


В сравнении со смертью и любовью

by Jerry_Stark



Category: Conan the Barbarian & Related Fandoms
Genre: Action/Adventure, Detectives, F/M, Family Drama, Gen, Historical Fantasy, M/M, Mysticism, Not Canon Compliant, Psychological Drama, Red Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 16:10:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 78,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4398590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerry_Stark/pseuds/Jerry_Stark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Одна из версий завершения правления Конана в Аквилонии.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Маленькое предисловие от автора. 

 

Сим изделием мастер Гамбс завершает партию хайборической мебели. Этой повестью автор намеревается завершить долгую взаимную связь с историями из жизни Вечного Героя, его многочисленных друзей и столь же многочисленных врагов.   
Роман автора и Хайбории начался во времена динозавров – аж в 1996 году! – и тянулся почти десять лет. Автор сотоварищи написал штук двадцать книжек, несколько многотомных сериалов и породил туеву хучу симпатичных героев. Можно сказать, что автор выполз из Хайбории, как допотопный ящер из болота. Также автор обучился такому трюку, как автофанфики – то бишь фанфики по мотивам самого себя. С разветвлениями истории под заголовком «Вот что случилось бы, если…» или просто эротическими похождениями любимых героев. Ибо героям тоже нужна личная жизнь.   
Году так в 2010 автор решил написать повесть-прощание с Матёрой, то бишь с Хайборией. И начал ее строчить. Но застыл в процессе, ибо мелкофэндом Хайбории приказал долго жить, а читателей на эту странную вещь не находилось.   
Однако автор не терял надежды закончить начатое. А герои – веры в то, что когда-нибудь они воплотятся.   
И вот, благодаря на удивление своевременному пинку, нанесенному летом 2015 года одним очень толковым пользователем Фикбука под ником Ниекея, автор внезапно превозмог, воспрянул и устремился. За что ей большая благодарность и блюдо плюшек.   
Отсюда мораль, дорогие товарищи и уважаемые читатели: хотите узнать, что сталось дальше с полюбившимися героями – пинайте авторов! Ибо авторы бросают вещи в уверенности, что те никому не нужны – и очень радуются, когда внезапно находятся верные читатели. Обратная связь – великая сила, говорю я вам. 

Да. Так вот, автор еще хотел молвить за текст. Хайборея Хайборией, но на самом деле это очередная историческая фантазия с подкладкой из пестрых шелков Возрождения. И если кому померещится в образе Золотого Леопарда Пуантена нечто общее с Лоренцо «Великолепным» Медичи, то, скорее всего, таковой читатель будет весьма близок к истине.   
Пуантен – это гальванический сплав Южной Франции с Италией 15 века, Аквилония – вроде как королевство Франция в аналогичную историческую эпоху, Немедия – Германия, преодолевшая раскол на мелкие княжества. Пиктские Пущи остаются пущами во все времена, Нордхейм, Асгард и Киммерия – см. ТЕС: Скайрим, а Темра – идеализированная Шотландщина. Да, в незапамятные времена автора ударило «Горцем» и «Отважным сердцем». Он до сих пор не оправился от смертоносного удара клейморой по башке. Извините. Кельты в килтах – наше все.   
По давней традиции, Полночь символизирует север, Полдень – юг, Восход – восток, Закат – запад.   
В общем, поехали. 

 

«И это – последний из рассказов о Маугли». (Р. Киплинг)

 

Надежды прочь, сомнения долой,  
Забыты и досада и бравада.  
Граница между небом и водой  
Уже не различима, и не надо.  
По-прежнему свободный свой разбег  
Сверяя с параллелью голубою,  
Плывет неутомимый наш ковчег,  
Волнуемый лишь смертью и любовью.

Проблемы вечной – бысть или не бысть -  
Решенья мы не знаем и не скажем,  
Зато ни жажда славы, ни корысть  
Уже не овладеют экипажем.  
И если мы несемся через льды,  
Не чувствуя ни холода, ни боли,  
То это все ни для какой нужды,  
А только ради смерти и любови.

Воистину ничем не дорожа  
За этим легкомысленным занятьем,  
Мы верим, что не будет платежа,  
Но если он и будет, мы заплатим.  
Чего бояться нам – тюрьмы, тоски,  
Ущерба очагу, вреда здоровью -  
Но это все такие пустяки  
В сравнении со смертью и любовью.

М. Щербаков «Ковчег неутомимый» 

 

Песни Тикки Шельен и группы «Башня Rowan». Песен и стихов тут много! 

 

Глава первая. Ферральба. 

 

В день, когда зацвело старое гранатовое дерево, герцогиня Пуантенская пожелала встретиться со своим супругом.   
Старшей фрейлине пришлось склониться к самым губам герцогини, чтобы разобрать тихое повеление. Нежные губы прекрасной женщины, которые поэты и влюбленные некогда сравнивали с розами и рубинами, иссохли, как родник в пустыне. Пускай дух Адалаис Эйкар был крепок, она проиграла свою битву и знала об этом. Все знали. Знали в Ферральбе, в Гайарде и Пуантене, знали в блистательной Тарантии и по всей Аквилонии.   
Старое гранатовое дерево под окнами спальни герцогини засыхало, пережив молодость и зрелость. Оно больше не образовывало завязей, осенью превращавшихся в сочные плоды, его цветы стали мелкими и редкими. Но лепестки соцветий по-прежнему оставались огненно-алыми, оттененными узкой каймой белизны. В следующем году гранат наверняка срубят – ветхое, подгнивающее дерево-старожил, помнящее времена, когда Ферральба была суровым укрепленным замком, а не прелестным дворцом, утопающим в садах и сверкающих фонтанах.   
В покоях великой герцогини прежде благоухали редкостные ароматы из далеких земель. Теперь здесь царил горький привкус лекарственных настоев и макового дурмана, дарующего сонное забвение от бесконечных страданий. Занавеси держали наглухо задернутыми – усталые глаза дамы Эйкар больше не выдерживали солнечного света. Слуги передвигались на цыпочках и говорили шепотом. В приемной денно и нощно сменялись фрейлины и пажи, в любой миг готовые мчаться с поручением.   
Госпожа Хавьер, второй десяток лет бессменно занимавшая должность старшей фрейлины, вышла из спальной. Молодежь немедля побросала свои занятия, вскинувшись в ожидании приказания или скорбной новости.   
– Кламен, – цепкий взор почтенной дамы упал на одного из младших родственников герцогини. Род Эйкар был древним и столь разветвленным, что даже высокоученые геральдисты порой затруднялись в определении степени родства многочисленных Эйкаров между собой. К примеру, несший дозор в приемной Кламен Эйкар был отпрыском Фулжента, сына младшего брата матушки герцогини.   
Юнец в щегольском наряде синего бархата и с черной кудреватой шевелюрой вполголоса откликнулся:   
– Я здесь, госпожа.   
– Ступай к его светлости, – распорядилась старшая фрейлина. – Передай, чтобы изволил немедля идти сюда – ее светлость желает переговорить с ним. Одна нога здесь, другая там.   
– Уже бегу, – дверные занавеси тяжело шевельнулись за умчавшимся вестником. Ветерок перевернул несколько листов отброшенного в сторону галантного романа, что читали девицы-фрейлины. Дама Хавьер мимолетно взглянула на них: смазливые личики, большие глазища испуганных ланей, молитвенно стиснутые ладошки. Впрочем, вон та, постарше летами, не особо хороша собой, зато смотрит с тихой, понимающей грустью. Она первой осмелилась спросить:  
– Госпожа Хавьер, умоляем вас, скажите – как ее светлость?..   
Этот вопрос старшая фрейлина слышала постоянно. Один и тот же вопрос, звучавший то сочувственно, то раздраженно, то с фальшивой скорбью, то с истинным состраданием. Госпожа Анниз Хавьер привыкла давать вежливо-ускользающие ответы, как подобало старшей даме двора герцогини Пуантенской. Но сегодня, когда в последний раз зацвел старый гранат…  
– Наша жизнь и смерть в руках Подателя Жизни. Ему ведомо все… а наша госпожа очень плоха, – тихо и горестно промолвила фрейлина. – Мы кажемся ей тенями. С каждым днем она все больше удаляется от нас и скоро уйдет совсем. Вам больше не придется коротать дни в опостылевшей душной приемной, перешептываться и вздрагивать от каждого шороха.   
– Я провела бы здесь целую жизнь, если б это вернуло нашей госпоже силы и здоровье, – пылко возвысила голос молодая фрейлина. Госпожа Хавьер торопливо поднесла палец к губам, призывая к тишине. – Мы всякий день и всякую ночь молимся о ней. Но слышат ли нас боги, госпожа Хавьер?   
– Не знаю, девочка… как тебя, Лорена? Я всего лишь обычная смертная женщина, не ведающая промысла небес и Создателя, – пожала плечами старшая фрейлина, вздохнув над самоуверенностью молодости. Она бы самое жизнь отдала ради госпожи, сыскался бы только бог или демон, желающий заключить подобную сделку. Госпожа умирает, истаивает, как свеча на ветру. Недалек день, когда одевшиеся в траур Ферральба и Пуантен возрыдают по утраченной герцогине – как недавно Аквилония в скорби оплакивала королеву Дженну Канах.   
Скверные времена. Дурные дни. Что проку, что во дворе полыхает редкими цветами гранатовое дерево? 

 

Ферральба была рождена крепостью, прикрывающей дорогу на столицу провинции, Гайард. По прихоти новых владельцев суровое военное укрепление рассталось с угрюмыми бастионами, оделось в разноцветный мрамор и окуталось зеленью садов. О былой Ферральбе напоминали лишь ветшающая башня-донжон в отдалённой части парка, да сохраненный отрезок крепостной стены, превращенный в висячий сад.   
Последние годы герцогиня Адалаис не покидала пределов Ферральбы. Герцог регулярно навещал супругу в ее уединенной резиденции. Вместе с ним из Гайарда являлся двор, наполняя дворец и сады шумом голосов, блеском украшений и шелестом дорогих тканей, легкомысленным воркованием красоток и вызывающим бряцанием шпаг.   
Нынче Ферральба притихла под ослепительным солнцем.  
Кламен Эйкар не сомневался в том, где искать Золотого Леопарда. Герцог будет там, где плеск льющейся воды оттеняет чеканное серебро человеческого голоса. Где синева теней пятнает мрамор, где спорят лазурь и кармин мозаик. В Фонтанном дворе, о коем изречено в незапамятные времена слепым провидцем Тересием: «Покуда не иссякнут источники Ферральбы и не смолкнут песни над ними, в час лихой беды или радости – суждено Пуантену стоять, подобно скале».   
Всегда находился тот или та, кто вступал в Фонтанный двор и пел. По велению души, ради кратких мгновений славы, или потому, что охваченное страстями сердце требовало излить свою скорбь и радость. Фонтаны звенели, разбрасывая тысячи брызг, сверкавших ярче драгоценных камней, голоса бесстрашно устремлялись к небесам.   
Сегодня (как и вчера, так и третьего дня, и седмицу назад) над сладкими водами Ферральбы пел чужак. Гость из Аквилонии, сын давнего знакомца и друга герцога. Простолюдин и потомок простолюдинов, острый на язык и нахальный, ровно воробей на конюшне. Хотя надо признать очевидное: юнец из полуночных земель был отмечен даром выковывать из слов ту золотую цепь, что соединяет людские сердца. Пожалуй, только это обстоятельство позволяло обитателям Ферральбы смириться с низким происхождением и вульгарными замашками гостя с севера.   
Лиессин – так его звали. Странствующий бард Лиессин, сын Бриана из клана Майлдафов, уроженец холмистой Темры, крохотной области на стыке меж Аквилонией и Киммерией. Долговязый и словно сплетенный из кожаных ремней, с иссиня-белой шевелюрой, так резко и ярко выделявшейся промеж черноволосых уроженцев Пуантена. Наряд его заслуживал отдельного порицания, ибо только дикари и варвары таскаются повсюду в одной рубахе, обмотавшись по бедрам длиннющим отрезом шерстяной ткани в мелкую красно-зеленую клетку и перехватив его для верности широким поясом. Полагающихся мужчине штанов Лиессин не носил вовсе.   
Дамы и девицы Ферральбы находили приезжего неотразимым. Умирающей герцогине диковатые горские баллады приносили облегчение. Его светлость тоже не остался равнодушным к искусству гостя.   
Звенели, захлебываясь яростью и потаенной нежностью струны анриза, расписной маленькой арфы, украшенной резной лебединой головкой. Голос с резким, протяжным акцентом тревожил маленький мирок полуденной Ферральбы словами, рожденными у дымных костров стылой, далекой и опасной Полуночи:

Зеленое пламя обветренных свеч  
билось о край стола,  
Когда Вильзис на пояс надел свой меч  
и ребек Бейла взяла.   
Они вышли в день, они вышли в ночь —  
кто их станет стеречь?  
А в руках ее струны пели о том,  
о чем молчал его меч.  
Пришли ниоткуда, не зная куда,  
творя свое волшебство.  
А когда пропали они без следа,  
мир забыл забывших его.  
Их руки сплелись и ушли в траву,  
их души земля приняла…  
Но Хальвдан натянул на лук тетиву  
и арфу Дейдре взяла!..

Невольно заслушавшись, Кламен сбился с шага. Вспомнил о поручении, устыдился и заспешил в обход двора. Туда, где на резной мраморной скамье восседал повелитель Пуантена и второй в государстве человек после короля Конана – его светлость Просперо. Известный врагам и союзникам под прозвищем Золотого Леопарда, данному в честь свирепого геральдического зверя на фамильном гербе.   
Посланцу не понадобилось даже открывать рот. Завидев его спешное приближение, герцог стремительно вскинулся на ноги. Мелодия оборвалась, повиснув в воздухе недосказанным обрывком. Просперо милостиво отмахнул рукой, мол, продолжайте, но окутавшее двор темное очарование разрушилось. Торопясь следом за герцогом, Кламен не услышал зачина новой песни.   
– Что с ней? – лестницы, переходы, открытые галереи Ферральбы с услужливой готовностью ложились под ноги Леопарду. Сквозь каменные кружева стен и цветные витражи косо падали солнечные лучи, ноги то утопали в пестрых коврах, то звонко щелкали каблуками по полированному дереву и камню. Широкие шаги Леопарда были такими легкими и стремительными, что с трудом верилось в неоспоримое: Пуатенцу недавно сравнялось ровнехонько полвека и еще пять лет сверх того.   
Как и большинство придворных, Кламен затаенно обожал своего повелителя. Все в Пуантене восхищались герцогом – аристократы и простолюдины, воины и вилланы, ученые мужи и уличные оборванцы. За минувшие десятилетия пуантенцы хорошо изучили надежную тяжесть руки Леопарда и гордую твердость его нрава. Они знали его мужественный облик, достойный быть вычеканенным на монете или увековеченным в бронзе монумента. Пуантенцы слышали и о слабостях и причудах своего правителя, молчаливо признавая его право заводить любимиц и любимчиков. Просперо – мужчина в расцвете сил, с горячей кровью и мужскими потребностями, а его супруга… Увы, его супруга – бледная тень себя самой, добровольная затворница фонтанов Ферральбы, отцветшая смоковница.   
– Дама Хавьер ничего нам не сказала, – Кламену пришлось перейти на почтительную трусцу, чтобы держаться вровень с Леопардом. – Лишь передала, что ее светлость просит вашу милость навестить ее…  
– Как похоже на Адалаис: даже в такие моменты неуклонно блюсти этикет, – буркнул герцог. – Утешает одно: раз она хочет меня видеть, значит, жива.   
«Все еще жива», – Кламен как наяву расслышал эти непроизнесенные слова. После нескольких месяцев, проведенных в бдении у дверей опочивальни дамы Эйкар, он считал себя не вправе порицать Леопарда. Явление вестницы смерти стало бы наилучшим исходом для всех. Для самой госпожи Эйкар, да хранят ее боги, и для ее супруга. Ибо неправильно это, чтобы полный сил и здоровья мужчина до конца дней своих оставался прикован нерушимыми узами к умирающей, но никак не могущей умереть женщине.   
В приемной Кламен отстал, присоединившись к сотоварищам и юным фрейлинам. Дама Хавьер метнула предостерегающий взгляд, означавший, что придворным следует отойти подальше от дверей опочивальни и занять руки делом. Девушек ждали душеполезное чтение и пяльцы с натянутыми шелками, молодых людей – бдительность и разговоры вполголоса. Никто не последовал за Леопардом в спальню, а спустя мгновение оттуда, не поднимая глаз и перебирая резные четки, мелкими шажками вышли две служительницы Митры в бледно-лиловых облачениях. Предстояла воистину серьезная беседа, коли даже тишайших сестер Подателя Жизни попросили вон.   
Адалаис, как смогла, подготовилась к визиту. Постель накрыли покрывалом в кружевах. Герцогиню усадили, подперев с обоих сторон подушками. Ее черные локоны до срока выцвели, сделавшись тонкими, белесыми и невзрачными. Волосы лезли клоками, и герцогиня предпочитала скрывать их под тонким покрывалом замужней дамы. Она знала, что скверно выглядит. Посланцы Нергала, наверное, и то краше с лица – но супруг ни словом, ни взглядом не выдал своего разочарования или отвращения. Как и прежде, он поцеловал её руку. Высохшую, скрюченную клешню, обтянутую пергаментной кожей и тонкую, как лапка мертвой птицы.   
– Нам нужно потолковать, – без лишних околичностей заявила Адалаис, когда Леопард осторожно присел на край широкого ложа. Она заставила себя говорить как можно громче, на краткое время вернув интонациям былую выразительность и живость. Одним богам ведомо, каких усилий ей это стоило, но Адалаис Эйкар не желала, чтобы ее супруг внимал предсмертному писку раздавленной тележным колесом мыши. – Скоро все закончится и я смогу отдохнуть – но прежде я должна вернуться к тому, чего страшилась все эти годы.   
– Ты никогда и ничего не боялась, – перебил жену Просперо. Дама Эйкар досадливо скривила иссохший, провалившийся рот:  
– Прошу, не перебивай. Я не смогла подарить тебе наследников. У нас нет сына, достойного принять корону пуантенских герцогов. Молчи, молчи, я желаю тебе здравствовать долгие годы, но повторюсь – мы с тобой две ветви некогда могучего и крепкого древа, что бурно расцвели, не дав плодов.   
Тут нечего было добавить или возразить. Герцогиня изрекла правду. Впрочем, она оказывалась права почти во всем, о чем говорила, и широкие плечи Леопарда поникли под тяжестью невидимого груза. Боги не даровали чете из Пуантена детей. Никаких, ни законных, ни нагулянных на стороне. Адалаис не делила ложа ни с кем, кроме собственного мужа. Золотой Леопард имел благодушную привычку властителей подгребать под себя все, что кажется достойным внимания – но никогда ни одна из его многочисленных пассий не заикнулась о том, что пребывает в тягости.   
– Твои родственники процветают и здравствуют, – напомнил Леопард. С давней горечью вспомнив о том, что стал последним из династии, уже сколько десятилетий правившей цветущей провинцией.   
Жили некогда на свете братья-герцоги Форальеры, потомки и наследники трона Золотого Леопарда, Троцеро и Жерардо Пуантенские. У обоих подрастали малые сыновья и дочери, да только время, в которое им выпало жить, выдалось на редкость беспокойным. Войны и мятежи обескровили некогда великий дом, оставив в живых лишь дядю и племянника. Троцеро, умирая, вручил корону Пуантена сыну младшего брата, заклиная и требуя продолжить род Форальеров – да не сложилось…   
– Они могут сколько угодно быть моей родней и предаваться мечтаниям, только провинция им не достанется, – Адалаис слабо хлопнула тонкой ладонью по атласному покрывалу. – Из лучших намерений они бездумно разрушат все, что удалось создать нам. Я люблю свою семью, но – нет, нет и еще раз нет, – она прикрыла тяжелые веки с отчетливо выступающей сеткой набрякших лиловых жил. Просперо смотрел на нее, веря и не веря тому, что полулежавшая рядом женщина всего на каких-то два или три года старше него. Адалаис казалась дряхлой старухой, хотя вовсе не была ею.   
Тридцать лет тому Пуантен был охвачен пламенем мятежа. Великий герцог Троцеро и его подданные восстали против безумного короля Нумедидеса Хагенида. Юная Адалаис Эйкар сражалась наравне с остальными, предпочитая не замечать, как ядовитые испарения Боссонских топей исподволь подтачивают ее без того хрупкое здоровье. Она не жаловалась и не требовала поблажек. Она казалась шпагой, выкованной из лучшей зингарской стали, закаленной в ледяной воде и крови павших врагов. Она была одной из вернейших и преданнейших сторонниц Форальеров, отважной воительницей и искусным дипломатом. Просперо был готов жизнь отдать за один приязненный взгляд дамы Эйкар.   
Он сделал все, чтобы стать ее мужем. Двадцать лет они были счастливы. Двадцать лет безмятежного счастья, омраченного лишь отсутствием наследников – и десять лет незаслуженных страданий, когда Адалаис начала кашлять кровью. Герцог спешно призвал в Гайард всех известных лекарей, требуя излечить супругу. Врачеватели опоздали, демоны болотной лихорадки захватили тело Адалаис – и с того дня женщина в одиночестве повела отчаянную, безнадежную борьбу. Не надеясь победить, но упрямо отвоевывая у болезни лишний год, месяц, день. Год шел за годом, Адалаис слабела и чахла – и в день, когда зацвело гранатовое дерево, герцогиня осознала: все. Настала пора отдавать долги и прощаться.   
Она тяжело вздохнула, собираясь с силами, чтобы продолжить.   
– Помнишь договор, заключенный нами в дни, когда я слегла? – с усилием выговорила она.   
Просперо медленно кивнул. В темных, вьющихся крутыми кольцами волосах герцога блеснула инеем редкая седина. Несколько лет тому назад Адалаис, понимая, что их брак исчерпал себя, а развод герцогской четы станет самым крупным скандалом на весь Закат, даровала мужу свободу.   
– Найди себе подругу, – велела она. – Женщину, которая сделает то, что не смогла я. Пусть подарит тебе сыновей или дочерей. Мы признаем их. Мы оба признаем твоих детей перед богами, королем и народом, они станут нашими законными наследниками.   
Золотой Леопард не стал оспаривать решение жены – но и не воспользовался ее милостивым разрешением, как оправданием своих поступков. Его романы с женщинами в годы болезни Адалаис были короткими и мимолетными, не приводя ни к чему. Герцог явственно предпочитал обществу прекрасных дам времяпровождение в кругу министров, военачальников и немногих друзей.   
– Твои надежды не оправдались, не знаю, к радости или к горю, – негромко вымолвил Золотой Леопард. – Зачем мне кто-то иной, когда есть ты?  
– Не льсти, – Адалаис слабо улыбнулась. – Смирись с тем, что после… после моей кончины и положенного срока траура ты не останешься в одиночестве. Обещай мне. Обещай жениться вновь – или подыскать молодого человека, которого ты смог бы усыновить. Знаю, тебе будет трудно, – она невесомо коснулась руки мужа, и Просперо подумал, что тело Адалаис давно умерло. Лишь железная воля понуждает высохшую оболочку двигаться. Ногти и иссохшие пальцы женщины потемнели, став мертвенно-синими, кожа обвисла складками, волосы поседели, карие глаза мутны и подернуты белесой пеленой. Она похожа на старую ведьму из страшных сказок, и только он знает, что в тюрьме мерзкого облика злобные демоны удерживают в заточении прекрасную Адалаис Эйкар.   
– Ты обрекаешь меня на тяжелейший из выборов, о жестокая, – невесело пошутил герцог. – Кто в силах сравниться с тобой?  
– Ты справишься, – отрезала Адалаис. – Другого выхода у тебя нет. Ты в ответе за эту землю. С самого рождения, по праву твоего происхождения. Неважно, кто занимает трон в Тарантии, король из колена Хагенидов или киммерийский завоеватель. Форальеры должны заботиться о Пуантене. Мы добились этого тяжким трудом, сражениями и великими потерями. Предки не простят нам, если мы позволим провинции выскользнуть из наших рук, – выговорившись, женщина обессилено откинулась на подушки. Прислушалась к отдаленным голосам снаружи. Уже тише и запинаясь, вопросила: – Что, певец с Полуночи все еще здесь?   
– Лиессин? – рассеянно переспросил Леопард. – Да, он в Ферральбе. Позвать его сюда?   
– Ни в коем случае, – Адалаис с трудом пошевелила пальцем в жесте отрицания. – Негоже цветущей юности глядеть на дряхлую человеческую руину, трепеща при мысли о неизбежности и омерзительности старости. И незачем тому, кто одной ногой уже в могиле, лишний раз исходить желчью от зависти к молодым и здоровым… – герцогиня вяло улыбнулась. – Пригласи его и остальных молодых людей перейти в Гранатовый двор. Мне достаточно просто слушать их.  
– Они устроят состязание, воспевая тебя, – начал Просперо, и вновь был прерван умирающей женой:  
– Не нужно восхвалений и славословий. Никакой тоски и рыданий. Пусть поют не ради умирающей старухи, но ради самих себя. Они так молоды, так беспечны… так прекрасны. Я устала, Просперо. Устала влачить призрачное существование, устала ждать смерти… Позволь мне побыть в одиночестве. Не бди под моими дверями, это ничего не изменит. Будем… – она закашлялась, не договорив. В спальню немедля шмыгнула монахиня, захлопотала над подопечной, утирая ей губы и уговаривая принять целебный отвар. Просперо был лишним в этой обители тихой скорби, он был возмутительно, вульгарно здоров и полон жизни – и ничем не мог помочь своей верной подруге. Разве что велеть обществу из Фонтанного двора перебраться под окна покоев герцогини, где роняло лепестки гранатовое дерево. 

 

Узкие, старинной кладки окна в палате книжного собрания Ферральбы стояли нараспашку. Среди книг шмыгали сквозняки, слегка касаясь раззолоченных и посеребренных корешков выстроившихся на полках фолиантов. Открытые окна не помогали, в библиотеке висела спертая, сухая духота. Пахло намертво въевшейся в портьеры книжной пылью, медовым воском и слежавшимися пергаментами. Книжное собрание не могло похвалиться количеством, но зато книги здесь были подобраны – редкость к редкости. Ожерелье драгоценнейших жемчужин, кладезь сокровищ, щедро дарованный знатоку и ценителю.   
«Время безжалостно ко всем нам. Как ни старайся его обмануть, оно возьмет свое. Не сейчас, так через год. Не через год, так спустя два. Подкрадется со спины и набросит на горло незримую безжалостную удавку. Отнимет все и ничего не даст взамен».   
Библиотека неизменно повергала герцога в упадническо-философское настроение. Вдобавок отягощенное скорбными помыслами об Адалаис, о звенящих во дворе юных голосах – и о сидящем напротив человеке. Давнем знакомце, за минувшие года ставшим не просто другом семьи, но чем-то гораздо бОльшим. Тем, без кого невозможно. Без кого радость не в радость, а горе кажется вдвойне тяжелее, когда его нет рядом.   
И так не хочется замечать в облике друга удручающих признаков грядущей старости…   
Хальк Юсдаль, придворный из Тарантии, до недавних пор – доверенное лицо короля Конана Канаха, хранитель дворцовых архивов и тайн королевской семьи, преданный слуга трона Льва. Изгнанный из столицы и нашедший приют в солнечном Пуантене. Рядом с Золотым Леопардом, покровителем, ценителем таланта, обширных познаний и острого ума барона Юсдаля. Рядом с былым любовником, ибо в молодые годы Хальк не устоял перед обаянием и натиском владетеля Пуантена. Ни тот, ни другой не жалели о случившемся и не пытались вычеркнуть былые жаркие дни и ночи из памяти – что было, то было, а что будет, тому суждено быть.   
Хальк прожил на земле почти полвека. Из юноши крепкого сложения с добродушной физиономией, обладателя неотразимой и незабываемой полуулыбки, он превратился в образчик гандерского барона на склоне лет. Бодрого духом и телом, но изрядно огрузневшего в талии из-за пристрастия к перебродившему хмелю и хорошему столу. Он утратил изрядную часть русой шевелюры, отпустив короткую, вызывающе торчащую бородку. Серые глаза в обрамлении множества морщин потеряли жизнерадостное спокойствие, раздраженно и недоверчиво косясь на мир. Просперо частенько мучился вопросом: полноте, тот ли это Хальк Юсдаль, к которому он был так привязан? Да, перед ним сидел именно тот самый человек. Не его вина, что к закату своей жизни барон Юсдаль добрался именно таким.   
Воспитанник аквилонской Обители Мудрости, Хальк Юсдаль занял должность архивариуса королевской библиотеки в скверный год. На короля Нумедидеса Хагенида, без того не сильно ладившего с рассудком, снизошло помутнение, не оставлявшее его до конца жизни. Хальк стал свидетелем дворцового переворота. Позднее многомудрый хранитель архивов сделался лучшим другом нового короля, выходца из диких полуночных краев. Восхитившись незаурядной личностью аквилонского правителя, Хальк посвятил жизнь верному служению короне.   
Повсюду сопровождая короля, Юсдаль побывал во множестве передряг и испытаний, храня в памяти уйму сведений об истинной подоплеке потрясших Закатный материк событий.   
Все знали его, а Хальк Юсдаль знал всех. Правителей и временщиков. Фавориток и конфидентов тайных служб. Хозяек роскошных домов свиданий, торговцев, ученых мужей и мошенников. Чародеев и воителей. Богов и их земные воплощения. Красавиц и чудовищ, упырей-гхуле и оборотней из племени Карающей Длани. Все интересовало его, все занимало и давало пищу неугомонному разуму. Встречные щедро делились с ним знаниями – ведь книжник из Тарантии искал не выгоды, но лишь стремился познать истину.   
Обладая бойким пером и богатым воображением, Хальк стал не просто летописцем королевской династии, но ее вдохновенным певцом. Под именем литератора Гая Петрониуса он писал и издавал романы, посвященные Конану Канаху, его многочисленным друзьям и их захватывающим приключениям, где вымысел удачно переплетался с реальностью. На страницах его творений нашлось место предательствам и отваге, мечам и магии. Книги за авторством Петрониуса вскоре сделались известны по всему Закатному материку и пользовались спросом в любой книжной лавке.   
Не поверни насмешница-Судьба свое пестрое колесо, жизнь Халька Юсдаля сложилась бы на редкость удачно.   
Начало бедствий явилось в образе крохотного облачка над спокойным морем. Таковым облачком стало краткое донесение королю от главы Департамента добрососедских отношений, он же Латерана.  
Донесение касалось одной из знатнейших дам Аквилонии – Мианны Лаурис, графини Кейран, полновластной хозяйки богатых и процветающих земель, раскинувшихся вокруг города Шамар в верховьях Тайбора. Леди вдовела уже десятый год, железной рукой правя графством, своевременно собирая и отсылая в королевскую казну налоги, и наведываясь по большим праздникам ко двору в Тарантию. От своего единственного брака леди Мианна родила дочь Айрену.   
Юной барышне должно было вот-вот сравняться шестнадцать, когда к графине Кейран внезапно зачастили послы от заклятых друзей и соседей – немедийцев. Они не скрывали своих намерений: соединить брачным союзом наследницу земель Шамара и младшего из сыновей немедийского короля Нимеда Второго. Леди с негодованием отвергла предложение.   
Посланцы отбыли ни с чем, однако спустя малое время вернулись в Шамар. Добавив к тому, что было ими сказано, богатые дары и обещание правителя Нимеда даровать во владение будущим молодым супругам обширное Майтельское графство, расположенное на стыке трех великих держав – Аквилонии, Немедии и Офира.   
Предложение было столь настойчивым и щедрым, что графиня Мианна всерьез призадумалась. Верность короне есть верность короне, однако выгодная партия для любимой дочери куда важнее. Лазутчики Латераны утверждали, якобы леди склоняется к мысли ответить согласием, вручив руку наследницы немедийскому принцу. Этот шаг позволит Бельверусу осуществить давнюю мечту, создав обширный наступательный плацдарм на границе с Аквилонией. А также завязать долгую и муторную судебную тяжбу от лица леди Айрены, требуя передачи принадлежащих ей наследных шамарских земель Немедии. Возможно, бельверусские законники ничего и не добьются, но крови и чернил будет пролито немало.   
Разобравшись в ситуации, его величество Конан распорядился вызвать графиню и ее дочь в Тарантию. Шамарские дамы спешно прибыли. Женская часть двора завистливо вздохнула над изысканностью их нарядов и безупречностью манер. Мужчины единодушно отметили, как хороши собой мать и дочь Кейран.   
Меж королем и леди Мианной состоялся долгий разговор, закончившийся внезапным предложением – к демонам подгорным немедийцев, пусть и дальше облизываются на недоступные земли. Отчего не поступить проще и разумнее, соединив браком Айрену Лаурис и наследника престола, принца Коннахара Канаха?   
Графиня Кейран с готовностью согласилась. Ее белокурая миловидная дочурка робко кивнула, как полагается благовоспитанной юной леди из хорошей семьи.   
И тут приключилась непредвиденная закавыка.   
Принц Коннахар, пошедший внешностью и нравом в неукротимого папашу, спокойно и невозмутимо заявил: он не намерен жениться на совершенно незнакомой деве. Присовокупив, что слишком молод для столь решительного шага и сославшись в качестве примера на собственного отца, покорившегося узам законного брака только в возрасте сорока пяти лет. Принц не желал столь поспешного и раннего союза – и, к изумлению Конана, у его упрямого сына нашлись влиятельные сторонники.   
Королева Дженна и великий герцог Пуантенский единодушно поддержали Коннахара.   
Склонная к мирному разрешению споров Дженна предлагала обождать год-другой, позволив молодым людям получше раззнакомиться друг с другом. Аквилония сейчас не пребывает в состоянии затяжной войны с Немедией и не нуждается в том, чтобы торопливо обеспечивать верность союзников ценой судьбы собственного отпрыска.   
Просперо же наигранно удивился столь поспешному решению короля. Можно подумать, в Аквилонии перевелись достойные девы и принцу не из чего выбирать. Нестись очертя голову к алтарю – обречь себя на долгие муки, напомнил герцог народную мудрость.  
Дама Кейран оскорбленно поджала губы и попросила разрешения удалиться. Немедийский посол немедленно воспользовался ситуацией и удвоил усилия, отговаривая графиню от заносчивого аквилонского престолонаследника в пользу благородного немедийского принца. Кто-то из немедийцев имел неосторожность пригрозить военными действиями, что вызвало долгий и искренний смех Золотого Леопарда. Заклятые друзья самоуверенно решили побряцать оружием? Замечательно, аквилонской молодежи как раз необходима маленькая победоносная война. Пусть приходят. На поле брани мы посмотрим, кто кого. Но не проще ли королю употребить данную ему от богов власть, поскорее выдав упомянутую деву Айрену за кого-нибудь из давних и доказавших свою преданность вассалов? Скажем, за графа Галпаранского.  
Выслушав спорщиков, король рыкнул, треснул кулаком по столу и заявил, что с такими друзьями государству и врагов не надобно. Если принцу Коннахару до сих пор было невдомёк, что его будущий брак есть дело политическое и совершенно не зависящее от желаний левой пятки принца, то настало время усвоить этот грустный жизненный урок.   
Помолвка состоялась, невзирая на возражения принца и королевы. После церемонии донельзя удрученный Коннахар, как младший легат полка Черных Драконов, по велению короля отбыл на границу с Пиктскими Пущами. Служить родине, защищать ее земли и готовиться к тому, что на празднество Охотничьей луны следующего года он станет супругом Айрены Лаурис. Эту новость прокричали герольды во всех городах Аквилонии, дабы ни одна шавка не тявкнула – мол, принц не держит данное слово.   
Дамы Кейран остались при дворе. Герцога же Просперо настоятельно попросили – пока еще только попросили, во имя давней дружбы и общих испытаний – отъехать на родину и заняться делами собственной семьи. Которой он в последнее время явственно пренебрегает.   
Золотой Леопард пожал плечами, раскланялся и отбыл.   
Повинуясь родительской воле, Коннахар уехал в забытый богами и людьми форт Чандар на реке Боевого Коня. Вместе с ним в изгнание отправился Ротан Юсдаль, с детских лет лучший друг принца. Как Хальк не убеждал сына, тот был непреклонен в намерении следовать за принцем.   
По королевскому дворцу зашелестели шепотки о том, что графиня Мианна злоупотребляет своим положением будущей королевской тещи, стремясь оказывать влияние на короля. Дурные сплетни и поспешный отъезд Коннахара привели к тому, что между королевской четой пробежала черная кошка и повеяло морозным холодком. Ее величество объявила о намерении совершить летом поездку к родне. Она отправилась в дорогу без супруга, только в сопровождении свитских.   
Отцом Дженне Канах приходился достопочтенный Стеварт Сольскель, норд по крови, процветающий глава цеха торговцев пушниной, матерью – Стюра Сольскель. Они проживали в Вольфгарде, столице королевства Пограничного, в окружении многочисленных сыновей, дочерей, внуков и внучек.   
Королева осмотрела разросшийся Вольфгард, побывала у Скалы Черепа, проехалась по недавно основанным бургам и краям своей молодости, благосклонно одобряя перемены к лучшему. Однако ж более всего Дженну Канах поразило то обстоятельство, что ее матушка, будучи весьма преклонных годов, недавно подарила супругу очередного крепкого и здорового сынишку.  
Королева призадумалась. Королева встревожилась. Вернувшись из поездки, она сделалась печальна и удручена, чему немало способствовало злоязычие графини Кейран. Однако здравый смысл ее величества взял верх. Конан и Дженна помирились, а вскоре столица узнала, что сорокалетняя королева в тягости. В храмах Митры, на жертвенниках Иштар Добросердечной и Ашореми Лунной, во всяком доме и у каждого уличного алтаря возносились искренние молитвы во здравие леди Дженны и ее будущего ребенка.   
Королева расцвела весенней розой. Двор мечтал о роскошных торжествах в честь рождения принца или принцессы, о балах, охотах и празднествах, и о грядущей свадьбе наследника и юной графини Айрены. Казалось, сами небеса благословляют Аквилонию мирными временами, щедрыми урожаями и приплодом во всяком семействе.  
Миновала зима, настала весна. В отмеренный природой срок королеве пришла пора разрешиться от бремени. Опытные повитухи и лекари бдели подле ложа, готовясь принять новорожденное дитя. В тавернах выкатывали бочки, готовясь поднять первую чашу за здоровье ребенка из дома Канах, под сводами дворца витало радостное ожидание…  
А королева Дженна Канах умерла. В крови, мучениях и истошных воплях, вместе с ребенком, которому не довелось сделать первого вдоха. Королева скончалась вместе с нерожденной девочкой, которой в народе заранее дали имя Рианнон, Радостная.   
Дженна, восемнадцать лет делившая с королем горе и радость, невзгоды, взлеты и падения, покинула мир – внезапно и жестоко, в расцвете сил и красоты, готовясь дать новую жизнь.   
Дженны Канах больше не было на свете, ее душа отлетела в царство Нергала – но во дворце, в Тарантии и по всей стране люди не могли поверить в это. В Аквилонии не просто овдовел правитель – осиротело само государство, повергнутое в скорбь и тягостную растерянность.   
После смерти Дженны все пошло наперекосяк.   
Двор и обыватели в неожиданном единстве воспротивились намерению короля вывезти тело покойной жены в Пограничье, дабы там по северной традиции предать Дженну великому огненному погребению. Столица не пожелала расставаться со своей любимицей. Случилось небывалое: королевской казне не пришлось тратиться на похороны. Придворные и горожане собрали необходимые средства, доставили материалы, начертили план и в считанные дни руками зодчих и каменотесов возвели на берегу Хорота гранитную усыпальницу для Дженны и нерожденной крошки Рианнон. Там они и упокоились вечным сном, мать и дочь, под горестные стенания, плач труб и скорбные перешептывания.   
Королю Конану из клана Канах в тот год исполнилось шесть десятков зим и пять лет сверх того. Он был крепок телом и разумом, меч его был по-прежнему стремителен, а ум – цепок и рассудителен. Незадолго до этих печальных событий варвар провел небольшую победоносную компанию в Гиперборее, где аквилонская армия окончательно и навсегда сравняла с землей Похъёлу, гнездовище злокозненных гиборейских колдунов. Поговаривали, что в Похъёле встретил свою кончину небезызвестный Тот-Амон, некогда глава Черного Круга Стигии, а ныне – просто обезумевший старый колдун, могущественный и бесприютный. Шептались, якобы перед кончиной стигийский чародей успел выкрикнуть предсмертное проклятие, призвав на голову давнего недруга Конана из Киммерии все мыслимые и немыслимые беды.  
Варвар презирал проклятия побежденных врагов и не обратил внимания на вопли умирающего колдуна.   
Теперь испуганные столичные обыватели сполна уверовали в действенность проклятия.  
Его величество своеручно, без дознания и суда, свернул шею старшему из врачевателей, что принимали роды у королевы. Факт смертоубийства настолько потряс обитателей дворца и горожан, что никто и слова поперек не пискнул. Даже семья и ученики погибшего лекаря в испуге промолчали. Король запретил кому-либо входить в покои опочившей супруги и что-либо менять. Все должно оставаться в неприкосновенности: вещи и наряды, книги и рукоделия, украшения, картины, зеркала, кресла и вазы с цветами. Король мог целыми днями не выходить из комнат Дженны, в угрюмом молчании бродя там и являясь придворным только при крайней необходимости. Он пренебрегал делами, предоставив правление страной Совету трона и канцлеру. Он даже не известил о смерти матери сына, находившегося в Пиктских Пущах.   
Спустя месяц или два случайно упавшая свечка подожгла ковер. Обезлюдевшие покои королевы выгорели дотла. Среди придворных пошел шепоток о том, что злосчастную свечку швырнул на пол лично его величество. Случайно или намеренно – кто знает? Вовремя подняли тревогу, ценой множества усилий остановив распространение огня по соседним помещениям. На следующее утро побывавший на пожарище король мимолетно взглянул на закопченные стены и витающий пепел, процедив сквозь зубы приказ снести тут все. Напрочь, до основания, чтоб ни единого камня не осталось. Да, начать работы с сегодняшнего дня.   
Мастеровые принялись разбирать обгоревший флигель, а дела в королевском семействе обстояли все хуже и хуже. Его величество замыкался в себе, на седмицу и больше в одиночестве покидая город, жутким призраком скача по окрестностям Тарантии, насмерть загоняя лошадей и повергая в суеверный ужас поселян. Он начал заговариваться. Из его обмолвок становилось ясно: король не считает свою жену умершей. Ему мнилось, якобы Дженна по-прежнему с ним, готовая подать совет и утешение.   
Это не могло долго продолжаться. Мертвым не было места в мире живых. Железная воля короля удерживала душу королевы, не позволяя ей удалиться прочь. Кто-то должен был положить конец этому нарастающему безумию.   
Хальк Юсдаль, хранитель королевских архивов и преданнейший из друзей короля, счел своим долгом вмешаться. Его пытались отговорить, но барон Юсдаль твердо стоял на своем. Он поговорит с Конаном. Если понадобится, разрушит иллюзии его величества, вернув его к горькой истине. Дженна умерла, как это не прискорбно. Однако страна и ее люди продолжают жить. Они нуждаются в своем правителе, и, коли никто другой не решается заговорить, Хальк Юсдаль напомнит его величеству о возложенном на него долге.   
Стражники подле королевских покоев молча переглянулись и распахнули тяжелые створки перед бароном Юсдалем, когда тот потребовал внеурочной аудиенции. Хальк вошел, двери беззвучно закрылись за ним.   
На следующий день барона Юсдаля известили о том, что его прошение об отставке принято. За долгое и беспорочное служение короне оный барон Юсдаль награждается орденом Малого Льва с мечами и перевязью. Ему назначается щедрое содержание от казны, которое должно выплачиваться до самой его, барона, кончины, независимо от того, кто займет трон Аквилонии. Вот орден в кедровой шкатулке с золочением, вот надлежащие бумаги, вот вексель на предъявителя. Будьте добры сдать дела и освободить занимаемые помещения.  
Хальк не подавал и не собирался подавать никакого прошения об отставке. Внезапно оказавшийся не у дел королевский хронист понимал, что спорить и доказывать что-либо – себе дороже. Он видел короля, пытался говорить с ним, но не был в точности уверен, что Конан осознает присутствие давнего друга и слышит его увещевания. Хальк мешал королю. Он безмерно раздражал его, отвлекая от бесед с покойной женой. Чудо, что Конан смог удержатся и не прикончил досадливо зудевшего над ухом Юсдаля. Халька просто вышвырнули вон из Тарантии.   
Собрав бумаги, подарив свою коллекцию книг Обители Мудрости и запечатав двери королевской библиотеки, Хальк Юсдаль покинул дворец. Перебрался в дом дальнего родственника и удрученно задумался над выбором: куда податься на склоне дней? Родные гандерландские края, лесное захолустье и позабытое баронство, совершенно не манили. Сын, Ротан Юсдаль, по королевской воле и собственному решению прозябал на страже границ. Дочь Меллис и супруга Цинтия обретались в Немедии, в родовой усадьбе Целлигов в Бельверусе.   
С женой Хальк Юсдаль по взаимному согласию разошелся несколько лет назад, избежав дурных сплетен и пересудов. Обществу дело было представлено так, якобы баронесса с дочерью надолго отбыли в Бельверус для поддержки духа хворающей матушки баронессы.  
– Я не разлюбила тебя, – решительно заявила перед отъездом Цинтия Юсдаль, урожденная фон Целлиг, тряхнув не потускневшими со временем локонами цвета сияющей меди. – Постарайся понять меня, Хальк. Я охотно потягаюсь за твое внимание с соперницами из плоти и крови, но я не в силах справиться с твоим разыгравшимся воображением. Твоими книгами и вымыслами, которых ты не отличаешь от реальности. Я больше не знаю, за кем я замужем: за Хальком Юсдалем или Гаем Петрониусом? Нет, я ничего не имею против Гая, за исключением одного обстоятельства – я люблю не его, а тебя, – она трагически всплеснула руками. – Давай проведем год вдалеке друг от друга. Как знать, вдруг это поможет нам сблизиться?..   
Не помогло. Миновал год, и другой, супруги регулярно обменивались длинными подробными письмами, но Хальк, удивляясь себе, не испытывал ни малейшего желания вновь узреть Цинтию. Невесть отчего ему стало легче, когда она уехала. Да и Цинтия не тосковала по нему в Бельверусе. Баронесса Юсдаль устроила салон с чтениями, танцами и приемами, стала известной среди высшего света, обзавелась поклонниками и, если верить посланиям, была довольна и счастлива.   
Приезд нежданного и незваного супруга был ей совсем ни к чему.   
Оставался единственный путь. На Полдень, по широкому тракту вдоль течения Хорота, в веселый и легкомысленный Гайард белого и розового камня. С надеждой и упованием на то, что во имя былой дружбы там сыщется местечко для отставного королевского библиотекаря. Хотя много ли она стоит в нынешние времена, эта якобы долгая и преданная дружба?   
Гайард в лице своего правителя с радостью распахнул двери для Халька Юсдаля. Герцог встретил придворного в отставке с искренней приязнью, выслушал подробности невеселого бытия аквилонского замка, сочувственно поцокал языком и вынес решение. Хальк Юсдаль волен остаться при дворе или поселиться в городе, его расходы оплатит герцогская казна, а лично герцог Просперо предпочел бы видеть барона фон Юсдаля в своей свите.   
Хальк поселился в гайардском замке, облюбовав тамошнюю библиотеку и во всеуслышание заявив, что намерен посвятить остаток жизни сотворению подробнейшей и честнейшей хроники правления Короля-Льва. Он раскроет все темные тайны, выведет на яркий свет таящихся в кулисах персонажей и мастеров дергать за скрытые нити. Его труд достойно завершит карьеру литератора. Он будет ничуть не похож на восторженные и полные сказочных чудес романы Гая Петрониуса о похождениях варвара-короля со товарищи, коими взахлеб зачитывается молодежь Закатного Материка. Он наконец-то поведает миру правду – а пока приступает к сбору материала для книги.   
Вскоре Золотой Леопард понял, что обещания и угрозы Халька разоблачить и вывести на чистую воду всех без исключения мошенников лишь слова, продиктованные горечью и обидой. Барон Юсдаль с упоением зарылся в книги, безвылазно сидя в библиотеке, делая многочисленные выписки и составляя планы. Создавая видимость бурной деятельности, но не продвигаясь ни на шаг в своем грандиозном замысле. Хальк стал больше пить, на просьбы Просперо позволить ознакомиться хотя бы с черновиками будущего великого трактата сперва отвечал уклончиво и вежливо, затем перешел к прямым отказам.   
Разумному хватило, чтобы понять: барон Юсдаль не намерен ничего писать. За книгами он сидит исключительно по въевшейся в кровь привычке, а превыше всего жаждет покоя.   
Почему бы и нет, решил Просперо, ведь это такая малость: даровать человеку на склоне лет долгожданное спокойствие и уверенность в завтрашнем дне. Герцог больше не настаивал, предоставив барону Юсдалю возможность поступать по своему выбору, и надеясь, что размеренная жизнь в Гайарде умиротворит Халька.  
Но душевное равновесие, утраченное в тот миг, когда за ним захлопнулись двери королевской приемной, больше не вернулось к Хальку Юсдалю. Бывший летописец пребывал в постоянном ожидании коварного удара в спину.  
– Адалаис позвала меня лишь затем, чтобы вновь настоять на необходимости повторного брака после ее кончины, – Просперо без видимой цели переходил от одного книжного стеллажа к другому, брал томики, рассеянно пролистывал несколько страниц и возвращал на место. – Ее не оставляет идея касательно усыновления. Мол, это вольет в старые пуантенские мехи немного молодого вина.   
– Когда пойдет слух о твоем намерении жениться или устроить церемонию усыновления, придется объявить Гайард на осадном положении, – желчно предрек Хальк. – Ибо под стенами сойдутся в битве армии папаш с добронравными девицами на выданье, прекрасных вдовушек с почтительными сыновьями и многообещающими молодыми людьми хорошего происхождения. Все они будут орать наперебой: «Я, меня, меня, я рожу вашей светлости сыновей, я сочинил трижды двадцать планов того, как привести Пуантен к процветанию, о, как я жажду стать вашей супругой!». Те, кто предпочитает держать рот на замке, начнут травить удачливых соперников и тишком резать глотки. Вспыхнет такое веселье, что никому мало не покажется. Послушай доброго совета, оставайся скорбящим вдовцом. Или проделай все в тайне, поставив общество перед свершившимся фактом.  
– Мне кажется, я нашел лучший выход, – Леопард встал подле узкого окна. – Изберу кого-нибудь из родни Адалаис, объявлю наследником и тиранически женю на твоей Меллис. Как помру, на следующий день твоя дочурка станет герцогиней Пуантенской.   
Хальк скривился. Возможность стать отцом будущей великой герцогини явно его не радовала. Нехотя отложив в сторону книгу, он спросил:  
– Как дела у госпожи Адалаис?   
– Как месяц тому назад и год спустя – скверно, – буркнул Просперо. – Она не меньше моего желает, чтобы все наконец завершилось. Она устала бороться, сложила оружие и ожидает гонца, что сопроводит ее к полям бледных маков или что там цветет на Полях Забвения? Видят боги, я любил ее, ценил ее советы и уважал ее ум – но у человеческого терпения есть пределы.   
Со двора прилетел обрывок зажигательной мелодии, танцевальной, непривычной слуху уроженца Пуантена. В залихватский, увлекающий в пляс разухабистый перезвон вплелся жизнерадостный голос: 

По лесам зелено-синим, ясным, как стекло,  
Я иду туда, куда случайным ветром занесло.  
Долог путь через коренья, что же мне не петь?  
До ближайшего селенья к ночи не успеть.  
Вдалеке подножье замка, там найду приют.  
Над зелено-синим лесом алый замер стяг.  
В замке светятся оконца да там меня не ждут,  
Там живет красивый рыцарь, а я из бродяг…

– Заливается, что твой соловей по весне, – в голосе Халька прозвучало нескрываемое раздражение. – Как будто ему – да и твоим придворным тоже, к слову сказать! – нет никакого дела до чужой скорби.  
– Адалаис сама попросила их петь, – рассеянно откликнулся Леопард, не отрывая взгляда от людей, сидевших на каменных скамьях вокруг гранатового дерева, бродивших по двору и даже составивших малую кадриль в дальнем углу двора. – Музыка отвлекает ее от мыслей о неизбежном.  
Хальк сдвинул брови, приподнялся из-за стола, словно собирался встать, и вновь грузно обрушился в кресла, заговорив торопливо и убедительно:  
– Мне уже доводилось видеть такой взгляд. При всем уважении к вашей светлости – умоляю, только не сейчас. И потом, это же Лиессин. Сын твоего друга и соратника короля.   
– Бриан Майлдаф, если мне не изменяет память, – не оборачиваясь, невозмутимо ответствовал Леопард, – процветающий торговец шерстью из отдаленной провинции. Он не дворянин, и никогда не был представлен ни при аквилонском, ни при пуантенском дворе. Да, он давний товарищ короля. При столь бурных молодости и зрелости, какие выпали на долю Конана, неудивительно, что в его жизни постоянно возникают знакомцы былых дней. Это отнюдь не означает, что король обязан привечать их всех без исключения. Или что я должен отказывать себе в праве послушать песню.   
– Дело не в песне, а в певце, – ледяной тон собеседника только раззадорил Халька. – Не я один подметил, как ты смотришь на него – с первого дня, как он появился в Ферральбе. И как он таращится вслед, когда ты проходишь мимо. Вылитая распутная девка из трактира, которую лишь пальцем помани!..  
Просперо развернулся на каблуке, и барон Юсдаль осекся. Мигом припомнив, что живет здесь из милости. Не ему осуждать нравы и привычки владыки Пуантена. Однако Хальк не намеревался сдаваться:  
– Будь это смазливая девица, никто бы слова поперек не сказал. Но времена изменились, даже ты не можешь этого отрицать. Тебя не извещали о последних новостях из Тарантии? Знаешь, что надумал Конан? Испокон веков никто из монархов не лез с фонарем проверять, как и с кем спят их подданные. А вот его аквилонское величество внезапно решил, что все беды мира – от мужеложцев. Уличенных в подобном занятии или застигнутых на месте преступления велено хватать и без внимания к званию подвергать публичной порке на рыночной площади. Обыватели, как полоумные, носятся по борделям и публичным домам, вовсю охаживая девиц в доказательство своей мужественности!   
– Что, правда? – смешливо удивился Просперо. – Ну, не в моих силах запретить тарантийцам сходить с ума заодно с королем. Меня, если ты помнишь, настоятельно попросили удалиться вон. В Пуантене жили и будут жить так, как привыкли от начала времен, сочетаясь с теми, кто придется по душе. Посмотрел бы я на того, кто отважится это запретить!  
– Такой человек, между прочим, уже выискался, – напомнил Хальк.   
Золотой Леопард пренебрежительно скривился:  
– Ты об этих… Брат Джеролано и его так называемый орден нищенствующих собратьев? Как они там себя именуют, Чистые Сердцем или Прозревшие Истину? Всем известно, что лично верховный жрец Митры выставил его из Тарантии – за суесловие и распространение заблуждений. Кучка вздорных и крикливых монахов, поднявших на щит давно истлевшие кости святого Эпимитриуса и голосящих на всех перекрестках о том, что в своих проповедях он призывал к воздержанию, умеренности и благочинию. Как книжник, ты отлично знаешь, что из подлинных рукописей святого Эпимитриуса не сохранилось ровным счетом ни единой страницы. Все изречения, на которые опирается брат Джеролано, написаны гораздо позже учениками святого и его последователями. Каждый из которых преследовал свою выгоду и тщился доказать собственную правоту.   
– К нему прислушиваются, – возразил барон Юсдаль. – Проповеди брата Джеролано с каждым днем собирают все больше слушателей. Он обрастает последователями. Торговцы и ростовщики жертвуют состояния храмам, вступают в орден и уходят за ним. Женщины выбрасывают драгоценности, художники и книжники жгут свои творения в убеждении, что избавляются от тщеславия и гордыни. В Айвелине и Плоэрмеле толпа, распаленная его речами, кинулась поджигать дома знати. Нет, они не грабили, как это обычно случается при погромах. Они намеренно уничтожали предметы роскоши и искусства! Дело закончилось вмешательством городской стражи, после чего Джеролано и его собратья по духу всей оравой тронулись дальше. Они шатаются по Пуантену, будоража умы, и вполне могут заявиться в Гайард!  
– Пусть приходят, – отмахнулся Просперо. – Натравлю на него местных священников и с интересом послушаю их диспут. Джеролано – очередная кликуша в рясе, норовящая указывать всем и каждому, как жить и о чем думать. Да, его слушают. Но когда от трескучих проповедей и призывов к нравственному очищению начнет звенеть в ушах, он прискучит. Бывшие сторонники повернутся к нему спиной и вернутся к привычным делам. Сеять и жать, торговать и петь, любить и пьянствовать. Брат Джеролано поблажит и утихнет. А ежели ему не достанет ума вовремя заткнуться, я позабочусь о том, чтобы он не докучал своими нравоучениями моим верным и честным подданным, – Просперо холодно блеснул глазами. – Здесь не Тарантия, друг мой. Пусть мы присягнули трону Льва на верность, но живем по собственным законам и уложениям. Полоумный монах может поколебать их, но не в силах изменить – как человек не в состоянии разрушить гору, биясь головой о ее подножие.   
– Но как же твоя репутация? – не желал успокоиться и смириться Хальк. – Будем честны сами с собой, долго ли еще Конану быть на троне? Ему на смену придет сын. Золотой Леопард Пуантена наверняка встанет за правым плечом молодого короля, дабы подавать разумные и верные советы, быть защитником и хранителем страны, на долю которой в последнее время выпало столько тягот. Ты должен быть безупречен, а эти… эти твои знакомства и пристрастия, они как пятна грязи на подоле белого канцлерского плаща, издалека заметные всем!   
– В былые времена, – на удивление мягко произнес Просперо, словно пропустив мимо ушей горячую речь давнего друга, – ты говорил совсем иные слова. Ты воспевал крепость дружбы и всемогущество любви, не делая различия в том, к какому роду и полу принадлежали любящие создания. Ты писал так легко, прекрасно и радостно. Созданные тобой строки навсегда врезались в мою память. Те слова доныне горят в моей душе высоким и чистым огнем, озаряя мою молодость.  
– Это все в прошлом! – с внезапной яростью и ненавистью в голосе выкрикнул Хальк. – Это было давно, когда я был слаб, молод и глуп. Тогда меня было легко запутать лживыми посулами и льстивыми словами…  
– Вот даже как? – Просперо вопросительно изогнул бровь, но барон Юсдаль не смог остановиться. Накопившиеся былые обиды взяли верх над привычной сдержанностью.   
– Именно так! Ты обольстил и соблазнил меня, а когда забава тебе прискучила, вежливо отставил в сторону, умчавшись на охоту за новыми трофеями!   
– Я никогда тебя не обманывал, – сухо отмел обвинения Леопард. – Всегда был честен с тобой. Доверял то, чего не открывал даже Адалаис и преданнейшим из друзей. Я любил тебя… люблю и поныне.   
– Что ничуть не мешает тебя пялиться на красавчика из Темры, – съязвил Хальк. – О да, понимаю. Воплощенная молодость, красота и свежесть. Клинок, не ведавший вкуса крови, запечатанная сокровищница и серебряный голосок. Куда мне, немощному старику, до него!  
«Ах, Хальк, слышал бы ты себя со стороны, – Просперо внезапно охватила печаль, горькая на вкус, шелестящая опадающими гранатовыми цветами. Слова Халька так болезненно напоминали сетования стареющей жены, злобно шипящей на мужа, стоит тому мельком скоситься на проходящую мимо юную красотку. – Как объяснить тебе, мой давний и верный друг – я вовсе не мечтаю о том, чтобы затащить горское диво к себе в постель. Я восхищаюсь им, его молодостью, жаждой жизни и радости. Его присутствие делает меня моложе. А Хальк ворчит, уверенный, что я пренебрегаю им. Он всегда пребудет в моем сердце, рядом с Адалаис. Но я не в силах убедить его в этом. Изгнание из Тарантии нанесло ему слишком глубокую рану».   
– С такими красноречивыми обличениями моей распущенности тебе прямая дорога к брату Джеролано. Будешь писать за него проповеди и прославишься во веки веков, – Золотой Леопард попытался обернуть спор шуткой, ибо слишком тяжко и невыносимо было смотреть на исходящего бессильной злостью Халька. Смотреть, вспоминая, каким он был прежде. Вспоминая его улыбку, его речи, исполненные житейской мудрости и неунывающего веселья. В любой беде, в любой передряге Юсдаль не терял присутствия духа, вселяя надежду в отчаявшихся и находя слово поддержки для изверившихся. Он был как огонек в ночи, на ясный свет которого выходили отставшие и заплутавшие. Он был сильным духом… а стал слабым. Просперо не мог винить его за это.   
Хальк не принял протянутой оливковой ветви перемирия. Выбрался из кресла, поклонился и безупречно вежливым тоном испросил у его светлости позволения удалиться. Когда он ушел, Просперо вновь бросил взгляд в окно. Звучал не анриз, но привычный виолон. Лиессина сменил кто-то из гайардских придворных, выводивший старинную кансону об улыбке далекой красавицы. Сам темриец сидел на каменной скамье подле девицы в нежно-лиловом платье с шифром фрейлины. Они болтали, и тут Лиессин поднял голову, скользнув рассеянным взглядом по фасаду здания напротив.   
Невесть зачем Леопард торопливо отступил назад, скрывшись за портьерой – в убеждении, что Лиессин отлично разглядел его. Бард из Темры мимолетно улыбнулся пустому оконному проему стрельчатой формы, в обрамлении высеченных из камня сплетенных ветвей шиповника и виноградных лоз. 

 

Глава вторая. Ферральба: Серый ветер. 

 

Жизнь безжалостна. Твой дом может разрушаться прямо у тебя на глазах, твои близкие – страдать, ты сам – пребывать в отчаянии, ей все едино. Колесо жизни катится по извилистой колее, давя божий виноград, не замечая людских бедствий.   
Из соседского Аргоса прибыло посольство. Как было заведено, послы явились в Гайард, где им вежливо сообщили: Золотой Леопард в отъезде. Когда вернется, одному Митре ведомо. Ежели ваше дело не терпит отлагательства, вон там начинается дорога на Ферральбу. Попытайте счастья.   
Послы сдержанно выразили недоумение нынешними порядками и всем кортежем проследовали в указанном направлении. Излагать пред герцогским ликом свое дело, давнее, как история мира. Еще один виток запутанной тяжбы между Аквилонией в лице Пуантена и Мессантией Аргосской. Касательно портов в нижнем течении Хорота и установления пошлин и сборов с товаров аквилонских купцов в аргосских портах.   
Для разнообразия к набившим оскомину темам добавилась новенькая, только что с пылу, с жару, обсуждаемая вполголоса и тщательно завуалированными намеками. Мол, боги не обделили нынешнего дожа Аргоса потомством. Его младшая дочь Селестина на днях достигла совершеннолетия, и певцы на улицах Мессантии наперебой восхваляют красоту, ум и добродетель юной принцессы…   
«Стервятники, – Леопард приязненно улыбался, внимая речам посла, – поднялись на крыло. Чуют поживу раньше всех. Высмотрели добычу и нацелились. Адалаис еще жива, а эти уже забрасывают сеть и высматривают, не блеснет ли чего полезного. Им не меньше нашего нужен мир и неиссякаемые доходы с речного судоходства, но, как и я, они чуют неладное. Король… а что – король? Можно издать тысячи законов и предписаний, но все рты в мире не заткнешь. Слухи ширятся, слухи ползут из города в город, из страны в страну, не ведая границ. Люди болтают на площади в базарный день. Люди задают вопросы. Люди спрашивают: отчего Леопард из Пуантена не спешит в трудный час в Тарантию, дабы облегчить ношу повелителя и друга? Отчего Пуантен ведет себя так, словно расплевался с вассальной клятвой и объявил себя независимым герцогством? Да потому, что все к тому и катится, прах его побери!..»  
– Мы весьма польщены вашим предложение и подумаем над ним в самое ближайшие время, – гладкая, веками обкатанная в дипломатических поединках формулировка. Означающая как вежливый отказ, так и вступление в ритуальный танец с приближениями и отдалениями, выторговыванием уступок и условий. Мы – вам, вы – нам, и все довольны. – Принцесса Селестина, равно как ее соотечественники, всегда может рассчитывать на наше гостеприимство и понимание…   
«С этих предприимчивых рож ведь станется отписать в Мессантию и спешной эстафетой доставить принцессу в Гайард. Явить товар лицом, пока покупатель не успел передумать. Кто их знает, может, они даже это предусмотрели. Бедная девочка под видом купеческой дочки или захудалой дворянки мается на постоялом дворе в ожидании условного знака. Только добродетельных аргосских принцесс мне не хватало для полного счастья».  
– По известным вам причинам в Ферральбе блюдут тишину и покой…  
– Наши сердечные пожелания скорейшего выздоровления герцогине, – ввернул посол.   
– …Но было бы недопустимо лишать наших добрых друзей и соседей толики удовольствия, – Просперо мысленно скрипнул зубами. «Скорейшего выздоровления», ну как же, как же. – Мы рады видеть вас и ваших спутников на вечернем празднестве в вашу честь. К сожалению, празднество будет весьма умеренным. Мы непременно восстановим репутацию гостеприимного Пуантена – как только ее светлость вернется к нам…  
«И кто из нас прожженный лжец, а?»   
Поклоны, бесконечные поклоны и расшаркивания, блеск золотой мишуры и сияние ограненных камней в перстнях.   
– Прием с танцами в такое время? – на сей раз тон Халька был почти спокойным, без желчи и язвительности. Видимо, бывший королевский архивариус вволю поразмыслил над давешней вспышкой гнева и осознал, насколько худой мир лучше доброй ссоры.  
– Не могу же я просто указать им на дверь, – с сожалением заметил Леопард. – Все будет скромно и благопристойно. Немного музыки, немного танцев, ужин в тесном кругу, все мирно расходятся по покоям. Ни фейерверков, ни плясок ночь напролет, ни беготни с факелами по садам в поисках сокровищ, ни ловли призраков. Ферральба и так больше смахивает на монастырь, чем на дворец. Иногда я спрашиваю себя, что я здесь делаю? – последнее вырывалось у Просперо непроизвольно, в память о былом доверии между ним и Хальком.  
– Поддерживаешь жену в ее страданиях, – отозвался барон Юсдаль.  
– Называя вещи своими именами, торчу под дверями в ожидании, когда наконец Нергал вспомнит о ней, – буркнул Просперо.  
– Жестоко говорить так об Адалаис, – сухо заметил Хальк.  
– Зато искренне. Не искренности ли ты от меня добивался? – напомнил Золотой Леопард. Хальк отмолчался, с нарочитой внимательностью разглядывая сквозь арочный проем суету прислуги в Оленьем зале. Там раскатывали ковры и расставляли столы, заменяли свечи в жирандолях и масло в лампах, крепили повсюду бесконечные цветочные гирлянды.   
– В былые времена тут всем заправляла бы герцогиня, – негромко сказал Хальк.  
– А теперь заправляет мессир Тьореда, мой дворецкий, – в тон ему откликнулся Просперо. – Не нужно лишний раз язвить мою память. Я ничего не забыл, от первого мига моей встречи с Адалаис до нынешних тяжких дней. Не ты ли сам писал, якобы нет лучшего средства от душевных горестей, чем достойное исполнение надлежащих обязанностей? Вот я и стараюсь, как могу. Душу вкладываю в этот треклятый банкет. Чтобы аргосцы уехали довольными и перестали назойливо сватать мне свою принцессу Селестину.  
– Я такое говорил? Не помню, – отмахнулся Хальк. Однако сплетни о принцессе его слегка заинтересовали: – Что, у них и подходящая дева наготове?  
– Когда это Аргос оказывался не готов к изменению политической ситуации? – хмыкнул герцог. – Они с рождения обладают талантом чуять, откуда ветер дует и в какой миг он сменится. Сейчас аргоссцы решили сделать ставку на Пуантен.   
– Согласишься? – прощупал почву Хальк.   
– При живой-то супруге? – отбил выпад Леопард. – Вдобавок мне никогда не нравились аргосские дамы. Есть в них что-то от морских змей. Скрытные, таящиеся в камнях и норовящие куснуть исподтишка. Пусть принцесса обождет своей очереди. Я рассмотрю ее кандидатуру наравне с прочими претендентками.   
– Их сбежится немало, – кивнул барон Юсдаль. Хрупкий мир между ними, казалось, был восстановлен – но надо ж такому случиться, что именно в этот миг в Олений зал забрела группка молодых придворных. К ним поспешил распорядитель, размахивая руками и со всем доступным вежеством убеждая приискать развлечений в ином месте. Незваные гости ограничились тем, что позаимствовали вазу с фруктами и кувшин вина, после чего удалились, пересмеиваясь.   
Среди них затесался и Майлдаф-младший, издалека узнаваемый по диковинному наряду и белой шевелюре. Просперо не удержался от искушения поддразнить Халька:  
– Надо предложить Лиессину выступить нынешним вечером. Ручаюсь, в Аргосе не слыхивали подобных варварских мелодий. Посол будет в восторге. Ну, или постарается изобразить восторг.  
Хальк поджал губы:  
– Ты и так чрезмерно выделяешь его среди прочих.   
– Он же гость, разве можно быть нелюбезным с гостями? – изогнул черную бровь Леопард. Барон Юсдаль уловил, что над ним подшучивают, и сделался мрачнее тучи.   
Тщательно подготовленный вечер не задался. Все – и слуги Ферральбы, и придворные Леопарда – из кожи вон лезли, стараясь явить гостям исконный дух пуантенских застолий, легкий и непринужденный. Когда в разговорах сами собой рождаются искрометные остроты, лесть не наигранна, а комплименты не фальшивы. Но что-то шло не так. За каждой колонной, за каждой занавесью мерещилась окутанная темным покрывалом согбенная тень. Незримая хозяйка Ферральбы присаживалась за столы, чуть касаясь иссохшей рукой края бокала, смущенно улыбаясь гостям – и вспыхнувшая было легкомысленная беседа затихала сама собой.   
На хорах играли лютнисты и выводили нежную мелодию флейты, а достойных певцов не сыскалось. Кто оказался не в голосе, кто отговаривался недавней болезнью, а кто, даже выйдя и сыграв выступление, начинал откровенно фальшивить. Аргосцы корчили сочувственные гримасы, осушая кубки за здравие хозяина и хозяйки. Леопард пребывал в крайнем неудовольствии, стараясь не показывать виду. Ферральба, неиссякаемый источник песен, где не нашлось ни одного достойного менестреля. Кто в эдакое поверит? Однако даже властителю Пуантена не под силу заставить певца хорошо спеть, если у того не лежит душа к исполнению. Музицирование и стихосложение в Пуантене считались деянием почти ритуальным, не терпящим праздности и требующим подходящего настроя. Можно сколько угодно ударять в лад по струнам и произносить складные строфы, но сердца слушающих не откликнутся. Нужно что-то еще, помимо твердой руки, внятного голоса и таланта вылавливать рифмы в потоке слов…  
– Ваша светлость, дурно это, коли гости скучают, – согласно традициям, младшему Майлдафу досталось место за столом в дальнем конце зала. Там, ниже пряностей, рассаживали гостей не самого знатного рода, по милостивому дозволению хозяина допущенных к торжеству. Бард чуть возвысил голос, без труда перекрыв равномерный гул беседующих и лившуюся с балкона сладкую мелодию. – Не будет тогда удачи хозяину дома… и близким его. Позволительно ли чужаку попытаться развеять чужую грусть?   
– Вне всякого сомнения, – хотя темриец провел в Ферральбе почти три седмицы, Золотой Леопард ни разу толком с ним не разговаривал. Герцог мельком видел гостя с Полуночи, когда тот по приезде представлялся хозяину, много раз слышал его пение и смотрел на него издалека, а вот обычных речей с ним не вел. Лиессин изъяснялся на старинном диалекте аквилонского языка – хотя не исключено, что делал это для привлечения внимания.   
Получив разрешение, Лиессин поднялся на помост для исполнителей, невозмутимо сбросил с плеча болтавшийся на ремне анриз и пристроил его на колене.   
– Кто сей молодой человек? – вполголоса осведомился мессир Серранте, глава аргосского посольства. – Судя по обличью, уроженец Киммерии или Нордхейма?   
– Это Лиессин, сын Бриана Майлдафа, наш гость из Аквилонии, – разъяснил герцог. – Он из Темры. Есть такая отдаленная и глухая провинция на самой границе с Киммерией, вы угадали. Лиессин именует себя странствующим бардом. Дороги и стечение обстоятельств привели его к нам, в Ферральбу.  
Анриз подал голос. Рожденные перебором струн, звуки потекли по залу, устремляясь ввысь, закручиваясь в упругую спираль. Лиессин выбрал странную манеру исполнения: он почти не повышал голоса, не играл интонациями, не выпевая, но скорее нашептывая слова. Его песнь совсем не подходила для праздника, она понуждала говорящих умолкать, вслушиваясь в шелестящий шепот. Он не развлекал праздных гостей, но заклинал одинокую тень успокоиться и повременить еще чуть-чуть, ее избавление грядет…

– Встань со мной и выйди в поле,  
в поле ходит серый ветер,  
где пройдет он – остается  
серое, как море, небо.  
Улетать или остаться -  
не тебе решать, не мне бы, -  
серый ветер разберется,  
кто ему назначен в долю.  
Серый ветер ходит в мире,  
сиры души собирая,  
прах, развеянный по свету,  
свет, затерянный средь праха.  
Я да ты молчим доколе,  
Солнце в небе догорает,  
а в глазах гуляет ветер,  
а круги его все шире...

В наступившей тишине кто-то звонко и размеренно ударил кинжалом о край золотого бокала, наполнив зал чистым и ясным звоном, высшей степенью одобрения слушателей. Люди за столами сбрасывали невольное оцепенение, переглядываясь, переводили дух, торопливо подливая себе вина.  
Дамы стреляли глазками в певца и вопросительно косились на госпожу Хавьер. Она не обладала знатнейшим титулом среди присутствующих, она была и оставалась только старшей фрейлиной герцогини. То есть самой уважаемой женщиной Ферральбы после леди Эйкар. Мнение дамы Хавьер есть высказанное мнение и решение отсутствующей Адалаис.   
Когда она сдержанно кивнула и, как того требовал этикет, несколько раз мягко приложила одну затянутую в тонкую перчатку ладонь к другой, дамы наперебой захлопали. В очах и голосах женщин заплескалось облегчение. Мужчины мысленно согласились с подругами, дочерями и тещами – дух тоскливой удрученности, что витал под сводами Оленьего зала, сгинул. Песнь о сером ветре увлекла призрака за собой, дозволив веселье – и полившаяся в зал мелодия действительно была веселой. Веселой до сумасбродного пьяного отчаяния, хлёсткой и рвущей душу. Такой песне хорошо звучать в дымной зале трактира, где ставят на кон последнюю монету, с размаху вонзают нож в черное сердце изменницы и где вот-вот вспыхнет не то драка, не то залихватская гулянка, которую запомнят на долгие годы. 

– Не было счастья под нашей горой,  
под нашей горой, под нашей горой.  
не было счастья под нашей горой,  
ни тебе, ни мне, ни ему.  
Вот и пошли мы счастья искать,  
счастья искать, счастья искать.  
Вот и пошли мы счастья искать  
и из-под горы ушли потому.  
Все мне казалось, что в дальних краях,  
в дальних краях, дальних краях.  
Все мне казалось, что в дальних краях  
счастье увижу я.  
А оказалось, что в дальних краях,  
в дальних краях, в дальних краях  
как, впрочем, и в самых ближних краях,  
счастья нету вообще.  
Кто-то на север, а кто на восток,  
на дальний восток, на ближний восток,  
едет-не едет, плюнет, переедет,  
счастья себе наживать.  
Ведь не было счастья под нашей горой,  
под нашей горой, под нашей горой.  
Ведь было счастья под нашей горой  
ни тебе, ни мне, ни ему!

То ли плакать, то ли смеяться, то ли с размаху метнуть хрустальный кубок об пол, пусть разлетится острейшими брызгами. Лиессин сошел с помоста, уступив место. Следующий певец повел балладу именно так, как следовало: не сбиваясь, ясно и чисто. Просперо махнул ближайшему слуге, чтобы темрийца позвали к столу хозяев – и тот пришел. Выслушивая сыпавшиеся со всех сторон похвалы, ясно сознавая, что сделал для спасения вечера и хозяина дома куда больше, чем спел пару песен.   
Вблизи оказалось, что глаза у Лиессина зеленые и прозрачные. Лесные, прохладные глаза устало смотрели сквозь нарядных людей, так легко изрекавших витиеватые комплименты, выискивая одного – того, кто поймет. Сумеет расслышать недосказанное, скрытое между строк, как затаившаяся птица в раскидистой кроне.   
– Счастливы хозяева, чей дом навестил столь незаурядный талант, – присоединился к общему хвалебному хору мессир Серранте. Аргосский посол залихватским жестом подкрутил тонкие усики цвета черной амбры и спросил, блеснув неожиданной осведомленностью: – Мне рассказывали, певцам Полуночи надлежит семь лет странствовать в чужих землях, обучаясь и познавая мир, прежде чем они могут вернуться в родные края и явить соплеменникам свое искусство. Может, мы в Аргосе не в силах похвалиться такой утонченностью, как наши соседи из Пуантена, но мы любим и ценим хорошую музыку. Двери моего дома в Мессантии всегда будут распахнуты для…  
– Мое место будет здесь, пока хозяева этого дома не пожелают иного, – быстро и резко перебил аргоссца Лиессин. Невесть отчего ответ его был на редкость колючим, а фраза такой двусмысленно-дерзкой, что Просперо как наяву расслышал язвительный смешок Халька над самым ухом. Леопард с трудом подавил желание оглянуться и убедиться, что барон Юсдаль пребывает на своем законном месте в зале, а вовсе не пакостно хихикает у него за спиной. Мессир Серранте вопросительно изогнул бровь и сделал вторую попытку:  
– Я всего лишь хотел сказать, что прихоть судьбы вполне может забросить вас в Мессантию, и там…  
– Судьба не ведает прихотей. Она всегда точно знает, когда и чему надлежит происходить, – кажется, до барда из Темры дошло, что он перегнул палку. Лиессин добавил уже спокойнее: – Так считают на моей родине. Думаю, когда-нибудь я доберусь и до Мессантии. Я еще никогда не видел океана. Люди говорили, он очень красив, – он поклонился, забрал поднесенную ему чашу и ушел. Мессир Серранте восхищенно цокнул языком:  
– Ну и нрав. Его соплеменники все такие?  
– Я имел удовольствие быть знакомым только с достопочтенным Брианом из клана Майлдафов и его отпрыском. Вряд ли я могу судить о народе Темры в целом, – признался Золотой Леопард. – А! Еще есть Дикая Сотня при королевском дворе, но там служат киммерийцы и асиры. Те еще нарушители покоя, этикета и чужих традиций.  
– Я был бы совершенно не против, если бы спокойствие в моем доме нарушалось кем-нибудь наподобие вашего знакомца, – задумчиво протянул мессир Серранте, с безукоризненной вежливостью добавив: – Надеюсь, я не посягаю на чужую собственность?   
– Отнюдь, – Просперо оценил потаенный смысл вопроса. О нет, Лиессин не был его явной или тайной собственностью, он был и оставался сам по себе. Захочет, завтра уйдет на все восемь сторон света. Может, уедет в Мессантию, где ему так настойчиво сулят щедрое покровительство. Но пока он еще здесь. За дальним столом, где его порой скрывают пробегающие мимо слуги и неспешно проходящие обитатели дворца. Куда он смотрит, на кого устремлены прозрачно-зеленые глаза, на которую из букета прелестных девиц Ферральбы?   
«Прекрати, – одернул себя Золотой Леопард. – Хальк прав, не время и не место глазеть на смазливого юнца. Надо будет потом поблагодарить его. Его стараниями вечер прошел так, как следует. Аргосские пройдохи довольны, значит, все в порядке».  
Просперо не сомневался, что нескольких кратких фраз, коими обменялись посланец из Аргоса и певец из Темры, будет достаточно для сплетен и шепотков за спиной. Пусть болтают, это не имеет значения. Куда важнее вопрос, что в ближайшее время делать ему самому. Вернуться в Гайард или оставаться в Ферральбе? Адалаис окружена лекарями и преданными слугами, его присутствие ничего не изменит. Каждый из них выбрал себе резиденцию, все привыкли к такому положению вещей: великий герцог и его двор – в столице, герцогиня – в садах Ферральбы. Но сейчас Адалаис сделалась уж очень плоха. Негоже оставлять ее одну. Только кто предскажет, как долго продлится ее агония – седмицу, луну, еще один год, наполненный тоской по минувшему и непреходящей болью? Не следует ли доставить ее в Гайард? Осторожно, с величайшим бережением, в экипаже, или, если понадобится, в паланкине на плечах носильщиков…   
«Здесь ей намного спокойнее. Герцогская резиденция в Гайарде – место шумное, там не спят ни днем, ни ночью. Переезд может пойти ей во вред и ускорить кончину. Но я не могу торчать тут, ожидая, случится что или нет! Есть дела, требующие моего неотложного присутствия. Есть обязанности, которые я должен исполнять. Есть Тарантия, где все идет неладно… Так и быть, задержусь еще на три-четыре дня, но дальше Адалаис опять придется справляться самой». 

 

Аргосское посольство отбывало следующим вечером. Днем сызнова велись деловые переговоры, обсуждались статьи давешних и недавних соглашений и увлеченно перемывались косточки далеким и близким соседям.   
На рубежах Шема и Стигии льется кровь, и это так привычно и обыденно, что у всех в зубах навязло. Преемник Тарамис Аскаур из Хоралы по смерти старой королевы накрепко увяз в долгах и неприятностях, касающихся торговли дурманными зельями навроде серого лотоса. Поговаривают, молодой король докатился до намерения заложить офирским торговым домам коронные драгоценности и среди прочего – Алую Звезду, легендарный рубин величиной с голубиное яйцо. В городах Турана повсеместные народные волнения в связи с увеличением налогов и ужесточением порядка сбора оных. Старшая дочь немедийского короля делает все для того, чтобы сравняться в глазах общества с мужчинами. Ей недостает лишь одноглазого змея промеж ног. Все прочее у нее уже есть, включая любовницу благородных кровей и стремление резать глотки тем, кто вызывал гнев принцессы.  
Даже благодатный и держащийся в стороне от чужих дрязг Офир не тот, что прежде. Банкиров и дельцов поголовно обуяла безумная жажда наживы, ставки торговых домов все выше, а сделки рискованней. В Зингаре на первый взгляд дела обстоят благополучно, но только на первый. Тамошние мореходы в своих странствиях отыскали некую великую землю с неисчерпаемыми золотыми копями. Страна богатеет, а ценность зингарской монеты неумолимо падает. И еще эти постоянные шепотки о том, что Оливарро, единственный наследник Королевы Моря и Суши, Чабелы Альмендро, прижит не от законного супруга, но от кого-то из многочисленных воздыхателей правительницы… Между нами говоря, молодой зингарский король не столь крепок в седле и устойчив на палубе, как его великолепная матушка. И с обнаглевшим Береговым Братством не в силах справиться, и отделившиеся под шумок Рабиры не может призвать к порядку… Жалкое зрелище, когда дети оказываются недостойны громкой славы своих родителей.  
И еще Аквилония. Дела в которой день ото дня идут все хуже. Покойный лекарь, не сумевший спасти королеву Дженну, был родом из Шема, так горожане скопом взъелись на шемитов. Громят лавки, жгут дома. Меняльные конторы и торговые дома спешно закрываются, имущество распродается за бесценок, бывшие владельцы бегут из страны. Невесть зачем толпа подожгла Обитель Мудрости. Преподаватели и студиозусы, объединившись, отогнали разъяренную чернь прочь от стен родного училища и смогли потушить пожар. Однако Расписной Павильон, где всегда проводились выпускные церемонии, возведенный как бы не в легендарные времена Дагоберта Справедливого, сгорел дотла. Вместе с гильдейскими стягами, летописями с перечнем учащихся со дня основания Обители и памятными дарами. Король?.. А что – король? Король в своем праве. Если он не желает вмешиваться в свары горожан, он не вмешается. Нет, принц по-прежнему на границе с Пущами. Хотелось бы знать, свадьба Коннахара и маленькой Лаурис, назначенная на начало осени, состоится или помолвку можно смело полагать разорванной? Дамы Кейран хозяйничают в королевском замке, леди Мианна якобы едва не единственный человек, у которого хватает отваги общаться с королем и порой возражать ему. Если б не ее вмешательство, одни демоны ведают, что сталось с несчастным городом. А если королю взбредёт в голову поднять армию и выступить походным маршем на Кордаву или Мессантию? Что нам тогда делать, оказывать сопротивление или взвывать к здравому смыслу?   
Вести беседу с мессиром Серранте было одно удовольствие. Но вот последние подписи на бумагах проставлены и тщательно присыпаны мелким песком. Гости и хозяин расстались, многократно уверив друг друга в совершеннейшем почтении и братской привязанности своих монархов – и украдкой облегченно вздохнув. Аргосцы удалились паковать полученные дары и готовиться к отъезду.   
Жаркий день тянулся и тянулся. Листья деревьев застыли в безветрии, зной разогнал собрания во дворах. Никто не пел, уныло звенели фонтаны. Вода казалась не искрящимся жидким хрусталем, но вскипяченной и заботливо процеженной сквозь грязную тряпку жижицей. Леопард то и дело гонял пажа справиться о здоровье Адалаис. Взмокший посланец возвращался с одним и тем же ответом: «Неизменно».   
Ближе к вечеру пребывавший в смутном и раздраженном состоянии духа Леопард вышел на внутреннюю террасу жилых покоев. Под навесом из сплетения виноградных лоз появилась долгожданная тень, воздух не обжигал раскаленным дыханием пустыни – до ближайшей из которых от Пуантена было, как до Турана пешком. Можно спокойно сесть и привести в порядок мысли, созерцая, как в кубке с вином медленно плавится кусочек льда.   
Во дворике под террасой разговаривали, до герцога долетали приглушенные голоса. Из врожденного любопытства он лениво прислушался, быстро признав знакомые вкрадчивые интонации мессира Серранте. Собеседник аргосца отвечал короткими, быстрыми репликами, явно тяготясь навязанной беседой.   
– …о нас злословят: порой гости осведомлены о делах дома намного лучше хозяев, – разливался мессир Серранте. – Так оно и есть. Маленький секрет лишь в том, чтобы угадать, кому какой вопрос задать. Все сходятся на том, что герцогине отпущено несколько последних дней. По ее кончине двор отбудет в Гайард. Объявят траур, самое меньшее на три месяца. Начнется такая свистопляска, что герцогу и его окружению станет не до твоих песен. Отчего бы не воспользоваться моим предложением? Можешь уехать прямо сейчас, с нами.   
– Я останусь здесь, – второй голос тоже звучал знакомо. Лиессин Майлдаф, хм. – Траур ведь не навсегда.   
– Ладно, зайдем с другой стороны, – мессир Серранте не терял надежды и терпения. – Я говорил и повторюсь: я не посягаю на чужое. Но не в моих правилах проходить мимо ничейного добра. Между тобой и его светлостью ровным счетом ничего нет. Ничегошеньки, что подтвердили заслуживающие доверия свидетели. Ты просто следуешь за ним унылой тенью.   
– Это мое дело, – огрызнулся Лиессин.  
– Разумеется, твое. Но ты ровным счетом так ничего не добьешься. Нынче даже юные невинные девы предпочитают сами делать первый шаг, чем попусту томиться у окна в башне и ждать у моря погоды, – Серранте хмыкнул. – Давай начистоту. Признаю, я ровным счетом ничего не разумею в музыке и прочих высоких материях. Но я готов платить, и платить щедро. Всего лишь за твое общество. Может, потом чего и сложится толкового. Не сложится – я не буду в обиде. Ну так как? Что скажешь?  
– То же, что и прежде – я останусь здесь.  
– Тьфу на тебя, – в сердцах сплюнул мессир Серранте. – Не понимаешь собственной выгоды! Твои соплеменники все такие тупые и упрямые?  
– Среди них я слыву удивительно сговорчивым парнем, – до ушей Просперо долетел безрадостный смешок. – Я понимаю, вы хотели как лучше. Но это сильнее меня. Я ничего не могу поделать. Я никуда не поеду… пока меня не прогонят.  
– Не забивал бы ты себе голову ерундой, – совершенно по-отечески посоветовал аргосец. – Леопарду без надобности добыча, за которой не надо охотиться. Впрочем, поступай, как знаешь. Когда надоест биться головой о неприступную стену, собирай пожитки и перебирайся в Мессантию. Якорная набережная, особняк семьи Серранте под гербом с серебряной чайкой на лазурном фоне. Счастливо оставаться, упрямый глупец. Пропадешь ты тут, помяни мое слово.  
Зацокали каблуки по камням. Судя по тени, отбрасываемой спрятанным в виноградной листве фонариком, Лиессин остался недвижно стоять на месте. Просперо видел его тень, четким лиловым абрисом упавшую на вытертые камни Ферральбы, не зная, что и думать. Он никогда не сомневался в своей внешней привлекательности и внутренней притягательности, равно действовавшей на женщин и мужчин, используя их к своей выгоде как еще одно дарованное небесами оружие. Он знал, что может убеждать и вести за собой, умел солгать, если того требовала необходимость, мог очаровать и настоять на своем. Многие любили Золотого Леопарда, и он любил многих. Кто-то остался в его памяти, чьи-то черты смыло безжалостное время, а кое-кто до сих пор был рядом…   
Странное чувство навестило герцога Пуантенского. Теплая, неуместная нежность от осознания того, что полузнакомый молодой человек отказался от выгоднейшего предложения ради возможности и дальше находиться в Ферральбе. Просто быть неподалеку, не надеясь, ни на что не рассчитывая. Ему захотелось окликнуть Лиессина, пригласить на бокал вина, поговорить – но когда Просперо перегнулся через широкие мраморные перила террасы, дворик пустовал.   
Подкравшиеся душной ночью к Золотому Леопарду сны были из таких, что не посещали его с далеких юных лет первых влюбленностей. Он видел кружащийся над полями серый вихрь, сотканный из пепла, оставляющий за собой широкую выжженную полосу среди яркой зелени. Вихрь ударился о стены Ферральбы, пролившись дождем – а из этого дождя вышел Лиессин в своем диковинном наряде. Рубаха промокла насквозь, переброшенный через плечо шерстяной отрез-брейкен пропитался водой и отяжелел. Лиессин шагал босиком, ноги его были по колено в грязи. Он улыбался – рассеянной, светлой улыбкой человека, думающего о хорошем. Герцог сознавал себя стоящим на давешней террасе, засыпанной почерневшими, скрученными виноградными листьями. Понимая, что не в силах ни сойти с места, ни заговорить. Лиессин неспешно прошел внизу, под террасой, на ходу расстегивая пояс и сбрасывая намокшую ткань. Разматываясь, она перечеркнула двор ало-зеленой лентой, сквозь которую полезла к солнцу высокая трава. Лиессин дошел до узкой арки, которой не было в настоящем дворе, остановился в дверном проеме – силуэт на фоне ослепительного восходящего солнца. Оглянулся через плечо и исчез, словно кто-то задернул черный занавес. Леопард протестующе застонал во сне. Он хотел, чтобы это видение длилось еще и еще. Хотел найти в себе силы сбросить оцепенение, сбежать вниз по лестнице. Догнать, остановить, прикоснуться…   
Сон оборвался, а пришедший ему на смену был бесцветным и пустым. Окутанная шалью из прохудившейся паутины тень витала над руинами того, что некогда было Ферральбой цветущей. 

 

Глава третья. Ла Эстрелья.

Явившийся к утреннему туалету дворецкий Тьореда ровным и бесстрастным голосом известил его светлость о том, что аргосские гости благополучно отправились восвояси, но на рассвете Ферральбу атаковали незваные пришлецы. На сей раз – до боли знакомые. Те самые, которых Адалаис всеми правдами и неправдами стремилась удержать вдалеке от своего последнего приюта.   
Родня, будь она неладна!  
Дядюшка Фулжент диа Эйкар. На самом деле он не мог полноправно считаться дядей Адалаис, будучи сыном младшего брата покойной матушки герцогини, но для простоты его именовали так. С ним прибыла неизменная шумная свора – дети от первого брака, дети от второго брака, нынешняя жена, сводные племянники, троюродные тетки, дядья по крови и вассалы.   
Слухи о близкой кончине Адалаис расползались по провинции. Предусмотрительный дядюшка Фулжент протрубил сбор и примчался в надежде первым урвать кусок погребального пирога.   
Усилием воли Просперо задушил порыв отдать распоряжение о том, чтобы всех без исключения Эйкаров и их родичей немедля вытолкали за ворота. Пусть разбивают шатры – желательно подальше! – и безвылазно сидят там. Лагерь обнести рогатками и выставить караул с наказом стрелять в любого, кто приблизится к ограждению хоть на три шага. А в одну прекрасную ночь натравить на них наемников из Турана. Пусть перережут всех мужчин, а женщин и детей продадут на рынках в Черных Королевствах.   
Жаль, в нынешние куртуазные времена больше нельзя так поступать с любимой родней. Да вдобавок в клане Эйкар чудом затесалась пара-тройка приличных молодых людей. К примеру, сыновья Фулжента от второго брака, братья Пейру и Кламен.   
Эти двое все чаще казались Леопарду идеальными кандидатурами для церемонии усыновления и передачи права наследования короны Пуантена. Он колебался перед выбором, кого из братьев предпочесть. Младший, Кламен диа Эйкар, был умным, сдержанным, начитанным молодым человеком. Из тех, что зовутся – «себе на уме». Сейчас он нес дежурство у одра умирающей герцогини. Его старший братец Пейру отличался более весёлым и жизнерадостным нравом, а также стремлением волочиться за миловидными девицами и влипать в разнообразные неприятности.  
Зимой Пейру завоевал кубок победителя на турнире в Гайарде, выстояв против старших и куда более опытных бойцов. Кламен недавно ездил в свите герцогского посланника в Зингару на торговые переговоры, проявив себя наилучшим образом. Посланник дал ему самую лестную характеристику, заявив, что не раздумывая взял бы молодого человека к себе к штат на должность старшего письмоводителя.   
– Разместите их в Ивовом особняке, – удрученно распорядился герцог. – Если начнут требовать дополнительную прислугу, скажи, в Ферральбе каждая пара рук на счету. Передай мессиру Фулженту приглашение к завтраку. Пусть захватит с собой Кламена и Пейру, я желаю их видеть. Повтори столько раз, если понадобится. Чтобы до моего дядюшки дошло: к столу зовут только этих троих, а не весь клан, включая матрону Эмпаро и ее новорожденных отпрысков! Еще что?  
– Прибыли мессиры Сауселье, Уэльван и Баррос, – ровный голос дворецкого напоминал лед над бездонной огненной трясиной. В недрах которой, по скромному мнению Тьореды, было самое место всем вышеперечисленным. – С родней и свитами. Я позволил себе смелость передать от вашего имени распоряжение о том, чтобы достопочтенные мессиры разбивали шатры на склоне Голубиного холма.   
– Барроса тоже позвать на завтрак, – Просперо от души проклял пуантенское дворянство. – Набежали! Разинув пасти и сверкая клыками!..  
– Позволю себе полностью одобрить мнение вашей светлости, – заметил дворецкий, подавая одежду. – Как прикажете поступать с новым гостями, буде таковые объявятся?   
– Сгоняйте всех на Голубиный, – махнул рукой Леопард. – Там достаточно места для нескольких лагерей. Пошли герольдов. Пусть объявят, что мы рады всем, но многолюдья в Ферральбе я не допущу. Завтрак накрыть на Белой террасе. И вот еще что… – задумавшись на миг, Просперо все же добавил: – Отыщи мессира Майлдафа. Пусть хоть один человек за столом не изнывает в нетерпеливом ожидании смерти Адалаис.   
Дворецкий сдержанно кивнул. Если его и удивило требование герцога, свое мнение он привычно удержал при себе. Его светлость желают позвать к завтраку темрийского барда? Стало быть, таковой будет незамедлительно найден, представлен и снабжен тарелкой.   
Требования его светлости выполнены не были. Называя вещи своими именами, их просто-напросто пропустили мимо ушей. Когда Золотой Леопард вышел к завтраку, за овальным столом уже торчало по меньшей мере два десятка человек.   
Дядюшка Фулжент притащил с собой достопочтенную супругу, тощую как палка и въедливую, как стряпчий. Рядом с толстяком Сауселье восседала, скромно уставив глазки в тарелку, миловидная дама лет тридцати, с черным вдовьим бантом на пышном бюсте. Уэльван явился в сопровождении молодых людей и девиц, то ли родных отпрысков, то ли племянников и племянниц. Баррас, благослови его небеса, пришел один. Майлдаф присутствовал, но не за столом. Бард расположился на широкой балюстраде террасы, наигрывая тягучую, сладкую мелодию, как нельзя больше подходившую начинающемуся жаркому дню.   
Незваные гости наперебой принялись выражать сочувствие Адалаис, сетовать на несправедливость судьбы, забирающей до срока лучших, и вычурно извиняться за то, что они осмелились привести к герцогскому столу еще кого-то. Но у них имелись серьёзные причины! Они сейчас все объяснят его светлости!   
Верных подданных не устрашил даже мрачный блеск в глазах Леопарда, предвещавший, что скоро полетят головы. Верные и любящие подданные твердо вознамерились испортить сюзерену завтрак и жизнь на ближайшие годы.   
Первым в бой, вопреки ожиданиям Просперо, ринулся не громогласный дядюшка Фулжент, а обычно державшийся особняком мессир Уэльван. Должно быть, родня допекла:  
– Нынешним утром мы разминулись на тракте с аргосским посольством. К сожалению, многим из нас доводилось по необходимости иметь дело с этими отвратительными людьми… в особенности с господином Серранте, известным своей пронырливостью и нечистоплотностью. Да будет мне позволено предостеречь его светлость от намерения склонить свой слух к речам проходимцев! – он наставительно воздел палец к натянутому белому полотнищу, заменявшему собой потолок. – Все мы знаем нравы аргосских падальщиков, этих алчных ростовщиков, только и ищущих, где бы поживиться! Готовых любому всучить порченый товар с тройной наценкой и…  
– Могу побиться от заклад, они притащились сватать за его светлость свою девку, – встрял Сауселье, неодобрительно тряся узко обстриженной бородкой. – Вот что я вам скажу, дамы и господа, и это будет чистейшая правда, прозрачней родников Ферральбы – эта их Селестина никоим образом не дева! Как есть давным-давно просверленная жемчужина. Ей все восемнадцать, если не двадцать, а она все строит из себя непорочную невесту в белом одеянии! Ноги ее здесь быть не должно! На кой ляд его светлости сдалась худосочная аргосская девка дурной крови? В Пуантене что, достойных девиц и дам не осталось? Взять хотя бы мою дочь Майтенону, – он кивнул в сторону дамы с вдовьим бантом. – Она была честной женой своему мужу, и оставалась бы ею, если б ее супруг не скончался на поле брани ровно пять лет тому назад. С той поры Майто не снимала траур и не знала мужчин, посвятив все свое время достойному воспитанию сына, единственной памяти о…   
– В варварских странах издавна придерживаются традиции отдавать в супруги холостому вождю достойную вдову с отпрыском, – подал голос Лиессин. Говорил он негромко и вроде бы в сторону, но вклинился на удивление уместно. – Жаль, что отсюда слишком далеко до варварских стран.   
– Э? – не понял намека разогнавшийся мессир Сауселье. Пейру же, напротив, сразу ухватил суть и, наклонившись, зашептал на ухо отцу. Фулжент всхрапнул довольным кабаном в болоте и взял слово:  
– Дурно это, господа, хоронить неумершего. Дай боги здоровья леди Адалаис, чтобы она пробыла с нами еще долгие годы. Тут речь о другом. Дому нужна хозяйка, но суть и смысл бытия женщины в том, чтобы подарить супругу наследника, продлевая род его до конца дней. На Адалаис нет вины в том, что ей это оказалось не по силам, – он с видом полной покорности судьбе развел руками. – Положим, однажды ее сменит другая женщина. Положим, доброе семя Форальеров взойдет и на свет явится дитя. Кто сможет заранее предсказать, будет то сын или дочь? Да пусть даже сын! Сколько лет минует, прежде чем отпрыск встанет вровень с отцом? Мы все не молодеем. Оттого и я, и все, кто присягал на верность Золотому Леопарду, почтительно советуем и настаиваем на скорейшем вручении меча, ключа и пояса. Его светлость волен избрать из множества наших сыновей достойнейшего. Того, кто станет его наследником и продолжателем дела – не спустя долгие годы, но сейчас, на наших глазах! – он пристукнул кубком по столу и вызывающе оглядел собравшихся.   
– Славен отец, чей дом изобилен сыновьями, – звякнули струны анриза. Вроде бы согласно, а вроде бы с ехидцей.  
– В моем роду подрастает ничуть не меньше достойных юношей, чем в колене Эйкар, – смекнул мессир Уэльван.   
– Однако ж именно из нашего колена происходит леди Адалаис, – не преминул напомнить любящий дядюшка. – Дама, достойная во всех отношениях. Бывшая долгое время верной и преданной спутницей его светлости. Законно и разумно избирать наследника из фамилии, кровно близкой его светлости… Не среди выскочек, купивших титул, а не заслуживших его преданностью и верностью, и славных только умением плодиться, как кролики!   
Камешек – да не камешек, целый увесистый валун – прицельно шлепнулся в нужный огород. Дворянство Уэльванов насчитывало всего три поколения, и мессир Уэльван весьма болезненно относился к подобным намекам. Однако сейчас, находясь за герцогским столом, он был связан по рукам и ногам законами вежества. Единственное, что ему оставалось – гневно топорщить усы и пронзать яростными взглядами самодовольного Фулжента дие Эйкара, мысленно грозя высказать все наболевшее сразу за воротами Ферральбы.   
– Если его светлость пожелает провести церемонию, он ее проведет. Если не пожелает – значит, все останется как есть, – спокойно, даже чуть равнодушно вымолвил мессир Баррас. – Это неотъемлемое право его светлости. Не нам указывать ему, что делать.  
– Так-то оно так, – поспешно закивал массивной головой Сауселье. – Но предусмотрительность еще никто не отменял. Все под одним небом ходим. Случись что – кому отойдет корона? И, что самое главное – кому отойдет Пуантен?.. – он зажмурился, словно бы испугавшись сказанного и не решаясь продолжать. Лиессин провел рукой по струнам, заставив анриз издать скорбное рыдание, похожее на женское.  
Взгляды присутствующих скрестились на Золотом Леопарде – ведь за время споров и пререкательств своих вассалов владетель Пуантена не произнес ни слова.   
Тишина начала становиться зловещей.   
Фулжент, встревожено переглянувшись с супругой, чуть приподнялся, намереваясь что-то сказать.   
Он опоздал – Просперо заговорил, тяжело роняя слова:  
– Благодарю вас за честность и откровенность. Всегда полагал, между правителем и подданными не должно быть обманов и недомолвок. Вы напомнили мне о долге перед Пуантеном, и я принял решение. По возвращении в Гайард я рассмотрю кандидатуры молодых людей, достойных занять место в роду Форальеров. Кто-то из них станет моим преемником, кто-то займет место при дворе наследника. Можете сообщить об этом любому, имеющему уши – а вскоре последует объявление через герольдов. Доброго всем утра.  
Просперо резко отодвинул оставшуюся нетронутой тарелку. Качнулся, едва не опрокинувшись, наполненный бокал. Леопард ушел, оставшиеся за столом загомонили в голос, перебивая друг друга. Не замеченный никем Лиессин Майлдаф соскользнул с мраморных перил, сбежав с террасы вниз по узкой витой лестнице.   
«Бессмысленно и дальше откладывать неизбежное, – Просперо широкими шагами мерил уединенные аллеи Ферральбы, не замечая, как прислуга спешит исчезнуть с его пути, а придворные кавалеры и дамы торопливо склоняются в низких поклонах. – Они даже не стали дожидаться кончины Адалаис. Уже сейчас готовы подсунуть мне в постель благочестивых вдовушек. Усыновление будет наилучшим исходом. Обдумать кандидатуры. Посоветоваться с Хальком. Он умеет проницать людские характеры и способен предсказать, от кого стоит чего ожидать в будущем. Или предпочесть не юношу, но ребенка, чьи поступки я могу направлять? Фулжент верно заметил, никто из нас не становится моложе. Я старею. Страна балансирует на лезвии меча, Пуантену необходим наследник. Если в Тарантии произойдет что-то непоправимое, мне придется спешно отправиться в столицу… Да, пришла пора. Кламен – толковый мальчик, он справится. Или все же – Пейру? Предпочесть кого-то из семейства Уэльвана? Жаль, я плохо знаком с их младшим поколением».   
Дорожка уткнулась в мозаичную стену с неизбежным фонтаном в виде золотого павлина с хвостом из сотен тончайших водяных струй. Просперо зачерпнул воды из фонтана. Обжигающе-ледяная, она щипала язык и казалась чуть сладкой на вкус.   
Кто-то стоял, привалившись спиной к корявому стволу старой оливы в начале аллеи, и поспешно шагнул в сторону, завидев приближающегося герцога.   
– Мессир Майлдаф? – Леопард не ожидал увидеть темрийца здесь. Бард что, шел за ним?  
– Ваша светлость, – белые жесткие пряди, скрывающие лицо, и поблескивающие сквозь завесу волос настороженные глаза. – Я не хотел мешать…  
– Ты не мешаешь, – отмахнулся Просперо. – Составь мне компанию.   
Может, эта встреча – лучшее, что случится за не задавшийся с самого утра день. Можно позволить себе маленькую слабость, украдкой рассматривая идущего рядом молодого человека. Молодость, молодость, куда ты подевалась, когда успела просочиться сквозь пальцы, оставив в душе незаживающую рану? Какие у него легкие, упругие движения. Длинные, стройные ноги под диковатым горским нарядом, бронзовые звезды на широком кожаном ремне нестерпимо взблескивают под солнцем. Хальк заблуждается, это не вожделение. Это грусть о былом и восхищение чужой молодостью, сладчайшая из отрав. Мессир Майлдаф рядом, только руку протяни, но он недоступен, им можно только втайне восхищаться, не более того…  
– Хуже всего – когда ничего не изменить, – хрипловато произнёс Лиессин, словно бы подслушав мысли Золотого Леопарда.  
– Хм? – Просперо сбился с шага.   
– Я ведь не глухой. Слышал, о чем рассуждали эти важные господа, ваши гости, – пояснил Майлдаф. – Они страсть как хотят поскорей знать имя наследника и дамы, которая станет новой леди Пуантена. Потому что госпожа Эйкар все равно скоро умрет. Вам не удержать ее. Она уходит, вы остаетесь. Ничего не изменить. Так будет, и вам горестно от понимания этого. Вы всегда добивались того, чего хотели. Но одолеть смерть вам не по силам.   
За последние месяцы Золотой Леопард привык к беспрестанным соболезнованиям, от большинства которых нестерпимо разило благопристойной фальшью. Мессир Майлдаф то ли по неискушенности придворной жизнью, то ли по юношеской прямоте назвал вещи своими именами. Адалаис таяла, преданные вассалы требовали ответа – пока еще не выкручивая ему руки, но готовясь перейти к этому неприятному процессу. Герцог Пуантена не мог ни помочь своей жене, ни приказать подданным заткнуться. Он стал леопардом в клетке с прутьями из традиций, неписаных законов, обязательств. Зверем, мечущимся в клетке, запертой на огромный засов с глубоко вырезанной и сочащейся кровью надписью «Долг правителя». Он сам заточил себя в тюрьму, из которой нет выхода. Он должен стиснуть зубы, укрепить сердце и преодолеть все, что воздвигнет на его пути судьба. Должен, должен, должен.   
– Мне не привыкать к испытаниям, одолею и это, – бросил Просперо. – Кстати, среди своих песен отыщется подходящая для поддержания воли в безнадежной ситуации?   
– Я знаю четырежды по три десятка песен своей земли и дважды по два десятка иноземных на любой случай в жизни. Когда их недостает – складываю новые, – с достоинством отозвался Лиессин. – Но также я хорошо усвоил, как бывают порой неуместны даже лучшие из песен.  
– Боюсь, в ближайшее время именно так и случится, – вспомнив подслушанный разговор, Просперо как бы невзначай бросил: – В наших краях многие способны оценить истинный талант. Отчего бы тебе не подыскать покровителя и не уехать отсюда, покуда Ферральбе не пришлось умолкнуть? Сможешь продолжать петь и зарабатывать на жизнь, а не проводить дни в унынии и тоскливом безделье.   
– Если вы желаете, чтобы я убрался прочь, я сделаю это сегодня же, – показалось Просперо или нет, в голосе собеседника сквозила неподдельная мука? На миг Золотой Леопард устыдился своего высокомерия:  
– Разумеется, мне бы не хотелось, чтобы ты так быстро покидал нас. Но в скором времени будет неизбежно объявлен траур. Никто в провинции не сможет принимать у себя певца и слушать музыку. Ты лишишься возможности заниматься любимым делом.   
– Я в силах прожить, не черпая серебро из чужих карманов и не бегая в поисках свободных ушей, – огрызнулся Лиессин, лишний раз подтвердив репутацию северян, как самых гордых и обидчивых людей Закатного материка, не испытывающих трепета перед титулованными особами. Просперо невольно хмыкнул: другой на его месте уже соловьем бы разливался, благодаря за проявленную заботу и внимание. Этот воспринял чужие хлопоты как должное да еще нос воротит. И упрямо не желает подыскивать более теплое и покойное местечко. – Я лишь прошу разрешения перебраться в Гайард, когда… когда двор уедет отсюда.   
– Жизнь в городе обходится недешево, – предостерег Золотой Леопард. – Это здесь двор живет, не особо блюдя этикет. Уж не обессудь, ты не дворянин и не придворный, в Гайарде тебе не будет хода во дворец. Опять же, не забудем про траур…   
Сказанное не совсем соответствовало истине. Резиденция герцога Пуантенского в Гайарде была открыта для посетителей и просителей любого рода и звания. Леопарду было крайне занимательно увидеть, как мессир Майлдаф воспримет подобное известие.   
Лиессин словно ушел в себя на несколько ударов сердца, угрюмо поджав губы и сгорбившись, как от внезапного удара под дых. Справившись, с показным равнодушием дернул плечом:  
– Что ж… Я слышал, ваша светлость ввели в обиход ежедневные приемы для ищущих защиты или правосудия. Туда дозволено входить любому, пусть даже зеваке с улицы или нищему в поисках тепла. Стану самым частым и самым безмолвным завсегдатаем таких приемов, только и всего.   
– Но зачем? – Просперо остановился так неожиданно и круто, что под каблуками жалобно скрипнул песок. – К чему такая настойчивость, да еще в ущерб собственным интересам, вот чего я никак не могу взять в толк! По какой такой причине ты упорно стремишься навредить себе же?   
Лиессин молчал, исподлобья глядя на Золотого Леопарда. Сейчас его глаза напоминали оттенком весеннюю траву, прихваченную неожиданным морозцем. Живая зелень, оцепеневшая под тонкой коркой льда, безмолвный крик отчаяния.  
– Ну же, – поторопил Просперо, начиная испытывать нарастающее глухое раздражение. Он злился на себя, на свою неспособность решительно выкинуть мессира Майлдафа из своей жизни. Вместе с его дикарски-юношеским очарованием и его песнями. Пусть поскорее убирается прочь и не бередит душу несбыточным. Особенно сейчас, когда весь мир ополчился против Золотого Леопарда. – Обещаю, все сказанное останется между нами.   
– Я не нахожу в себе сил покинуть вас, – тихо, но отчетливо проговорил Лиессин. – Я ничем не могу вам помочь. У вас свои заботы и хлопоты. Вам нет до меня никакого дела. Я понимаю – и не могу уехать. Это сильнее меня. Я вижу вас – и живу. Нет, я не умру в разлуке с вами… просто жизнь моя опустеет, как брошенный дом.   
Не будь давешнего разговора с мессиром Серранте, Леопард усомнился бы в искренности услышанного. Но Лиессин на его глазах отверг выгоднейшее предложение аргоссца ради возможности оставаться в Ферральбе – и Лиессин понятия не имел о том, что их беседу слушает кто-то третий. Он был искренним тогда и оставался искренним сейчас.   
Вопрос в том, что ему, Золотому Леопарду, делать с чужой искренностью? Барон Юсдаль в суровой рассудительности присоветовал бы немедля вправить юнцу мозги на место, да построже, дать денег и поскорей отправить на все восемь сторон света. И Хальк Юсдаль был бы прав, от первого до последнего слова.   
Но разве Хальк когда-нибудь пробовал устоять перед искушением? Просперо отлично знал, что когда дело касалось редких рукописей или ценных книг, совесть королевского библиотекаря отправлялась под замок. Ради обладания уникальной книгой Хальк, не колеблясь, отважился бы на преступление. Может, не на убийство, но на подделку и кражу – несомненно. Книги были единственной подлинной любовью барона Юсдаля, а Золотой Леопард Пуантена не мог устоять перед такой редкостной в наши продажные дни честностью и открытостью.   
Однако Просперо проявил стойкость:  
– Что за ерунду ты несешь, мальчик? Вы, поэты, вечно носитесь с собственными выдумками, пока не уверуете в них. Мессир Майлдаф, искренне советую тебе...  
Он в кои веки смешался под испытующим взглядом зеленых глаз, в сердцах буркнув:  
– Боги, как это не ко времени!  
– Мне ничего не нужно, – торопливо заверил Лиессин. – Только… только быть неподалеку от вас. Больше ничего. Вы даже меня не заметите.   
– Трудно не заметить, когда из каждого укромного угла на тебя таращатся голодными глазищами, – благодушно хмыкнул Просперо. Злость оставила его, сменившись неким самодовольством: пусть ему перевалило за пятьдесят, он еще не утратил способности мимоходом очаровывать юные создания. – К слову сказать, никогда не понимал этого молчаливого обожания, так любезного глупеньким девицам. Если уж тебе кто-то приглянулся, то приложи усилия, добиваясь ее внимания… или его, не суть важно. Стань незаменимым или хотя бы полезным. Вот тебе шанс. Нынче вечером я нанесу визит в стойбище под стенами Ферральбы. Послушаю, что за разговоры ведут мои дорогие заклятые друзья и сыщется на моей стороне хоть один союзник. Будешь в числе сопровождающих. Возможно, понадобится напомнить некоторым горячим и упрямым головам о том, что не они здесь распоряжаются. Но! – герцог вскинул палец. – Напомнить не ударом топора в лоб. Тактично и обходительно. В символической форме. Понимаешь меня?  
– Нужна песня, – кивнул Майлдаф. – О власти и законе.   
– О традициях, чтить которые необходимо.  
– О королях и мятежниках.   
– О милой родине и гранатовых деревьях в цвету, – подвел итог Просперо. – Впрочем, миндаль, оливы и розы тоже сойдут, их у нас тут полно.   
Лиессин неуверенно, углом рта улыбнулся:  
– К вечеру я успею сложить такую песню. Даже не одну, чтобы оставалось что-то про запас.   
– Вот это другой разговор, – одобрил Золотой Леопард. – Это мне нравится гораздо больше, чем скорбные стенания по углам. Ты мало походишь на унылое привидение, мессир Майлдаф.  
– Льоу, – брошенное Лиессином слово свистнуло, как метательный нож, глубоко вонзившийся в мишень. –Уроженцам Полудня сложно выговаривать наши имена. Если хотите, можете звать меня так. Это проще.   
– Льоу, – повторил герцог. Было в этом слове нечто от вызывающего звона клинка и от тягуче льющейся через край бадьи капли меда. – Н-ну… хорошо. Это в самом деле быстрее произнести, чем Лиессин Майлдаф.  
– Ап Бриан ап Меуриг ан Кьеаллах и еще на целый свиток дальних и ближних родственников со стороны отца, матери, деда и бабки, – серьезно пояснил темриец. – Тех, кто после третьей кружки эля не в силах без запинки перечислить своих дядьев и двоюродных братьев до девятого колена, мы обычно топим в нужнике. Очень помогает упражнять память и способствует почитанию предков. Поэтому мы терпеть не можем наших соседей из Киммерии, которые считают, что знания пяти поколений родни вполне достаточно… Я непременно приду вечером, – он склонил голову – было видно, что этот вежливый жест дался Майлдафу нелегко – и скрылся за деревьями.   
«Льоу, – имя само просилось на язык, такое легкое и певучее. – Льоу из Темры. Что же мне с тобой делать, а?»   
Просперо жил с твердым убеждением, что любого человека можно приспособить к полезному делу. Он без труда найдет занятие для молодого человека с хорошо подвешенным языком и поэтическим дарованием. Пусть немного поработает в интересах Пуантена, глядишь, чушь в голове и развеется. И ему, Золотому Леопарду, станет легче на душе – взгляду будет на ком отдохнуть. 

 

Шумное стойбище на склоне Голубиного холма напоминало нечто среднее между военным биваком и праздничным лагерем во время большого турнира. Разноцветные шатры и палатки толкались, стремясь урвать побольше места. Люди с проклятиями спотыкались о паутину растяжек, возмущенно ржали кони и заливисто брехали собаки. Там вертели над костром поросенка, здесь готовили вино со специями, тут запекали голубей в угольях. По тракту подтягивались новые визитеры, установка очередного шатра сопровождалась яростной перебранкой с поминанием всего генеалогического древа. У колодца змеилась очередь из трещащих языками пажей, хихикающих служанок с кувшинами и мрачных конюхов с огромными ведрами. Ветер трепал бархатные полотнища знамен с гербами и ленточки вымпелов.   
Просперо и его небольшая свита прошли сквозь пестрое сборище, как стрела сквозь трухлявую древесину. Где-то в толпе болтались доверенные люди мессира Тьореды, герцогского дворецкого. Кто изображал праздного бездельника, кто – деловитого слугу, кто – веселую девицу в поисках кавалера. Позже каждый из них вернется с докладом о том, что видел и слышал, шатаясь меж палатками и останавливаясь поболтать у костерка.   
Честь принимать герцога нынешним вечером делили дядюшка Фулжент Эйкар и граф Диогу дие Консейран, брат его покойной первой супруги, держатель обширных земель в верховьях реки Алиманы. Принимающая сторона расстаралась вовсю. Если б позволяли обстоятельства, они наверняка учинили бы ристалище и притащили вендийских танцовщиц с бубнами. Вино лилось умеренным, но не иссякающим потоком, шипел капающий в огонь жир. Под ногами с визгом метались невесть чьи дети – то ли графские, то ли кухаркины. Походная обстановка весьма способствовала душевному расслаблению, и положенные для начала верноподданные и соболезнующие речи прозвучали весьма поспешно и скомкано. Общество перебралось за столы – положенные на козлы доски, накрытые отрезами ярких тканей. Трещали факелы, все гомонили разом, заглушая друг друга. Подле герцогского кресла под покосившимся балдахином нарисовался замешкавшийся где-то Хальк Юсдаль. Выражение лица бывшего королевского архивариуса было одновременно обескураженным и раздраженным, левая щека нервно дергалась.  
– Что еще случилось? – приветствовал его Золотой Леопард.   
– Моя дочь случилась, – мрачно ответствовал барон Юсдаль. – Ей втемяшилось в голову нанести мне визит. А ну подите сюда, юная леди, и извольте объясниться! Как ваша матушка отпустила вас одну в столь дальнее путешествие? Или вы, не побоимся этого слова, сбежали? – с каждым вопросом он наступал на стоявшую рядом девушку. Та не выглядела ни испуганной, ни встревоженной, и с кроткой улыбкой поклонилась герцогу.  
– Рад тебя видеть, Меллис. Как добралась? – невозможно было не улыбнуться ей в ответ.  
– Быстрей, чем ожидала, ваша милость. Отец, успокойся. Я ехала не в одиночку и привезла тебя письма от мамы. Баронесса фон Целлиг шлет сердечный привет вашей милости, и сожалеет, что не смогла прибыть сама.   
Меллис Юсдаль не могла похвастаться особой красотой, но ее кругленькое свежее личико невольно притягивало взгляды. Смени она дорожное платье и строгую прическу благородной дамы на полосатую юбку, вышитую блузку и украшенные цветами косы вразлет, баронетта стала бы один в один очаровательная гандерская вилланка. Или резвая плясунья с каменистых лугов Темры, достойная пара Лиессину Майлдафу. Впрочем, кое-что в выражении серых глаз и очертании рта Меллис подсказывало опытному человеку, что дочь Халька Юсдаля отнюдь не так проста, как желает казаться. А своего грозного папашу она ничуть не страшится, прекрасно зная ему цену.   
– Я соскучилась, – Меллис скромно удалилась в сторону. Хальк метался вокруг дочери, помавая руками, требуя ответа на сотню вопросов сразу, ругая за несвоевременный приезд и хваля за то, что она благополучно добралась до Пуантена. – Еще у меня есть к тебе серьёзный разговор, но это может обождать. Расскажи лучше, как твои дела. Что книга?..  
Хальк умолк, будто ему с размаху заткнули рот кляпом. Меллис понимающе погладила отца по руке:  
– Не переживай. Все образуется. Ты напишешь ее. Не сейчас, так через год.   
– Кого мы обманываем? – проворчал Хальк. – Никогда я ее не напишу.  
– Напишешь, – припечатала любящая дочь. – Иначе это сделаю я. И мир тогда содрогнется в ужасе.   
Зная литературные таланты своей наследницы, Хальк содрогнулся заранее. Перо Меллис было отточено ничуть не хуже стилоса Гая Петрониуса в его лучшие годы. Если сочинениям Меллис чего недоставало, так это толики жизненного опыта и вкуса – что вполне могло прийти к ней через год-другой.   
Баронетта Юсдаль с живейшим интересом озиралась по сторонам, выспрашивая, кто есть кто среди здешнего дворянства. Вечер становился все более шумным. Майлдаф пел, в очередной раз поразив и удивив общество отличным знанием пуантенских баллад и талантом подражать местному говору. Темриец выводил «Издалека бежит река», кто-то уже ритмично отстукивал кубком по столу бодрую мелодию и хором подтягивал припев. Пара-тройка ревнителей традиций косилась на заезжего певца с недоумением – то ли по незнанию, то ли по врожденному нахальству Лиессин занял место по правую руку от герцога. Обычно менестрелям не разрешалось садиться так близко от хозяина застолья или принимаемого им важного гостя, разве что по личному приглашению. Но Майлдаф уселся на скамье с таким видом, словно имел на это полное право, и покамест ни у кого не поднялась рука погнать его оттуда. Он пел, анриз звучал, мелодия вместе с трескучими искрами улетала к ночным небесам.   
Граф Диогу, обладатель более утонченных манер, нежели его шурин Фулжент, зашел издалека, заведя речь о том, является ли отсутствие детей у мужчины следствием божьего недовольства или просто нездоровья одного из супругов. Тут же нашлись заинтересованно поддакивающие слушатели.   
Застольный разговор вывернул на знакомую дорогу: вот было бы славно, если б его светлость не ограничился церемонией усыновления подходящего юнца, но привел в гайардский замок новую супругу. Нет-нет, что вы, и речи нет о том, чтобы она непременно была Эйкар. Или, к примеру, Сауселье. Между нами говоря, это дурной тон, подсовывать его светлости вдовицу с младенцем на руках. Можно подумать, его светлости не из чего выбирать. Да весь Пуантен к его услугам! Его светлость предпочитает образованных девиц с собственным мнением? И такие сыщутся, за чем дело стало. Вот, к примеру, молоденькая Леала диа Эшкабар – чем плоха? С лица хоть куда, родословная безупречна, читает на трех языках, болтает на пяти, с пятидесяти шагов попадает из лука в подброшенную монету. Сокровище, не дева. Что вы сказали, почтеннейший? Если она понесет? Значит, у герцога появится законный отпрыск, а приемный сын будет при нем регентом или соправителем, только и все. В таком щепетильном деле, как наследование короны провинции, лучше перебдеть, чем недобдеть. Его светлость, добрая душа, из любви к хворой супруге пустил все на самотек, и чем дело закончилось, я вас спрашиваю, благородные мессиры? Что ему стоило еще десяток лет тому усыновить какого-нито юнца из своего окружения? Сейчас все были бы довольны, и никаких затруднений. Хотя мы, конечно, единодушно желаем леди Эйкар скорейшего выздоровления… и давайте выпьем!   
– Они рассуждают так, будто его светлости тут нет и в помине, – заметила Меллис Юсдаль. Ускользнув из-под отцовской опеки, баронетта сыскала себе достойного собеседника в лице Пейру Эйкара. Парочка обустроилась в стратегически важном месте подле штабеля бочек с вином, поделив на двоих пирог с голубями и сплетни. – Или как будто речь идет, – она сморщила носик, – о разведении породистых животных. Неужели никому из них не жаль леди Адалаис?   
– Жаль, конечно, – согласился молодой человек. – Она столько лет была нашей герцогиней, разумной и милостивой… а потом перестала быть. Просто перестала. Она как бы есть, но на самом деле ее уже лет пять как нет. Папа и дядя Диогу правы, после смерти леди Адалаис герцогу будет нужна новая супруга. Но только не Леала. Заметили, говоря о ней, никто не упомянул покладистый нрав или хотя бы хорошие манеры? Она образованней школяров из Обители Мудрости, но есть в ней что-то такое… от амазонки-воительницы. Если что окажется ей не по нраву, Леала раздумывать не станет. Сразу метнет копье – и навылет.   
Они посмеялись. Мимо трусцой пробежал слуга, разносящий выпивку, на подносе сиротливо приткнулись два последних кубка.   
– Это знак, – серьёзно заявил Пейру, когда они забрали кубки и отхлебнули по глотку, заспорив, что именно им досталось, «Рубиновая лоза» или «Кровь земли» с прославленных виноградников семейства Уэльван. Разговоры за столами звучали все громче и агрессивнее, кто-то порывался вскочить. Сидевшие рядом с двух сторон хватали разгоряченного спорщика за руки и плечи, силком усаживая обратно. Пейру спросил, каковы нынче обстоят дела в Бельверусе, а Меллис – что еще плохого обрушилось в последние месяцы на Тарантию. Они выпили за удачу, мысленно прося богов быть снисходительными к Аквилонии вообще и Пуантену в частности. Свара все-таки вспыхнула, кого-то потащили из-за стола прочь. Гневно, возмущенно зазвенел анриз, прорезав шум незнакомой песней, воинственной и напряженной. Меллис узнала мелодию и удивилась, припомнив, что слышала нечто похожее от наемников-варваров при аквилонском дворе. Пейру хмыкнул:  
– У его светлости новая диковинная забава – певец с Полуночи. Дядюшке и папаше он пришелся не по душе, а мне нравится. Остается собой, не пытаясь стать похожим на всех вокруг, – он приложился к кубку и вдруг качнулся. Провел рукой по лбу, удрученно просипев: – Нижайше прошу прощения, барышня Меллис. Кажется, я малость перебрал…  
Пейру сделал нетвердый шаг в сторону, переломился пополам и сдавленно закашлялся. Меллис брезгливо поджала губы, приготовившись к тому, что ее спутника сейчас шумно вывернет наизнанку, но молодой человек лишь непрерывно кашлял, словно давясь куском, застрявшим в горле. Не устояв на ногах, бухнулся на колени. Встревожившись, Меллис наклонилась к нему и ойкнула. Глаза Пейру закатились наверх, из углов рта вязко текла желтая пузыристая слюна. Баронетта заметалась, не зная, что делать – звать на помощь или остаться рядом с Пейру, а то вдруг захлебнется. Она затрясла молодого человека, окликая по имени, но добилась только неразборчивого, мучительного стона. Пейру мертвой хваткой вцепился в ее ладонь, кашель перешел в сухую рвоту, его трясло, как в ознобе.   
– Помогите! – решившись, что было сил пронзительно заголосила Меллис. – Кто-нибудь! Эй! Помогите!   
Из темноты на нее, грузно топая, выбежал кто-то, обдав густой смесью запахов пролитого вина и только что съеденного мяса со специями:  
– Что стряслось, девочка? Чего визжишь, как оглашенная?  
– Человеку дурно, – Меллис присела рядом с упавшим ничком слабо подергивавшимся Пейру. Вспоминая прочитанные книги, попыталась нащупать биение жилки на шее. Вроде бьется… но так слабо, так редко… – Зовите на помощь, ищите лекаря, да поскорее, демон вас раздери! Он умирает, неужели вы не видите!..  
– Э? – озадачился неразличимый в сумраке незнакомец. На счастье Меллис, вино не окончательно затуманило его разум, и, качнувшись пару раз взад-вперед, он шустро побежал к столам, на ходу выкликая приятелей и знакомых.   
Рядом с бочками стало шумно и многолюдно. Притащили носилки. Явился громогласный отец Пейру, рядом с ним шустро семенил тощий старикан в длинных темных одеждах. Меллис оттеснили в сторону. Из-за чужих спин она разглядела, как старик, озабоченно покачивая головой, осматривает Пейру и пытается разжать ему челюсти серебряной лопаткой. Кто-то начальственно рявкнул, сомкнувшийся было круг толпы распался. Стража с гербами Золотого Леопарда на камзолах начала отгонять зевак. Меллис крепко схватили за руку. Она испуганно вскрикнула, не признав собственного отца.   
– Что ты здесь делала? – возмутился барон Юсдаль.   
– Беседовала с мессиром Эйкаром, – честно ответила девушка. – Папа, с ним случилось что-то скверное. Мой опыт невелик, но… он совсем не походил на пьяного. Пейру выпил совсем немного, два или три кубка. Это же такая малость для мужчины, верно?  
Хальк нахмурился. Поглядел на дочь, на носилки, подле которых встревоженно метался Фулжент. Потянул Меллис за собой, пробормотав: «Пойдем-ка» и плечом раздвигая толпу. Наступая ноги, извиняясь и отругиваясь, Хальк добрался до шатра Эйкаров – и добрался вовремя, столкнувшись с недоумевающим герцогом. Движением брови Золотой Леопард вымел из шатра всех, кроме мессира Фулжента и пожилого лекаря, хлопотавшего около лежанки. Врачеватель капля за каплей вливал в бессильно приоткрытый рот Пейру вязкий настой, добившись того, что молодого человека и в самом деле обильно стошнило. Этого показалось лекарю недостаточным. Он зазвенел принесенными склянками, смешав новое зелье и напоив им подопечного. Пейру несколько раз судорожно дернулся и затих, а выглядевший чрезвычайно озабоченным и озадаченным лекарь вынес приговор:  
– Это не похмелье и не излишек выпитого. Ему что-то подмешали в вино. По запаху походит на иранистанский бурый гриб, но последствия не совсем схожи. Будь это бурый гриб, молодой человек задохнулся бы через десяток ударов сердца, но..  
– Моего сына отравили? – скорбно взвыл Фулжент, не дослушав. – Ваша милость, да что ж такое деется!..  
– Тш-ш, – остановил страдающего отца Просперо и обратился к лекарю: – Мальчик выживет?   
– Все в руках Создателя, – лекарь удрученно потряс плешивой головой. – На стороне молодого человека два изрядных преимущества. Первое – его вовремя обнаружили, я вызвал рвоту и есть надежда, что яд не успел полностью впитаться. Второе – он молод и силен. Возможно, природа возьмет свое и он выкарабкается. Но на ближайшую седмицу-две он нуждается в постоянном присмотре и опытной сиделке.   
– Мы перевезем его в Ферральбу,– решил герцог. – Фулжент, возьми себя в руки. Пейру будет жить, ты слышал, что сказал почтенный лекарь? Хальк?   
– Кажется, Меллис может дать некоторые пояснения случившемуся, – барон Юсдаль чуть подтолкнул дочь вперед. Меллис невольно съежилась под взглядами герцога и мессира Фулжента.   
– Понимаете, я и мессир Пейру… За общими столами было очень шумно, мы отошли к винным бочкам и стояли там. Разговаривали, пили…   
– Что именно вы пили? – уточнил Просперо.   
– Пейру захватил кувшин с общего стола, – не задумываясь, ответила Меллис. – Потом вино кончилось, а мимо как раз прошел слуга, ну, из тех, что разносят гостям напитки. У него на подносе оставалось два кубка, мы еще обратили внимание – только два. Мы и взяли эти кубки…  
– Каждый взял первый попавшийся? – быстро спросил Леопард. Меллис растерялась:  
– Н-ну… Не знаю. Этот слуга, он сначала предложил выбрать мне, как и положено, а потом – Пейру… В общем, мы выпили, обменялись парой фраз, и Пейру сказал, что дурно себя чувствует…   
Мужчины переглянулись над ее головой.   
– Чьему дому принадлежал этот слуга? – мягко, без нажима спросил Хальк.   
– Я не заметила, – баронетта досадливо прикусила губу, коря себя за невнимательность. – Коричневая рубаха и руки, державшие поднос, вот и все, что я увидела. Он был на голову выше меня. Герб… был ли у него герб на одежде?.. Вроде был, темное пятно, а изображения вовсе не разглядеть… И в лицо ему я не глядела… – она понурилась.   
– Не вините себя, барышня Меллис, – ободрил ее Золотой Леопард. – Вы только что с дороги, после долгого пути – и сразу угодили на такое шумное сборище. Если б не вы и ваша решительность, возможно, Пейру не удалось бы помочь. Ступайте в Ферральбу, мои люди проводят вас и подыщут удобную комнату. Вы приехали со служанкой? – Меллис кивнула. – Ложитесь спать и не вздумайте упрекать себя. Вы молодец, и с Пейру все будет хорошо.   
Меллис Юсдаль согласно кивнула, бросила последний взгляд на неподвижное тело младшего Эйкара и вышла, разминувшись с прислугой герцога. Пейру аккуратно переложили на носилки, закутав в одеяла, лекарь поспешил следом. Герцог чуть придержал за плечо мессира Фулжента на пороге шатра, осведомившись:  
– Полагаю, нет надобности лишний раз напоминать о том, что ни к чему излишние пересуды? Молодой Пейру слишком много выпил. Молодое вино ударило ему в голову.   
Фулжент сглотнул, разом растеряв свою говорливость и назойливость. Сник, шаркая подошвами узконосых сапог по земляному полу шатра:  
– Да, ваша светлость. Конечно. Это все молодое вино. Пейру сколько раз, с юных лет твердили, чтоб не забывал меру…  
– Для вашего сына будет сделано все возможное, – уверил расстроенного отца и сородича Просперо. – Возьмите себя в руки и выше голову. Мы обязаны вернуться к столам, ибо перебравший хмельного юнец – не причина спешно покидать ужин.   
– Но Пейру!.. – заикнулся Фулжент. Поймал холодный, темный взгляд герцога и торопливо закивал: – Конечно, ваша светлость. Вы правы, а я забылся. Уже бегу. Скажу им, что ничего страшного не произошло, так, сущие пустяки. Пейру напился, споткнулся и упал, а бывшая рядом дама с перепугу подумала невесть что. Ведь так?   
За столами было по-прежнему людно и шумно – ждали возвращения герцога, делились сплетнями и строили планы на будущее. Трещали факелы, плюясь ослепительными искрами. Анриз умолк, Лиессин куда-то сгинул – но, стоило герцогу упасть в скрипнувшее кресло, бард немедля возник из окрестной темноты и присел рядом. Скосился, тронул струны арфы, звякнувшие осторожно и вопросительно.  
– Сущая ерунда, – отмахнулся Просперо. Отправив Фулжента впереди себя с поручением успокоить собрание, Леопард успел наскоро потолковать с одним из порученцев дворецкого, приказав дотошно осмотреть пятачок подле винных бочек. Пустые кубки, остатки ужина Пейру и Меллис – все должно быть собрано и доставлено в Ферральбу. Отыскать безликого слугу с неведомым гербом, конечно, задача почти невыполнимая, но Просперо велел поспрашивать. Слуги знают и видят куда больше праздных гостей. Слуги наперечет помнят, кто на какой дом работает, глядишь, и промелькнет упоминание о лишнем, никому не знакомом человечке. Просперо не сомневался, что таинственный слуга где-то позаимствовал одежду с гербом. Вопрос в том, чего добивался отравитель. Ему была нужна жизнь Пейру или любого первого попавшегося? Если он охотился именно на Пейру – то почему? Кламен-младший был слишком молод, чтобы успеть нажить себе серьезных врагов. Зелье из бурого гриба не купишь вот так запросто на ярмарке, его привозят издалека и продают за немалые деньги… Или дело в барышне Меллис? Но девица Юсдаль только сегодня прибыла в Ферральбу, и никто, даже отец, не знал о ее грядущем приезде. Бессмыслица какая-то…  
– Как насчет моего поручения?   
Майлдаф размашисто кивнул, довольно блеснув глазами.  
– Спой им на прощание что-нибудь запоминающееся, да похлеще, – попросил Леопард. – И я вернусь в Ферральбу, – протянув руку, он бездумно потрепал Лиессина по волосам, мимолетно ощутив жесткую упругость белых прядей, похожих на конскую гриву. Бард дернулся, запоздало пытаясь уклониться, пробежал пальцами по струнам. Анриз издал низкий, неожиданно мощный для небольшого инструмента звук, смахивающий на приглушенное рычание льва. Разговоры стихли, молчание распространялось волнами от брошенного в пруд камня. Анриз захлебывался басистой нотой, вонзая ее в ночь раскаленным копьем, увлекая за собой вниз, к темному и мрачному сердцу земли. В надрывное пение струн вплелся ясный и строгий человеческий голос, укротив и оседлав зловещую мелодию, как непокорного дикого скакуна.

Много смелых на страже уходили во тьму,  
Те, о ком не расскажешь, не споешь никому.  
За поверженной ратью встала новая рать,  
Мы учились не плакать, не умея терять. 

Зачерпни, как шеломом, ветра времени вой,  
Валом пены и громом подступает прибой.   
Перекресток последний на дороге распят,  
Чайки стонут над бездной и кони храпят. 

Слава счастья не знавшим, продолжающим путь,  
Только прав был сказавший: «Ничего не вернуть».  
Станем рядом, как прежде, вновь сольемся в одно —  
В нашей старой одежде дружно ляжем на дно… 

Лиессин истолковал просьбу Просперо по-своему и сложил песню на собственный лад, но Золотой Леопард остался доволен. Бард точнее него угадал, что именно сейчас требуется услышать людям – и спел о победе над страхом перед лицом неизбежной судьбы. Песня вышла тяжелой и мрачной, но можно побиться о заклад – ее не скоро позабудут. Может статься, переложат на местное наречие и превратят в одну из пронзительных, рвущих душу сирвент Пуантена. Суровые боги Полуночи полной горстью отсыпали Лиессину ап Бриану певческого таланта, острого и сверкающего, как прозрачный лед на горных вершинах. Интересно, кто из северных божеств покровительствует бардам?   
– Морригейн, – Лиессин ничуть не удивился вопросу. Герцог и его свита возвращались обратно к белым стенам Ферральбы. Шли пешком, благо от лагеря на склоне Голубиного холма до герцогской резиденции было рукой подать, не более четверти лиги через луга и оливковые рощи. – Дочь Крома из могильных курганов. Богиня войны и смерти, что скачет по небу в огненной колеснице, запряженной мертвыми лошадьми.   
– Война и песня в одном лице? – Просперо всегда удивляла причудливая фантазия уроженцев Полуночи. Вся их жизнь в суровом краю была кратким бытием от рождения к смерти. Свои дни и ночи они стремились прожить шумно и ярко, чтобы было о чем поведать в чертогах мертвых тем, кто пал в бою до них. Герцог не считал себя знатоком религиозных тонкостей, но невесть отчего был уверен – северяне не приходят на нергаловы Поля Забвения. Им нечего там делать, они не желают забывать ничего из своей жизни, ни единого мгновения. Их удел – вечная битва, что на краткий миг прерывается отдыхом в смерти, и начинается сызнова, в новорожденном теле с прежней душой, смутно помнящей отголоски былой жизни.   
– Да, потому что жизнь, война и песня едины, – серьезно отозвался Майлдаф. – Морригейн безумна, и в каждом из тех, кто ощущает в себе желание петь или слагать новые песни, в любом, кто будет признан бардом или филидом-рассказчиком, горит капля ее безумия.   
– И в тебе? – поддел Золотой Леопард. Лиессин мрачно скосился исподлобья, ничего не ответив. Звезды мерцали над его головой, тысячи звезд ясного неба над мирной провинцией Пуантен. Свитские герцога смекнули отстать или пошустрее уйти вперед. В этих краях и на этой земле их господину ничего не угрожало. Ничего, кроме его собственных желаний, которые порой оказывались сильнее доводов холодно-расчетливого разума.  
Просперо захотелось зажмуриться и скорбно взвыть. Зачем, ну зачем судьбе вздумалось подкинуть ему это испытание-искушение-смятение? Он всего лишь человек, чье окружение с детства приучало его видеть и ценить красоту в любом ее проявлении – природном или творении рук человеческих, в метком слове и физическом облике, в деяниях и причудливых случайностях. Слишком много всего сразу соединилось в одной фигуре, воплотилось в одном человеке, что спокойно вышагивал сейчас рядом с ним. Мессир Серранте был прав в своем деловом подходе: нельзя оставить такое сокровище валяться в пыли. Невозможно устоять перед соблазном одного-единственного глотка из этого источника молодости.   
– Льоу.   
Бард обернулся на оклик. С пронзительной ясностью Просперо вспомнил давешний сон – и осознал, как устрашающе облик Лиессина схож с рисунком карты тарока, колоды гадателей, предсказывающих будущее. Карта именовалась Ла Эстрелья, Звезда. На ней обычно изображали обнаженного юношу или молодого мужчину, бесстрашно пересекающего огромное поле под светом одинокой звезды. Карта Звезды предвещала поиск своего пути во тьме, укрепляя усомнившихся в своих силах и дрогнувших душой. Она обращалась к человеку тихим голосом интуиции, шептала о пути предназначения и потаенных желаниях, рожденных в обманчивом сиянии звезд.   
Просперо сделал шаг, одной рукой обхватывая Лиессина за талию и запуская растопыренную пятерню другой в ворох белых волос, рывком прижав к себе. Майлдаф протестующе вскрикнул, коротко и яростно, рванувшись из кольца удерживающих рук. Леопард ощутил удар ребрами ладоней по плечам, добрый такой удар, от всей широкой горской души – а потом Льоу сообразил, что не ему драться с правителем Пуантена и оцепенело застыл в чужих руках. Просперо получил то, к чему стремился, жадно приникнув к этим поющим губам. Рот Льоу оказался сухим и обветренным, неласковым и совершенно не готовым к стороннему вторжению. Леопард упрямо целовал наглухо сомкнутые губы, гладил напряженную спину под взмокшей рубахой, пытаясь одолеть упрямство и страх, уверить Льоу в том, что не желает ему зла. Ведь бард сам сделал первый шаг. Сам заговорил о том, что не в силах покидать Ферральбу из-за тяги к ее хозяину, никто его за язык не тянул. Или он наивно полагал, что будет крутиться неподалеку, растравляя душу одним своим видом?   
Леопард сжал в горсти жёсткие пряди, потянул, вынуждая Льоу запрокинуть голову назад. Заглянул в окостеневшее лицо с темной щелью намертво сжатых губ. Позвал, стараясь говорить как можно мягче и спокойнее:  
– Льоу. Ну же, прекрати. Я неверно понял твои речи? Тогда что ты искал в Ферральбе – внимания, покровительства или чего-то иного?   
– Я… я не знаю, – выдохнул Лиессин.   
– Зато я знаю, – не сдержался герцог. – Ты слишком хорош, чтобы просто глазеть на тебя. Реши уж что-нибудь. Скажешь «нет» – значит, нет. Тогда не обессудь и уезжай поскорее. Это не по мне – бессильно таращиться на желаемое, не в силах прикоснуться, – воспользовавшись замешательством Льоу, он сызнова прильнул к приоткрытому рту.   
Сопротивления не последовало – как, впрочем, и отклика. Лиессин вроде бы смирился с настойчивыми поцелуями и чужим языком у себя во рту, только дышал быстро и часто. Все это отдавало мерзким запашком насилия, которого Леопард терпеть не мог.  
– Да или нет? – повторил он, удерживая Льоу за плечи. – Послушай, я вовсе не собираюсь домогаться тебя прямо посреди чистого поля, – он слегка встряхнул застывшего в неловкой позе Майлдафа. – Но я желаю знать, есть ли вообще смысл продолжать.  
– А подумать можно? – с вымученной улыбкой спросил Льоу.   
– Можно, – проявил снисхождение Просперо. Пожалуй, он несколько забылся, привыкнув иметь дело с людьми искушенными и опытными, понимающими намеки с полуслова и знающими толк в следовании галантным ритуалам. Льоу Майлдаф – совсем иное дело. Он воспитан по иным законам, сам толком не сознает, чего желает, с каким опасным огнем пытается играть. Да, он простоват, но его простота не глупость, а недостаток знаний. – Но не злоупотребляй моим терпением, у меня хватает других забот. Следующий вечер – вот твой срок. Если поймешь, что не в силах переступить через себя и прийти ко мне с ответом – лучше уезжай. Я пойму. А ты имей в виду, что не я первый, не я последний на твоем пути. Другие могут и не смириться с отказом. Понимаешь, что я имею в виду?   
Лиессин кивнул. Длинная прядь, белесая в свете звезд, упала поперек лица.   
– Иди, – устало махнул рукой Просперо. – Ступай в Ферральбу. Хватит с меня на сегодня. Иди, прошу тебя.   
Майлдаф попятился, и только отойдя шага на три, рискнул повернуться. Припустил стремительной волчьей рысью, больше похожей не на привычный ровный бег гонца или скорохода, а на долгие низкие прыжки. Однажды герцогу довелось мельком увидеть, как несется галопом оборотень-скогра, хищное и смертельно опасное создание с телом человека и головой волка. Бег Лиессина очень походил на обманчиво угловатые движения скогры. Или на оленью пробежку. Вот таким же стремительным махом, закинув к спине тяжелые рога и далеко выбрасывая точеные ноги, уходит от заливисто лающей своры матерый олень.   
«Ну да, в облегающих штанах так не побегаешь, а в этом их горском брейкене, что смахивает на юбку – запросто… Не вернется. Он смекнул, что его ждет и не вернется. Простые и строгие горские нравы, что с них взять. Себя не переломишь, впитанное с молоком матери не избывешь за один день. Может, потом, лет через пять… или никогда. Мне в руки упала звезда, я не смог ее удержать и она растаяла».   
Просперо в одиночестве дошел до мраморных ворот с ажурной бронзовой решеткой, символически преграждавших вход в Ферральбу. Подле ворот несли службу дозорные, на скамье у коновязи сидел, понурившись, удрученный несправедливостью мира барон Хальк Юсдаль. Завидев герцога, он поднялся на ноги – уже не столь ловко и проворно, как в былые годы.   
– Пейру здесь? – осведомился Золотой Леопард. – Его хорошо устроили, за ним присматривают? А барышня Меллис как, благополучно добралась?  
– Эйкар-младший со своим отцом и лекарями, моя дочь спит… надеюсь, что спит, – караульные распахнули ворота, пропуская герцога и его спутника. – Я тут поразмыслил о случившемся… Говоря по правде и между нами, я никак не могу взять в толк, кому и зачем это понадобилось.   
– Я тоже, – признался Леопард. – Возможно, мы просто не различаем картины в целом, отчего содеянное кажется полностью бессмысленным. Людей не травят просто так, для развлечения!   
– Саломея Хауранская предпочитала именно такой вид досуга, – дотошно поправил Хальк. – Я не сходя с места назову тебе с десяток ее последователей и последовательниц, благородной крови и простолюдинов.   
– Саломея была безумнее крысы в сортире, – буркнул пуантенец.   
– А магик Вильфорс был мудрее всего королевского совета Аквилонии, вместе взятого. Мудрость не мешала ему похищать людей и использовать в качестве подопытных зверьков, испытывая яды собственного изготовления, – не остался в долгу Хальк.   
Леопард сдался, понимая, что переспорить хранителя архивов невозможно. На каждый факт у хрониста сыщется контраргумент и убедительное доказательство, подкрепленное показаниями уважаемых свидетелей.  
– Все сказанное ничуть не приближает нас к ответу на вопрос: кому и зачем понадобилось отравить Пейру Эйкара. Было ли это досадной случайностью, совпадением или частью неведомого заговора?   
Хальк глубокомысленно похмыкал. Они миновали несколько круто изогнутых над потоками мостков и нежно звеневших в ночной тишине фонтанов, подойдя к дверям герцогских покоев. По старой памяти Просперо уже собирался зазвать барона Юсдаля пропустить бокал-другой перед сном, потолковать о былых временах и посетовать о днях нынешних, но Хальк с наигранной зевотой попросил позволения откланяться. Мол, он не имеет права задерживать его милость, ибо есть случаи, когда промедление прямо-таки смерти подобно. Просперо озадаченно вскинул бровь, и давний друг раздраженно процедил:  
– Я же не слепой. Юнец с Полуночи пронесся мимо меня со всех ног, и вид у него был такой, словно ему пообещали мир на серебряной тарелке. Заметь, я ни о чем не спрашиваю. Я просто знаю, что ты всегда получаешь то, на что положил глаз. Могу только пожелать приятного времяпровождения. Непременно распорядись потом обрызгать постель средством от блох.   
Терпение Золотого Леопарда пошло длинными и глубокими трещинами, рассыпаясь в прах.  
– Если б ты спросил, то получил бы честный ответ – мне отказали, – рявкнул он. – Прямо и недвусмысленно. Мессир Майлдаф не разделяет легкомысленных взглядов нашего общества, придерживаясь старинного благочиния. Да, мы поговорили. Это ни к чему не привело. Он предпочел удалиться. Покойной вам ночи, мессир Юсдаль, – не сдержавшись, Просперо напоследок с оттяжкой грохнул тяжеленной старинной дверью, оставив ошеломленного Халька стоять снаружи. 

 

Утром, когда водяная клепсидра на старинном донжоне Ферральбы мелодично отзвенела десять колоколов, Меллис Юсдаль пришла к своему отцу. Барон Юсдаль предусмотрительно озаботился тем, чтобы Меллис и ее служанку разместили в комнатах неподалеку от его собственных покоев. У молодых девушек одни глупости на уме. Дело старшего поколения – заботливо предостеречь молодежь от возможных ошибок. Ради ее же пользы.   
Устроившись за огромным столом букового дерева, барон Юсдаль яростно грыз перо, невидящими глазами пожирая лист пергамента с двумя строчками. Который день подряд Хальк пытался осознать, что же случилось. Он не утратил ни чувства слова, ни умения создать повествование и завладеть воображением читателей, ни искусства построения интриги. Все по-прежнему оставалось при нем – память, тщательно хранившая мельчайшие подробности, даты и тайные нити, связующие такие разные на первый взгляд события, бойкое перо и талант, пусть и потускневший с годами. Не было только одного – желания писать. Сейчас Хальк запоздало признавал, что погорячился с громкими угрозами создать «Летопись разоблачений». Этот замысел был мертворожденным, смердящим и нелюбимым.   
Написать такую книгу означало признать – вся его жизнь насквозь пропитана ложью и обманом. Он служил не благородному спасителю, вырвавшему погибающую страну из лап безумного правителя, а обычнейшему проходимцу с большой дороги, у которого достало ума найти себе могущественных покровителей. Красочные приключения и подвиги, описанные им от имени Гая Петрониуса и вдохновлявшие не одно поколение молодежи, были всего-навсего итогом закулисных игрищ тайных служб, обделывавших свои грязные делишки.  
За каждой победой короля Конана, за каждым убитым чернокнижником или некромантом, за каждой спасенной принцессой и возведенным на престол законным наследником скрывались представители торговых домов, с ухмылкой подсчитывающих новые доходы, и магики, чужими руками разделавшиеся с зарвавшимся конкурентом. Все самом деле было не так, как кажется. Благостные и героические маски скрывали обычнейшую жажду наживы, раздел богатых земель и перестановку влиятельных лиц подле тронов. Конан с его варварской проницательностью и житейским здравомыслием прекрасно понимал, что к чему, и что за все приходится платить – и ничего не имел против. Ему достались трон Льва и процветающая страна, мог ли наемник-варвар рассчитывать на бОльшее? Он достиг наивысшей ступени своей карьеры, и озаботился тем, чтобы создать династию, которая продолжит его дело, собрав урожай посеянных им семян.   
Хальк знал, что его книгу охотно купят. У Аквилонии всегда хватало недругов, и тайных, и явных. Продав рукопись, он станет богат. Нет, не то слово – очень богат. Сможет уехать из Пуантена, где он живет на щедрые подачки герцога, купить себе прекрасное имение там, где вздумается. Обеспечить приданое Меллис и состояние Ротану, и до конца жизни поплевывать вишневыми косточками в потолок. Всего-то дел – несколько месяцев упорной работы да переговоры с нужными людьми, которые возьмут на себя хлопоты по переписке и распространению его книги. Будет много шума и споров, подмоченных репутаций и громогласных обвинений барона Юсдаля во лжи…  
Но какое это имеет значение в сравнении с жизнью и мечтами юности, перечёркнутыми собственной рукой?   
«Оставь эту идею, – порой нашептывал под утро бессонной ночи вкрадчивый тихий голосок. – Ты никому ничего не обещал, не давал клятв и не подписывал контрактов. Ты просто высказал в присутствии Леопарда намерение – и тот же Леопард уже давно понял, что ты не намерен ничего делать. Сожги этот треклятый пергамент. Напиши то, что ты действительно хочешь написать. Воспоминания о своей молодости, венок сонетов к Цинтии, прощальную и грустную новеллу об уходящей любви. Не насилуй свой талант. Он может не выдержать и умрет, и с чем ты тогда останешься? С двумя строчками и бессмысленной злостью? С осознанием того, что, пока Конан сражался с настоящими чудовищами, он был героем, но стоило чудовищам закончиться, и он сам превратился в монстра? Кто же тогда ты, спрашивается? Летописец деяний убийцы?»  
Обкусанное и потрепанное перо зависло над чернильницей. В дверь осторожно постучали. Барон Юсдаль с величайшим облегчением швырнул перо в стакан, а пустой лист пергамента сунул в ящик стола, крикнув: «Входите!»   
Шурша юбками, явилась Меллис. Глядя на своих детей, Хальк всегда испытывал тихую, непреходящую гордость. Кажется, он и Цинтия оказались неплохими родителями. Их отпрыски были хороши собой, толковы и недурно образованы. Дети семьи Юсдаль с младых ногтей умели выдерживать удары судьбы. Пусть Ротан сейчас в отъезде, в этом треклятом захолустье, но ведь опала не вечна. Принц Коннахар однажды вернется в Тарантию, вместе с ним вернется баронет Юсдаль. Принц не забудет того, кто разделял с ним тяготы изгнания. Можно надеяться, что Ротану удастся сделать карьеру при молодом дворе…  
– Доброе утро, папа, – истинная благовоспитанная юная леди, Меллис проплыла по комнате и расположилась на диванчике с выгнутой спинкой. – Извини, что в такую рань надоедаю тебе, но нам надо поговорить. Поговорить, смотря друг другу в глаза. Именно поэтому я отправилась к тебе, а не написала письмо, как советовала мама.   
– Внимательно тебя слушаю, – серьезность дочери не предвещала ничего хорошего. Хальк заключил пари сам с собой касательно причин, погнавших баронетту в дальнюю дорогу. Меллис безответно влюблена; Цинтия нашла дочери жениха, а та не согласна с кандидатурой; Меллис решила вляпаться в безумную авантюру…   
Меллис Юсдаль выпрямилась и чинно сложила руки на коленях.   
– Нынешней зимой мне исполнилось семнадцать, – тоном свидетельницы на судебном заседании произнесла она. – По законам Аквилонии и Немедии я достигла возраста, в котором могу просить родителей похлопотать о моем замужестве. В двадцать один год я могла бы сделать это и без родительского разрешения, но мне не хочется терять время впустую. Папа, – она зажмурилась, – я встретила человека, рядом с которым хочу жить и умереть. Я твердо намерена выйти за него замуж, о чем прошу твоего благословения.   
– Дряхлый, выживший из ума отец может хотя бы поинтересоваться именем и происхождением избранника своей дочери? – Хальк-выигравший мысленно выплатил Хальку-проигравшему золотой аурей.  
– Конечно! – обрадовалась вопросу Меллис. – Его зовут Тейз ван Кайпере.   
Хальк сморгнул, внезапно ощутив себя старой медлительной черепахой, по которой только что сослепу прошелся копытами рыцарский конь.   
– Поправь меня, дочь, если я ошибаюсь – мы имеем в виду одного и того же человека? Графа Тейза из Мерревизера, соучастника аферы с якобы алмазными месторождениями в Рудных горах, дважды отправленного троном Дракона в ссылку и судимого судом королевской скамьи за подделку банковских векселей?  
– Обвинение так и не было доказано, и Тейзу всякий раз вскоре разрешали вернуться ко двору! – пылко возразила Меллис. Выражение ее личика стало мечтательным: – Ах, папа, когда вы познакомитесь, вы непременно придетесь по душе друг другу! У него такой необычный склад ума, он столько всего знает, никогда не теряется перед лицом опасности… И я его так люблю!   
– О боги, – Хальк торопливо взял обратно слова о сметливости своих детей. – Меллис, душа моя, где тебя угораздило познакомиться с этим образчиком совершенства?  
– На приеме в честь дня рождения бабушки, – с готовностью ответила Меллис. – Он стал завсегдатаем маминого салона, начал приглашать меня на прогулки… Папа, ты не думай, – зачастила она. – Я всегда соблюдала этикет. Ни шагу без камеристки или служанки, не оставаться наедине, никогда не танцевать больше двух танцев подряд с одним и тем же человеком!..   
– Меллис, – удрученно выговорил Хальк, чувствуя, как в точке чуть повыше правого уха зарождается упругий сгусток боли. Теперь голова будет ныть весь день до самого вечера, а может, ночь напролет. – Меллис, дорогая. Ван Кайпере старше тебя почти на тридцать лет. И вдобавок – не знаю, известно ли это тебе или нет? – он женат!  
– У него есть две дочери, такие милые девушки, я с ними уже познакомилась! – гордо сообщила баронетта Юсдаль. – Папа, Тейз не любит свою жену. Никогда не любил. Им пришлось пожениться, потому что их семьи настаивали на браке. Как только я скажу ему «да», он разведется.   
– Да кто ж ему позволит, после двадцати-то лет брака! – взвыл Хальк. – Ты хоть понимаешь, что его супруга ни за что не согласится мирно собрать имущество и удалиться прочь?  
– Почему бы ей не согласиться? – недоуменно хлопнула светлыми ресницами Меллис. – Они уже сколько лет живут раздельными домами. Тейз в Бельверусе, графиня – в Дормштайне, да не одна, а с давним сердечным другом. Она получит отступные, и, если захочет, сможет хоть на следующий день выйти замуж за верного поклонника.   
– Меллис, – Хальк постарался взять себя в руки. – Меллис, Меллис. Послушай же меня. Ван Кайпере, несмотря на его титул, а может, и благодаря ему – прирождённый мошенник. Ты молода, доверчива и не искушена жизнью. Он просто-напросто морочит тебе голову. Поверь моему опыту, он никогда не разведется со своей женой. Он не сделает тебя графиней ван Кайпере, но разобьет тебе сердце и оставит несчастной на всю жизнь.   
– Я знала, именно это ты и скажешь! – Меллис вскочила. – Теперь не забудь еще добавить, что желаешь мне только добра! Папа, все не так, как ты думаешь. Ты спешишь обвинять, не зная человека, не выслушав его, только потому, что о нем ходят дурные слухи! А какие слухи ходят о тебе, ты догадываешься? Если бы я им верила, я пришла бы в ужас – как я могу быть дочерью столь отвратительного человека? Но я же знаю, что сплетни о тебе – неправда от первого до последнего слова, потому что я столько лет живу рядом с тобой! Когда ты узнаешь Тейза поближе, ты поймешь, он вовсе не такой, как о нем болтают. Он любит меня. Он хочет, чтобы я была счастлива, – она умоляюще прижала руки к груди. – Папа, ты ведь не тиран из театральной пьесы, который готов уморить дочь голодом на чердаке, лишь бы не выдавать ее замуж! Мы всегда понимали друг друга, всегда были заодно – ты, братец и я. Почему же теперь, когда я готова совершить самый важный шаг в моей жизни, ты не хочешь поддержать меня?  
– Потому что ты готовишься прыгнуть в пропасть. Мой отцовский долг – удержать тебя прежде, чем ты свернешь себе шею! – заорал в ответ Хальк. Меллис в испуге отшатнулась. – По глупости своей ты не знаешь и четверти того, что знаю я! Граф Тейз – та еще сволочь, соблазнитель и охотник за чужими деньгами. Он не получит ни руки моей дочери, ни ее приданого!   
– Папа, не надо так говорить! – взмолилась Меллис.   
– Не тебе, дорогая, указывать отцу, как и что говорить! – рассвирепел барон Юсдаль. – Твоя мать, как я погляжу, совсем забросила твое воспитание. Этому пора положить конец! Ты не вернешься в Бельверус, ты… – он набрал воздуху в легкие, соображая, какой мерой устрашить непослушную дочь: – Мы поедем в Ларвик. Я и ты. Вернемся домой, на родину наших отцов, в Юсдаль. Я подыщу достойного молодого человека нашего круга, которому могу без опасений доверить свое дитя. Ты выйдешь замуж и будешь счастлива.   
– Ларвик? – при упоминании столицы Гандерланда Меллис побелела и обморочно пошатнулась. – Нет. Что угодно, только не это. Папа, если ты всерьез намерен увезти меня в эту глушь, предупреждаю – я пойду и спрыгну с башни. Я не поеду в Ларвик. Я не поеду в Юсдаль. Не надо сватать мне достойных молодых людей из хорошей семьи. Я люблю Тейза и выйду только за него, хочешь ты того или нет!   
– Ты поступишь так, как скажет тебе отец, – Хальку удалось почти в совершенстве изобразить ледяной и непререкаемый тон Золотого Леопарда. Меллис сглотнула, упрямо замотала головой:  
– Нет. Папа, я больше не маленькая девочка. Даже закон на моей стороне. При желании я могу выйти замуж и без твоего благословения – но так надеялась, что ты поймешь меня… Мама и бабушка не возражают. Был бы жив дедушка Хисс, на семейном совете он высказался бы в мою пользу. Твои угрозы, папа, не заставят меня изменить решение… но ты причиняешь мне боль. Позволь мне удалиться, – не дожидаясь ответа, она, высоко вздернув подбородок, прошагала к дверям.  
«Это просто юношеская блажь, – Хальк с усилием растер большими пальцами виски, от души надеясь, что затаившаяся боль не вопьется в голову ядовитой змеей. – Это пройдет. Я поговорю с ней, столько раз, сколько потребуется, чтобы она поняла – ее мечта выйти замуж за ван Кайпере глупа и беспочвенна. Он играет с ней, забавляясь ее детской наивностью. Меллис, мое сокровище. Из всех придворных Тарантии и Бельверуса ты остановила свой выбор на прощелыге и проходимце, по которому каторга плачет горькими слезами! Боги, что же мне делать? – Хальк выбрался из-за стола, грузно затопотал по комнате. – Она права, в Гандерланде ей не место. Меллис зачахнет там от тоски и одиночества. Но ей нельзя оставаться в Бельверусе, рядом с этим мерзавцем!.. Если увезти ее в Тарантию, она как-нибудь да даст знать ему, и он примчится за ней следом… Я могу написать моей знакомой, сестре Араминте в Ианту Офирскую! При тамошнем храме Иштар есть приют для благородных девиц, алчущих уединения. Меллис поживет там, а сестра Араминта разъяснит ей, как она заблуждается, поспешно принимая решения… Или обратиться с просьбой к Леопарду, не сможет ли какая-нибудь из придворных дам взять Меллис под покровительство? Но это же Пуантен, о боги. Неопытную девушку здесь подстерегают соблазны на каждом шагу!»  
Хальк глухо застонал, схватившись за голову. Ему начало казаться, что наилучшим выходом из ситуации будет зашить Меллис в мешок и увезти куда-нибудь в Пиктские Пущи. Хотя и там она наверняка в два счета отыщет себе симпатичного следопыта или легата из пограничной стражи. Почему дети так быстро вырастают? Отчего они не желают прислушиваться к здравым родительским советам, губя собственную жизнь? И что, что прикажете делать несчастным родителям для спасения этих маленьких неблагодарных тварей? 

 

Умений и знаний лекаря семейства диа Эйкар достало на то, чтобы не позволить жизни Пейру угаснуть. Привести его в сознание так и не удалось. Он лежал пластом, напоминая цветом лица свежего покойника, однако поднесенное к губам серебряное зеркальце слегка затуманивалось, а пушистое перо трепетало, доказывая присутствие дыхания. Лекарь разводил руками и готовил новые зелья, слуги ходили на цыпочках, глава семейства рвал и метал, не в силах что-то изменить. Когда леди Эмпаро, его нынешняя супруга, посоветовала ему найти утешение в молитве Создателю Митре, Фулжент от души наорал на жену, выкрикивая, что Создателю нет и никогда не было дела до своих творений. Оскорбленная в лучших чувствах Эмпаро не осталась в долгу, обвинив мужа в богохульстве и неверии в божественное вмешательство. Отголоски их ссоры заставляли проходивших по случайных свидетелей вжимать головы в плечи и невольно ускорять шаг.   
Дознание Золотого Леопарда по поиску загадочного слуги, предложившего Пейру вина с бурым грибом из Иранистана, ни к чему не привело. Этот тип возник из небытия и в нем же растворился. Подтвердить его существование могли лишь барышня Меллис да сам Пейру, вернись к нему сознание. Но Пейру отчаянно боролся за каждый глоток воздуха, а баронетта Юсдаль рассказала все, что знала.   
Ближе к вечеру Кламен Эйкар, в очередной раз убедившись, что брату не становится ни хуже, ни лучше, украдкой выскользнул из покоев, отведенных семьям Эйкар и Консейран. Тихо, не привлекая ничьего внимания, он шел по погружающимся в прозрачные летние сумерки переходам и галереям, направляясь к старинной части Ферральбы. Туда, где архитекторы сохранили мрачную каменную башню-донжон и два примыкавших к ней бастиона, превращенных в висячие сады, места прогулок и встреч. Добравшись, Кламен бесцельно побродил по извилистым дорожкам и уселся на мраморном ограждении меланхолично журчащего фонтана. Бронзовая русалка с чашей-раковиной улыбалась невесть чему, вода покачивала широкие листья лилий, но самих цветов видно не было – они сомкнули лепестки и нырнули на дно до следующего рассвета. Кламен ждал. Над черепичной крышей высунулся краешек луны. Сперва сочно-золотистый, он постепенно выцвел до ослепительно-белого. Тот, кто назначил Кламену встречу, запаздывал, но молодой человек не слишком волновался. Придет. Не может не прийти. Его приманка слишком соблазнительна, чтобы ею пренебрегли.   
Из темного полукружья арки выскользнула окутанная широким и легким плащом фигура. Бросила взгляд вправо-влево, устремилась навстречу вставшему с парапета Кламену.   
– Прости, не смогла улизнуть раньше, – женщина откинула на плечи капюшон, открыв стянутые в узел светлые волосы и черную полумаску, надежно скрывающую лицо.   
– Я даже не успел соскучиться, моя леди, – уверил даму Эйкар.   
– Все прошло удачно? – нетерпеливо спросила блондинка.  
– Даже лучше, чем можно было ожидать, – кивнул Кламен. – Никто ничего не заподозрил. Пейру спустя какое-то время придет в себя… но прежней бойкости в нем уже не будет, – он тихонько фыркнул. – Следующей станет Майто Сауселье. Возможно, вместе с чрезмерно заботливым папашей.   
– А если на горизонте возникнет еще какая-нибудь самоуверенная особа? – встревожилась дама в полумаске. – До меня дошли слухи об аргосской принцессе…   
– Действуя сообща и разумно, мы справимся с любой авантюристкой, – пожал плечами Кламен. Женщина не выглядела убежденной, и тогда Эйкар-младший бережно взял ее руки в свои: – Моя леди, не надо бояться. Вы не одиноки. Есть люди, крайне заинтересованные в том, чтобы рядом с герцогом пребывали именно вы. Это будет наилучшим выбором и пойдет на пользу всем нам, в первую очередь Пуантену. Вы – кровь от нашей крови, истинное дитя этой земли, и должны занять подобающее вам место. Мы добьемся этого любой ценой, а вы – вы ни о чем не должны беспокоиться.  
– Я верю вам…. только мне все равно страшно, – вполголоса призналась женщина. – Вы же слышали разговоры нынешним вечером? Всякая семья в Пуантене теперь мечтает о том, чтобы именно их отпрыск стал приемышем герцога, а их дочь или сестра – его женой.   
– Значит, нам придется опередить их всех и просто не оставить его светлости иного решения, – заявил Кламен. Огляделся по сторонам, прислушавшись к шелесту листву и неумолчному бульканью воды. – Вам пора возвращаться, моя леди. Я провожу вас.   
Рука об руку они направились к лестнице, ведущей вниз с бастиона. Им оставалось пройти еще с десяток шагов, когда Кламен вскинулся сторожевым псом, почуявшим врага.   
– Что?.. – ойкнула женщина.  
– Тихо, – шикнул Эйкар. – Уходим.   
Дама подхватила длинный подол юбки и послушно бросилась вперед, мелькая остроносыми туфельками красной кожи. Кламен какое-то время следовал за ней, держа ладонь на рукояти эстока и с показной внимательностью озираясь по сторонам. Гадая, каким образом тут можно устроить засаду, если здесь и зарослей-то толковых нет, только цветочные купы и замшелая стена…   
Краем глаза он уловил стремительное движение – сначала вдоль стены по едва различимой веревке, потом –наискосок через клумбы. Затянутая в черное тень неслась легко и бесшумно, след в след за убегавшей дамой, не сознающей того, что никому не дано убежать от смерти. Кламен присел, укрывшись за невысокими кустами и прислушиваясь. Вскоре до его ушей долетел жалобный вскрик подбитой на лету птицы – один-единственный, тут же растаявший в плеске фонтанов. Бедная дурочка. Все ее глупенькие надежды перечеркнул единственный взмах кинжала. Дозорные, обходящие по ночам сады Ферральбы, найдут леди безнадежно мертвой. Родня погибшей будет выть и причитать, утратив свое преимущество – красивую девушку, что вполне могла приглянуться Леопарду в жены. Теперь не приглянется.   
Эйкар выпрямился. Дело сделано, можно с чистой совестью возвращаться к страждущему братцу.   
Выросшая перед ним тень атаковала грациозно и напористо. Жалобно свистнул рассеченный изогнутым кинжалом воздух, сталь звякнула о сталь.  
– Эй! – ошарашенно прошипел Кламен. – Ты что, спятил? Твое дело – только девка!   
Тень словно отрастила себе пару дополнительных рук с клинками, атакуя со всех сторон. Тяжело дыша, Кламен пластал воздух направо и налево, едва успевая отражать быстрые, сильные удары. Всей шкурой ощущая, как мелко дрожит лезвие эстока. Еще немного – и он либо выронит оружие, либо переломится клинок… О, как бы он хотел, чтобы на месте безликого убийцы оказался тот подонок, с которым он заключил соглашение и которому вручил деньги за кровь умерщвленной леди! Кламен убивал бы его медленно и расчётливо, раз за разом повторяя вопрос – кто? Кто подкупил посредника и увеличил список жертв сегодняшней ночи с одной до двоих? Двух цапель одной стрелой, так говорят стрелки Боссонии? Какая сволочь перехитрила его, на кого работает этот невероятно проворный мерзавец?  
Замешкавшись, Кламен пропустил удар. Предплечье левой руки немедля обжег укус стали. Эйкар допустил ошибку, позволив противнику ворваться в его круг безопасности. Кинжал со звоном и искрами проехался вдоль лезвия эстока, зацепившись за фигурную чашку и вырвав оружие из рук. Кламен попытался нанести удар, рука угодила в захват, лихой разворот, хруст взятой на излом кости – и холод лезвия под подбородком, там, где нервно пульсирует жилка.  
«Я идиот, – обреченно и очень четко осознал Кламен в последний миг своей не такой уж длинной жизни. – Идиот, который решил, что он умнее всех. Что его идиотские планы останутся никем не замеченными. Боги, ну почему вы сделали меня таким доверчивым дураком, неспособным предвидеть заранее людское коварство?»  
Его с силой дернули назад. Что-то треснуло над ухом, негромко, но противно. Чужая хватка ослабла, кинжал исчез. Кламен рванулся вперед, снова обретя свободу, но чуть не потеряв равновесие. Отброшенный эсток валялся на земле, Эйкар рывком подхватил его, оборачиваясь.   
Затянутое в черное тело ничком распростерлось на песке. Закрытое черным шарфом лицо слепо таращилось в небо. Над телом стоял, склонив набок голову, тип, которого Кламен не раз видел и слышал в минувшие дни – гость Ферральбы, певец с Полуночи с невыговариваемым родовым именем.   
– Извиняюсь, что встрял в чужую потасовку, но мне показалось – твои дела совсем плохи, – невозмутимо пояснил он. – Я Майлдаф, если что.   
– Кламен Эйкар… – Кламен решил пока не задаваться вопросом о том, каким попутным ветром сюда так своевременно занесло темрийского барда. Он просто упал на песчаную дорожку и жадно дышал, хватая ртом такой вкусный воздух.   
– Там на ступеньках лежит мертвая женщина, – как ни в чем не бывало известил его Майлдаф. – Я видел, как он гнался за ней и прикончил, – он пнул ногой труп убийцы. – Потом вернулся, дабы избавиться от тебя. Я так понимаю, это никоим образом не мое дело… Лучше бы тебе поскорее убираться отсюда. Во избежание. Брось ее здесь. И ее, и этого урода со свернутой шеей. Пусть их найдет патруль. Да, начнутся шумиха и расспросы, но ты будешь не при чем. Как и я, – он ухмыльнулся, широко и глумливо. – Ведь нас тут вообще не было, верно?   
– Верно, – сделав над собой усилие, согласился Эйкар. Его мучила внезапно пробудившаяся совесть и осознание того, с какой лёгкостью его переиграли. Видимо, заговоры – не его признание. По крайней мере, не теперь. Может, когда он станет старше и наберется столь необходимого опыта в подковерных делах.   
Майлдаф протянул ему руку, помогая подняться. Кламен доковылял до начала аллеи, и обнаружил себя в полном одиночестве. Его нежданный спаситель исчез, словно бы растаяв в ночном ароматном воздухе Ферральбы.   
Удаляясь, Лиессин держал ухо востро, но так и не услышал ни тревожных выкриков касательно найденного тела, ни торопливого буханья гвардейских сапог и лязганья кольчуг. Значит, мессир Эйкар благополучно улизнул. Что ж, бедную даму сочтут жертвой наемного убийцы. Увлекательная у них тут жизнь, сплошные заговоры.   
Миновав старые бастионы, Майлдаф по кромке старых камней осторожно спустился вниз, спрыгнув на крышу одного из многочисленных особняков, соединенных меж собой крытыми галереями и переходами. Черепица едва слышно скрипнула, Лиессин выпрямился и заскользил дальше, перебравшись на крышу галереи и пройдя по тонкому, угрожающе поскрипывающему коньку. Оттуда его путь лежал все дальше и дальше, пока Лиессин не добрался до нужного места.   
Если бы кто видел его сейчас, то поразился бы застывшему на лице Лиессина Майлдафа выражению причудливой, противоестественной смеси решимости, страха и брезгливого презрения. Он кривился, закусывая губу, но шагал, не останавливаясь – вернее, не позволяя себе остановиться и задуматься хоть на мгновение.   
В мирной Ферральбе не было принято зарешечивать окна, ставни и створки по жаркой погоде стояли открытыми нараспашку, не препятствуя незваному гостю забраться внутрь. Туда, где в полутьме спальни призывно мерцал огонек масляной лампы, заточенный в тончайший алебастровый сосуд нежно-лилового оттенка. Лиессин разглядел обтянутые расписной кожей стены с переливами золотых узоров, установленное на ступеньке-возвышении огромное ложе с прозрачными занавесями – и человека, расслабленно полулежавшего на низком диванчике.   
– Чего-то подобного я и ожидал, – Просперо отложил томик с золотым обрезом, в который невидяще глядел весь вечер, заключая пари с самим собой, придет – не придет? – Постучаться в дверь – слишком просто и незамысловато. Итак, ты здесь.   
– Здесь, – медленно кивнул Лиессин. Герцог с любопытством созерцал это самое увлекательное и не приедающееся в мире зрелище: борьбу человека с самим собой, с собственным рассудком, стыдом и воззрениями. Разум Льоу твердил: «Нет!», душа нашептывала: «Да», а аромат подсыпанных в лампу благовоний кружил голову. Звезда решился прийти к нему, Звезда был в его руках, в его объятиях, по-прежнему неловко уклоняясь от поцелуев. Пришлось сызнова сгрести Льоу за волосы и развернуть упрямую голову в нужное положение.   
На сей раз Лиессин не сопротивлялся и не замирал каменным изваянием, смирившись. Он был покладистым – но его покладистость была сродни покою затаившегося в засаде зверя, готового в любой момент выпустить когти и впиться клыками в горло. Это волновало более всего, донельзя обостряя впечатления, обжигая похлеще раскаленного железа и бушующего пламени. Не сломить, но покорить – ибо какой прок от сломанного меча и замкнувшейся, нелюдимой души? Просперо хотелось, чтобы странный, незваный гость в его доме первым сделал шаг навстречу, отпустил бы себя на свободу, позволив себе не бояться – и тогда… О, тогда его ждет нечто восхитительное. Нечто неожиданное, нечто бОльшее, чем мимолетная ночь с приглянувшимся красавчиком, чье имя назавтра исчезнет из памяти.   
Оказалось, что брейкен, диковатое и нелепое на вид горское одеяние, вовсе не нужно разматывать подобно бесконечному кокону бабочки-шелкопряда. Достаточно расстегнуть удерживающий его пояс, и шерстяной отрез под собственной тяжестью сам упадет к ногам. Льоу переступил его, выйдя из круга красно-зеленой клетчатой ткани, и покорившись рукам Леопарда, стянувшим с него рубаху.   
На обоих предплечьях Льоу скрывалась татуировка – причудливые не то цветы со змеиными головками, не то драконы в чешуе из листьев. Черные, синие и оранжевые, они сплелись в тугой узел, впиваясь распахнутыми пастями в собственные хвосты. Просперо обвел их пальцем, поразившись яркости цветов и чёткости линий сложного рисунка. Это была отнюдь не аляповатая наколка, сделанная по пьяни у мастера в портовом городе, а настоящее произведение искусства.   
– Талисман на удачу? – полюбопытствовал герцог.  
– Напоминание о том, что жизнь и мир бесконечны, – Лиессин вздрогнул телом и голосом, когда чужая рука, соскользнув с предплечья, мимоходом огладила его мужское достоинство. Удостоверившись в том, чего Лиессину Майлдафу до смерти не хотелось признавать – от чужих ласк у него встало, надежно и твердо. Окрепший от прилива крови уд прижался к животу, бесстыдно подтверждая, что происходящее вполне Льоу по душе. Сколько не тверди о том, что ты не мужеложец, собственная природа молча и выразительно уличит тебя во лжи.   
Мягкий, снисходительный смешок над ухом говорил о том же: как ни крутись, от самого себя не убежишь.   
Простыни и покрывала на постели были темно-багрового шелка. Просперо решил, что именно такой цвет лучше всего оттенит светлые волосы и кожу уроженца Полуночи, и не ошибся. Решив в будущем непременно заказать картину с изображением Лиессина на багровом фоне. Цвета заката и запекшейся крови – это сочетание заставит трепетать сердце и воображение. Обнаженный Льоу, его арфа-анриз с выгнутой головой лебедя на грифе и неслышимая песнь уходящего дня. Может статься, последнего дня Закатного материка – ибо, когда отзвучит последний аккорд, померкнут светила, иссохнут реки и моря, перестанет дуть ветер, а боги со смехом отвернутся от людей…  
Какие только глупости не лезут в голову в самый неподходящий миг.  
Иссиня-снежные пряди рассыпались по багровой подушке. Упругое, жилистое тело, вдавленное тяжестью веса Золотого Леопарда в податливую мягкость перины. Целуясь, Льоу не смыкал глаз, подобно большинству людей, и непроизвольно вскидывал брови, словно удивляясь чему-то. Он был напряжен, натянут до отказа, как лучная тетива, напуган собственной решимостью и взволнован непривычной близостью. У него наверняка были женщины, но сейчас он сам был – как неопытная девица в постели искушенного соблазнителя.   
Некуда спешить, впереди вся ночь, расслаблено думал Просперо. Можно позволить себе неторопливо и со вкусом изучить нового незнакомца – его повадки и предпочтения, маленькие тайны и укромные местечки. Поразительно, как схожи в своей кажущейся различности женщины. Меняется их возраст и облик, фигура и звук голоса, но в прочем они единообразны, каждая из них – малая грань того зеркала, что именуется Женщиной. Коснись тут, погладь там, произнеси несколько замшелых и избитых фраз, польсти, обними покрепче и дело сделано. Она твоя.   
Ни один из мужчин Золотого Леопарда ничуть не походил на другого. Всякий избранник, как дар, преподносил герцогу свою неповторимую особенность. То, что вполне устраивало одного, ничуть не подходило для второго. Этого покоряла нежность, того – сила, кто-то терпеть не мог прикосновений к лицу, а кто сходил с ума, если ему кончиками пальцев проводили по пояснице.   
Льоу был как неведомая земля, куда впервые ступил очарованный путешественник.  
Земля с лесами, где прячутся хищные твари, и бездонными озерами прозрачно-зеленого цвета, гибельно влекущими к себе. Льоу был – плоть и крепкие мышцы, длинные ноги и жесткие волосы, пульсирующая кровь в жилах и трещины на обветренных губах – и пока этого было достаточно. Просперо увлекал его за собой, приучая, вынуждая незаметно сделать маленький шажок к добровольному согласию. Помогая расслабиться, уступить, поддаться на безмолвные уговоры настойчивых ладоней: я всего лишь потрогаю, это не смертельно, видишь, тебе самому нравится… разведи ноги пошире и станет намного удобнее… Некоторые не в силах вынести, когда их впервые касаются пальцем, но есть и другие способы… он такой холодный, потому что отлит из чистого серебра. Хочешь, попробуй согреть его собой. Да, будет больно – и сперва, и потом, причем потом станет намного больнее. Ничего в этом мире не дается за просто так. Однако боль можно смягчить и сделать вполне терпимой. Нет, вовсе незачем заталкивать с такой силой, ты сам себе вредишь. Осторожнее. Спокойнее. Представь, что ты входишь в женщину – вряд ли ты делаешь это с настойчивостью стенобитного тарана? Запястье должно двигаться плавно. Да, вот так. Закрой глаза, прислушайся к себе, к своему телу. Вот он в тебе, оставь его там ненадолго. Сожми и отпусти, привыкни к нему. Уже не холодно? Совсем не холодно, правда?   
Согревшийся внутри человеческого тела гладкий металл сменили пальцы. Льоу судорожно ерзал спиной по простыням, тиская скользкий шелк в кулаках – но не издавая ни единого звука. Просперо нравилось его молчание. Нравилось следить за тем, как Льоу кусал себе губы и неловко прогибался, когда пальцы глубже вонзались в него, растягивая. Он был именно таким, каким виделся в грезах – тесный, гладкий и обжигающе горячий, никем не тронутый, не познавший собственных желаний и возможностей. Спелое яблоко сорвалось с ветки, покатилось по жухлой траве, кто поднимет его, чтобы с хрустом надкусить?  
Кого другого Леопард, пожалуй, для первого раза незамысловато поставил бы на колени и взял сзади. Но Льоу казался достаточно ловким, гибким и выносливым, чтобы оставить его лежащим на спине. Кроме того, Просперо хотелось постоянно видеть его лицо. Было в нем что-то завораживающее. Удивительное сочетание природной сдержанности и потаенной, только сейчас пробудившейся распущенности, готовности уступить чужим прихотям. Вскрикнет ли он хотя бы разок?   
Льоу быстро уловил, что от него требуется – изогнувшись дугой, как можно выше приподнять задницу, опираясь на руки, затылок и плечи. Раздвинуть ноги, уперевшись напряженными ступнями в податливую перину, как это делают встающие на носочки танцовщицы. Терпеть, когда его светлость подхватил его под ягодицы, начав втискиваться в подставленную и обильно смазанную узкую дырку. Против ожиданий Просперо, Льоу не закричал, но застонал – глухим, идущим из самого горла звуком, больше похожим на обессиленное рычание попавшего в капкан зверя. Он все-таки зажмурился, дрожа всем телом, но умудряясь сохранять нужную позу и мертвой хваткой вцепившись в складки простыни. Просперо с силой тянул его к себе, насаживая на немалых размеров член, и дал возможность передохнуть, только целиком оказавшись внутри. Когда Леопард на пробу толкнулся бедрами, Льоу страдальчески взвыл и выругался, призвав на голову герцога долгую и мучительную кончину. Просперо шлепнул его ладонью по жилистой заднице, быстро, хлестко и звонко, но не больно – просто чтобы юнец пришел в себя и не корчил невинного страдальца.   
Помогло. Несколько первых толчков вышли неудачными, сопровождаясь раздраженным шипением, но, когда Леопард приноровился, дело пошло на лад. Льоу отдавался без особой страсти – что было вполне простительно, учитывая его полную неопытность – однако старательно подмахивая в нужном ритме, а порой неожиданно и болезненно-сладко сжимаясь. Под конец он вошел во вкус, став требовательно-напористым, двигаясь резко и размашисто, гортанно вскрикивая при каждом соударении тел. Просперо пришлось слегка удерживать его от излишнего усердия, он сам задыхался в предчувствии финала, яркого и сокрушительного, как летняя зарница на безоблачном небе – и тут в дверь спальни постучали. Сперва тихо и вежливо-обходительно, потом громче и настойчивей. Леопарду хотелось послать явившихся посреди глухой полночи слуг в то далекое странствие, из которого никто еще не возвращался, но он был занят, так занят. Под ним вытащенной на берег рыбкой судорожно бился, постанывая сквозь зубы, Льоу Майлдаф, ему самому было жизненно необходимо поскорее кончить, а им вздумалось именно сейчас ломиться в двери!   
Выплеснувшись, Леопард толкнул Льоу вперед, с неохотой высвобождаясь из плена соблазна. Льоу неловко завалился набок, поспешно сунув руку себе между ног. Обхватил ладонью изнывающий от нетерпения член, и, облегченно всхлипнув и дернувшись, кончил, забрызгав себя и багровые простыни. Просперо набросил на него край покрывала и несколько осипшим голосом окликнул:  
– Что там? Входите!   
В приоткрывшуюся щель между створками просунулась взволнованно-трагическая физиономия мессира Тьореды, герцогского дворецкого. В темноте коридора за ним маячили, перешёптываясь, какие-то силуэты, размахивая лампой, превращая происходящее в сумбурный и зловещий театр теней. Кривясь лицом, Тьореда хнычуще пробормотал:  
– Ваша светлость… Там дама Хавьер прибежала… – его голос малость окреп: – Ее светлость скончалась, горе-то какое…   
Леопард медленно сомкнул ставшие вдруг очень тяжелыми веки. Неотвратимое случилось, Адди мертва. Ее уставшее тело отдохнет, а душа наконец успокоится. Адалаис Эйкар, герцогини Пуантенской, больше нет.   
Кто-то сунул в трясущиеся руки Тьореды лампу. Мечущееся туда-сюда пятно желтого света выхватило небрежно разбросанные на полу герцогской спальни вещи – туранский халат с золотой вышивкой, скомканную рубаху, кожаный пояс и свернутую широким кольцом шерстяную ткань в мелкую алую и зеленую клетку. 

 

Глава четвертая. Гайард. 

Розовый, белый и золотой – таким единогласно описывали путешественники Гайард, столицу провинции Пуантен. Гайард веселый, Гайард беспечный. Город, наполненный радостью и сиянием, привольно раскинувшийся на склонах холмов. Герцогский замок Аскалрен, устремивший свои шпили и башни вверх, к безоблачным небесам. По стенам тянулись виноградные лозы, широкие центральные улицы и запутанные переулки старинной части города плавились от летнего зноя. Женщины стирали белье в общественных фонтанах, бронзовые богини с улыбкой прислушивались к болтовне смертных. На рынках голосили торговцы, наперебой расхваливая свой товар, над замком реяло знамя с горделиво выступающим золотым леопардом.   
Сегодня на город опустилась тень, сотканная из широких полотнищ черного и лилового крепа. Исчезли перекинутые через улицы цветочные гирлянды и балаганы уличных лицедеев. С лязгом опустились решетки арены для боя быков и поля конных ристалищ, на дверях театров повисли замки, обвитые черными лентами. За одну ночь мастеровые поспешно разобрали красочные карусели на Каменном проезде и трибуну Певческого поля. Ничто в ближайшие седмицы не должно напоминать горожанам о веселье и радости.   
Город прощался с дамой Эйкар. Траурный кортеж герцогини растянулся на несколько кварталов. В бесконечной, шаркающей ногами, всхлипывающей и перешептывающейся шеренге рука об руку шагал весь Гайард – от знати голубой крови, их жен и сыновей, до мастеровых, торговцев, уличных побирушек и обливающихся искренними слезами гулящих девиц. Процессия трижды обошла город, дав возможность всем и каждому бросить свое погребальное подношение под ноги вороным коням – от роскошных букетов до медных монет, от шелковых лент до восковых табличек с текстом поминальной молитвы.   
Белый гроб в золотых и серебряных украшениях проплыл по рукам осиротевших подданных, заняв место в усыпальнице рода Форальеров. Рядом с пустым возвышением, которое герцог предназначал для себя самого. Семейство Адалаис попыталось робко настоять на том, что герцогиня должна покоиться рядом со своей родней, но, пристальней глянув на Леопарда, Эйкары дружно прикусили языки.   
На полу мавзолея по щиколотку лежал мягкий слой розовых, алых и белых лепестков. Священники Митры и Иштар пропели над усопшей молитвы, прося богов быть милостивыми к Адалаис Эйкар, справедливо вознаградив герцогиню по делам ее. Сомкнулись половинки чеканной серебряной решетки, преграждавшей вход в усыпальницу, и, согласно традиции, Просперо своеручно повернул в замке мудреный ключ. Мертвое – мертво. Как сказала дама Хавьер, Адалаис ушла тихо и спокойно, во сне. Просто вздохнула в последний раз, обмякла и затихла. Невесть отчего Просперо надеялся, что в посмертии к Адалаис вернется былая красота, но герцогиня так и осталась старой, измученной женщиной. Тихо плакавшие фрейлины облачили госпожу в белые и алые одеяния, придворные кавалеры поместили тело в вычурный гроб, и теперь она там – спит за серебряной решеткой. Наконец она сможет отдохнуть. Ее душа свободна, ее путь окончен.   
Ее супругу предстояло идти дальше, влача свой тяжкий груз в одиночку.   
И судьба не собиралась давать ему поблажку.   
Ночь кончины Адалаис выдалась на редкость богатой событиями. Явившийся с печальным известием дворецкий (следом за которым увязалось не меньше десятка придворных сплетников) застал Леопарда в постели с мессиром Майлдафом, бардом с Полуночи. Тьореда в своей жизни видывал и не такое, ограничившись только неодобрительным кряхтением. Свитские понятливо прикинулись страдающими врожденной слепотой и немотой – но тихие, исподволь слухи уже наверняка просочились. По здравому размышлению, следовало поскорее отослать Льоу прочь или оставить в опустевшей Ферральбе, да только Просперо не смог противостоять искушению. Вместе с остальным двором Лиессин перебрался в Гайард, разумно стараясь держаться в отдалении. Он расстался с горским нарядом, и теперь, затянутый в камзол и штаны траурных оттенков, почти не отличался от молодых придворных. Растрепанная белая грива стала аккуратно заплетенной косой, анриз был накрепко заперт в шкафу.   
Неприятности на этом не исчерпались. Обходя сады Ферральбы, ночной дозор наткнулся на тело зарезанной леди Розевиты Уэльван и труп покамест остающегося неопознанным человека, весьма смахивающего на члена Серой Гильдии, убийц по найму. Наскоро проведенный допрос показал, что ни родня, ни прислуга леди Розевиты понятия не имели, зачем дама заполночь разгуливала по отдаленной части парка. С мессиром Уэльваном герцог беседовал сам. Уэльван был донельзя расстроен кончиной одной из многочисленных племянниц, но Просперо остался в убеждении, что огорчение вассала было несколько наигранным. Уэльван отчаянно пытался что-то скрыть. К сожалению, двору было нужно отправляться в путь, но Просперо намеревался продолжить дознание в Гайарде.   
Пользовавшие Пейру диа Эйкара лекари сошлись на том, что молодой человек наверняка останется жив, но вряд ли сможет в ближайшие годы заговорить: неведомый яд успел выжечь ему горло и язык. Фулжент ходил мрачнее тучи. Некогда болтливый, теперь он стал на редкость молчаливым. На поминках Адалаис он отказался от законного права произносить речь, доверив почётную обязанность Кламену. Молодой человек превосходно справился, растрогав слушателей до слез и воспев добродетели Адалаис так, что казалось – он говорит о воплощении богини Милосердия, сошедшей на землю в облике пуантенской герцогини.   
Пламенная и трагическая речь окончательно убедила Просперо в правильности выбранного решения.   
На следующий день после поминок герцог, воспользовавшись случаем, созвал представителей знатнейших родов Пуантена. Был проведен краткий ритуал усыновления. Кламен диа Эйкар, прикоснувшись к воде, хлебу и огню своего нового дома, сменил имя, став Кламеном Форальером. Торжественную публичную церемонию с вручением парадного меча и символического ключа от дверей Пуантена герцог решил провести осенью, по окончании срока траура.   
Благородное общество малость поворчало насчет того, что стоило собрать всех кандидатов и учинить полноценные испытания с состязаниями, но в целом одобрило выбор сюзерена. Теперь Кламену предстояло повсюду сопровождать Леопарда, вникая в состояние дел провинции – как тех, что были известны всем, так и тех, о которых знал весьма узкий круг посвященных. Кламен с утра до вечера, не поднимая головы, корпел над бесконечными списками, отчетами и докладами, сознавая, каких усилий и затрат стоит благополучие провинции. Кламен трудился в поте лица, сумрачный Золотой Леопард давал ему наставления, притихший Гайард складывал букеты к ступеням усыпальницы Адалаис.   
Барон Юсдаль так и не собрался в дорогу. И Меллис не позволил уехать. Ненаглядная дочь сидела под замком, испытывая на родителе обширный арсенал женских способов добиться желаемого. Она дулась и заливалась слезами, прибегала к логике и поминала через слово родительскую любовь. Угрожала повеситься на поясе от своего платья в туалетной комнате и клялась написать пьесу, в которой Хальку Юсдалю будет отведена роль убийцы любимого ребенка. Барон Юсдаль оставался тверд в своем намерении не позволить дочери сломать себе жизнь. Всякий день он доставлял ей запас чистых платков и дешевых тарелок, дабы швыряться ими в порыве гнева в стены, и пропускал дочкины причитания мимо ушей.   
– Образумишься, тогда выйдешь, – раз за разом твердил он. – Сможешь даже вернуться в Бельверус, но этому браку не бывать. Только через мой или твой труп.   
Предостережения Халька Юсдаля оправдались. Городская стража явилась к герцогу с вестями о появлении в городе недоброй памяти брата Джеролано. Монах прибыл по Полуночному тракту в сопровождении трех или четырех десятков последователей. Они беспрекословно заплатили установленную входную пошлину, а в пределах городских стен разошлись. Часть спутников брата Джеролано остановилась на постоялом дворе «Медная поварешка», сам же проповедник обратился в странноприимный дом митрианского храма на Виноградной улице. Его впустили и дали комнату, а тамошний настоятель имел с ним краткую беседу. Брат Джеролано вел себя вполне благопристойно. Он и его люди посетили усыпальницу герцогини, где долго молились о душе дамы Эйкар, теперь же без особой цели шляются по городу. Время от времени брат Джеролано заговаривает с обывателями, выражая сочувствие по поводу кончины герцогини. Все отмечают его красноречие и искреннюю скорбь.   
– Присматривайте за ним, – распорядился Просперо. – Пока он мил и вежлив с нами, мы будем милы и вежливы с ним. Но лучше шел бы он поскорей своей дорогой. Проповедовать стигийцам, к примеру. Или дикарям в Черных Королевствах. Там его быстро сделают мучеником во имя Митры Светоносного.   
Интуиция твердила Леопарду, что брат Джеролано – не такой человек, чтобы мирно провести в городе несколько дней и удалиться восвояси. Бойкий монах наверняка что-то затевает. Вопрос в том, какой именно пакости от него ожидать и когда – завтра или через месяц-другой, когда обыватели привыкнут к проповеднику и перестанут настороженно коситься вслед? А вдруг брат Джеролано решит, что тут чудесные места и решит надолго обосноваться в Гайарде?   
«Это моя провинция и мой город. Я в любой миг могу вышвырнуть его за ворота, – отмахнулся от назойливых мыслей герцог. – Джеролано – всего лишь странствующий монах-проповедник, которым несть числа. Да, он может досаждать, как зудящий над ухом комар, но счесть его серьезной угрозой?»  
Новости из Тарантии не радовали и настораживали. Несмотря на это, Просперо составил официальное послание королевскому двору о том, что своею властью избрал себе преемника, снарядил гонцов и отправил их в столицу. Пять дней туда, пять обратно – и неизвестно, сколько его посланцам придется дожидаться аудиенции. Возможно, король вообще не узнает о новостях из Пуантена. Однако совесть Леопарда чиста: он исполнил свой долг, оповестив сюзерена о своих деяниях. Придерживаясь буквы закона, герцог Пуантенский должен был бы сперва испросить королевского дозволения на усыновление молодого человека… но Просперо решил поступить по-своему. Тарантийскому двору сейчас не до тонкостей пуантенского престолонаследия. Будь Конан в здравом уме, он наверняка одобрил бы выбор Пуантенца. А ежели сейчас король, пребывая в горестях, не согласится с решением давнего друга и соратника… Что ж, он будет бороться за свое право – силой закона, а если понадобится, то силой оружия.   
Последнее соображение было Леопарду весьма не по душе. Пуантен и Аквилония, восставшие друг на друга? Страшный сон и ночной кошмар, которым надлежит бессильно развеяться при свете дня. Мир, только мир. Он найдет способ договориться с Конаном, в каком бы плачевном состоянии тот не пребывал. Киммериец вырублен из слишком твердого камня, чтобы смерть любимой жены вынудила его разум покрыться трещинами. Он справится с этой душевной болью. Не сразу, но справится. Конан не может сойти с ума, варвар с рождения был воплощением расчётливого здравомыслия. Да, сейчас ему скверно – как скверно самому Просперо. Но любая скорбь со временем утихает, а рана – затягивается.   
Особенно если сыскать надежное заживляющее средство.   
На второй день после похорон герцогини Леопард отправил дворецкого разузнать, не привлекая лишнего внимания, где в Аскалрене обретается мессир Майлдаф. Выяснилось, что Льоу нашел себе угол в комнатах младшей прислуги. Многоопытный мессир Тьореда тяжко вздохнул, переселил темрийца в пустующую угловую мансарду неподалеку от герцогских покоев и посоветовал вести себя тише воды, ниже травы. Спустя еще пару дней Леопард потребовал мессира Майлдафа к себе, и чтобы бард непременно прихватил с собой анриз.   
Тьореда, прослуживший дворецким Форальеров без малого десяток лет и наперечет знавший всех симпатий его светлости, в кои веки позволил себе укоряющее замечание. Город и провинция в трауре, даже бои быков отменили, а вы требуете музыканта в покои!  
– Адалаис нравились его песни, – не возмутился справедливым упреком старого слуги Леопард. – Она говорила, они помогают ей забыться. Может, и мне помогут. Он будет только петь, ничего больше. Сходи за ним, Тьореда, и не ворчи, как сварливая нянька.   
«Только петь, так я и поверил, – причитал про себя дворецкий, ковыляя по ступенькам винтовой лестницы в мансарду. – Расскажите кому иному. Да если вашу светлость оставить в одной комнате с эдаким красавчиком, быстро станет не до песен. Обождал бы хоть месяц, а там творил, чего захочется и с кем захочется. Времена-то сейчас такие… тревожные. В городе беспокойно. Слишком много зорких глаз, слишком много длинных и злых языков. Проповедник еще этот, ворона дурная. Там слово, здесь другое. Все наперебой твердят, мол, его светлость развратник, каких поискать, и жену свою сжил со света. Не успели ее схоронить, он опять тащит к себе кого-то… Но это ж ведь его светлость. В нем слишком много жизни, чтобы долго предаваться скорби, и он в том дурного не видит… Ему надо развеять тоску по даме Адалаис, вот он и нашел способ. Ох, опять ночевать под дверями, чтоб его светлость не побеспокоили в неудобный момент…»  
Лиессин явился, строгий и почти неузнаваемый в черном наряде небогатого пуантенского дворянина. Певучий анриз скрывался в дощатом коробе, обтянутом порыжелой кожей.   
– Присаживайся, – Просперо указал на низкий разлапистый табурет с мягким сидением. Лиессин остался стоять, зеленый взгляд был наполнен подозрением и недоверчивостью. Леопард удручённо вздохнул – похоже, от него требовали объяснений с признаниями. – Хорошо, как пожелаешь. Для начала – приношу свои извинения. Я ни в коей мере не рассчитывал, что той ночью все обернется именно так, – Льоу чуть заметно кивнул. – Чтобы ты не сомневался – мое отношение к тебе осталось прежним. Я по-прежнему желаю тебя – всего, целиком, включая тело и душу. И нынче это желание стало куда сильнее, чем прежде. Я буду не против, если ты останешься при моем дворе… но я понятия не имею, чего хочешь ты сам, теперь, после того, что было между нами – уйти или остаться.   
– Остаться, – после долгого и тягостного молчания выбрал Лиессин. Леопард одобрительно кивнул – право слово, сметливый и не склонный терзаться по пустякам молодой человек нравился ему все больше и больше – и напомнил:  
– Ты сознаешь, какие слухи рано или поздно закружатся вокруг твоего имени?  
– Да наплевать, – Льоу безрадостно улыбнулся и все-таки опустился на предложенный табурет, поставив короб с анризом рядом. – В глазах ваших придворных я с самого начала был дикарем и варваром. Не все ли едино, что еще скажут обо мне?   
– Мне не все равно, – заверил Просперо. – Не хочу, чтобы мои привязанности оборачивались против тебя. Мы будем осторожны… – протянув руку, он дотронулся до волос Льоу, неспешно разделяя жесткую косу на отдельные пряди. – Сыграй мне. Просто сыграй, что-нибудь по твоему выбору, ладно?   
Щелкнули замки на деревянном коробе. Вытащив гулко звякнувший анриз, Лиессин привычным движением уравновесил его на колене, огладил лебединую головку на расписном грифе. Откинувшись в глубоком кресле, Просперо следил за быстрыми движениями перебиравших струны пальцев. Льоу ткал негромкую мелодию, узором вплетая в нее голос, зачаровывая простотой обыденных слов: 

Хочешь знать, как они жили?  
Так и жили, как воду пили  
И береза у самого их окна  
зелена была, зелена.  
У них было всего одно лето,  
и они растворились в нём…

Хочешь знать, о чём они пели?  
Они пели, как в воду глядели.  
И в слиянии ртов в полуночный час,  
И в сиянии тёмных глаз  
возникало безумное лето,  
и они растворялись в нём…

Так и жили они в те пчелиные дни  
полагая, что осень их не осенит  
желтолиственной сенью, зима не войдёт  
в ту страну, где потоки тревог и невзгод  
растворялись, впадая в лето,  
забывающее обо всём…

Невесть каким образом бард всегда безошибочно угадывал, что именно желает услышать Золотой Леопард. Его музыка дарила долгожданное успокоение. Навевала спокойные, прохладные сны, нашептывая о том, что все обойдется. Мелодия лилась, Просперо грезил наяву, не смыкая глаз, верный Тьореда нес караул под дверями. Порой дворецкий тягостно вздыхал, как старый цепной пес, никогда не ведавший отдыха и без устали стерегущий хозяйское добро.   
За дверями герцогских покоев и в самом деле только пели. После наступления полуночи Лиессин Майлдаф выскользнул в коридор и ушел. Унося единственный за вечер мимолетный поцелуй, холодно горчивший на губах, да память о прикосновении ладони Леопарда, растрепавшей его шевелюру.   
Спустя пару дней Просперо счел, что одних поцелуев недостаточно. Герцог по-прежнему вникал во дела провинции, присутствовал на Малом совете, вел долгие беседы с новоиспеченным приемным сыном – а вечером мановением руки отправлял Тьореду за мессиром Майлдафом. Леопард не делал тайны из своих намерений, он стремился заполучить Льоу в безраздельное владение, а бард ничуть не возражал. Просперо стал его наставником, и Льоу быстро усваивал науку страсти нежной.   
Дворецкий считал ниже своего достоинства подглядывать, но, когда стихали диковатые переливы струн северной арфы, мессир Тьореда выходил на открытую галерею. Рассеянно созерцая дремлющий город внизу и краем уха внимая тому, как господин занимается любовью с новым амантом. Судя по долетающим вскрикам и стонам, этим двоим было хорошо и сладко вдвоём, под влажным покрывалом душной летней ночи. Под утро Лиессин покидал герцогские покои – Тьореда опасался случайно взглянуть в шальные, бешеные от жажды и страсти глаза – его светлость ненадолго забывался сном, и вскоре вскакивал, требуя одеваться.   
От наступившей жары в кварталах Гайарда то и дело что-нибудь вспыхивало: мусорная куча на задворках трактира, запертый на лето дровяной сарай, сеновал над общественными конюшнями. Горожане мчались с ведрами тушить огонь, по улицам стлался разъедающий глаза и ноздри, воняющий паленой древесиной сизый дым. Он проникал даже сюда, пятная грязными разводами розовые стены Аскалрена и копотью оседая на белом мраморе. Гайард горел и раньше, но пожары никогда не вспыхивали в таком количестве, как нынешним летом. Просперо распорядился увеличить количество городских стражников и бдеть в оба – на случай, если участившиеся пожары есть следствие людской злонамеренности, а не досадной случайности. Схватить на месте преступления пока никого не удалось. Город продолжало заволакивать густой дымной пеленой.   
Тарантия хранила гордое молчание. Ни гонцов, ни письма с голубиной почтой, ни весточек от пуантенских соглядатаев при королевском дворе, ничего. 

 

– Я больше не могу, – скорбно заявила Меллис Юсдаль. – Я скоро сойду с ума. Я не в силах больше читать, я не могу вышивать, не могу рисовать. У меня все валится из рук. Мне жарко. Все вещи, вся моя одежда постоянно липкие и влажные, стоит принять ванну – и я опять мокрая с ног до головы! У меня не высыхают волосы и непрестанно болит голова. Мне нужно выйти на свежий воздух.   
Она обессиленно упала в кресла, тоскливо глядя в голубое небо за высоким и узким окном:  
– Клянусь, я не собираюсь никуда убегать – у меня нет для этого ни возможностей, ни денег. Папа, давай прогуляемся. Еще один бесконечный день в четырех стенах доконает сначала меня, а потом тебя.  
Хальк, сам мучимый беспощадной жарой, испустил тягостный вздох выброшенного на берег и подыхающего мучительной смертью кита. Он уже понял, что перестарался в стремлении удерживать Меллис подле себя. Дочь страдала, но одна мысль о том, чтобы спуститься по сотням высоких ступенек Аскалрена и бродить по истекающим жарой улицам повергала Халька в трепет. Его просто-напросто хватит удар, а Меллис не сможет ему помочь.   
– Если не хочешь идти сам, найди кого-нибудь, кому ты доверяешь! – не отставала Меллис. – Любой из свитских его светлости охотно сопроводит меня, а после прогулки вернет на место. Целой и невредимой. Папа, у меня такое ощущение, словно меня варят заживо в кипящем масле!   
– Позвони, – сипло попросил Хальк. Меллис дернула витой шнурок, вдалеке задергался на шпеньке колокольчик, вызывая прислугу.   
– Вина со льдом, – потребовал барон Юсдаль от явившегося лакея. – Известите мессира Майлдафа о том, что я желал бы видеть его. Пусть заглянет к нам, можно прямо сейчас.   
– Зачем тебе понадобился мессир Майлдаф? – удивилась Меллис.   
– Чтобы отгонять от тебя злых мужчин и посторонних собак, – проворчал любящий отец, вытирая лоб насквозь мокрым платком.   
– А мне казалось, ты… э-э… изрядно недолюбливаешь его, – осторожно заикнулась баронетта, – это потому, что к нему благоволит его светлость, да?  
– Тебя это не касается, – пресек расспросы въедливой и не в меру любознательной девицы Хальк. – Тебе достаточно знать лишь то, что Лиессин – сын моего давнего знакомого... и тебе не удастся испробовать на нем свое обаяние.  
– Какая досада, – Меллис выразительно закатила глаза. – Ах, мне совершенно нечего противопоставить обаянию его светлости… Почему все лучшее достается именно мужчинам? Это несправедливо!  
– Меллис! – негодующе взревел барон Юсдаль.   
– Что, папа? – кротко отозвалась дочь. – Пожалуйста, не делай секрета из того, что известно всем. Его светлость решил приблизить к себе барда с Полуночи. Должно быть, за красивые глаза и длинные ноги. Если тебе интересно, я тоже нахожу, что у мессира Майлдафа красивые глаза. А еще он замечательно поет. Все остальное, как ты мудро заметил, пустые сплетни. Но все-таки не считай меня наивной дурочкой, не видящей дальше собственного носа. Мне кажется, или в дверь стучат?..  
Вино со льдом и Лиессин Майлдаф прибыли одновременно. Темриец, явно не подозревая о скрытой неприязни барона Юсдаля к его персоне, сказал, что его отец частенько поминал книжника из Тарантии, поражаясь его обширным познаниям, и с удовольствием согласился проводить Меллис по городу. Он сам намеревался сегодня пойти посмотреть Гайард, где еще прежде не бывал.   
Когда молодые люди поспешно удалились, Хальк щедрой рукой плеснул себе холодного вина, удрученно размышляя, не ошибся ли в выборе спутника для дочери. Может, Лиессин и проводит ночи в герцогской постели, однако на миловидную девицу бард глазел с вполне искренним восхищением. Что, если юнец схож вкусами с Леопардом, для которого нет разницы в том, кого обхаживать – женщину или мужчину?   
«Меллис умная девочка, она не наделает глупостей, – попытался убедить себя барон Юсдаль. – Все глупости, какие она могла натворить, ею уже сделаны. Она просто ушла на прогулку. Она под присмотром. Вечером она вернется».   
Он наполнил кубок по второму разу. Руки тряслись.   
Отпущенные на свободу, Лиессин и Меллис вприпрыжку проскакали по лестницам герцогской резиденции, выбежав в большой нижний двор. На въездных воротах их придержали караульные, потребовав назвать свои имена и причину, по которой они направляются в город. Выслушав, старшина караула пожевал губами, отечески посоветовав держаться центральных улиц и не забредать в старинные кварталы, какими бы любопытными и мирными они не казались.  
– Неладно нынче в Гайарде, – проворчал страж Аскалрена. – Сидели б вы лучше в замке. Если что – со всех ног бегите обратно. Да, и в Каштаны не суйтесь. Там с самого утра что-то полыхает, никак потушить не могут. Ну, ступайте, – он махнул рукой.   
Свежий ветер с Хорота, неторопливо несущего мимо города свои воды к морю, немного разогнал жару и едкое марево. Над той частью города, что уступами сбегала к речному берегу, медлительно колыхался дымный серый столб с оранжевыми сполохами в основании. Опасливо поглазев издалека на пожарище, молодые люди направились по широкой улице к центру города, где сосредоточились особняки зажиточных горожан, конторы известных торговых домов, ювелирные и антикварные лавки – все, чем славится Пуантен. Многие витрины были закрыты ставнями и задернуты черным крепом, но кое-кто все же открыл торговлю – траур там или нет, а жить надо.  
Рассеянно перебирая украшения на подсунутом лотке, Меллис косилась в сторону спутника и размышляла: отчего столь привлекательный молодой человек предпочитает общество Золотого Леопарда, а не какой-нибудь роскошной красотки? Хотя, если вдуматься, ни одна знакомая Меллис красотка не годилась великолепному пуантенцу даже в подметки. Может, мессир Майлдаф в самом деле влюбился? В точности как герои саг Полуночи. В королевской библиотеке Тарантии хранилось несколько свитков. Пользуясь возможностью, Меллис прочитала их все и задумалась над причудливым образом мыслей творцов саг. Скальды со смаком описывали долгие, кровопролитные поединки или походы отрядов героев за тридевять земель, с истреблением чудовищ и разгадыванием хитроумных загадок. Десятки подвигов ради того, чтобы получить руку прекрасной дамы. Сама дама, ее желания и устремления ровным счетом никого не интересовали. Сказитель мимоходом ронял несколько слов о пригожести ставшей женой героя-победителя девицы и начинал дотошно перечислять ее приданое – быков и коров, коней и колесницы, штуки тканей, золотые браслеты и перстни с каменьями. Зато разнообразных друзей героя или преданного юного колесничего неведомый сказитель воспевал с пылом, ощутимым даже сквозь пергамент.   
«Наверное, это потому, что женщина – всего лишь ценный трофей и будущее вложение средств. Настоящим другом может быть только равный тебе, то есть мужчина», – глубокомысленно рассудила баронетта Юсдаль. Ей очень хотелось поговорить на эту тему с человеком, разбирающимся в тонкостях сложения саг куда лучше нее, но Меллис не знала, как бы половчее начать разговор. А вдруг мессир Майлдаф оскорбится ее замечаниями?   
Улица разлилась в огромную площадь, полупустынную по нынешнему жаркому времени, с многоярусным фонтаном посередке. От гладких булыжников под ногами исходила ощутимая волна жара. Путники забежали в тень и пошли в обход площади, глазея на вычурные фасады старинных зданий. У начала узкой щели уводившего с площади переулка рядом со своей тележкой маялся от жары продавец холодной воды и сладостей. Леденцы на палочках размякли и потекли вязкими ручейками, вода согрелась, но все-таки это была вода. Молодые люди купили по кружке, и, пока они жадно пили, Меллис бросила взгляд в глубины переулка. Там виднелась еще одна площадь, где разбрасывал искры золотой солнечный диск на шпиле митрианского храма. Под стенами сбилась пестрая кучка горожан.   
– Что это там? – поинтересовалась Меллис. Продавец воды оглянулся через плечо:  
– Проповедник из Тарантии, должно быть. Он еще вчера обещался речь говорить. Вот, видно, собрался наконец, – торговец поспешно ухватился за оглобли, приподнимая тележку с места. – Надо бы ближе подкатиться. Пить-то в такую жару все хотят, даже проповедники.   
– А как его зовут, ты случайно не знаешь? – Меллис вернула продавцу опустошенную кружку.   
– Брат Джеролано, – не замедлил с ответом торговец. Баронетта Юсдаль неблаговоспитанно присвистнула:  
– Надо же! Я и не знала, что брат Джеролано перебрался в Гайард. Послушаем?   
– Кто таков сей проповедник? – спросил Майлдаф. В Темре недолюбливали монахов любых чужеземных богов, Льоу совсем не тянуло слушать чужие разглагольствования, но раз дама пожелала…   
– Некоторые называют его новым Эпимитрусом, – разъяснила Меллис. – В Тарантии он призывал священников вернуться к заповедованной Митрой бедности, перестать тратить золото на беспрестанное украшение храмов, но раздать его нуждающимся. За это верховный жрец выставил его прочь из города. Брат Джеролано отправился проповедовать по аквилонским провинциям и теперь добрался сюда.   
– Гм, – Лиессин почесал переносицу. Лезть в потную, крикливую толпу ужасно не хотелось. – Только не очень долго, ладно?   
– Конечно, – согласилась Меллис. Огляделась по сторонам и предложила: – Поднимемся вон туда. И видно лучше, и слышно, и никто не толкается.   
«Вон туда», приглянувшееся баронетте, было высокой террасой торгового дома под вывеской «Шагаранте и компаньоны». Отсюда площадка перед входом в храм была как на ладони. По ней из угла в угол расхаживал тарантийский скандалист и ревнитель веры, на ходу помавая увесистым коротким посохом. При каждом резком повороте подол темно-лиловой рясы с белым подбоем стремительно взметывался, точно большая и хищная птица махала крылом, готовясь взлететь. На вид брату Джеролано можно было дать около пятидесяти лет. Макушка его то ли преждевременно облысела, то ли была небрежно выбрита, о былой шевелюре напоминали только клочки пегих волос. На узком лице с тяжелой нижней челюстью вызывающе торчал горбатый нос и мрачно поблескивали темные глаза, глубоко запавшие под выступающими бровями. Физиономия проповедника выглядела бы весьма зловеще, кабы не забавно оттопыренные уши, сквозь которые порой розовато просвечивало солнце.   
Зато голос у него был незаслуженно хорош. Лиессин искренне позавидовал такому, мечте всякого филида – рассказчика историй. Умеренно низкий, раскатистый, тембром – словно бархатистая ткань, хорошо слышимый из любого угла площади. В замкнутом помещении такой голос будет прямо-таки ощутимо подавлять слушателей и увлекать за собой, не позволяя ни отвлечься, ни задуматься над внутренней сущностью речей проповедника. Брат Джеролано не мямлил в поисках нужного слова и не заикался. Его фразы были отточены, как лезвие меча хорошей ковки, и разили метко пущенными стрелами. Майлдаф отметил, что число людей на площади, несмотря на жару и едкий дым близкого пожарища, постепенно растет. Надо бы уходить, но Меллис так напряженно внимала проповеди, что было жестоко теребить девушку в попытках увести прочь.   
Темриец вслушался. Брат Джеролано изъяснялся с непривычным, лающим акцентом, порой меняя ударения, отчего знакомые слова в его устах приобретали несвойственное им звучание. Требовалось время, чтобы привыкнуть к своеобразию его речи и начать улавливать смысл.   
– …Истинно поведаю вам о том, что открылось мне в пророческих видениях! Отец наш Митра Светозарный не ведает предела любви к смертным детям своим. Как всякий отец, он желает блага отпрыскам, наставляя их добру и обучая ремеслу, отвращая от злодеяния когда примером своим, а когда и отцовской властью. Почтительные дети внимают голосу родителя и его наставлениям, передавая их своим детям. Жизнь их светла, безмятежна и заслуживает восхваления. Иное дело – непочтительные отпрыски! Те, что смеются над родителем своим, твоя злое и худое и похваляясь повсюду: не будет нам никакой расплаты! Говорю вам – как отец вразумляет чад своих, так и небесный отец наш пошлет однажды вам наказание за проступки ваши! Будет то наказание тяжелей самого тяжелого камня и горше смерти!   
Толпа прерывисто вздохнула. Никто не орал, не свистел, не пытался высмеять проповедника или метнуть в него гнилым яблочком.   
– Ваши серебряные цепи сделаются тяжелее мельничного жернова, дорогие наряды обожгут раскаленным железом, браслеты обернутся ядовитыми гадами и кровь вскипит у вас в жилах от их укусов! – выкрикивал брат Джеролано, и пыльное марево над площадью мелко дрожало, переливаясь. – Неправедно нажитое вами золото потечет кровью, спорынья прорастет в вашем хлебе, и саранча пожрет ваш виноград! Вы позабыли все, чем учил вас святой Эпимитриус, чьими устами говорил сам Светозарный! Вы предались бесконечным удовольствиям и наживе, погрязли в блуде, отвратили свой слух от кротких увещеваний! В скорби своей по гибнущим душам Светозарный коснулся меня обжигающим сиянием, повелев идти и кричать глухим в уши, проклиная вас, ибо грядет день божьего гнева, суда и очищения!  
– Сейчас начнут скулить и выспрашивать, что сделать, чтобы небеса простили их, – пробормотал сквозь зубы Лиессин и решительно потряс Меллис за плечо: – Пойдем. Этот монах мне не по душе. Его речи отдают дурным безумием. Они таращатся на него так, словно готовы по первому слову броситься в реку или войти в огонь. Меня это пугает.   
– Конечно, – согласно кивнула побледневшая Меллис, но не тронулась с места.   
– Брат, брат, наставь нас! – завыли в толпе. Майлдаф увидел неподалеку пожилого мужчину в дорогих одеждах, по виду не иначе как главу процветающей торговой или мастеровой гильдии. Несколько ударов сердца купец стоял, покачиваясь, как оглушенный бык на арене, потом рухнул на колени и принялся сдирать с шеи витую золотую цепь с множеством подвесок. Ему бы догадаться снять украшение через голову, но торговец упрямо дергал и дергал цепь, разрезая себе пальцы в кровь, пока одно из звеньев не погнулось. Цепочка шелестящей змейкой стекла с шеи бывшего владельца. Мужчина собрал ее в горсть и брезгливо отшвырнул в сторону. На потной, залитой слезами щекастой физиономии появилось выражение несказанного облегчения, сродни блаженству или наконец-то достигнутому плотскому удовлетворению. Красивая женщина рядом с ним одно за другим стягивала с палец кольца и безразлично роняла на камни, завороженно внимая проповеднику. – Чем нам заслужить господне прощение? Мы виноваты, но мы жаждем искупления! Помолись за нас, укажи нам дорогу!..   
– Да гоните его поганой метлой из города, – не выдержал Лиессин, у которого достало ума произнести это вполголоса.   
– Между прочим, в некоторых вещах он прав, – стоявшая рядом Меллис расслышала слова собеседника.   
– Кто – он? Он вопит о том, чего не разумеет, и нахально разглагольствует от имени бога, которому нет до нас никакого дела. Видения, ха! – презрительно фыркнул темриец. – Он просто морочит им голову!   
Брат Джеролано гневно вскинул свой посох, устремив его к солнечному диску.   
– Вы все повинны, все без исключения, одни более, другие менее, одни словом, другие делом! Но как за шалости детей осуждают родителей, так за ваши провинности должно быть спрошено с того, кто повелевает вами! С вашего правителя, презревшего законы людские и небесные! С распутника в герцогской короне, что свысока плюет на ваши горести! – навершие посоха указало на дымный столб, расплывающийся над Каштанами. – Разве он сделал что-нибудь для бедных людей, лишившихся крыши над головой и последнего имущества? Нет, он не слышит их жалоб! Чем он занят в дни, когда всякий в провинции скорбит по ушедшей герцогине, образцу добродетельной супруги и праведной женщины? Ему показалось недостаточным бесчестить ваших жен и дочерей! На глазах у подданных он предается гнуснейшему из пороков, сыскав для удовлетворения своей похоти шлюху мужеска пола!   
Меллис вздрогнула, словно задремала с открытыми глазами и внезапно проснулась. Лиессин сглотнул, подобравшись и ища взглядом кратчайший путь к бегству. Толпа раздраженно ворчала, переминалась с ноги на ногу. Пуантенцы привыкли закрывать глаза на увлечения своего сюзерена, коли во всем остальном он был не самым худшим из правителей. Но сейчас сторонний человек негодующе тыкал им в лицо грязным бельем с герцогской постели, грозя небесными карами за чужие проступки и требуя ответа.   
– Герцог в своем праве! – несмело выкрикнул кто-то. Брат Джеролано молниеносно развернулся на голос:  
– В своем, да неужто? Святой Эпимитрус учил нас тому, каким дОлжно быть достойному правителю! Кто пренебрегает заботой о подданных, кто забывает о небесном праве – того да постигнет справедливая кара! Возмездие недостойному – вот ступень к вашему искуплению! Воздаяние и публичное признание в пороках – вот что спасет вас! Отыщите в своих душах силы отринуть презренного! Докажите, что с вами необходимо считаться, что никому не позволено бесконечно унижать вас, потакая своим извращенным прихотям!   
– Меллис, – сквозь зубы окликнул девушку темриец. – Беги.   
– Зачем? Никто не причинит нам вреда, – заупрямилась баронетта Юсдаль.  
– Да, я говорю именно о них, имеющих дерзость во всеуслышание отрицать свою вину! – указующий перст негодующего монаха ткнул в сторону замерших на крыльце молодых людей. – Вон они стоят, обнявшись и насмехаясь над вами, две герцогские потаскушки!   
– Это неправда! – возмутилась Меллис. Дочь хранителя архивов, выросшая среди книг, она поклонялась разуму и здравому смыслу, уверенная, что в любой ситуации можно договориться миром. – Мы просто шли мимо и хотели послушать проповедь! Вы священнослужитель, а несете чушь, клевеща на честных людей!  
Быстро наклонившись, Лиессин вытащил спрятанный за высоким голенищем кинжал, молча сгреб девушку за руку и поволок вниз по ступенькам. Пока колеблющаяся толпа не приняла решения, превратившись в единое многоголовое злобное создание, и не сомкнулась, перекрыв им дорогу к спасительному переулку, у них остается шанс. Пусть крохотный, но его нельзя упускать. Он в ответе за Меллис, он должен вернуть ее отцу.   
Первому же самонадеянному глупцу, протянувшему руку в неуверенной попытке остановить бегущих, Майлдаф заехал локтем под дых. Горожанин икнул и попятился, сложившись вдвое. Опомнившаяся Меллис резво бежала впереди, подхватив юбки и стуча каблучками по камням. Следующего из загородивших путь Льоу наотмашь полоснул кинжалом по лицу и похвалил сам себя, услышав за спиной истошный визг. Где-то вдалеке надрывался брат Джеролано, требуя схватить и покарать нечестивцев.   
До толпы дошло, что беглецы не беззащитны и не намерены так запросто сдаваться. Двое набросились на Меллис, двое попытались схватить темрийца за руки. Девица заголосила, на удивление ловко пинаясь. От правого нападающего Майлдаф увернулся, левого ткнул кинжалом, молясь о том, чтобы их удачи хватило еще на самую малость. Кто-то грузно повис на плечах, Льоу резко сунул клинком назад, попав в мягкое и податливое. Меллис пропала, сгинув за оскаленными, разъярёнными физиономиями горожан, теперь смахивающими на морды жаждущих крови хищных тварей. Брат Джеролано швырнул им кость, указав, на кого можно выплеснуть скопившуюся злобу.   
Перехватив кинжал покрепче, Лиессин беззвучно проклял себя за то, что вышел в город без меча. Куда подевалась его способность предчувствовать? Отец и друзья обучили его нескольким уловкам, полезным в кабацкой драке и в случае, если ты вечером один на лесной дороге, а из кустов вылезают зловещие типы с не самыми лучшими намерениями. Льоу слишком привык полагаться на то, что ремесло барда защищает его лучше самой крепкой брони. Но сегодня всем было наплевать, кто он такой. Выставленный кинжал пока удерживал самых рьяных блюстителей чужой нравственности от нападения, но противостоять толпе не в силах даже величайшие из героев. Лиессин понимал, что через несколько ударов сердца его собьют с ног и сомнут – но, коли ему выпала судьба уйти так быстро и нелепо, он постарается захватить с собой кого-нибудь. Меллис, что с ней, отчего она не кричит, может, ее уже прикончили?   
Он зарычал, ощущая, как голова становится пустой и легкой. Все неважное и ненужное, отвлекающее внимание, отступило, уходя, и в крови вскипело веселое безумие сражающихся. Льоу сожалел только об одном – что не успел добраться до зданий, тогда у него была бы защита со спины. А теперь надо кружить, медленно поворачиваясь, отпугивая быстрыми выпадами самых назойливых и рьяных. На миг Лиессину показалось, будто он различает всадника, затаскивающего Меллис на седло – и горожане бросились вперед, живой стеной сомкнувшись вокруг. Из безумной дали донесся пронзительный визг свистков городской стражи. 

 

Дозорные на воротах Аскалрена с подозрением уставились на незнакомого верхового в запыленной дорожной одежде, удерживавшего поперек седла сомлевшую девицу. Всадник осадил устало хрипящего коня и прокричал:  
– Пошлите скорей за бароном Юсдалем! Скажите, я привез его дочь. Барышню помяли в толпе…   
Десятник караула от души ругнулся. Распорядился впустить верхового с обморочной девицей, погнал свободного от службы гвардейца за бароном и крикнул:  
– Вместе с ней должен был быть приятель, молодой парень с белыми волосами – не видели такого?   
– Чудо, что я еще успел заметить и вытащить госпожу, – саркастически отозвался всадник. – Там у вас какой-то монах так запугал толпу божьим гневом, что люди ничего не соображают. Рвут всех подряд, ровно бешеные псы. Когда я выбирался оттуда, как раз примчалась городская стража и принялась лупцевать правых и виноватых. Кто-нибудь в силах присмотреть за моим конем?   
Появился Хальк, от волнения, жары и быстрой пробежки по лестницам налившийся багровой дурной кровью. Пошатнулся, увидев впавшую в беспамятство дочь на руках незнакомца.   
– Она жива, – поспешно заверил напуганного отца неизвестный спаситель. – Покой, холодные примочки и уксус – и она быстро придет в себя. Куда?..  
– За мной, – Хальк, позабыв о возрасте, разыгравшейся подагре и тысячах крутых ступенек, повел незнакомца в свои покои.  
Меллис устроили в полутемной спальне, растерли виски уксусом, положили на лоб смоченное в холодной воде полотенце, поднесли к ноздрям флакончик с остро пахнущей нюхательной солью – и девушка, судорожно дернувшись, распахнула глаза. Увидев отца и осознав, что она в безопасности, баронетта горько, по-детски, разрыдалась, икая и причитая: «Папа, они его убили! Убили, я своими глазами видела! Папа, так нельзя, этого не должно быть! Они сошли с ума, папа, и убили его, растерзали на кусочки!..»   
Растерявшийся барон Юсдаль попытался успокоить плачущую дочь и выспросить, что произошло, но не преуспел – Меллис стало только хуже. Девушка задыхалась, мотая растрепанными кудряшками, в панике цепляясь за руки Халька и бессвязно умоляя о помощи. Над плечом Халька протянулась рука с наполненной темным вином чаркой. Спасший Меллис незнакомец прошипел: «Маковый отвар. Не разговаривайте с ней, заставьте выпить, не то сейчас на ее вопли сюда ползамка сбежится!»   
Сочувственно бормоча, Хальк умудрился втиснуть чарку в дрожащие руки девушки. Половину отвара Меллис расплескала по кровати и собственной одежде, остальное выпила, стуча зубами о краешек серебряного бокала. Всхлипывая, свернулась клубком посреди разворошенных покрывал и стихла. Барон Юсдаль опасливо прислушался к ее прерывистому дыханию, прерываемому бесслезными всхлипываниями.  
– Теперь она должна крепко заснуть, – произнесли за спиной Халька. – Когда проснется, ей станет лучше. Или не станет, если выяснится, что ее приятеля действительно прикончили. Мессир Юсдаль, нам нужно поговорить. Прямо сейчас. Не волнуйтесь, барышне Меллис ничего не угрожает.   
Ошарашенный и туго соображающий Хальк, спотыкаясь, послушно побрел вслед за незнакомцем в гостиную. Здравый смысл угрюмо твердил о том, если с Лиессином Майлдафом случилось скверное, виновникам придется иметь дело с Золотым Леопардом. С разъярённым Леопардом, расчетливым и кровожадным в своей мести. Просперо захочет узнать, какого ляда его ненаглядный певец под ручку с дочерью старого друга отправился шататься по городу. Услышав ответ, Просперо вполне может счесть Халька Юсдаля косвенным соучастником трагедии.   
– Но я же не знал… – пробормотал Хальк. – Неужто я стал бы рисковать жизнью дочери только ради того, чтобы насолить тебе?  
– Простите, что вы сказали? – напомнил о себе незваный гость. Барон Юсдаль опомнился:  
– Кем бы вы не были, мессир, я до конца жизни буду благодарен вам за своевременное вмешательство и спасение Меллис. Жизнь дочери для меня бесценна, и я умоляю вас – назовите свое имя и скажите, чем я могу вознаградить вас? Я сделаю все, что в моих силах…   
– Я так не думаю, – перебил излияния Халька незнакомец. Барон Юсдаль осекся и пристальней вгляделся в сидевшего напротив человека. Торопливо перебирая в памяти события, даты и лица, пытаясь сообразить, не сталкивались ли они когда-нибудь.   
Мужчина, доставивший Меллис, был ровесником Халька, но сохранился лучше и выглядел лет на десять моложе. Похоже, уроженец Немедийских земель или Пограничья. Коротко стриженные каштановые с рыжиной волосы, внимательно прищуренные карие глаза. Нос, похоже, когда-то был сломан в драке или в бою. Узкие губы, белый, давно заросший тонкий шрам под нижней. Запоминающееся лицо, однако его обладателя Хальк никогда прежде не встречал.   
– Тейз, – представился гость. – Тейз ван Кайпере из графства Мерревизер. Прежде чем вы попытаетесь меня прикончить, выслушайте. Я так полагаю, что вы, как некогда и я, пребываете в изрядном заблуждении… Мессир Хальк, только что вы порывались меня вознаградить, – раздраженно добавил он, заметив, как Хальк шарит глазами по гостиной в поисках чего-нибудь увесистого или острого. – Уделите мне немного вашего драгоценного времени. Оно и будет моей наградой.   
– Слушаю, – с неохотой выдавил барон Юсдаль. У воздыхателя Меллис хватило наглости самолично явиться за ней? Что ж, в качестве благодарности мерзавец не будет убит сразу. Возможно, Хальк даже оставит его в живых. Но пусть не рассчитывает заполучить руку Меллис лишь потому, что оказался в нужный момент в нужном месте!   
– Начну с главного – я никогда не имел намерения жениться на вашей дочери, – отчеканил немедийский проходимец. – Она очаровательная, умная, прекрасная девушка. Я желаю ей всяческого счастья, но единственное чувство, которое я могу к ней испытывать – отеческое.   
Хальк начал медленно подниматься из кресла. Вот, значит, как. Никогда не имел намерений. Бедная девочка примчалась аж из Бельверуса, уверенная в своем избраннике и готовая ради него насмерть рассориться с отцом, а он даже не имел никаких намерений!   
– Вы меня не так поняли, – у Тейза ван Кайпере достало мужества не сбежать перед лицом надвигающейся грозы. – Мессир Юсдаль, вы же знаете вашу дочь. Она возвышена душой и судит о жизни по книгам, частенько принимая желаемое за действительное. Мне очень жаль ее разочаровывать, но Меллис так отчаянно стремилась поскорее стать любимой, что выдумала себе любовь. Она настолько уверовала в свою выдумку, что втайне от матери поехала к вам в Гайард, просить о благословении. Леди Цинтия, испугавшись за дочь, попросила меня отправиться следом за Меллис, найти и привезти домой. Разумеется, я и мои люди тотчас отправились в путь… и, кажется, успели вовремя.   
– Но Меллис говорила мне… – озадачился Хальк. – Говорила, вы завсегдатай дома ее матери и ухаживаете за ней…  
– Естественно, – скривился Тейз. – Как же иначе. Она дочь Цинтии, как я могу быть нелюбезен к ней… если надеюсь в будущем стать ее отчимом?   
– Ах, вот в чем дело, – медленно проговорил барон Юсдаль.   
– Именно, – с явным облегчением подтвердил ван Кайпере. – В леди Цинтии Целлиг. Я в любом случае собирался ехать в Гайард, чтобы получить точный ответ на вопрос, по-прежнему ли вы считаете себя ее супругом, а ее – своей женой? Ведь вы уже лет пять пребываете порознь. Послушайте, я знаком с Цинтией с тех далеких времен, когда мы оба были детьми и жили по соседству. Тогда я намеревался сделать ей предложение. Но моя родня встала на дыбы и потребовала брака с другой, угрожая лишить меня наследства и имени. Пришлось уступить. Цинтия же встретила вас и решила, что обрела свое счастье. Она уехала в Аквилонию… и вот теперь, спустя столько лет, вернулась. Конечно, я должен был попытаться!  
– Вы любите Цинтию, – Хальк, казалось, вертит эту незамысловатую идею и так, и эдак, рассматривая с разных сторон.  
– А как ее можно не любить? – удивился его замешательству Тейз. – Она поразительная женщина. Возможно, единственная в своем роде. И она готова согласиться на мое предложение.  
– Но вы-то женаты, – напомнил барон Юсдаль.  
– Больше нет, – ван Кайпере оскалился в невеселой ухмылке. – О чем на днях получил официальное свидетельство за подписью и печатью нотариуса королевской гербовой палаты. Могу показать, если вы не доверяете словам. Моя бывшая получила во владение два замка и прилегающие к ним земли. Отныне я совершенно свободен.   
– Что же вам тогда нужно от меня? – надтреснуто осведомился Хальк.   
– Благословения, разумеется, – дернул плечом Тейз. – А Цинтия желает получить ваше своеручное подтверждение тому, что вы признаете брак расторгнутым. Я не настаиваю на немедленном ответе, но хотелось бы побыстрее. Боюсь, с этими религиозными неурядицами выезд из Гайарда станет несколько затруднительным. Также я хотел бы забрать Меллис и вернуть ее в материнские объятия. Невинной девушке не место там, где вот-вот вспыхнет свара во имя бога.  
– В этом я с вами согласен, – барон Юсдаль поскреб отросшую щетину. Вот оно как все обернулось. Признаться, втайне он ожидал подобного исхода. Он сам виноват, возлюбив книги и сочинение историй более живой женщины. Цинтия имеет право на свое счастье на закате дней. Пусть даже рядом с таким пронырливым типом, как граф Тейз ван Кайпере. Какой смысл тянуть и откладывать неизбежное? Он разошелся с Цинтией, и недостойно удерживать ее призраком былого союза.   
Хальк вытащил из ящика стола лист пергамента, на котором давеча пытался написать вступительное слово к будущей книге. Ножом с плоским лезвием аккуратно стер две строчки, выведя поверх них признание в капитуляции. Ощутив, как где-то вдалеке натянулась до отказа и порвалась тоненькая нить, точно струна на арфе Лиессина. Они с Цинтией так долго были единым целым, породили двух детей, а теперь их дороги расходятся.   
Тщательно расписавшись, Хальк заверил росчерк оттиском печати с фамильным гербом Юсдалей, и молча подвинул бумагу Тейзу. Немедиец церемонно склонил голову, по достоинству оценив поступок барона Юсдаля, и задумчиво протянул:  
– Меллис. Кому-то придется объяснить ей истинное положение дел. Бросим монету или предпочтете доверить эту печальную миссию мне?  
– Я отец, мне и разрушать воздушные замки ее мечтаний, – тяжело вздохнул Хальк. Тейз тщательно свернул драгоценную бумагу, сунув ее за пазуху. – Я поговорю с ней и посмотрю, в силах ли она удержаться в седле. Мне будет спокойнее, если нынче же вечером вы оба покинете город – а пока будьте моим гостем, – он обвел рукой гостиную.  
– Я бы вздремнул немного, – признался ван Кайпере. – И перекусил. Благодарю за заботу. Дайте знать, когда барышня будет готова в путь.   
Он ушел, а Хальк, осторожно приоткрыв дверь, заглянул в спальню. Он рассчитывал застать Меллис крепко спящей, но, похоже, отвар не подействовал. Девушка сидела посреди постели, закутавшись в покрывала и тускло глядя перед собой.   
– Я все слышала, – ровным, безжизненным голосом произнесла она. Сердце Халька ухнуло куда-то вниз, в пропасть, наполненную острыми ледяными осколками, готовыми вонзиться в трепещущую живую плоть. Барон Юсдаль вошел в спальню, притворив за собой дверь и обессиленно привалившись спиной к створкам. – Боги, какой же я была дурой. Ты прав, отец, я всего лишь маленькая девочка, ничего не разумеющая в жизни. Сегодня по моей вине погиб хороший человек. Другой, которого я полагала своим возлюбленным, оставил меня. Он ничего ко мне не испытывал. То, что я по неопытности сочла любовью, было просто вежливостью и желанием понравиться моей матери, – она вцепилась растопыренными пальцами в волосы, с отчаянием пробормотав: – Я всего лишь хотела выйти из комнаты! Отец, как мне теперь жить?   
– Научись быть сильной, – Хальк понимал, что совет не ахти, но измыслить что-то другое он был не в состоянии. – Научись признавать свои ошибки и исправлять их.   
– Как я могу исправить чужую смерть? – тоскливо вопросила у балок под потолком Меллис.  
– Ты видела тело? – ответил вопросом на вопрос Хальк. – Нет? Тогда не убивай надежду прежде времени. Молодой Майлдаф родом из племени, что до последнего цепляется за жизнь. Он мог уцелеть и скоро вернется в замок.   
– Ты обманываешь меня, – отрицательно качнула головой Меллис. – Ради благой цели. Но обманываешь. Под ногами толпы не выживают, – ее плечи мелко задрожали, но голос пока еще не срывался. – Что вы решили сделать со мной?   
– Граф Тейз предлагает доставить тебя в Бельверус. К матери, которая сходит с ума от беспокойства, – Хальк помолчал. – Я же хочу предложить нечто другое. Я знаком с одной из служительниц храма Великой Матери в Ианте. Сестра Араминта многое повидала – и закулисье театра, и изнанку придворной жизни, и то, как неофиты становятся верховными жрицами и первосвященниками. Она поможет тебе разобраться в себе и своих чувствах, пока твоя мать и Тейз… ну, ты понимаешь. Им ведь тоже нужно побыть наедине и привыкнуть друг к другу после стольких лет разлуки. При храме есть нечто вроде приюта для женщин, желающих уединения и укрытия от мира. Поживешь там, пока не решишь вернуться.  
– Ианта, – равнодушно повторила Меллис. – Что ж, пусть Ианта. Великая Мать охотно утирает слезы всем страждущим, – она уткнулась лицом в колени. – Отец, мне так плохо. Все было просто и понятно, и вдруг в один миг так страшно переменилось. Как будто с мира разом облезла позолота, и я увидела его гниющие кости. Этот ужасный монах на площади… он кричал, что мы все погрязли в беззаконии и Создатель накажет нас. Отец, я плохая?   
– Ты лучше всех, – Хальк обнял дочь за узкие плечи, прижав к себе. – Просто судьба… она порой такая сволочная сука с острыми клыками, прости на грубом слове. Ты мирно идешь по своим делам, а она вылетает из-за поворота и хватает тебя за горло. Можешь задрать лапки и сдаться, надеясь, что она пощадит тебя. Можешь бороться. Возможно, ты погибнешь. Но хотя бы погибнешь, сражаясь.   
– Я не умею сражаться, – всхлипнула баронетта. – Мне с детства твердили, что если я буду вести себя подобающим благородной девице образом, со мной никогда не случится ничего дурного. Беды обойдут меня стороной. Я старалась быть доброй и милосердной, не завидовала и не клеветала… Еще утром я была самой счастливой дурочкой в Гайарде, а теперь сижу здесь и мечтаю о смерти.   
– Наверное, тут есть и наша вина, – удрученно признал Хальк. – Мы думали, что всегда сможем защищать тебя. Но ты незаметно выросла, а мы состарились. Как любые родители, мы мечтали уберечь тебя от мирских горестей. Учили тебя этикету и грамоте, но совсем не научили, как нужно встречать опасность. Мне жаль, милая. Теперь я способен только утешать тебя, но учиться тебе придется у сестер Великой Матери.   
Отец и дочь сидели рядышком на постели, плечом к плечу. Меллис тихонько плакала. Хальк, как в былые годы, гладил ее по голове, приговаривая, что все обойдется – и не верил ни единому своему слову. 

 

Последнее, что отчетливо видел Лиессин – ослепительное солнце в задымленном небе и яркий блик на широком лезвии кинжала. Но солнце вывернулось наизнанку, обуглившись, и мир исчез. Он потерял опору под ногами и рухнул в фиолетово-черную бездну.   
Бесконечный полет вниз и вниз закончился тем, что Майлдаф всей тяжестью грохнулся спиной вперед на угловатое и твердое. Тьма поредела, в ней закружились белесые пятна, похожие на перекошенные рожи с раззявленными в издевательском смехе ртами. Под каркающий хохот из темноты соткалась пучеглазая физиономия проповедника с оттопыренными ушами. Брызгая слюной и скалясь гнилыми зубами, брат Джеролано надрывно выкрикивал:  
– Вот он, обрекший себя на проклятие во веки веков! Презренный червь без чести и совести! Какое наказание избрать тому, кто добровольно сделал себя прибежищем блуда и выгребной ямой? Смерть? Нет, смерть ему придется заслужить! Пусть вечно терзают его демоны, которых он призвал себе на погибель! Войдите в него чрез те позорные врата, что он открыл, возьмите его, и да сбудется по слову моему!  
Тьма навалилась со всех сторон, удушающая и колючая, как мокрое шерстяное одеяло, спеленав не хуже погребального савана. Издалека долетали смутные отголоски многоголосых воплей и истошный визг. Пленник судорожно дергался, до смерти напуганный полнейшей невозможностью шевельнуть хотя бы пальцем. Что-то липкое и холодное обвилось вокруг его лодыжек, рывком, до хруста в копчике, раздвигая ноги и задирая их вверх.   
Он лежал, беспомощный, распластанный и униженный, замерев в отчаянном ожидании неминуемой кары. Высоко над ним плыл серебряный полумесяц, такой лживый в своей чистоте, единственное светлое пятно в окружающей темноте.   
В его сжавшуюся задницу с размаху загнали по меньшей мере корабельный таран, обросший ледяным крошевом. Льоу заблажил, срывая голос, позабыв о гордости и достоинстве. Ледяной таран сокрушительно двигался взад-вперед, сминая внутренности в склизкое месиво, вышибая дух и раздирая напополам.   
– Навсегда, навсегда! – злорадствовал брат Джеролано, и голоса призраков вторили ему дружным хором. – Вот все, что тебе осталось! Разве не этого ты хотел? Терпи, глядишь, еще и понравится!   
«Это будет длиться, пока я не сдохну, – отчётливо понял Льоу в кратком промежутке между ударами. – А потом начнется сызнова, потому что здесь нет смерти. И меня здесь тоже нет. Это дом кошмара, место моих страхов. Но я могу уйти отсюда. Я смогу. Я смогу».   
Таран двинулся на новый приступ, иззубренным ножом полосуя живую плоть. Несколько мучительных ударов сердца Лиессин ощущал его глубоко внутри себя, отчаянно собирая в комок волю для рывка прочь. Единственного, потому что второй попытки к бегству могло и не быть. Он мог навсегда затеряться в темноте и собственных воплях, в царстве боли и отчаяния, под холодным светом обманчивого месяца.   
Он вынырнул из тьмы, как задыхающийся пловец выныривает из глубины на поверхность, сознавая, что чудом избежал гибели. Над головой нависали тяжелые, в облупившейся краске, балки мансарды. Он лежал на жестком топчане, одетый в рубаху с чужого плеча и великоватые штаны, и укрытый собственным пледом в зелено-алую клетку. Лившийся в полукруглое окно свет был окрашен в медовые тона позднего вечера.   
– Меллис, – отчетливо выговорил темриец.   
– Ага, девицу помнишь, стал-быть, – добродушно пробасили над ухом. – А собственное имя как, из головы не вышибли?   
– Я Лиессин. Лиессин Майлдаф, – после некоторой заминки вспомнил бард. Охнул, ощутив, как у него зверски болит все, от самой маленькой косточки в запястье до всех наперечет ребер. Во рту стоял кислый медный привкус. Проведя языком по зубам, Майлдаф обнаружил, что передние снизу и сверху качаются. Хоть не выбили, на том спасибо. Раз только качаются, значит, врастут обратно. Вроде ничего не сломано, руки целы, пальцы целы… – Меллис?  
– В порядке твоя барышня, – рядом с топчаном возник полноватый мужчина средних лет, с морщинистым и обветренным лицом. Преждевременно поседевшая шевелюра, висячие усы, прищур охотника или стрелка, привыкшего целиться из лука. Траурная лента на рукаве камзола, как у всех при дворе, но на придворного не похож. – Милая девочка, добрая душа. Забегала тебя проведать, вся зареванная. Но барышне свезло, не то, что нам. Уехала она.   
– Куда? – с трудом выговорил Льоу. – Когда?  
– Минувшим вечером. В Бельверус вроде как. Вместе с папашей своим, бароном Юсдалем. Они и еще десятка два счастливчиков успели из замка выскочить, а прочим ходу уже не стало… Меня Чедонго кличут, – представился словоохотливый незнакомец. – Ловчий я здешний. Еще собак пользую, лошадей… людей иногда. Его светлость велели приглядывать за тобой, чтоб концы не отдал. Ты как, помирать не собираешься?  
– Н-нет, – прислушавшись к себе, решил Лиессин. – Но меня словно жерновами молотили…   
– Оно и неудивительно. По тебе, считай, конная полусотня проскакала. Как еще жив остался? – Чедонго ушел и вернулся с кувшином. – Это его милости лекарь намешал, приказал тебя поить. Потом сулились с кухни пожрать принести. Так что давай, пей.   
Попытка Лиессина сесть закончилась печально – его повело в сторону, вокруг головы словно захлестнули кожаный ремень и стянули, а желудок сделал попытку выскользнуть через рот. Льоу стошнило в вовремя подсунутый старым псарем тазик. Отдышавшись и отплевавшись, бард упрямо попытался снова. На сей раз дело пошло лучше, и вскоре он сумел приложиться к кувшину, в котором оказался горький, но бодрящий настой.   
– Что в городе? – настойчиво принялся выспрашивать Майлдаф, отдышавшись. – Как я сюда попал? Помню проповедника у храма и толпу, а потом – как отрезало.  
– Эк тебя, – Чедонго разгладил пальцем усы. – Значит, тебя притащила в Аскалрен городская стража. Было это минувшим днем, около четвертого колокола. Стражники запросили подмоги – мол, какой-то полоумный монах своими речами довел толпу до полного исступления. Подняли дворцовую гвардию, они утопали на выручку. Им удалось рассеять обывателей, но сам проповедник ускользнул. Его милость со свитой проехал по городу, убеждая горожан успокоиться и вернуться к своим делам. Вроде все улеглось… а на следующее утро монах, как его там…  
– Брат Джеролано, – подсказал Лиессин, невольно вздрогнув при воспоминании о кошмарах в призрачном доме страха.   
– Ага, он самый. Выяснилось, что святой отец не промах, – ловчий досадливо сплюнул. – Целая свора его сторонников тайком шаталась по провинции, выжидая знака. Они напали на Ферральбу, разорили тамошний дворец и притащились сюда, в Гайард.   
– Разгромили Ферральбу? – задохнулся Майлдаф. Ферральба, похожая на радостный сон. Ферральба с ее поющими фонтанами и искристым сиянием разноцветных мозаик. Кем нужно быть, чтобы осмелиться уничтожить рукотворное чудо?   
– Его милость шибко гневался, – подтвердил Чедонго. – Но покамест Леопард рычал и выпускал когти, монах с горожанами заявились под самые окна Аскалрена. Разогнали стражу, загородили ворота бревнами и принялись швыряться факелами да каменьями. Брат Джеролано лютует, чешет языком без устали. Сулит именем Митры обрушить на Гайард небесный огонь, мор и чуму, если его милость не явится на площадь и прилюдно не раскается в своих пороках.   
– А его милость что? – Льоу невольно подался вперед, позабыв о ноющих костях и синяках, наставленных на шишки.   
– А его светлость вышли на балкон и во всеуслышанье пообещали лично вздернуть проповедника на воротах Ферральбы, чтобы другим впредь неповадно было, – хмыкнул старый ловчий, явно одобряя ответ герцога. – С той поры так и торчим, вроде как в осаде. Они там, а мы здесь. Ты прихлебывай, не забывай, – Майлдаф послушно приложился к кувшину. – Его милость ведь с меня спросит за твою шкуру. Он сулился заглянуть, как сыщет время… Ты из новых свитских Леопарда, что ли? Прежде я тебя не встречал.   
– Я живые ножны для его меча… и песни, которые ему иногда приятно слушать, – медленно и отчетливо выговорил темриец. Очень хотелось зажмуриться, чтобы не видеть, как на добродушном лице Чедонго проступит отвращение, но барду требовалось произнести это вслух. Может, чтобы услышать приговор из собственных уст и осознать его.  
Ловчий сморгнул пару раз и понятливо кивнул:  
– А. Вот оно что. Никак ты и есть тот величайший порок, за который брат Джеролано вздумал клеймить его светлость? Вот чего никогда не разумел, так это жгучей тяги монахов лезть в чужие постели проверять, кто там с кем валяется. Взялся служить богам, так и служи себе. Молись, постись, а на людей вроде его милости хвост не задирай и не указывай, как им жить. Ты не бойся. Его милость своих людей на растерзание никому не выдаст, какими бы молниями с небес ему не грозились. Ты ему теперь свой.   
«Я ничей», – хотел сказать Льоу, только это было ложью. Он так хотел оставаться честным перед самим собой и своей совестью, и вот она, неприглядная правда – он принадлежит Леопарду. Возможно, поначалу герцог и не захочет жертвовать им… Но что, если вопрос встанет так: жизнь безвестного иноземца против спокойствия в столице провинции? Что предпочтет Леопард?»  
– Поспи, – озабоченно посоветовал Чедонго. – Если стрясется что, я тебя растолкаю. Тут покамест делать нечего, только сидеть и выжидать. Может, болтливый монах подавится собственным языком. Или горожане образумятся и своей волей разойдутся по домам.   
– А что, у его светлости нету под рукой верной гвардии? – Майлдафа и в самом деле начало клонить в сон.   
– Как не быть, – согласился почтенный ловчий. – Сотня обленившихся бездельников в шелках и бантиках под командованием мессира Серлона, что подпирают стены в Аскалрене и любезничают с дамами. Они сейчас, наложив в штаны от страха, гоняют разъяренных обывателей от дворцовой ограды. Вояки, способные толком держать в руках оружие, или в гарнизонах, или на границах. Есть еще баронские дружины, только тех баронов прежде дозваться нужно. Они ж по своим владениям сидят, виноград собирают, а не в столице глаза мозолят. В страшном сне такого не удумать: чтобы Гайард возмутился против его светлости! Может, вправду конец времен подступает?   
– Сомневаюсь, – Лиессин еще раз отхлебнул из кувшина и улегся, надеясь, что воображение не швырнет его обратно в чертоги страха. Выходит, вещь, которой он боится сильнее всего на свете – насилие? Но Просперо был добр к нему… Нет, не думать об этом. Закрыть глаза, приказать себе забыться. Никаких видений, никаких размышлений. Стать камнем и замерзшим деревом зимой. Дать телу возможность отдохнуть и поскорее прийти в себя. Он и так почти целый день провалялся в постели, а ему нужно суметь встать на ноги без посторонней помощи.   
…Под утро Майлдафа словно толкнули под бок. Чедонго развалился в кресле и безмятежно похрапывал. Цепляясь за топчан и стену, Льоу неуклюже поднялся и доковылял до окна.   
Аскалрен, резиденция пуантенских герцогов, был не укрепленным замком полуночных властителей, эдаким городом в городе, обнесенным внушительной крепостной стеной, но нарядным дворцом в два-три этажа со множеством флигелей и пристроек. От городских кварталов его отделяла символическая преграда в виде кованой ажурной решетки с золотыми розами и оскаленными мордами гербовых леопардов. Из окна своей мансарды Лиессин видел предрассветную розовую дымку над островерхими черепичными крышами Гайарда и цепочку огней, замкнувших дворец в неразрывный круг. Возле костров мелькали, перемещаясь туда-сюда, человеческие силуэты. Их было много, так много, что порой они заслоняли пляшущие багровые языки.   
«Весь город собрался здесь, – Майлдаф втянул пахнущий гарью и раскаленным камнем утренний воздух. – Нас ждет жаркий денёк. Во любых смыслах. Что они намереваются делать? Выжидать, требовать своего или вести переговоры? И что делать мне?»  
Он больше не находил ответов на вопросы. Ему было тоскливо и противно. Хотелось напиться. Хотелось лечь, накрыть голову подушкой и сделать так, чтобы все на свете позабыли о нем. Хотелось бежать со всех ног, чтобы снова очутиться среди благоухающих садов Ферральбы и повернуть время вспять. Как будто ничего не случилось. Как будто он такой же, как и раньше, и может без стыда смотреть в глаза людям – а той злосчастной ночи никогда не было. Леопард не коснулся его, навсегда пометив несмываемым клеймом, он по-прежнему чист, он мужчина и бард, а не подстилка его светлости.   
«Я же не знал, что получится именно так…»   
В городе вспыхнуло, занявшись дымным и чадящим пламенем. Треск и рев усиливающегося пожарища долетел даже сюда, в Аскалрен. Проснувшийся Чедонго вперевалку подошел к окну, с первого взгляда опознав горящее здание и крайне озадачившись:  
– Милостивое сердце горит. Храм Милостивого сердца, в смысле. Это ж по всей округе наипервейший митрианский храм был, сюда паломники со всего Заката шли… Там одной позолоты на стенах больше, чем во всем герцогском дворце! Неужто подожгли, мерзавцы?   
– Кому бы это было нужно? – не понял Льоу.  
– Да тому же полоумному брату Джеролано, – зло буркнул ловчий. – Подослал своих прихвостней. Теперь начнет орать, мол, и храм его светлость тоже спалил по злобе своей непомерной. Пристрелить бы поганца, и дело с концом.   
Храм горел все утро, выбрасывая в небо тучи искр и омрачив рассветную голубизну огромным дымным столбом, похожим на обугленное дерево с растопыренными ветвями. Во дворце воцарилась паника – кто-то громогласно отдавал команды, визжали женщины, что-то с грохотом падало, разбиваясь. Ловчий заявил, что пойдет разведать, как обстоят дела. Подопечный останется здесь, и чтоб из комнат ни ногой. Лиессин пообещал сидеть смирно – и, дождавшись пока Чедонго закроет за собой дверь и отойдет подальше, выбрался в коридор. Рядом с дверью в мансарду начиналась узкая и темная винтовая лестница. Цепляясь за перила, Лиессин вскарабкался на маленький крытый балкон.  
Под ним был один из многочисленных дворов Аскалрена. Бесцельно метались люди, стражники вперемешку с придворными. Как стая спугнутых птиц, внезапно они бросились наутек, скрывшись во внутренних помещениях.   
Свесившись с края балкончика, молодой человек разглядел парадные дворцовые ворота и осаждавшую их толпу. Перед воротами в несколько шеренг выстроилась герцогская гвардия. Майлдаф слышал резкий жестяной стук – горожане лупили по решетке камнями и всем, что под руку подвернется. Ворота заколыхались, не устояв под напором, и начали подаваться. Через ряды торопливо расступающихся гвардейцев промчался всадник, осадил храпящего коня перед самыми створками. Льоу показалось, он узнал Леопарда, но разобрать, что именно выкрикивает герцог, обращаясь к ломящимся вперед подданным, было почти невозможно.   
«Опомнитесь, где ваше благоразумие?» – послышалось Майлдафу. И еще: – «За кем вы идете, за самозваным пророком и шарлатаном?»  
Толпа напирала. Испуганный криками и летящими в него камнями конь герцога не слушался узды, делая свечки. Просперо махнул рукой, с кровли дворца спорхнули, с визгом разрезая воздух, толстые арбалетные болты. Первая волна наступающих, уже ворвавшихся в ворота, полегла неопрятной пестрой кучей тел.   
От вырвавшегося единым духом вопля заложило уши и перехватило дыхание. Майлдаф на миг представил себя намертво зажатым среди кричащих, пьяных своим страхом и решимостью людей. Увидел промельк летящей стрелы, от которой невозможно увернуться – и содрогнулся, впившись пальцами в каменную закраину балкончика. Толпа отхлынула, на миг показалось – горожане готовы сдаться и отступить. Среди них промелькнула лилово-белая ряса и лысая макушка брата Джеролано. Монаху удалось воодушевить своих растерявшихся сторонников.   
Темная многоголовая и многорукая река хлынула вперед, пройдя по валу из тел мертвых единомышленников, выдержала еще один арбалетный залп и грязной пеной растеклась по двору, сцепившись с гвардейцами. Крики одерживающих верх и вопли раненых смешались в чудовищную песнь. Стрелки на крыше больше не стреляли, опасаясь задеть своих. Мятежная толпа пронеслась по двору, оставив после себя нелепо распластанных на золотистых плитах мертвецов, утыканных болтами, пытающихся отползти раненых, и ворвалась в Аскалрен. Отчаянно зазвенели разбиваемые стекла, захрустели выворачиваемые «с мясом» петли на дверях.  
– Эй, парень, как там тебя… Майлдаф! Куда ты, к демонам псячьим, подевался? – до Льоу не сразу дошло, что его зовут. Забывшись, он привычно резво рванулся вниз по ступенькам, оступился и едва не сверзился вниз головой на обозленного и донельзя рассерженного Чедонго, прооравшего: – Я тебе что велел? Сидеть под замком! Куда навострился?   
– Хотел посмотреть, – виновато пробормотал Лиессин.   
– Да было б там на что смотреть! – огрызнулся ловчий. – Спятившая голытьба носится по первому этажу и крушит все подряд. Уходить пора. Его милость насчет тебя распоряжались – вывести в целости и сохранности. Топай за мной да не отставай. Хромать и жаловаться потом будешь.   
Чедонго затрусил по переходам и коридорам дворца, ловко избегая столкновений с бесцельно мечущимися в поисках укрытия придворными и стражей. Из парадных покоев они вывернули на половину прислуги, начав спуск по грязноватой лестнице под сводчатыми перекрытиями. На очередной площадке Лиессин остановился, как вкопанный:   
– Анриз.   
– Чего встал? – раздраженно окликнул его ловчий, успевший спуститься пролетом ниже.   
– Анриз, моя арфа. Она осталась в герцогских покоях, – сбивчиво попытался объяснить Майлдаф. – Я не могу бросить ее там!   
– Очень даже можешь. Тебе что дороже – голова или деревяшка со струнами? – не стал слушать Чедонго. – Выберешься, купишь новую. Не пойдешь добром – волоком потащу, имей в виду!   
– Иду, – Льоу заковылял по ступенькам, убеждая себя, что анризу ничего не угрожает. Его не найдут. Он в коробе, а короб под замком в сундуке с герцогскими гербами. Когда-нибудь он вернется в Гайард и заберет его. Ведь анриз – не просто вырезанная из дерева и раскрашенная рама с натянутыми металлическими струнами. Это часть души барда. Вещь, что впитала кровь его дрожащих пальцев, изрезанных и исцарапанных в начале обучения, что помнила старания, мучения и первый успех.   
Вернуться – столкнуться с разъяренной толпой, хозяйничающей в герцогских владениях. Уйти – вышвырнуть на произвол судьбы кусочек собственного сердца.   
– Идем! – рявкнул Чедонго.   
Ступеньки закончились, освещенный коридор, из которого несло фруктовыми ароматами, уводил направо. Ловчий повернул налево, через пару шагов уперевшись в крепкую деревянную дверь. Рядом в ящике, как полешки, лежали просмоленные факелы и коробочка с трутом и огнивом. Повинуясь указующему кивку, Лиессин запалил пару факелов, а еще два прихватил с собой. Ловчий тем временем вытащил из поясной сумки витой ключ, отпер дверь и впустил молодого человека в длинный, низкий коридор с низким потолком и стенами, обшитыми тесом. Пригибаясь, чтобы не врезаться макушкой в потолок, они быстрым шагом двинулись вперед, навстречу неизвестности.   
Шли довольно долго, факел в руках Майлдафа прогорел, и ему пришлось запалить от обгорелой части новый.   
– Ступеньки, – бросил через плечо топавший впереди Чедонго. Полуосыпавшиеся высокие и узкие ступеньки были вырезаны прямо в дерне и укреплены гранитными плитами. Вскарабкавшись по ним, беглецы один за другим протиснулись боком в узкую щель между замшелыми каменными колоннами, угодив в большое полуподвальное помещение. Сквозь растрескавшийся дощатый пол отвесно падали солнечные лучи, казавшиеся зеленоватыми. Ловчий потушил факел, жестом велев спутнику хранить молчание. Не уловив снаружи никаких подозрительных звуков, Чедонго прошел в дальний угол подвала, уцепился за выбоины в кирпичах, подтянулся и выбрался наружу. Льоу последовал за ним, очутившись в садовом павильоне, изображавшем храм Ашореми Лунной. В глубокой нише на постаменте возвышалась мраморная богиня собственной персоной: в руках натянутый лук со стрелой, у ног две гончие и змея, в волосах запутался опрокинутый полумесяц.   
Павильон таился в глубине парка, тенистого, старого и запущенного настолько, что он больше напоминал обычный лесок. Чедонго обошел павильон и, кряхтя, присел на ступеньку.   
– Будем ждать, – объявил он.   
– Чего? – заикнулся Льоу.   
– Гостей. Или врагов. Или вчерашнего рассвета, – ловчий поцокал языком и решил просветить навязанного ему подопечного. Сидеть бок о бок и молчать в ожидании невесть чего было тоскливо обоим. – Это Бюскань. Парк Бюскань или лес Бюскань, как кому больше нравится. Бюскань лежит к полуденному восходу от города. Где-то неподалеку должны быть руины старого княжьего замка. Сюда приезжают на прогулки или на охоту. Или когда молодым дворянам охота подраться втихомолку. Нынешним утром его светлость велели: если толпа начнет рваться во дворец, не геройствовать понапрасну, а уходить и собираться здесь, у павильона Ашореми в Бюскани. Вот мы и сидим. Авось, еще кому повезло. Это ж надо! – в сердцах воскликнул он, ударив кулаком по колену. – Докатились! Это ж когда такое бывало! Ну хорошо, когда при покойном дядюшке его светлости рокош против короля подняли, тогда аквилонцы приходили и пожгли половину Гайарда. Но надо ж разницу понимать, то ж рокош, дело святое и правое, как не подпалить квартал-другой. Ну, еще при Ястребином бунте вся провинция горела высоким пламенем – так то, опять же, бунт. Но какой-то болтливый монах, поимей его Сет! Монах выжил его светлость из собственного дома!   
– Даже леопарду порой приходится убегать от охотников, – высказался темриец. – Но леопард делает круг и возвращается, нападая из темноты… Что за Ястребиный бунт такой, никогда прежде не слышал?  
– Потому что о нем никто не любит вспоминать, – Чедонго оценивающе посмотрел на барда, решая, стоит ли доверять чужеземцу. Парень вроде толковый, его светлость рядом с собой дураков не держит, будь они хоть какими раскрасавцами… – Ну да ладно, все равно заняться нечем, хоть языки почесать о былые времена.   
Вот смотри, его светлость, отец его и дядюшка покойный Троцеро – они Форальеры. Семейство древнее, и Пуантен давно лежит у них под рукой. Но мало кто помнит, что Форальеры не спокон веку были здешними правителями. Они отвоевали эту провинцию у княжьего рода именем Глейрио, чьим гербом был ястреб в языках пламени. По доброте своей вместо того, чтобы пустить побежденную семейку под нож, сохранили им жизнь. При условии, что те уберутся прочь и позабудут дорогу назад. Уцелевшие Ястребки, их родичи и вассалы подались за счастьем то ли в Зингару, то ли вообще в Хорайю.  
Уехали и уехали, Змееногий им в попутчики.  
Но так им, видно, свербела память о княжьем венце, что лет сто тому они вернулись. Невесть отчего решив, что их ждут с распростертыми объятиями. Тогдашний герцог поначалу аж растерялся от такой наглости. Бывшие князья наскоком вышибли его из Гайарда и уселись на престол. Продержались Ястребки, как рассказывал мой прадед, ровнехонько четыре луны, день в день. Герцог собрал армию, кликнул в подмогу боссонских наемников с их луками и в битве при Белой Скале разнес самозваных правителей в пух и прах. Княжьи сторонники быстренько кинулись виниться. Кого помиловали, кого головы лишили, а всех мужчин из рода Глейрио, кто ростом был выше тележного колеса, вздёрнули рядком. Оставили жизнь только женщинам и малым ребятам. Старух и дам в возрасте развезли по монастырям. Молоденьких девиц поспихивали замуж, детей усыновили и удочерили, дав им новые имена. С тех пор Ястребки перевелись. Никого из них не осталось. Только развалившийся замок в Бюскани… Ага, вот топочет кто-то, – ловчий торопливо поднялся на ноги. – Давай-ка в кусты. Мало ли кого несет нелегкая. Объявиться всегда успеем.   
Дюжина человек прискакавшего отряда выглядели изрядно потрепанными и обескураженными. Чедонго углядел среди прибывших знакомые лица и решительно полез из убежища среди разросшихся бузинных кустов. Льоу ничего не оставалось, как выбраться за ним.   
Спасшиеся из Аскалрена ничего не могли рассказать толком. По большей части они были просто дворянской молодежью, крутившейся при дворе, и герцогскими свитскими. В общей панике они сообразили сбиться в кучку, вывели лошадей из конюшни и со шпагами наголо рванулись на толпу.   
Простолюдины расступились, дав им возможность выскочить на площадь перед дворцом и затеряться в переулках. Кто-то вспомнил о наказе герцога съезжаться в парк Бюскань, вот они и помчались сюда. С ними еще были женщины, но дамы предпочли укрыться в городе, в домах родственников. Храм Милостивого сердца полыхает, по улицам течет расплавленное золото алтаря. Некоторые из пристроек Аскалрена тоже подожгли. Брат Джеролано настрого запретил грабить. Все красивое и ценное из дворца тащат на передний двор и без разбора скидывают в огромную кучу. Должно быть, собираются запалить очищающий костер. Его светлость? Леопарда в последний раз видели рядом с мессиром Серлоном, капитаном дворцовой гвардии. Чедонго выразил надежду, что уж эти двое опытных рубак сумеют проложить себе дорогу. Надо только набраться терпения и подождать, да не забывать поглядывать по сторонам.  
Герцог объявился к полудню. В сопровождении приёмного сына, трех десятков гвардейцев и полусотни дворцовых обитателей, мужчин и женщин. Около павильона Ашореми стало шумно и многолюдно. Благородное общество галдело и ссорилось не хуже рыночных торговок, выясняя, кто виноват в случившемся и что же теперь делать. В суматохе Майлдаф подобрался ближе к герцогу. Золотой Леопард, вопреки поражению, выглядел очень спокойным, словно закованным в незримую броню, отлитую из чистейшего льда. Оглядев и пересчитав потрепанное окружение, герцог сухо приказал всем, имеющим поместья вблизи Гайарда, немедля ехать туда, но сперва сопроводить женщин в безопасные места. Сам же он вместе с молодым Кламеном, гвардейцами и теми, кто в силах держать оружие и не позабыл о вассальной клятве, отправляется в замок Орволан. Там стоит сильный и опытный гарнизон, с которым взбунтовавшийся Гайард будет в считанные дни приведен в покорность. Все, господа, по коням.   
Тут Просперо угораздило заметить державшегося в отдалении мессира Майлдафа.   
– У тебя есть лошадь? – коротко бросил Леопард, смотря сквозь барда, словно тот был прозрачным. – Нет? Серлон, пересадите кого-нибудь из своих, – в руку Лиессину сунули поводья чалой кобылы. – Садись, выезжаем.   
Он повернулся к Льоу спиной, позабыв о его существовании. Темриец потихоньку отошел, разыскивая старого ловчего.  
– Мне велено ехать вместе с ними, – Лиессин в кои веки замялся, не в силах подобрать нужных слов. – Мне… ты спас мне жизнь, а мне нечем даже отблагодарить тебя. У меня ничего нет, только моя признательность. Я никогда этого не забуду.   
– Забудешь, – припечатал Чедонго. – Да и неважно. Ты береги себя… и позаботься о нем, – он кивнул седой башкой в сторону герцога. – Он нам нужен. Нам, Пуантену и Гайарду, даже если сейчас они об этом позабыли. Они вспомнят. Одумаются и вспомнят. А ты пока береги его, ладно?   
– Обещаю, – молодой человек сглотнул образовавшийся в горле горький комок. – А… а ты куда, разве не со всеми?   
– Я назад в город, – невозмутимо заявил ловчий. – У меня там дом и семья. Пороков за мной вроде не водится, кроме тяги метнуть порой кости на бочку, – он ехидно ухмыльнулся. – О том, что я служил во дворце, мало кому известно. Я просто старик, один из многих. Вряд ли задиристые приятели брата Джеролано потянут меня к ответу. Я затаюсь и подожду возвращения герцога. Все, скачи, не то отстанешь, – он шлепнул кобылу Лиессина по крупу, и та, фыркнув, пошла крупной рысью, догоняя удаляющийся отряд. Майлдаф, судорожно охнув, стиснул зубы – любое движение лошади отдавалось в теле сокрушительной волной ломающей боли.   
И выступившие на глазах невольные слезы тоже были вызваны этой проклятой болью. 

 

Ехали долго, то рысью, то поднимая коней в галоп. Уплывал назад пыльный безлюдный тракт, проложенный среди плавно очерченных холмов, где виноградные и хмелевые лозы ласково обвивались вокруг подпорок. Мелькали деревушки и хутора, похожие друг на друга, как две капли воды: домики с белеными стенами и соломенными либо черепичными крышами, замкнутый в каменное кольцо общественный источник, украшенный цветами дощатый навес над статуей местного святого на окраине. Мельницы над ручьями, винодельни, лиловые и оранжевые благоухающие озера цветущей лаванды. Незадолго до наступления сумерек отряд ворвался в очередную тихую деревушку, и его милость скомандовал остановку на ночлег – в единственном большом постоялом дворе, пустовавшем по случаю того, что сезон закупок молодого вина и конных ярмарок еще не начался. Трактирщик с испугом воззрился на незваных гостей, герцога не признал и безропотно брякнул на стойку связку ключей от комнат первого этажа.   
Льоу не пошел в трактир. Когда его лошадь остановилась, он мешком выполз из седла и какое-то время просто расслабленно лежал, уткнувшись носом в землю и вдыхая терпкие ароматы степных трав – чабрец, золотой дрок и тимьян. Он был уверен, что больше никогда не встанет. Все кости и мышцы в его теле как будто выварили в гашеной извести, отчего они полностью утратили твердость, став мягкими и гнущимися во все стороны. Майлдаф и не желал вставать – зачем? Он лишний здесь. Допущен в отряд лишь по прихоти его милости.   
Молодой человек задремал прямо под копытами лошади, но двое проходивших мимо гвардейцев растолкали его, велев перебраться в дом. Лиессин послушно встал, побрел, куда велено, приткнувшись на лавке в первой же свободной комнате. Мимо него ходили, тяжело топая подкованными сапогами, рядом кто-то могуче храпел, над его головой переругивались. Сон не шел. Майлдаф провалился в расщелину между бодрствованием и дремотой, продолжая вести бесконечный спор с самим собой. Доводы и возражения сплелись в безумный, запутанный клубок, Лиессин вскоре утратил смысл спора, помня только одно – так не должно быть, это неправильно.   
Темрийца настойчиво потрясли за плечо. Бард был уверен, что миновала уже половина ночи, а оказалось – всего два или три колокола. Над черными холмами тревожно полыхал оранжево-золотой закат в полнеба, похожий на сполохи чудовищного пожара над Гайардом.   
Его милость вспомнил о нем и пожелал увидеть.   
У крыльца стояла почерневшая от старости бочка для сбора дождевой воды, Лиессин ополоснул лицо, прежде чем являться на глаза герцогу. Вяло подумав о том, что физиономия у него после пережитого не больно-то хороша: вся покарябанная о чужие кулаки и булыжники на площади.   
Золотой Леопард занял лучшую из комнат постоялого двора. Когда Майлдаф приоткрыл дверь, герцог в одиночестве стоял у окна, затянутого мутным бычьим пузырем. На косоногом столе в глиняной миске горели две толстые витые свечи, освещая беленые стены и пестрый гобелен на одной из них.   
Просперо обернулся на скрип створки. Он выглядел уставшим и осунувшимся, но отнюдь не подавленным вынужденным бегством из столицы. Скорее, как человек, на которого обрушилась куча непредвиденных хлопот, что не поколебало его уверенности в том, что рано или поздно он преодолеет все трудности.   
– Иди сюда, – позвал Леопард. Протянув руку, коснулся лица молодого человека, вынудив повернуться влево-вправо, и цокнул языком: – М-да. Сочувствую. Вот что значит, оказаться в плохое время в скверном месте. Но ты жив, и это главное, – он досадливо скривился: – Льоу, тебе нужно уехать. В пяти лигах отсюда расположено одно из поместий, принадлежавших Адалаис. Я дам тебе конвой и письмо к управляющему. Что бы не случилось в Гайарде, тебя это больше не коснется.   
– И чем я буду заниматься – тосковать, сидя у окошка? – едко осведомился Лиессин. – Ожидая того счастливого дня, когда вы вернетесь с победой?  
– Не язви, – Просперо обнял его со спины за плечи, ткнулся лицом в волосы. – Меня и так обвиняют во всех существующих пороках. Кроме одного, которому я действительно подвержен – неосмотрительности. Надо было распорядиться швырнуть брата Джеролано в Хорот, как только он переступит границу Пуантена. И держать под водой, пока он не перестанет пускать пузыри. Что ж, в одном он был прав – расшалившихся детей порой нужно наказывать. Обыватели Гайарда слишком быстро позабыли все хорошее, что я сделал для них, склонив свой слух к истерическим выкрикам безродного монаха. Так выполнишь мою просьбу? – объятие стало крепче и настойчивее. – Я едва не потерял тебя в этой сумятице. Не хочу, чтобы это повторилось. Кроме того, ты тоже передо мной в долгу.   
– Э? – недоуменно переспросил Майлдаф.  
– Если б тебя не понесло в город и не угораздило так вовремя попасться на глаза ревнителю благочиния, может, ничего бы не случилось, – разъяснил Леопард. – Хотя как знать. Люди, подобные брату Джеролано, из любой ерунды состряпают повод к смертоубийству… Довольно, сегодня я больше не желаю говорить об этом вздорном старикашке, – опустив руку, он по-хозяйски огладил молодого человека промеж ног, недвусмысленно предупреждая, чем намерен заняться этой ночью.   
– Нет, – вырвалось у темрийца. – Не надо.   
– Мы нескоро увидимся вновь, – тяжелая герцогская длань осталась на прежнем месте. – Понимаю, тебе здорово досталось. Я буду осторожен, обещаю. Я хочу сохранить память о тебе, Льоу. О днях, которые не повторятся. Когда вся эта суматоха уляжется, надеюсь, ты вернешься в Гайард.   
– И в качестве кого, хотелось бы знать? – горько поинтересовался Лиессин.   
– Тебе нужно место в моем сердце или законное место при дворе? – Леопард с явной неохотой переместил руки выше, обняв молодого человека за талию. – Дворянства я тебе при всем желании даровать не могу, но охотно объявлю тебя певцом при моей особе. Этого достаточно?   
– Я вовсе не о том! – Майлдаф рывком высвободился, развернулся к Просперо лицом. – Мне не нужны дарованные титулы и золотые ошейники, я… – он осекся.   
– Ты? – потребовал продолжения искренне недоумевающий Леопард. – Льоу, я не понимаю тебя. В жизни не поверю, чтобы тебя запугали проповеди безумного монаха. В чем же тогда дело? Мое отношение к тебе осталось прежним, просто мне необходимо оставить тебя на какое-то время. Ты же видишь, что творится вокруг. Как только я наведу порядок, ты…  
– Я снова целиком и полностью буду в твоем распоряжении, да? – что-то раздирало Лиессина изнутри, что-то недоговоренное, невысказанное и злое, царапающееся острыми когтями и беспощадно рвущее клыками, как голодный лисенок за пазухой. – Мой голос, моя задница и все остальное – вот что нужно вашей милости? Но я не могу больше! Не могу лгать, не могу притворяться… Я ненавижу себя за это, себя и тебя тоже – потому что хочу, чтобы оно продолжалось!   
Забывшись, он повысил голос, тут же опасливо зажав себе рот ладонью. Если б взглядом можно было испепелять, сегодняшним вечером Золотой Леопард сгорел бы на дымном костре из двух яростно полыхающих зеленых угольков. Он не порывался перебить и не приказал мессиру Майлдафу замолчать, перестав нести бессвязную чепуху. Герцог слушал, пребывая в тягостном недоумении: какая причина вдруг заставила барда так разительно перемениться? Не порчу же на него наслали, в самом-то деле? Или просто всплеск обычной юношеской горячности, когда человека бросает из одной крайности в другую. Когда начинает казаться, что жизнь кончена и впереди только бездонная пропасть. Родня проклянет, друзья отвернутся, остается только вывязать петлю и повеситься в брошенном сарае, лишь бы не жить с клеймом мужеложца. Как это нелепо и глупо. С возрастом понимаешь, сколь малое значение имеет мнение общества, но для Льоу Майлдафа все впервые и все серьёзно, так убийственно важно. Если бы он перестал предаваться самоуничижению и позволил себя обнять…   
– Я больше не могу вернуться домой, понимает ли это ваша милость? – разъяренной змеей шипел Майлдаф. – Если до моей семьи дойдет хоть отголосок слухов, они не пустят меня на порог, они будут плевать в мои следы, они…   
– Мир не заканчивается твоей Темрой, – успокаивающе заметил Просперо. – Никто не обязывает тебя возвращаться туда, где тебе не рады. Позволь кое-что объяснить. Ты собственной рукой подкармливаешь свои страхи. Перестань думать о них, и они оставят тебя в покое. Они уйдут, и ты поймешь, каких нелепостей страшился. Успокойся, Льоу. Побудь наедине с собой, обдумай все и знай, что я тебя не оставлю. Ты… – он запнулся, подбирая нужное слово, – ты очень дорог мне.   
Молодой человек попятился к дверям, хотя герцог не сделал попытки приблизиться к нему. Верхняя губа Льоу некрасиво задралась, открыв зубы, и задергалась, как у рычащей собаки, готовой вот-вот напасть. Он и сам походил сейчас на озлобленное дикое животное, загнанное в самый угол клетки и изготовившееся к драке не на жизнь, а на смерть. С кем? Возможно, с самим собой.   
Просперо ждал слов, которые расставят все по своим местам, и они вырвались, сдавленным рваным шепотом пополам с брызжущей слюной и болью:  
– Дорог? Дорог вашей милости? Да что ты вообще знаешь о тех, кто дороги нам и на что мы готовы ради них? Думаешь, глупый мальчишка влюбился с первого взгляда? Я проклинаю каждый миг, проведенный рядом с тобой! Из-за тебя у меня больше не осталось ни чести, ни достоинства, ничего! Я лег под тебя, потому что Лоркан…   
«Лоркан?» – подобно охотящемуся соколу, Просперо на лету выхватил из грязного и мутного потока слов имя. Единственное, что по-настоящему важно, что имеет значение, из-за чего Лиессин медленно, но верно сходит с ума.   
– Кто такой Лоркан? – требовательно спросил герцог. Льоу обеими руками с силой дернул себя за мотающиеся пряди, с корнем выдирая волосы, но отозвавшись тоскливым шепотом:  
– Лоан, Лоркан Майлдаф. Дитя моего отца и моей матери. Ему четырнадцать. Этой мой брат. Мой младший брат, и я убью любого, кто причинит ему зло… но я не знаю, где он, и где мои враги…   
– Что случилось с Лорканом? – настойчиво повторил Золотой Леопард. Кусочек к кусочку, оттенок к оттенку, так мастера собирают мозаику. Год или десять лет, не имеет значения. Надо лишь понять, где синий переходит в черный, и где правда оборачивается ложью во спасение.   
– Он пропал, – вместо былого огня в глазах Льоу стыл ломкий лед. Его больше не требовалось понукать, он говорил сам, безжалостно взрезая загнивший нарыв и выпуская наружу дурную кровь. – Лоркан всегда хотел знать больше, чем другие. Отец решил отдать его в обучение. Мы собрали денег, и Лоркана приняли в Великое Училище. Последние три года он жил в Тарантии, в доме для учеников. Весной воспитанников отпускают отдыхать до самого Лугнассада, и я приехал, чтобы отвезти брата домой. Но мы задержались в Тарантии почти на седмицу. Мабиданы, наша родня, играли свадьбу. Ойсин, что служит в Дикой Сотне, попросил меня спеть, я не мог ему отказать. В один из вечеров я… я нашел подругу и остался у нее на ночь, а когда вернулся на следующий день, Лоркана не было. Мабиданы сказали: прибегал мальчишка с известием якобы от меня, брат ушел вместе с ним. Ушел неизвестно куда. – Лиессин сглотнул всухую, дернулся, сжав кулаки. – Я не знал, что думать. Может, это происки врагов отца? Наш клан изрядно кому досадил, и за отцом числится немало должников по крови… Но в Темре открыто бросают вызов на бой, а не крадут детей. Через день ко мне пришел человек. Сказал, если хочу увидеть брата, я должен молчать и идти с ним. Мы долго бродили по Тарантии. Мне завязали глаза, свели куда-то вниз в подвал. Сыро, холодно, замшелые камни. Показали Лоркана, он сидел в камере за решеткой. Они надели ему ошейник. Ошейник с цепью, как собаке! Я спросил, какой выкуп они возьмут за жизнь моего брата, железом, золотом или кровью? Кровью, сказали они. Ступай в Пуантен, велели мне, в Ферральбу, к герцогскому двору. Пой так, чтобы сердца льдинками таяли на твоей ладони, и помни – всякий миг мы присматриваем за тобой. Хочешь, чтобы Лоркан остался в живых? Будь рядом с герцогом, дыши его дыханием, лови всякое слово. Покорись, если ему возжелается лечь с тобой. Герцогиня Адалаис вскоре умрет, ее похоронят в Гайарде – и ты будь там. Чем больше людей заметят тебя подле герцога, чем больше грязных сплетен зашуршит, тем лучше. Время от времени мы будем присылать тебе весточки, где наш посланец ожидает встречи с тобой. Ты расскажешь ему все, что удастся разузнать. В тот день… в день мятежа брата Джеролано, мне тоже подкинули письмецо. Велели идти в город и держаться неподалеку от храма Милостивого сердца, там меня окликнут. Но на встречу никто не пришел, а вместо этого…   
– Ты запомнил хоть кого-то из тех, кто угрожал тебе и твоему брату? – многое прояснилось, но многое до сих пор оставалось скрытым туманом неведомого. – Льоу, ты видел их лица, слышал голоса, сможешь их узнать?  
– Нет, – Майлдаф в отчаянии повел головой влево-вправо. – В Аквилонии со мной говорили люди в масках и капюшонах. Здесь со мной встречался обычный человек, мужчина средних лет, по виду торговец, вот и все. Но у них Лоркан. Они сказали, если не выполню их приказаний, они… они продадут его в Туран, оскопят и продадут в наложники какому-нибудь грязному уроду. Я никогда не сумею его отыскать, никогда не увижу снова, а я ведь был первым, кто держал его на руках и встретил его первый взгляд!   
– Льоу, – Просперо явственно ощутил на своей коже ледяное дыхание бездны отчаяния, за край которой из последних сил цеплялся Майлдаф. В годы смуты аквилонцы частенько брали в заложники детей и женщин мятежных баронов – а потом под надуманными предлогами избавлялись от них. Так сгинула семья Троцеро, так погибли братья и единственная сестра самого Золотого Леопарда. Но Лиессин Майлдаф никогда не знал грязной игры и переменчивых правил, по которым ее ведут. Он изо всех сил старался исполнить то, что от него требовали – пока не сломался под обрушившейся на него тяжестью. – Льоу, успокойся и выслушай меня…   
– Будь ты проклят и пропади ты пропадом! – Лиессин ужом проскользнул мимо Золотого Леопарда, толкнул дверь и вылетел в коридор. Кажется, он наткнулся там на кого-то, потому что до герцога долетела перебранка и удаляющийся топот. В распахнутую дверь заглянул гвардеец, озабоченно вопросив:  
– Ваша светлость? Там… э-э… ваш певец только что увел у караульного коня и понесся в виноградники. Догнать?   
– Не нужно, – пресек готовую начаться погоню герцог. – Позовите мессира Эйкара. Да, прямо сейчас.   
Кламен Эйкар, еще толком не свыкшийся со своим новым статусом наследника герцогства, предстал. Похоже, его выдернули из постели, куда он только-только сумел завалиться. С растрепанными волосами и помятой физиономией, он совсем не походил на лощеного красавчика из герцогской свиты.   
– Ваша милость? – именовать Просперо «отцом» он тоже покамест не решался.   
– Среди твоих спутников наберется десяток, заслуживающих твоего безоговорочного доверия? – с порога встретил его вопросом в лоб Леопард. Кламен озадаченно поморгал глазами:  
– Д-да, ваша милость…   
– Отправь пажа разбудить их. Тихо, без лишнего шума. Пусть потихоньку выходят во двор и седлают лошадей, – отрывисто распорядился герцог, не отрывая пристального взгляда от пестрого коврика на стене и словно пытаясь проследить все хитросплетения шерстяных нитей. Кламен на цыпочках отошел к дверям, отдавая слуге поручение. – Скачите прочь. На полуночный закат, к рубежам Пиктских Пущей. У меня сейчас нет под рукой карты, так что дорогу на Чандар тебе придется искать самому. Я отправляю тебя к принцу. К Коннахару Канаху.   
– Я не оспариваю вашего решения… но можно хотя бы узнать, чем вызвана такая поспешность? – растерялся Кламен.  
– Может статься, тем, что я, как дряхлый пес, брехаю на отражение луны в воде, – невесело откликнулся Леопард. – Скажем так, произошло нечто, заставившее меня почуять опасность. Идем.   
Они прошли сквозь трактир, наполненный дыханием и похрапыванием уставших людей, выйдя на просторный двор. В конюшне уже мелькали притушенные фонари, стучали по мягкой земле копыта выводимых наружу лошадей. Над спящими виноградниками плыла опалового цвета луна. Где-то нещадно гнал вперед недоумевающего коня Лиессин Майлдаф, виноградные листьях хлестали по взмыленным бокам животного и цеплялись за седло.   
– Если я ошибаюсь, просто отправлю вдогонку вам гонца, и вы вернетесь, – Просперо видел, с каким вниманием смотрит на него окончательно проснувшийся Кламен, но не представлял, как объяснить молодому человеку свое внезапное решение. – Опять же, на всякий случай… Истинное послание от меня должно быть запечатано моей личной печатью и среди прочих фраз в нем должна быть фраза о старом псе, воющем на луну. Запомнил?   
– Конечно, – торопливо закивал молодой Эйкар. – Пес и луна. Как на Лунной карте Тарока.   
«Выпавшая в раскладе Луна предвещает обман и измену близких людей, – вспомнилась Просперо страница прочитанного когда-то трактата. – А также разлуки и утраты».   
– Я буду ждать вашего гонца и послания… но что, если их так и не будет? – рискнул задать осторожный вопрос Кламен.   
– Тогда… – Просперо задумался. – Я предчувствую беду, но не ведаю, в каком именно обличье она придет, и не могу предостеречь тебя. Если станет известно, что мои дела стали плохи… действуй по собственному разумению. Помни, что Пуантен превыше всего. Превыше мелочных дрязг и неурядиц, превыше наших собственных жизней и устремлений. Все, что ты совершишь, должно быть сделано ради Пуантена. А теперь скачи, – Кламену подвели лошадь, и Леопард на мгновение стиснул плечо молодого человека. – Скачи, мой мальчик.   
Они умчались, похожие на призраков в лунной тиши или на Дикую Охоту, что в вихре опавших листьев и снега несется по осеннему небу. Просперо какое-то время смотрел им вслед, убеждая себя, что поступил правильно, прислушавшись к тихому предостережению из глубин души.   
Медленно переступая, он дошел до крыльца и тяжело, неловко присел на деревянную ступеньку, отполированную прикосновением тысячи прошедших здесь ног. Прожитые годы рухнули ему на плечи лавиной гранитных камней, пригибая к земле. Впервые в жизни деятельный, верящий в свою удачливую звезду Просперо Пуантенский ощутил себя глубоким стариком, отчаявшимся и бесприютным на склоне лет. Испытав гнетущее искушение опустить руки и бросить все на произвол судьбы. Пусть король творит что ему вздумается. Пусть полоумный Джеролано заправляет в захваченном Гайарде, ему все равно. Он вернется в разоренную Ферральбу, сядет на теплую мраморную скамью и будет вспоминать прошлое…  
«И тогда человек, который был твоим лучшим другом, а сейчас медленно, но верно превращается в чудовище, сочтет Пуантен охваченным мятежом и мановением руки отправит сюда армию. Которая в целях вразумления сожжет и вытопчет виноградники, сады и замки, перевешает твоих доверчивых подданных и навсегда превратит великое герцогство Пуантенское в аквилонскую провинцию Пуантен. Тоска и обида не перевесят на чаше весов долга правителя. Лучше самому побыстрее навести порядок в собственном загаженном доме, чем ждать, покамест этим займутся аквилонцы. Они это сделают, поверь мне. Вместо того, чтобы вымести мусор, вытравить крыс и помыть пол, они спалят дом. Тогда тебе уж точно будет некуда возвращаться».   
Аквилония. Тарантия. Некто загадочный в Тарантии на удивление хорошо осведомлен о пристрастиях пуантенского герцога и преданной братской любви темрийского барда. Если только Льоу не был введен в заблуждение и его рассказ – правда от первого до последнего слова. Кто-то расставил фигурки на доске и, тщательно и загодя обдумывая всякий ход, принялся их передвигать. Что ж, отчасти он добился своего: теперь Просперо начал сомневаться во всем. В том, что смерть Адалаис имела под собой естественные причины. В удивительной своевременности пожаров в Гайарде и чудесно совпавшим с ними появлением брата Джеролано и его воинственных сторонников. В поступках окружающих и даже своих собственных.   
Снова и снова, как усталая лошадь на крупорушке, возвращаясь к удручающей мысли о том, что не сумел распознать обмана под собственным носом. Все было ложью – светлые пряди на багровой ткани, пьянящий хмельным медом вкус неохотно приоткрытого рта, и тягучая, сладостная дрожь обессиленно вытягивающегося рядом разгоряченного тела. Всякое проведенное вместе мгновение Льоу Майлдаф презирал самого себя и ненавидел его, и все же уступал, поддаваясь чужим желаниям – пока натянутая до отказа струна не порвалась, хлестнув по ним обоим. Почему, о почему юноша не признался ему раньше? У соглядатаев пуантенского Леопарда достало бы возможностей провести в Тарантии тайное дознание и отыскать пропавшего мальчишку.   
Но Леопарду не удалось завоевать чужое доверие. Он остался для Лиессина стареющим сластолюбцем в герцогской короне, которого волнуют только постельные забавы и на чью помощь можно смело не рассчитывать. Ведь у Золотого Леопарда не нашлось ни единого мгновения, чтобы проведать чудом уцелевшего любовника – или хотя бы осведомиться о его состоянии. Неудивительно, что измучившись необходимостью изображать то, чего не испытывает, Льоу предпочел сбежать, поставив под угрозу жизнь брата, лишь бы больше не видеть человека, поневоле ставшего причиной его злоключений. Куда он теперь направится? Обратно в Тарантию, в безнадежных попытках найти брата? Он не справится. Для такого дела нужны деньги и связи, а у Льоу нет ничего. Он даже арфу свою где-то потерял. Его убьют, прикончат ни за что. А его брат уже наверняка мертв. Или держит путь на Восход, один из множества рабов, тайно переправляемых из Аквилонии и Немедии ко дворам туранских владык. Если Лоркан хоть немного похож на старшего брата, его там высоко оценят…   
Просперо скрипнул зубами. Почему, почему так? Поговорить бы с кем, посоветоваться, обсудить ворох неожиданных сведений, что обрушился на него нынешней ночью… Но Халька нет рядом. Барон Юсдаль в очередной раз подтвердил свою житейскую сметку, на редкость вовремя унеся ноги из Аскалрена. Хальк досыта наелся пуантенского гостеприимства и теперь вместе с дочерью направляется в спокойный Бельверус. Или в Зингару, или еще куда – у отставного библиотекаря повсюду сыщутся друзья, готовые предоставить ему и стол, и кров.   
«Довольно, – решительно приказал себе Леопард. – Перестань травить себе душу, это никогда не помогало. Думай о нынешнем дне. До Орволана всего несколько десятков лиг пути. Завтра к полудню мы будем там. Кламен, залог будущего Пуантена, в безопасности. Льоу… О Ла Эстрелье тебе лучше поскорее забыть. У тебя и без него забот хватает. Чего бы я не отдал, чтоб узнать – кто и с какой целью направил его сюда? Кто он, мой неведомый противник? Боги, неужели я и в самом деле старею? Прежде я предугадывал заговоры в тот миг, когда их участники еще только подумывали впервые собраться вместе. Я слишком привык к спокойствию, к иллюзии недосягаемости и неуязвимости. К тому, что во всем мире для герцога Пуантенского больше не осталось достойных соперников. Я ошибся. Говорливый монах в два счета выжил меня из собственного города. Прозорливый хитроумец сыграл на моей слабости, подослав ко мне именно такого человека, которым я должен был увлечься. Ловушка сработала. В последние дни я слишком много думал о Льоу, в ущерб делам провинции. За что и поплатился. Но у меня еще есть шанс все исправить. Я смогу вновь оказаться в седле, если стану действовать быстро. Как в прежние времена, о, где же они, эти прежние времена?»   
Кортеж Золотого Леопарда выехал из безымянной деревеньки ранним утром. На виноградных листьях и созревающих гроздьях сияющими каплями лежала роса, воздух был прозрачным и кристально-свежим на вкус, как колодезная вода. Небо повисло над миром опрокинутой чашей безупречной глазури, бледно-голубой с перламутровым отливом тонких облаков. Вопреки доводам здравого смысла, Просперо украдкой косился по сторонам, высматривая одинокого всадника.   
Долгая ночь в полях должна была вынудить Лиессина образумиться и понять, что для него будет выгоднее вернуться. Соглядатаи, если они умудрились затесаться в герцогскую свиту, доложат своему хозяину о том, что бард по-прежнему делает все, чтобы не потерять расположения Леопарда. Как только он образумит Гайард, он немедля отправит лучших своих людей в Тарантию на поиски Брана. Да, больше не будет восхитительных, безумных ночей. Ему придется отказаться от Ла Эстрельи и смириться с этим. Лучшее, что он может сделать во искупление своей невольной вины – воссоединить братьев Майлдаф и предоставить их собственной судьбе.   
С возрастом Золотой Леопард стал несколько хуже видеть вблизи, зато далекие предметы различал по-прежнему без труда. Привстав на стременах, он уже видел золотистый силуэт Орволана. Замок, расположенный на макушке отвесной скалы, взметнулся из сине-зеленого буйства лесной зелени, как маяк над беспокойным морем. Замок притягивал взгляды, дорога была легка. Из-под копыт лошадей текла относимая ветром в сторону тонкая пелена красноватой пыли.   
– Ваша милость, конные на дороге! – ускакавшие вперед дозорные возвращались, нахлестывая лошадей. – Много, с полусотню! Строем идут, под знаменем!   
На миг Просперо позволил себе помечтать о том, что в Орволан добралась спешная весточка о неурядицах в столице, и гарнизон спешно отправился в Гайард. Это было слишком хорошо, чтобы оказаться правдой. Скорее всего, скачет кто-то из местных баронов со своей дружиной.   
Но, чуть прищурившись, Просперо отчетливо увидел алый штандарт и оскаленную пасть золотого льва, грозно поднявшегося на задние лапы. Герцог вскинул руку, приказывая спутникам остановиться. Аквилонцы. Аквилонцы в форме Черных Драконов, личной королевской гвардии. Что делать Драконам здесь, в самом сердце Пуантена, на проселочном тракте, уводящем к замку Орволан?   
Два отряда сошлись. Драконы слаженно разорвали строй, беря встретившихся на дороге пуантенцев в кольцо. Шевельнув уздечкой, Просперо выехал вперед, уже догадываясь, но без страха и трепета принимая невесть откуда явившееся знание о том, что дальнейший его путь ляжет вовсе не к стенам Орволана. Он сделал свой ход, теперь очередь противника.   
Всадник на вороной кобыле встал напротив него, сухо и деловито отчеканив:  
– Сотник его аквилонского королевского величества гвардии Аррунс Мастрана. Вы – владетель пуантенской провинции Просперо Форальер, я не ошибся?  
– Нет, – Леопард мимолетно пожалел о том, что никто из его сопровождающих не захватил из Гайарда стяга с пуантенским гербом, а еще – о полном отсутствии свидетелей. Если он не ошибается в своих предположениях, сейчас произойдет нечто, достойное войти в историю Закатного материка. А рядом, вот досада, не сыскалось ни одного завалящего поселянина с телегой или странствующего балагана с вытаращившими глаза и затаившими дыхание актерами. – Я и в самом деле герцог Пуантенский, а это – мои люди.   
– Согласно рескрипту его величества вас надлежит подвергнуть аресту и препроводить в Тарантию, где вашу дальнейшую судьбу определит королевский суд, – закончил краткую речь Аррунс. Позади себя Просперо расслышал негодующие и недоумевающие возгласы, и жестом остановил готовых ринуться в бой подданных.   
– Ваш долг позволяет вам ответить на несколько простых вопросов? – осведомился герцог. Черный Дракон поразмыслил и резко кивнул.  
– Что именно вменяется мне в вину? – пожелал уточнить Просперо. – Есть ли у вас какие-либо распоряжения касательно моих спутников? Они также задержаны, им дозволено добровольно сопровождать меня, или я вправе распустить их?   
– Меру и степень вашей вины определит его величество, – видимо, эта фраза служила Аррунсу исчерпывающим ответом на любой вопрос. – Именем короля я объявляю ваших спутников задержанными. Они вместе с вами проследуют в Тарантию для дальнейшего дознания. Прикажите вашим людям отдать оружие и… и попрошу вашу шпагу, – офицер Драконов протянул руку, не сомневаясь в том, что получит требуемое.   
– Да они же там все с ума посходили, – ошеломленно произнес в тишине кто-то из пуантенцев. – Вместе с этим варваром на троне!  
– Безумный или нет, Конан Канах пока остается нашим законным сюзереном, – напомнил Леопард. Вытащив из ножен клинок, он какое-то мгновение смотрел на отполированное лезвие, на котором вилась гравировка из сплетенных ветвей и пышных соцветий шиповника. – Мы исполним повеление короля. Отправимся в Тарантию и узнаем от него самого, чем Пуантен прогневал его величество.   
Перемешавшись, отряды рысью двинулись на Полночь. Туда, где над водами Хорота перекинул четыре своих длинных пролета Звездный мост – массивное, тяжеловесное сооружение темно-синего, алого и белого гранита, способное противостоять натиску мутно-желтых вод великой реки Закатного материка.   
Герцог Просперо ошибался. У его ареста имелись тайные свидетели. Сейчас они торопливо скатывались со склонов близлежащих холмов, путаясь в густой траве – чтобы, не заметив присутствия друг друга, направиться в разные стороны.   
Обеспокоенный и напуганный столь странным приказом названного отца, Кламен Форальер выполнил порученное лишь наполовину. Вместо того, чтобы удаляться от Пуантена, с каждой пройденной лигой приближаясь к пределам Тауранской провинции, герцогский наследник и его отряд, доскакав до ближайшего хутора, сделали там остановку. Выбрав среди спутников двоих наиболее сметливых и шустрых, Кламен велел им скакать обратно и держаться неподалеку от его светлости. Пусть убедятся, что герцог благополучно достиг Орволана, и мчатся обратно.   
«Если с ним все будет в порядке, – решил Кламен, – я поеду дальше. Демоны с ним, доберусь и до Пущ, хотя по прежнему не могу взять в толк, зачем это понадобилось. Герцог желает, чтобы я был как можно дальше от Гайарда и Пуантена? Хорошо, пусть так. Но в конце лета, прискачет гонец или нет, я отправлюсь обратно. Не для того я пятнал свою совесть убийствами, чтобы теперь смиренно отсиживаться в стороне. Он желал, чтобы я ставил благополучие Пуантена превыше своего? Отлично, так я и поступлю!»  
Что же касается обстоятельств, приведших сюда Лиессина Майлдафа, то были они просты и незамысловаты. Оголтелая скачка сквозь ночь закономерно привела к тому, что Льоу не удержался в седле и упал с лошади. Ему повезло: он не свернул себе шею, а отбежавшая на десяток шагов кобыла запуталась поводьями в виноградной лозе. Дохромав до испуганного животного, Лиессин с пугающей четкостью осознал, что заплутал среди одинаковых рядов шпалер и совершенно не представляет, куда идти. Переночевав в заброшенном сарайчике сборщиков винограда, бард наутро двинулся холмами в направлении Полуночи, рассчитывая рано или поздно выйти на берег Хорота.   
Вместо этого несчастливая звезда привела его к орволанскому тракту.   
Когда улеглась поднятая удалившимися конниками пыль, Майлдаф вышел на опустевшую дорогу. Постоял, рассеянно поглаживая теплый лошадиный бок и пытаясь понять, что же ему теперь делать.   
По всему выходило, надо идти в Тарантию. Туда увезли Просперо. Там держали в плену брата. Там могли скрываться ответы на мучившие его вопросы.   
И это было куда лучше, чем стоять столбом, бессильно проклиная коварство судьбы.


	2. Chapter 2

Глава пятая. Там, где слышен океан. 

 

Черная река, быстрая, порожистая и судоходная в нижнем течении, рождалась глубоко в дебрях Пиктских Пущ и впадала в Закатный океан рядом с зингарской столицей Кордавой. На своем долгом пути Черная принимала в себя множество ручьев и мелких речушек, давая жизнь притокам, своевольным сыновьям и дочерям – Кондаре и реке Боевого Коня, Блескучей и Медвежьей.   
Сияющей паутиной реки разбегались по равнинам и лесам, терялись в траве, струились под корнями деревьев. Упрямая и настойчивая река Боевого Коня проторила себе дорогу через Пущу к морским просторам. На побережье, где лес обрывался огромными меловыми утесами, река Боевого Коня радужным водопадом сигала вниз, широко разливаясь по бурому песку. Пресная вода мешалась с соленой, ветер раскачивал камышовые заросли. Надрывно орали чайки и бакланы, выхватывая друг у друга добычу. Со стороны утесов прилетали две скопы, величественные и равнодушные. Ветер трепал их черно-белое оперение. Скопы неспешно описывали плавные круги над морем, камнем падали вниз и поднимались с зажатым в когтях трофеями, большими бьющимися рыбами в серебряной чешуе.   
Коннахар знал, где их гнездо – огромная неопрятная куча торчащих во все стороны сучьев, обмазанных глиной и водорослями. Вон там, на скале, похожей на вытянутую к небесам песью голову. Трудами поколений морских охотников у подножия скалы выросла куча битой скорлупы и начисто обглоданных рыбьих скелетов высотой человеку по колено. Этим летом в гнезде тоже подрастали птенцы, четверо не то пятеро надрывно орущих комков желтого пуха, желающих только одного – есть, есть, есть!   
Там, где река Боевого Коня вырывалась из лесных теснин, лет сто назад аквилонцы заложили форт Чандар. Поначалу это была маленькая рубленая крепостца в четыре стены и две казармы. Сейчас – внушающая уважение крепость, в тени которой вырос целый городок и на чью защиту уповали окрестные хутора. Поселенцы корчевали деревья и распахивали поля, искали руду и били шахты, добывали пушнину и разводили лошадей.   
Бывшие дикие Пущи, страшилище для маленьких детей и каторжников, с каждым годом расчищали все новые и новые участки земли. Коменданты фортов и старосты крупных поселков задумывались о том, чтобы бы составить челобитную королю с просьбой даровать освоенным землям статус полноценной вольной провинции. Они давно уже не цепь разрозненных фортов, призванными охранять границы от яростных пиктских набегов, как полагают в столице. Да и где они, грозные и страшные пикты былых времен? Вожди тех племен, что поумнее и подальновиднее, дают присягу верности аквилонской короне. Пиктские девушки выходят замуж за переселенцев, их дети учатся письму и счету, оседают на земле, ведут торговлю и служат в аквилонской армии. Те из лесовиков, что упрямо цепляются за память об огненных временах восстания Траникоса, снимаются с насиженных мест. Пикты уходят вглубь лесов, куда-то на Полночь, как бы не к самым границам Ванахейма – где им, впрочем, тоже не рады.   
Пуща меняется, становится другой.   
Былые легенды развеиваются в терпком воздухе. Капища древних богов с потемневшими от крови алтарями зарастают мхом, каменные истуканы слепо таращатся в небеса. Может, где-то в дебрях еще бродит Бог-Олень, Церуносс с золотыми рогами, но давным-давно никто из следопытов не натыкался на трехпалые слады, в которых распускаются невиданные цветы. Зато возле конских табунов все чаще замечают прекрасную деву в цветочном венке, за которой скачет гнедой жеребенок. Дева приязненно улыбается встречным и истаивает в воздухе, оставляя по себе благоухание. Выходит, Матери Лошадей перемены по душе, раз ее любимцы исправно плодятся и процветают.   
Нынешним комендантом и командующим в Чандаре был префект Рул Тарсин, выходец из обедневшего дворянского семейства из Таурана. Прошедший долгий путь от новобранца до командующего легионами, ветеран нескольких войн, нынче поставленный бдеть на отдаленной границе. Ротан Юсдаль находил в префекте сходство со старым дрессированным медведем: новых трюков не выучит, зато те, что освоил, исполняет безукоризненно. Не зли его понапрасну, он на тебя и не зарычит. Коли сыт и доволен, то склонен прощать подчиненным мелкие огрехи и юношеские проделки. В гневе лют, в бою опасен расчётливой кровожадностью. Соблюдай правила, и служба под началом префекта Тарсина покажется тебе лучшим временем жизни.   
Поначалу Коннахар соглашался с приятелем. Комендант форта отлично понимал, где следует употребить власть, а где желаемого можно добиться силой слова. Мессир Рул не стал вдаваться в причины, по которым принц Аквилонии оказался в отдаленном гарнизоне. Коннахар Канах и Ротан Юсдаль стали для него очередными молодыми людьми, которым надлежало преподать урок жизни. С этой задачей комендант справился без труда. Коннахар гордился своей по праву заслуженной бляхой десятника и своими людьми.  
Однако в последние месяцы его изрядно беспокоило нежелание префекта прислушиваться к тревожным новостям с побережья. Рул считал Коннахара и тех, кто поддерживал принца, взбалмошными дурнями, наслушавшимися от поселенцев и пиктов всяческих россказней. У страха глаза велики, заявлял мессир Тарсин. Пугаете друг друга, выдумали зловещие корабли с экипажем, не ведающим страха и боли. Мол, подкрадываются в тумане, вырезают все живое, однако ж не грабят, а с наступлением рассвета вновь скрываются в океане. Какая чушь! Зачем нападать на поселения, как не ради пленников и трофеев? Рул ни в какую не желал вводить регулярное патрулирование морского берега, считая это напрасной тратой сил. Префект даже пару раз наорал на Коннахара, когда принц проявил настойчивость.   
Если б не корабль, неизвестно, чем бы закончилось их противостояние.   
Но корабль пришел.   
Явился в сумерках, стремительный, тихий, с низкой осадкой и небольших размеров. Не похожий ни на одно из судов, что бороздят Закатный океан. Он бросил якорь на мелководье и спустил шлюпки, направившиеся к берегу. Сбежавшиеся к обрывистым урезам гвардейцы и поселенцы видели тусклый блеск металлических частей доспехов, и переговаривались в недоумении – враги или друзья подошли к уединенному берегу? Что им нужно – просто набрать воды и купить провианта, или они попытаются напасть на форт?  
Комендант Тарсин рассудил, что, пока не доказано обратного, он будет считать незваных гостей врагами.   
Возможно, его решение спасло жизнь обитателям форта.   
Осталось неизвестным, кто сделал первый выстрел или нанес первый удар. Поднимавшиеся по дороге пришлецы вскинули луки и дали залп по таращившимся на них людям. Их длинные стрелы, находя себе цель, вспыхивали белым и синим огнем, холодным и всепожирающим.   
Дальнейшее Коннахар помнил смутно. Они дрались, дрались всю долгую ночь до рассвета, скинув незваных гостей обратно в морские волны. У него осталось странное впечатление о небывалой живучести противников – и вместе с тем он мог поклясться, что они до крайности неловки в обращении с оружием. Словно чужаки не ожидали отпора, уверенные, якобы одного их появления достаточно для того, чтобы все живое вокруг взмолилось о пощаде.   
Кто-то заорал, что на корабле выбирают якорь и ставят паруса. Они столкнули в воду лодки, гребли как сумасшедшие, ломая весла, догоняя судно и совершенно не задумываясь о том, сколько врагов ожидает их на борту.   
Корабль успел развернуться. Паруса, отливающие мутным серебром вывалившихся рыбьих внутренностей, наполнялись ветром – а потом небо и земля поменялись местами, в лицо упруго ткнулась стена обжигающе горячего ветра и Коннахар вместе с остальными оказался по шейку в воде. Корабль чужаков полыхал костром на полнеба. Когда пламя пожрало само себя и улеглось, о незваных гостях напоминали только плавающие по взбаламученной и грязной воде обломки.   
Никого не удалось захватить в плен.   
Не удалось найти ничего, что можно было отослать в столицу в подтверждение невероятной истории, случившейся на реке Боевого Коня. В миг гибели загадочного корабля пламя охватило тела погибших и остававшихся в живых захватчиков. Их доспехи, луки и мечи превратились в искорёженные и оплавленные куски металла. Никто бы не смог в точности определить, чем они являлись первоначально.   
– Я не стану сообщать об этом в Тарантию, – решительно заявил собеседникам префект Рул. Перед ним на столе лежало то, что удалось собрать на берегу – груда бесформенных, перекрученных железяк. – Не хватало еще на старости лет выставить себя идиотом.   
– Но если они вернутся? – спросил Коннахар. – Если завтра… или спустя луну… или полгода эти приятели объявятся вновь, да не с одним кораблем, но с целой флотилией? Высадятся на берегу, сотрут наш форт с лица земли и двинутся дальше. На Кордову, Месантию или на Тарантию.  
– Многим показалось, корабль занесло сюда по случайности, – высказался Торки, предводитель разведчиков. – Заметили форт и решили напасть. Эти ребята были так уверены в своем превосходстве… а получили щелчок по носу. Да, они могли бы припустить домой и нажаловаться мамочке… но бежать-то некому. Они на дне. С океаном не шутят. Там, откуда они притащились, их пождут-пождут и решат, что бедолаг накрыло штормом. Или их кораблем закусил кракен.  
– Кракенов не существует, – негромко произнес помощник командующего, барон Кельмеш.   
– Ага, как же. В первое летнее полнолуние выйди да глянь на залив. Увидишь, как он мечет икру, – не остался в долгу Торки. – Я считаю, мы должны известить короля. Может, он сам захочет приехать и взглянуть.  
– Взглянуть – на что? – яростно рявкнул мессир Тарсин. – На пустой берег и чаячье дерьмо? От них ничего не осталось! Ровным счетом ничего, пустое место! – он взял себя в руки. – Я могу сослаться на то, что пикты стали нападать чаще, и потребовать от столицы увеличения гарнизона. Пусть разведчики объезжают берег на десяток лиг к полуночи и полудню от форта, – префект метнул грозный предостерегающий взгляд на Коннахара. – Оповестим поселения на берегу и гарнизон Конджохары, чтобы там тоже были начеку. Если нахалы из-за моря сунутся еще раз, они снова огребут все, что им причитается!  
– Интересно, откуда они в самом деле взялись? – озадачился Коннахар. – Может, приплыли с той земли, которую открыли зингарцы? Или с Антальского архипелага?  
– Или пожаловали прямиком со Стеклянного острова, – наполовину в шутку, наполовину всерьёз предположил Торки. – Ну вот, сейчас барон опять ринется с пеной у рта доказывать, что Стеклянного острова нет и никогда не было.   
– Инис Витрин существует, – удивил присутствующих Кельмеш. – Но его обитателям нет до нас никакого дела. Я бы поставил на обитателей Анталии – если верить уцелевшим очевидцам, эти точно отличаются непомерной воинственностью. И корабль у них был весьма… причудливый. Кто-нибудь успел его рассмотреть?  
– Не до того было, – высказал общее мнение Коннахар. – Я только заметил, как он глубоко сидит в воде… и какой он маленький. Зингарская каррака и то побольше будет.   
– Даже со столь маленьким кораблем они задали нам изрядного жару, – удрученно признал префект Рул. – Но кто предупрежден, тот вооружен. Теперь будем наготове.   
Это разговор состоялся более полугода назад. Пришла и ушла зима с внезапными штормами и пронизывающими ледяными ветрами. Бурно расцвела весна, сменившись жарким, пахнущим солью и смолой летом. Дважды в пределах видимости появлялись корабли, схожие очертаниями с покоящимся на дне бухты.   
К берегу чужаки больше не приближались, крутились на почтительном отдалении и растворялись в туманном мареве океана. Кто они были, чего высматривали? Вопросы по-прежнему оставались без ответов – как и догадки о том, что происходит в Тарантии.  
Новости добирались до Чандара с опозданием на несколько седмиц, а то и месяцев. Только в конце весны Коннахар узнал страшную новость о смерти матери и нерожденной сестры – и замкнулся в себе, потемнев лицом и постарев на несколько лет. Ротан старался держаться поблизости, борясь с желанием предложить принцу рвануть домой. Префект Рул все поймет и не сочтет их дезертирами. В конце концов, умерла не просто мать Конни, умерла королева Аквилонская. Принцу надлежало присутствовать на церемонии похорон своей родительницы! Конан должен был отправить гонцов за сыном!   
Но из Тарантии никто не прискакал. Когда же Ротан заикнулся о том, чтобы самовольно оставить форт, Коннахар отрицательно покачал головой.   
– Мы никуда не поедем, – припечатал он. – Отец велел мне оставаться здесь… пока он не пожелает призвать меня обратно. Или пока не наступит день моей свадьбы, – он раздраженно скривился. – С этой юной леди, как ее?  
– Айрена Лаурис, – папенька Хальк, королевский летописец, с детства натаскивал отпрысков в искусстве накрепко запоминать имена и даты. – Из Шамара. Очень милая девушка. Ты по-прежнему будешь стоять на своем, отказываясь от брака?   
Молодые люди возвращались в Чандар с очередного дозора по окрестным лесам. Ротан тащил с собой пару подстреленных кроликов, рассчитывая уговорить повара мессира Рула сготовить их с красным вином и травами.   
Трёхдневная вылазка в Пущи казалась сущим отдыхом по сравнению с пребыванием в гарнизоне, однако никаких новых или полезных сведений им раздобыть не удалось. В охотничьей избушке над порогами реки Боевого Коня недавно кто-то побывал, исправно пополнив запасы. Маленькое пиктское племя, что разбило лагерь на Сосновом холме, по-прежнему оставалось там. Его предводитель, сморщив узкую хоречью мордочку и дергая воткнутым в грязные волосы вороньим пером, с неохотой подтвердил данную аквилонцам клятву блюсти мир и спокойствие в лесах. Обитатели большого хутора Ирдсли готовились к сбору урожая и жаловались на пиктских ребятишек, то и дело таскавших гусей и кур. Скупщики пушнины из Боссонии и Таурана со своими фургонами уже укатили. В поле из-под ног выпархивали краснозобые фазаны, на дороге следопыты спугнули лань с олененком, и те огромными бесшумными прыжками унеслись в чащу.   
– Во всяком случае, попытаюсь увильнуть из-под венца, – проселочная дорога блестела после недавнего ливня озерцами луж. В Пущах такая дорога считалась настоящим трактом, соединяющим Чандар, Конджахару и близлежащие поселки, хотя поездка по ней в сезон дождей сошла бы за настоящий подвиг. Коннахар и Ротан шли по обочине, привычно вслушиваясь в лесные звуки и негромко переговариваясь – жизнь в лесах быстро приучает к постоянной бдительности. – Знаю, если отец разгневается, мне придется уступить… но я надеюсь воззвать к его здравому смыслу. Этот брак никому не принесет ни счастья, ни выгоды. Да, немедийцы грозятся войной, но я не верю в серьезность их намерений. Они просто хотят воспользоваться удобным случаем насолить нам. Но дело даже не в этом…  
– Тебе не нравится леди Айрена, – догадался Ротан. – Не повезло тебе, дружище, родиться принцем. У принцев и принцесс никто не спрашивает, по душе ли им их невесты и женихи. Родня просто тащит их на золотой цепочке к алтарю, рыча: «Женись, не то здорово пожалеешь!»   
– Я не хочу себе такой судьбы, – Коннахар перешагнул очередную рытвину. – И этой девушке тоже зла не желаю. Я не знаю ее, она не знает меня, мы оба молоды – к чему нам поспешная свадьба?   
– Стерпится – слюбится, – хмыкнул Ротан. – Или у тебя на примете есть иная дама сердца?   
– Никого у меня нет, – беспечно признался Коннахар. – И никто мне пока не нужен. Мне хорошо одному. Если приспичит поболтать о ерунде или порассуждать о судьбах мира, у меня всегда есть под рукой ты.   
– Вот спасибо на добром слове, твое высочество! – вознегодовал Ротан. – Я-то думал, мы друзья! А ты просто беззастенчиво меня используешь!   
– Не ты ли мне твердил, якобы у королей не бывает друзей, только подданные? – поддел Коннахар. – Смирись со своей жалкой участью и… – он замер, вскинув руку и призывая к тишине. Совершенно другим тоном отрывисто бросил: – Скачут. Около десятка. Доспехов нет.   
Ротан одним плавным движением сбросил с плеча лук и выдернул из колчана стрелу. Скрипнула натягиваемая тетива. Коннахар потянулся за мечом, предположив:  
– Разъезд из Конды?   
– Чего бы им тут занадобилось? – откликнулся вопросом на вопрос Ротан.   
– Может, у них пикты…  
– У всех пикты. Мы вот не бегаем в Конду жаловаться всякий раз, как находим кучку пиктского дерьма под воротами. Может, торговцы едут.  
– Тогда бы колеса скрипели. И ругань стояла на всю округу.   
Двое приятелей не сомневались в своей способности противостоять целому отряду. Если и впрямь припрет, у них за спиной Пуща. Сделал шаг и исчез, можете искать хоть с целой сворой собак. Но Коннахар невесть откуда знал, что приближающийся отряд не несет с собой угрозы. В последнее время он заметил за собой эту способность – предчувствовать события до того, как те случились. Будет буря или пройдет стороной, выдастся день холодным или погожим, можно ли безнаказанно улизнуть из крепости или лучше смирно торчать на посту, гоняя новых рекрутов? Конни слегка побаивался этого внутреннего голоса, нашептывающего подсказки – но покамест голос ни разу его не подводил.   
Всадники поравнялись с аркой, образованной двумя старыми склонившимися можжевельниками. Усталые кони тяжело поводили боками, с трудом переставляя облепленные грязью ноги и вяло отмахиваясь от жужжащих оводов. Коннахар удивленно поднял бровь: незнакомцы смахивали на потрепанный отряд наёмников в поисках работенки. Это хорошо. Префект никогда не откажется принять на службу лишних людей. Если те не смутьяны и им достанет ума подчиняться неписаным правилам форта Чандар.   
– Куда путь держим? – меч Конни не опустил, зная, что держащийся за его левым плечом Ротан готов в любой миг спустить тетиву, но старался говорить и выглядеть дружелюбно. Новички в Пуще на первых порах шарахаются от всех подряд, не в силах отличить врагов от друзей и настоящую опасностью от надуманной.   
– В форт Чандар… будь он неладен! – раздраженно откликнулся верховой на гнедом коне, возглавлявший колонну. Бывший вояка, выправку ничем не скроешь. – Послушайте, вы… ты не покажешь нам дорогу? Мы малость заплутали в этих треклятых дебрях.   
– А на что вам сдался форт Чандар? – тем же невозмутимым тоном поинтересовался Коннахар. – Вы не везете ничего, годного на продажу… Ищете новых земель или службы? Досадили кому и сейчас по вашему следу мчит разъяренная погоня?   
– Да кто ты такой, чтобы устраивать мне допрос? – негодующе рявкнул всадник. – Всего лишь бродяга, стянувший меч и…  
– Заткнуть его? – с кровожадной готовностью предложил Ротан. – На спор, в глаз или в руку?  
– Они просто напуганы, – пожал плечами Коннахар. – Я Конн, следопыт и десятник гарнизона Чандар. Говорю от имени префекта Тарсина. Я обязан знать, кого веду к стенам нашего форта. Вы – чужаки в нашем краю. А к чужакам мы… не очень гостеприимны, – он ухмыльнулся. – Итак, мессир?..  
– За нами нет погони, но мы действительно ищем прибежища, – подал голос доселе помалкивавший молодой человек. Раздражительный всадник на гнедом попытался вмешаться, но был остановлен коротким повелительным жестом. – Мне… нам нужно поговорить с комендантом форта, – Коннахар смекнул, что ошибся. Настоящим предводителем отряда был темноволосый и темноглазый юноша, выговаривавший слова с мягким напевным акцентом уроженца Пуантена. Да и прочие его спутники, похоже, родом с Полудня. Интересно, что пуантенцам занадобилось в Пуще? В какую передрягу они угодили, коли ищут спасения здесь, на самом краю света? – В зависимости от его решения мы или останемся, или продолжим путь. Ты и твой друг проводите нас?  
– Пошли, – сдался Коннахар, загоняя меч в ножны. Из Пуантена тоже давным-давно не приходило никаких известий. Нынешним вечером будет, что обсудить. Как там дядюшка Просперо? Поговаривали, его жена, леди Адалаис, совсем плоха.   
Коннахар с детства полагал герцога Пуантена и его супругу дальними родичами отца – и очень расстроился, когда выяснилось, что дела обстоят совсем не так. Его отец, несмотря на обладание королевской короной и троном Льва, был всего лишь наемником без роду и племени. Каким-то киммерийцем, бродягой и солдатом удачи. Просперо Форальер и Адалаис диа Эйкар принадлежали к древнейшим родам королевства… что ничуть не мешало Золотому Леопарду оставаться вернейшим союзником и лучшим другом Конана. Добродушно соглашаясь с тем, что подрастающий королевский отпрыск именует его «дядюшкой Просперо», делится своими детскими тайнами, требует подарков и всякое лето вместе с кучей сверстников прибывает в Гайард, отмечать Эквиус, День Лошадей.   
Как давно все это было. И как будто не с ним. Иногда Конни пробуждался с мыслью о том, что принц Коннахар Канах больше не имеет никакого отношения к следопыту Конну из форта Чандар. Это просто два разных человека, которые порой видят друг друга во снах.   
Но однажды ему придется проснуться и понять, кто же он такой. 

 

Странствия по Пиктским Пущам медленно, но неотвратимо ввергали Кламена диа Эйкара-и-Форальера в холодное бешенство. Он искренне недоумевал, отчего короли прошлого не запалили проклятые леса с четырех концов. Пусть бы они полыхали от горизонта до горизонта. Здесь не было ни одной мощеной дороги. Бесконечные проселки, извивающиеся, как след вусмерть пьяной гусеницы. Наглухо сомкнутый полог листвы скрывал солнце, лишая возможности ориентироваться.   
Они ехали по сыто чавкающей грязи, в постоянной влажной духоте, под немолчный щебет неведомых птиц и насмешливый вой скрывающихся в чаще волчьих стай. Порой лес расступался, и перед ними возникали рубленые стены форта или отвоевавший себе место под солнцем хутор. На расспросы о том, как проехать к форту Чандар, местные махали руками куда-то на закат, советуя держаться тропинок, которые приблизительно вели в нужном направлении. Спутники Кламена уже начали мрачно предрекать, якобы они прокляты и обречены до конца дней своих бродить кругами по чаще, где оно дерево как две капли воды похоже на другое.   
Теперь Кламен на своей шкуре осознал ту убийственную иронию, которую бывалые путешественники и служившие в здешних краях легионеры вкладывали в невинное в виду изречение: «Пуща – великое зеленое чудо… далеко не каждый до конца выдерживает испытание первой встречей с нею».   
Форт Чандар оставался неуловимым. Однажды в полуденный зной покачивающемуся в седле Кламену пригрезилась крепость, водруженная на огромные деревянные колеса. Стоит врагам приблизиться к ней, как форт, надрывно скрипя сочленениями, под дружный хохот обитателей лихо укатывает на новое место.   
Наследник Золотого Леопарда был готов впасть в отчаяние и приказать поворачивать обратно. Никогда они не найдут ни форта, ни принца Коннахара. Лучше уж искать убежища в одном из городов Боссонии или Таурана, откуда до пределов Пуантена рукой подать. Что-то нынче творится в Гайарде? Жив ли его светлость? Кламен запрещал себе даже тень мысли о том, что с Золотым Леопардом может случиться скверное. Герцог выкручивался не из таких передряг. Он спасется и на этот раз. Вернется с победой в Гайард и вышвырнет оттуда бесноватого прорицателя. Если монаха не успеют до того спалить на главной рыночной площади опамятовавшиеся горожане. Все будет хорошо. Все непременно будет хорошо.   
Кламен закинул руку назад, извлек из-за отворота камзола многоногую мохнатую дрянь, немедля цапнувшую его за палец, и с отвращением швырнул подальше. Глухомань Пущи сводила с ума – и тут, как луч в разрыве грозовых облаков, на обочине нарисовались эти двое. Молодые люди в легких кожаных доспехах, следопыты Пущи. Коренастый русоволосый крепыш с луком и прищуром опытного охотника. Его спутника Кламен видел против солнца. Стройный силуэт в ореоле трепещущей зелени – высокий, широкоплечий, длинноногий. Судя по голосу, года на два-три младше самого Эйкара, но до кончиков ногтей уверенный в себе. Конн, так он коротко представился. Родом явно откуда-то с Полуночи – из Ванахейма или Киммерии.  
Покуда следопыт вел их к форту, Кламен никак не мог избавиться от впечатления, что рядом мягко ступает юный зверь в человеческом обличье. Оборотень-перевертыш, какие обитают в Пограничье. Тот, что смотрит на мир глазами человека и волка одновременно, не ведая страха. Мир пугающих чащ был для него родным и привычным, он спокойно и уверенно шел вперед, пока деревья не расступились и свежий морской запах не разогнал хмарь тысяч гниющих листьев и вонь застоявшейся воды. Кламен никогда прежде не встречал никого подобного и с удовольствием свел бы с этим парнем знакомство – но прекрасно сознавал, что, стоит им войти в форт, как следопыт пропадет в людской круговерти. Может, потом им посчастливиться столкнуться? Интересно, как скоро удастся отыскать принца? Кламен сомневался, что наследник аквилонского правителя тянет солдатскую лямку наравне со всеми. Вряд ли принц в Чандаре, куда они с такими мучениями наконец добрались. Он где-нибудь в безопасном месте. Скучает в ожидании, когда его царственный отец сменит гнев на милость. На месте принца Кламен бы не артачился, покорно склонив голову под свадебным ярмом.  
В массивный брус над воротами форта Чандар были глубоко вколочены ржавые железные штыри. На трех из них красовались отрубленные головы. Сморщенные, почерневшие, с оскаленными кривыми зубами. В глубоких шрамах, похожих на паутину, и с пучками смахивающих на паклю волос, торчащих на макушке.  
– Дань прошлому, – растолковал Конн, проследив за изумленными взглядами гостей. – Пиктские вожди, некогда правившие этим краем и не пожелавшие сдаться. Тот, что слева – Талорг, сын Траникоса, местной знаменитости во плоти.   
– Я слышал, Кровавого Траникоса так и не смогли взять живым, – попытался блеснуть познаниями Кламен.   
– Брехня, – отмахнулся второй следопыт, лучник. – Поймали его, как миленького. Поджарили заживо прямиком на капище Змея-Триглава. Вонищи было – не продохнуть!   
– Это случилось еще до твоего рождения, Ротан, – со смешком поправил товарища Конн. – Откуда тебе знать, вонял он или нет? В любом случае, Траникос мертв, как и его наследники.   
– А легендарные сокровища? – полюбопытствовал Кламен. – По слухам, Траникос наткнулся где-то в Пущах на уцелевший храм атлантов и вынес оттуда все до последней монетки и камешка…  
– Кое-кто до сих пор не оставляет надежды их отыскать, – сдержанно отозвался Конн. – Все, что доводилось слышать мне от заслуживающих доверия людей – что верные Траникосу пикты в ночь перед последним штурмом его лагеря вышли на лодках в море и сбросили за борт несколько тяжелых сундуков. Как знать, что было в этих сундуках? Может, сокровища. Может, камни. Траникос был хитрой и изворотливой гадюкой, даром что дикарь. Мы пришли, мессиры, – он остановился перед добротным домом, чей первый этаж был сложен из камня, а второй сработан из дерева. – Извести префекта Рула, что к нему… посетители, – обратился он к караульному, и тот поспешно умчался. – Удачи вам. Идем, Ротан. Нас с нетерпением ожидают тушеные кролики.   
Однако Коннахару не довелось спокойно перекусить. Они с Ротаном только не спеша дошли до казармы следопытов, как прибежал взмыленный вестовой от префекта. Конна срочно требовали к мессиру Тарсину. Одна нога здесь, другая там!   
Явившийся Коннахар застал у префекта давешних пуантенских визитеров во главе с чернявым юнцом. Только теперь они таращились на молодого следопыта с растерянностью и искренним недоверием.   
– Ваше высочество, – в кои веки префект поименовал наследника трона законным титулом – но вид у Рула был такой, словно его вынудили разжевать нечто весьма кислое и противное. – Кажется, эти господа скорее пожаловали к вам, чем ко мне.   
– Они что-нибудь продают или покупают? – съязвил Коннахар. – Вообще-то я их первый раз вижу и не имею чести знать.  
– Мое имя Кламен Форальер, – молодой человек встал и слегка поклонился, взирая на Конна со смешанным выражением растерянного удивления. – Я наследник его светлости Просперо Пуантенского…  
– Если мне не изменяет память, боги несправедливо обделили Леопарда потомством, – настал черед Коннахара недоумевать.   
– Я приемный сын его светлости, – терпеливо растолковал молодой человек. – Меня взяли из семьи Эйкаров. Мой кровный отец – мессир Фулжент…  
– Дядюшка герцогини, который не совсем дядюшка, – вспомнил запутанные генеалогические древа Коннахар. – Ага. Стало быть, его светлость решил обзавестись наследником. Почему тогда вы здесь, а не празднуете в Гайарде?   
– Во-первых, потому что ее светлость Адалаис умерла и в Пуантене объявлен траур, – вздохнув, объяснил Кламен. – Во-вторых, потому что его светлость приказал мне ехать сюда и разыскать ваше высочество…   
– Леди Адалаис умерла? – не веря своим ушам, переспросил Конн. Все знали, что это печальное событие когда-нибудь наступит, и ждать его осталось недолго – но принесенная из Пуантена весть была ровно снег на голову летним полуднем.   
– Господа, вы вот что, – вмешался префект Рул. – Полагаю, вам нужно потолковать без посторонних глаз и ушей. Можете подняться ко мне наверх… или пойти еще куда. Конн, свободен до следующего утра. Ваша милость, мы позаботимся о ваших спутниках, – он выразительно ткнул большим пальцем в сторону двери. Мол, шагай, пока я не передумал.   
Коннахар никогда не бывал в покоях префекта на втором этаже дома и не горел желанием их навестить. Выйдя на истоптанный пыльный плац, где сквозь трещины в глине упрямо пробивалась упрямая жесткая трава, он доверился ногам. Те сами собой свернули направо, в узкий простенок между казармами, вниз по склону с разрывающими тонкий слой почвы огромными валунами – местные уроженцы называли их «костями земли». Снова вниз, к одному из укромных проходов в крепостной стене – и по натоптанной тропе к меловым утесам. Конну нравилось сидеть там, свесив ноги с обрыва, ощущая на лице ветер и солнце и слушая беспрестанный шум могучего прибоя. Жаль только, вырваться сюда удавалось нечасто.   
– Теперь рассказывай, – потребовал Конн, устроившись на гладком выгнутом боку валуна, исходившего нутряным солнечным теплом. Кламен – бывший Эйкар, ныне Форальер – предпочел сначала расстелить плащ, прежде чем сесть. Хотя плащ его, говоря по правде, больше напоминал истрепавшуюся тряпку. – С самого начала и в подробностях. Повторять через слово «ваше высочество» не стоит. Здесь я Конн. И я многого не знаю о том, что творилось этим летом в Аквилонии. К нам нечасто добираются гонцы, сам понимаешь.   
Наследник Леопарда понятливо кивнул, откашлялся и заговорил.   
Говорить пришлось долго. Коннахар слушал, на первый взгляд рассеянно, больше уделяя внимания созерцанию морской равнины, но порой перебивал точными и меткими вопросами. Когда у Кламена пересохло в горле, принц молча перебросил ему обтянутую кожей флягу. Пуантенец надеялся, там будет что-нибудь крепкое, оказалось – обычная вода с привкусом травяного настоя. Он напился и продолжил рассказ, украдкой разглядывая молчаливого собеседника.  
Кламену несколько раз доводилось бывать при дворе Тарантии и видеть правящее семейство, но «видеть» – слишком сильно сказано. Трое в торжественных нарядах, переливающихся золотом и отблесками драгоценностей, проследовавшие мимо в окружении пышной свиты, вот и все, что он разглядел. Принц Коннахар остался для молодого пуантенца одной из безликих фигур – и теперь по прихоти судьбы он запросто сидит рядом с членом королевской семьи над огромным морем, там, где кончается земля.   
И должен признать, принц отлично держится. Кламен не представлял, как он сам вынес бы такое количество дурных новостей разом. Особенно если учесть последнюю, высказанную им с превеликой осторожностью: «По слухам, ваш отец, наш король… как бы это сказать… горечь утрат подкосила его».  
– Говори уж напрямую, он спятил, – Коннахар сжал зубы так, что на скулах отчетливо выступили желваки. Кламен предпочел разумно отмолчаться. Размышляя о том, насколько принц напоминает своего легендарного отца в молодости. У его величества синие глаза, у его отпрыска – серые, как плещущееся под обрывами море. Конан был необразованным варварским юнцом, спустившимся с гор и не ведавшим жизни в больших городах. У его сына были лучшие наставники, он познал хитрости придворного мирка, а теперь служит в захолустном гарнизоне. Кламен удрученно признался сам себе – он бы так не смог. Но в его жилах нет ни капли упрямой варварской крови, что вынуждает тебя снова и снова подниматься на ноги после удара. Когда принц Коннахар станет королем – а это время непременно придет! – он, Кламен Форальер, почтет за честь служить ему. И наплевать на пересуды о выскочках с большой дороги, которых толкали в спину тайные службы, обделывавшие свои темные делишки. – Ну да, коли уж он распорядился арестовать лучшего друга…   
– Я надеюсь, это нелепая ошибка, – признался Кламен. – Кто-то превысил меру отпущенной ему власти, а король даже не ведает о приказе, отданном от его имени. Когда его светлость доберется до столицы, все разъяснится, и Леопард вернется в Гайард.   
– А если нет? – жестко перебил Коннахар. – Если не вернется? Если моего отца на склоне дней поразил безжалостный молот Крома, вывернув его судьбу наизнанку? Доводилось слышать о проклятии героев: тот, кто убивал чудовищ, в конце пути обречен сам стать чудовищем? А ты – наследник Просперо. Хочешь или нет, тебе придется мстить за Леопарда.   
– Пуантен не может подняться против трона Льва! – протестующе замахал руками Кламен.   
– Если ты этого не сделаешь, твои же собственные знаменосцы и вассалы встанут против тебя, – припечатал Коннахар. – Здорово, правда?   
Он отвернулся, высматривая на пустынной линии горизонта нечто крохотное, открытое только ему. Кламен в бессчетный раз задал себе вопрос, какого ляда он так рвался к титулу наследника Пуантена и где прежде был его разум. Оставайся он просто Кламеном из рода Эйкар, он сейчас бы горя не знал. Вся тяжесть решений пала бы на плечи отца и дядюшки Диогу, а он мирно отсиживался в стороне. И Пейру, Пейру остался бы здоров…   
– Что же нам делать? – тоскливо вопросил Кламен в обтянутую поцарапанной кожей доспеха спину аквилонского принца.   
– Понятия не имею, – не оборачиваясь, буркнул Коннахар. – Пока – не знаю. Может, Ротан прав: мне не следует отсиживаться здесь и нужно вернуться в столицу. Это все похоже… – он щелкнул пальцами, не в силах подобрать нужное слово.   
– На качающиеся весы, – подсказал Кламен.   
– Да! Или на те игры в магические загадки, когда любой ответ неверен, – согласился Коннахар. – Боязно сделать шаг – вдруг все станет еще хуже? Вдруг от одного камешка покатятся все остальные… и нас погребет под лавиной, на вершине которой буду торчать я, скорбно голося: «Люди, я ведь хотел как лучше!»   
Кламен не удержался и фыркнул в ладонь.   
– Смейся, смейся, – Конн отвернулся от серебряно блестевшего на солнце моря, и проскрипел по-старчески, явно подражая кому-то из знакомых. – Радуйся дню, пока можешь, так говорит Торки. Много ли нам отпущено той радости? К тому же у нас здесь свои беды, о которых в столице вообще не подозревают.  
– Какие? – полюбопытствовал Кламен, услыхав в ответ краткую повесть о небывалых кораблях в тумане и нападениях на прибрежные поселения. Он с опаской покосился на огромное море, вздыхающее под берегом, и Коннахар успокоил его:  
– Днем они не показываются на глаза. Только ближе к ночи. Возможно, они постоянно шныряют у берегов, а мы не успеваем их заметить. Побережье огромно. Здесь тысячи бухт и бухточек, где можно укрыть целый флот. Вот этого флота мы и опасаемся, – он выдернул из земли травинку, прикусил ее и пробормотал: – А что, если дело обстоит еще хуже? Что, если так и начинается Конец Времен, о котором говорили провидцы – с моря нагрянут неведомые враги, против которых бессильно наше оружие? Они сожгут Закатный материк, разрушат наши города, убьют все живое и снова уйдут за море. Я не знаю. За прошлый год я привык быть следопытом. Мне совсем не хочется снова становиться принцем.   
– У тебя есть долг перед своей страной, – напомнил Эйкар, невольно содрогнувшись от ужаса начертанной Конном картины всеобщего уничтожения.  
– Ага, – согласился Конн. – Но и перед людьми в Чандаре у меня тоже есть долг. А у тебя – перед Пуантеном.  
Налетевший ветер с моря дохнул им в лица соленой свежестью.  
– Ну вот что, – тяжело уронил Коннахар. – Я прожду еще две седмицы. Если из столицы не придет никаких вестей о его светлости или придут дурные новости, отправлюсь в Тарантию. Ты поедешь со мной. Возможно, мы оба окажемся по уши в неприятностях. По мне это лучше, чем ничего не делать и тратить жизнь на пустые ожидания. Согласен?   
– Да, – не раздумывая, кивнул Кламен. Поймав себя на странной мысли: если бы принц сказал сейчас – прыгни вниз, он бы прыгнул. Без сожалений и раздумий, точно зная – это правильно. 

 

Коннахар обманывал сам себя, говоря о двух седмицах на раздумье. Решение он принял сразу, еще не дослушав толком рассказ Кламена. Но это решение, как он говорил пуантенцу, тянуло за собой множество действий и подпрыгивающих на крутом склоне камешков. Оно было связано с необходимостью перестать быть Конном-следопытом и стать его высочеством Коннахаром Канах. С необходимостью употребить данную ему власть и начать отдавать мессиру Тарсину приказы – которые префект мог и не пожелать исполнять, ссылаясь на то, что принц не обладает нужными полномочиями. Коннахару совершенно не хотелось развязывать войну за право распоряжаться в форте. Ему нужен был союзник и опытный советчик, а не враг.   
Поразмыслив так и эдак, Конн понял, что выбор у него невелик, а путь всего один – к префекту Тарсину. Оставалось только собраться с духом, встать и начать перебирать ногами, левой-правой, левой-правой.   
Рул Тарсин выглядел совершенно не удивленным тем, что в сумерках под его дверями заскребся донельзя удрученный следопыт Конн, прося о разговоре с глазу на глаз.   
– Пуантенцы притащили с собой целый сундук дурных новостей, так? – префект махнул рукой, дозволяя Коннахару сесть напротив. Щедрым жестом он выставил на стол запечатанный кувшин с выдавленной на боку виноградной гроздью. – Ну, насколько скверно обстоят дела… ваше высочество?   
– Все очень плохо, – честно признал Конн. – Адалаис Пуантенская умерла. Герцог выбрал себе наследника, вот этого Кламена. Он кажется толковым парнем. В Гайарде вспыхнул мятеж, во главе которого стоит чокнутый проповедник. Призывает народ каяться в грехах и порочит имя герцога. Между нами, образ жизни Просперо всегда был далек от добродетельного, но пуантенцев это совершенно не волновало. Они любили своего Леопарда и понимали, что лучшего правителя им никогда не сыскать. Просперо оставил город и отправился собирать войска для усмирения мятежников. Однако на дороге герцога взяли под арест Черные Драконы с личным королевским рескриптом и увезли в столицу. Тому есть свидетель, один из спутников Кламена. Пуантен в смятении, Тарантия, как я понимаю, тоже. Мой отец, кажется, сошел с ума. Я не знаю, что делать.   
Выговорившись, он отхлебнул из оловянной кружки, не почувствовав вкуса вина. А оно было недурным.   
– Я помню твоего отца, – медленно выговорил Тарсин. – Давно, почти четверть века назад, Конан был вольнонаемным следопытом в Пущах. Хороший человек. Надежный. Пиктов на дух не переносил, хоть и понимал – когда-нибудь нам придется научиться жить с ними в мире. Твой отец и его друзья спасли Велитриум от поголовной резни и убили полоумного Траникоса, прежде чем он взбаламутил племена в Пуще.   
– Никогда об этом не слышал, – удивился Коннахар. Отец любил порой вспомнить о былых похождениях, и рассказчиком он был превосходным, но про Пиктские Пущи говорил редко.   
– Но это было. Я видел все своими глазами, – подтвердил комендант Чандара. – Его представили к награде и вызвали в столицу. Он уехал, и, видимо, не шибко пришелся ко двору Нумедидеса – говорили, вместо заслуженного вознаграждения его бросили в Железную башню и намеревались вздернуть. Он бежал. В следующий раз я увидел Конана из Канахов во главе мятежников, стремя в стремя с пуантенским Леопардом. Они сколотили армию из недовольных правлением и двинулись походным маршем к границам Аквилонии.   
– Нигде не встретив достойного сопротивления, они дошли до самых стен столицы. Город распахнул им ворота, – процитировал Конн строки из дворцовых летописей, заученные с детства. – Во имя восстановления попранной справедливости варвар с Полуночи убил безумного короля и возложил на себя корону. Он правил долго и мудро, пока… – молодой человек запнулся. – Пока корона не стала слишком тяжела для него. Если мой отец и впрямь теряет рассудок, то любые выходки Нумедидеса покажутся нам милыми причудами в сравнении с тем, что может натворить он. Нумидидес всего лишь требовал божественных почестей и подозревал всех и каждого в заговоре против себя… Выходит, я должен что-то предпринять. И как можно скорее.   
Старый вояка смотрел на наследника престола выцветшими глазами цвета гальки в ручье. Коннахар невольно заерзал на скамье, точно угодил седалищем на раскаленные угли.  
– Это же прямой умысел против короны, – слабым голосом выговорил он. Рул Тарсин фыркнул, точно застоявшаяся лошадь:  
– Порой судьба требует от нас решительных действий.   
– Но король – мой отец!   
– Скверно, скверно, – согласился префект. – Дети не должны восставать против родителей. Если только родители не дают своим отпрыскам достойного повода.   
– Нам всем отрубят головы, – Коннахар торопливо приложился к кружке.   
– Уж как пить дать, – закивал мессир Тарсин. – Но пока мы живы и способны действовать.   
– И кем я стану в глазах людей? – вопросил перекрестье тяжелых закопченных балок над головой Конн. – Непокорным сыном, поднявшим руку на отца? Или в нас увидят двух варваров, дряхлого и молодого, решивших поцапаться за трон Льва?  
– Либо ты прослывешь спасителем своей родины, – префект решительно пристукнул кружкой по столешнице. – Ну, решай. Я могу дать совет, но все остальное – только на твоей совести.   
– Было бы глупо и неосмотрительно ехать в столицу в одиночестве, – Коннахар обеими руками взъерошил короткие темные волосы. Из них высыпались несколько сосновых иголок. – Если дела обстоят именно так, мне понадобятся не просто сопровождающие, но сила, с которой будут считаться. А чем мы располагаем? Чандар, Конда, Тусцелан и Чохира способны выставить армию числом не меньше шести тысяч человек…  
– Которых еще нужно собрать, – Тарсин прищурился, размышляя и прикидывая. – Завтра мы от твоего имени разошлем вестников по фортам. Через седмицу-другую они как раз будут готовы. Назначим местом встречи, скажем, Тусцелан – в тамошней крепости достаточно места, чтобы разместить всех, и есть мощеные дороги через Боссонию. Выступим из Чандара, в три-четыре дня пройдем по Зеленопутью до Тусцелана… а дальше, как говорится, на все воля богов.  
– Но если мы уйдем, кто станет оборонять границу? – разумно напомнил Конн. – Что, если с моря опять нагрянут эти загадочные корабли, да не поодиночке, а целой эскадрой?   
– Значит, придется обойтись меньшими силами, – хмыкнул префект. – Треть наших сил останется здесь, надеясь, что на Пущи не обрушится какой-нибудь напасти. А когда ты разберешься со своими трудностями, проведешь новый набор рекрутов. Пущам нужна свежая кровь... и высочайшее внимание, которого нам давно не хватает.   
– Земли с коронными привилегиями, – понимающе вздохнул Коннахар. – Провинция Пуща. Нет, звучит недостаточно внушительно. Вольная провинция Чандар?   
– Неплохо, – одобрил мессир Тарсин. – Схватываешь на лету.   
– Но, раз уж мы состряпали тут комплот единомышленников, – Конн разлил по двум кружкам оставшееся вино. Думая о том, что верность союзников всегда должна быть достойно оплачена, а господин префект наверняка рассчитывает за свои труды получить губернаторство в новообразованной провинции, – у меня тоже есть одно небольшое требование.   
– Слушаю. 

 

– Вот эдаким кружным путем мы и попадем в Тарантию, – объяснил свой замысел Коннахар. – Сквозь Боссонию и Тауран к верховьям Алиманы. Насколько мне известно, там недавно завершили строительство тракта на Гайард. Прежде чем врываться в столицу, мы… я должен навести порядок в провинции и вернуть туда законного правителя.   
– Стратег, – авторитетно одобрил план сотоварища Ротан. – И тактик в одном лице. Возродившийся Корис Непобедимый собственной персоной. Слушай, у нас что, впрямь настоящий заговор? Как это здорово. Я столько раз читал у отца про всякие интриги, а сам ни разу не участвовал. Кламен, а ты?   
– Я ездил с посольством в Зингару, и врал там напропалую всем и каждому. Это считается? – принятый в компанию принца и его давнего приятеля Юсдаля, пуантенец чувствовал себя несколько неловко. Он едва успел прикусить язык, чтобы не брякнуть: «Ради близости к трону Леопарда я приказал убить женщину и пытался отравить собственного брата». Принцу и его другу такое вряд ли бы понравилось.   
– Мы не заговорщики, – твердо заявил Конн. – Мы не умышляем против короля, а восстанавливаем справедливость. И первая наша забота – не дать Аквилонии и Пуантену схлестнуться промеж собой. Это дико и непредставимо. Двадцать последних лет Лев и Леопард были лучшими друзьями. Думаю, мы быстро справимся с безумным проповедником и вразумим обывателей. А уж потом направимся к Тарантии. Может, к моему отцу вернется здравомыслие… и тогда все будет хорошо.   
Судя по лицу Конна, принц не больно-то верил собственным словам.   
Грандиозный замысел тем временем бодро претворялся в жизнь. Верховые гонцы и почтовые голуби доставили послания Коннахара Канаха в пограничные крепости Пущи, и привезли ответы. Комендант Чохиры, проявив осторожность и сославшись на участившиеся набеги пиктов, отказался дать людей в войско принца. Однако он клятвенно пообещал бдительно приглядывать за побережьем и оказывать посильную помощь другим фортам. Тусцелан и Конда охотно согласились. Складывалось впечатление, что в Пущах только и ждали, когда кто-нибудь решительный бросит клич и развернет походное знамя. Местный люд всегда был склонен к авантюрам и делам, кажущимся на первый взгляд невозможными, а в усмиренной Пуще слишком давно царил относительный покой. Обители Пущи жаждали деятельности – и поход следом за принцем на столицу показался им вполне достойным развлечением.   
Принц и его окружение принимали деятельное участие во всем происходящем, превратившись в адъютантов и порученцев Рула Тарсина. Кламен сдержанно возмущался таким неуважительным обращением с особой королевской крови. Конн и Ротан полагали, что все верно – префект куда старше и опытнее их всех, вместе взятых. Он знает, что делает, а они лишь учатся на его примере.   
Так, в деловитой суматохе, незаметно пролетел почти десяток дней, и префект Тарсин отдал приказ готовиться к выступлению. Маленькой, но сплоченной и закаленной в стычках с пиктами армии Чандара предстояло назавтра отправиться в дорогу.   
Разумные люди улеглись бы спать пораньше, чтобы с утра быть готовыми к выходу, но молодость редко может похвалиться рассудительностью и предусмотрительностью. Распихав свой небогатый скарб по дорожным мешкам и лишний раз проверив оружие, Коннахар и двое его приятелей привычной дорогой ускользнули из форта на берег. Попрощаться с местом, что стало для них домом.   
В безоблачном небе сияла луна, вычертив по морской зыби серебряную дорожку. Шелестел прибой, равномерно накатывая на берег. Натаскав плавника, молодые люди развели огромный, ревущий костер. Конн и Ротан, подначивая друг друга, затеяли шумную возню на отмели, пытаясь взять верх в жестокой битве на кулачках. Вымокнув до ушей и извозившись в песке, они вернулись к огню, содрали с себя грязные вещи и нагишом убежали купаться. Кламен остался следить за костром, подкармливая пламя сухим тростником и прислушиваясь к жизнерадостным воплям с моря. Ему и хотелось присоединиться, и было не по себе. Несколько дней, проведенных бок о бок с наследником трона Аквилонии, повергли Кламена в настоящее душевное смятение. Теперь он начал понимать, почему Золотой Леопард приблизил к себе барда с Полуночи и упрямо не желал с ним расставаться. Но то Просперо Форальер, человек умудренный и знающий, а то он, Кламен. Случайный знакомый и вдобавок дурной вестник.   
Вынырнувший из темноты мокрый Ротан затряс головой, отчего с волос во все стороны полетели брызги, и лихо заскакал вокруг костра, пытаясь согреться.   
– Иди окунись, – стуча зубами, посоветовал он. – Вода отличная.   
– Я не… – заикнулся Кламен и махнул рукой – чего, собственно, он отнекивается и страшится? Он вырос на берегах Алиманы и плавает ничуть не хуже этих двоих. Море тут вроде не глубокое, никаких чудищ со щупальцами и огромными зубами не видать. Стесняться наготы? Ну, он же не девица на выданье.   
Вода в заливе оказалась такой холодной, что Эйкар невольно охнул и положил себе непременно прикончить Ротана Юсдаля вместе с его шуточками. Он съежился, ощущая, как яйца невольно пытаются втянуться внутрь тела, лишь бы избежать близкого знакомства с вкрадчиво облизывавшими ноги волнами. Но через десяток-другой шагов вглубь он как-то свыкся. Подкравшийся Конн взмахом рук окатил его с ног до головы, радостно заржал и с плеском нырнул, что твой разыгравшийся дельфин. Кламен заорал и головой вперед сиганул в темную воду. Волны мягко подхватили его, закачали, увлекая вперед.  
Оглянувшись через плечо, Эйкар увидел полоску берега, смутно белеющие в темноте величественные меловые утесы и одинокую, яркую искорку костра.   
«Край земли, – в очередной раз подумал он. – Дальше ничего нет, кроме сотен лиг моря. Мы на краю земли».   
– В двух перелетах стрелы отсюда есть островок, – фыркая и отдуваясь, сообщил вынырнувший рядом Коннахар. – Камень видом как голова тюленя. Сплаваем наперегонки? Кто проиграет, завтра до отъезда чистит сапоги победителю.   
– Не герцогское это дело, сапоги чистить, – нашелся с ответом Кламен.  
– А ты еще пока и не герцог. Так, побирушка с большой дороги.   
Вместо ответа Эйкар изо всех сил рванул вперед, к неведомому островку. Конн издевательски захохотал вслед, крича, чтобы взял на три пальца левее, иначе будет впустую грести до самых Антальских островов. Где местные дикари с удовольствием его поймают, освежуют и изжарят, а из черепа сделают горшок для нечистот. Потом Коннахар смекнул, что попросту тратит время в насмешках, пока соперник уверенно движется вперед, и кинулся вдогонку.   
Эйкар все-таки промахнулся, разогнавшись и в азарте состязания проплыв мимо цели. Конн, выбравшись на камни и приложив руки ко рту, звонко окликнул его:  
– Эй! Суши весла, заворачивай обратно!   
Островок в самом деле был крохотным: десяток сгрудившихся вместе валунов на возвышении морского дна. Днем здесь гомонили чайки и бакланы, щедро пометившие камни белесым пометом и нашвырявшие в трещины рыбьих скелетиков. Поминая всех демонов, Эйкар несколько раз споткнулся на острых камешках, прежде чем отыскал валун с более-менее ровной макушкой и уселся по соседству с Коннахаром. Море вздыхало вокруг, переливаясь отраженным звездным сиянием. После заплыва воздух казался теплым, а от соленого аромата у Кламена шла кругом голова. А может, вовсе не от аромата, но по совсем иной причине. Той, что сидела рядом, рукой подать.   
– Ты выиграл, – с легкостью признал Конн. – С меня завтра чищеные сапоги.   
– А можно по праву победителя потребовать другой выигрыш? – осведомился Эйкар, переводя дыхание.   
– Какой? – Коннахар, смотревший на линию горизонта, заинтересованно повернул голову.   
Мысленно воззвав о помощи к Ашореми Лунной, покровительнице влюбленных, Кламен подался вперед, прильнув губами к приоткрытому рту Конна. Ощутил чужое тепло и разъедающий привкус соли – чтобы спустя мгновение схлопотать кулаком под ребра и оказаться по самую маковку в воде.   
«Чего и следовало ожидать», – философски рассудил Эйкар, булькая вырвавшимся из груди воздухом и погружаясь все глубже. Бороться за жизнь и выныривать совершенно не хотелось. Мир утратил цветистую прелесть красок. Ну конечно, на что он рассчитывал? Здесь не Пуантен с его необыкновенной легкостью нравов и игривостью взглядов. Здесь Пуща. А Коннахар – истинное дитя своего сурового отца, никогда не поступавшегося строгим варварским благочинием. Болтают, Конан Канах был единственным человеком на свете, устоявшим против чар неотразимого Золотого Леопарда и оставшимся ему только другом.   
Утонуть – и пропади оно все пропадом. Нелепая и полная разочарований жизнь кончилась, не успев толком начаться.   
Мощный рывок за предплечье вырвал Кламена из ласковых объятий водной стихии. Эйкар раскашлялся, сплевывая горькую воду и беспомощно дрыгая ногами в поисках тверди. Наконец он сумел толком встать на каменистое дно, оказавшись по пояс в воде и лицом к лицу с Коннахаром.   
– Чокнутый, – припечатал следопыт, он же аквилонский принц. Кламен сокрушенно кивнул, соглашаясь с приговором. Почему судьба столь жестока, почему его лишили шанса тихо захлебнуться? Лежал бы сейчас на дне морском, не ведая горя и разочарований. – Зачем? На спор с Ротаном, что ли? Так я этому умнику болтливый язык выдерну и запихаю туда, где солнце не встанет!   
– Баронет Юсдаль тут совершенно не при чем, – выдавил из себя Кламен. – Я… я сам этого хотел. Прости. Простите. Я виноват, это было необдуманно, я не хотел вас оскорбить. Я заслуживаю казни. Простите. Кажется, я люблю вас.   
– Тебя, – поправил Конн. Кламен осторожно поднял повинный взгляд, убедившись, что не ошибся: Коннахар ухмылялся. – Давай еще раз.   
– Что? – оторопел Эйкар.   
– Извини, что ударил тебя. Я от неожиданности. Давай еще разок, – Коннахар положил ему руки на плечи, притягивая ближе. Они поцеловались снова, осторожно и боязливо, не вполне доверяя самим себе и готовые в любой миг отпрянуть. Один раз, а потом еще и еще, затягиваемые собственным разгорающимся желанием в неумолимый водоворот. Стремившиеся к берегу низкие волны раскачивали их, вынуждая постоянно переступать с ноги на ногу и украдкой подталкивая друг другу. Осмелев, Кламен решился на робкое объятие, ощутив под ладонями горячее, влажное тело, упруго перекатывающиеся под шершавой кожей мускулы и тонкую полоску затянувшегося шрама под ребрами. Он не решался вымолвить хоть слово, разрушив небывалое. Конечно, ничего этого не могло случиться. На самом деле он спит в мокрой, душной палатке посреди Пиктских Пущ и видит чудесный сон. Грезу наяву – о том, как на краю света он совершенно случайно обрел свою мечту. Мечту, что умудряется смеяться сквозь жадные поцелуи. Рожденную лесом и морем мечту, что обнимает его, сильно и крепко. Именно так, как ему всегда хотелось.   
Нет, все-таки это не сон.   
У Кламена имелся опыт близости с женщинами и мужчинами – с последними, правда, не слишком успешный – и он не сомневался, что Конну отлично известно, что делать в койке с бойкой девчонкой. Он и Кламена тискал, словно девицу, бережно, но настойчиво оглаживая спину и ягодицы, ероша пятерней волосы на затылке и прижимая к себе так, что перехватывало дыхание. Уродись Кламен диа Эйкар девушкой, он бы расстарался немедля доставить удовольствие своему избраннику. Наплевать, что вокруг плещется море, а вместо мягкого ложа – жесткие камни. Но, будучи мужчиной, Кламен твердо знал – сегодня им не дано сойтись в упоительной схватке, где нет победителей и побежденных. Неважно. Не имеет значения. У них еще будет возможность узнать и взаимно познать друг друга, открыть все тайны и поделиться секретами. А сейчас он способен подарить Конни самую малость – пусть и приятную.   
Опустив руку, Кламен протиснул ее между их плотно сомкнутыми телами. Обхватил под водой ладонью твердый столбик чужой плоти, услышав, как сдавленно охнул Конни. Задвигал ладонью вверх-вниз, стараясь не торопиться. Стать волной, что приходит и уходит, неумолимая и вечная. Коннахар медвежьей хваткой стиснул его за талию, уткнулся горячим лбом в изгиб между плечом и шеей, дыша быстро и часто. Он каменной статуей врос в дно, удерживая их обоих на месте и позволяя Кламену поступать по своему усмотрению. Касаться себя, где захочется. Поглаживать кончиками пальцев и сжимать всей ладонью, до боли и стона сквозь зубы. Доводя до высшей точки напряжения и удовольствия, где двое на долгое мгновение сливаются в одно – и уплывают в бесконечный океан, навстречу закатам и рассветам.   
– Я никогда тебя не оставлю, – даже в воде Кламен почувствовал, как его ладонь стала липкой от выплеснувшегося чужого семени. Коннахар передернулся всем телом, точно ужаленная оводом лошадь. – Клянусь. Никогда. Неважно, что нас ждет, я всегда буду рядом. Обещаю.   
– Не давай гюйсов, которые не в силах исполнить, – проворчал Конн, переводя дух. – Мы не знаем, что станется с нами завтра, а ты готов заклясть себя на всю жизнь. Точно, чокнутый. А еще ты… – он запнулся, растерявшись и не в силах подобрать нужных слов. Те, что в подобной ситуации говорят подружкам, явно не подходили. – Ты – это ты. Хорошо, что ты приехал сюда.   
Коннахар сделал шаг в сторону, размыкая объятия, подвернул ногу и едва не рухнул, подняв вокруг себя небольшую волну. Кламену это показалось ужасно смешным, он прыснул и глянул в сторону черной полосы берега.   
Одна из искр костра словно обрела самостоятельную жизнь и тревожно металась из стороны в сторону у самого водного уреза.   
– Ротан нас убьет, – трагически предрек Коннахар. – И будет совершенно прав. Поплыли.   
– Вы что, спятили? – напустился на них Юсдаль, когда они добрались до берега. Следопыт успел полностью одеться и теперь шарахался по побережью с факелом в руках, пытаясь высмотреть что-то в сгустившемся сумраке. – Я уж решил, вас там кракен сожрал и подавился! Или вы, придурки, решили сгонять наперегонки до Туманных островов?   
– Не ворчи, – Коннахар завернулся в плащ, присел у самого костра, согреваясь. – Мы увлеклись и не заметили, как забрались слишком далеко.   
– Ага, – Ротан перевел испытующий взгляд с Коннахара на молодого пуантенца. Что-то было не так. Что-то изменилось между этими двумя за тот краткий и невообразимо долгий час, что они провели в море. Меж ними натянутой паутинкой повисла некая обоюдная недоговоренность и недосказанность, в которую Ротан Юсдаль не был посвящен.   
Что ж, рано или поздно он все узнает, ибо у принца нет секретов от давнего друга.   
Вернее, раньше не было. А теперь – появились.   
Утром ворота форта Чандар настежь распахнулись перед отправившимся в дорогу отрядом.   
Уезжая из Тарантии, Коннахар не прихватил с собой знамени наследника престола. Поэтому в голове отряда развевалось знамя с гербом форта Чандар – скачущим над синей рекой алым конем на зеленом поле. Символом, напоминающем о реке Боевого Коня, неукротимо стремящейся сквозь дебри к океану. 

 

Глава шестая. Тарантия. Плоэрмель. Лагарден. 

 

На первый взгляд за год, проведенный Просперо в родных краях, аквилонская столица совсем не изменилась. Огромная и многогласная, раскинувшаяся по левому и правому берегам Хорота. Шумел речной порт, хлопали флаги и пёстрые паруса над множеством кораблей, от плоскодонных грузовых барж до изящных каракк.   
Процессия, частью сопровождавшая, частью конвоировавшая герцога Пуантена, проехала под решетками и старинными тяжелыми арками Речных ворот, прокладывая дорогу меж крестьянских телег и путников. За воротами начиналась длинная и широкая улица Процессий, тянувшаяся мимо зажиточных кварталов почти до самого королевского замка.   
Все было, как прежде – и совсем не так.   
Прохожие на улицах, завидев большой отряд, спешили прижаться к стенам домов или торопливо юркали в подворотные арки. Не было ни певцов, ни бродячих артистов, ни одного помоста циркачей, прежде так любимых обывателями. С большого фонтана на площади Звезды убрали бронзовые статуи Укротителя Коней и Амазонки. Чьи-то жестокие руки разбили старинные мозаики на фасаде фамильного особняка баронов Вольстангов. Невесть куда подевалась мраморная пара, прозванная горожанами Влюбленными Принцессами. Две венценосные девы столько лет с надеждой тянули друг к другу руки над шумной торговой улицей. Пропал Охотник, вернувшийся с холмов – грубо вырубленный из черного гранита дикарь стоял на перекрестке улицы Процессий и Храмовой, с луком за плечами и копьем в руке. Около его ног обычно расставляли палатки торговцы свежей дичиной и шкурами, но сегодня Просперо не увидел рядом с пустым постаментом ни одного прилавка.   
Стылый ветер пронесся по столице, похитив или разрушив привычные глазу памятники.   
Прохожие, опознав Пуантенца, мешкали и сбивались с торопливого шага, провожая глазами кортеж. Золотой Леопард не расслышал ни приветственных выкриков, ни хотя бы проклятий. Обитатели Тарантии старательно делали вид, якобы их ничего не касается, кроме собственных дел, по которым они ужасно спешат. Прежде они непременно бы сбились в толпу и потянулись следом – в расчете на традиционно разбрасываемые серебряные талеры, да и просто так, поглазеть на проезжающего герцога со свитой. Но теперь настали другие времена. Никому не хотелось рисковать и приковывать к себе излишнее внимание. Да и патрулей городской стражи на площадях и перекрестках топталось более обычного.   
– И давно у вас… так? – поинтересовался герцог у командовавшего отрядом королевских гвардейцев Аррунса Мастраны. Сотник Черных Драконов пожевал губами, прежде чем нехотя отозваться:   
– Да с год уже…   
– А статуи зачем убрали? – искренне недоумевал Просперо.  
– По распоряжению его величества, за непотребство и вопиющее распутство, – как по-писаному отчеканил Мастрана.   
Золотой Леопард пожал плечами, задавшись безответным вопросом: какое запретное неприличие было обнаружено в исчезнувшей со своей колонны Подруге Морехода? Сияющая начищенной медью красотка в разлетающихся одеждах которое столетие трубила в рог, вращаясь на основании в зависимости от направления пролетающих над столицей ветров.   
Бросив случайный взгляд вправо, Просперо заметил маленькую кучку горожан, сбившуюся около позорного столба. Забитый в ручные и ножные колодки человек слабо подергивался, подвергаясь наказанию кнутом.   
Еще в самом начале своего правления Конан повелел уничтожить в столице все столбы для наказаний, назвав их позорящим страну черным наследием тирании Нумедидеса. Похоже, после почти двадцатилетнего отсутствия столбы вернулись на прежние места.   
Кортеж достиг королевского обиталища. Алые и золотые камни зубчатых стен, стрельчатые окна в белом обрамлении, разноцветная черепица крыш и флаги с золотым силуэтом рычащего льва. Львиные морды скалились с запертых ворот, обшитых полосами черного железа – а ведь на памяти Просперо эти врата всегда стояли открытыми. Любой, почитающий себя несправедливо обиженным, мог явиться в Двор Прошений и быть выслушанным королевскими служащими. Конан и его окружение добились того, чтобы всякое заслуживающее внимания дело рассматривалось нижней палатой суда королевской скамьи либо канцелярией по делам столичных обывателей, и по нему в строгом согласии с законом непременно выносилось решение. Система была далека от идеальной и работала с перебоями, но впервые за столетия оказалась действенной.  
Гвардеец Мастраны дернул за цепочку сигнального колокола. На частый звон высунулся дозорный. Последовало долгое выяснение, кто, куда да по какой надобности. Наконец ворота медленно открылись. Просперо въехал в знакомый до последнего камешка Передний Двор, где прежде ему всегда были так рады. Вон там, на высоченном крыльце в десяток ступенек, обычно стояли выходившие встречать долгожданного гостя Конан и Дженна, а потом к ним добавился подрастающий Коннахар. Но крыльцо, чьи колонны были обвиты черными лентами, пустовало, а доставивший пуантенцев в столицу Аррунс Мастрана явно пребывал в озадаченности – что, собственно, делать с арестованными дальше?   
Просперо не собирался облегчать его задачу, спокойно ожидая. Подобная комедия не может затянуться надолго. Даже король обязан уделить внимание особе явившегося пуантенского герцога, второго человека в королевстве.   
К сотнику торопливо, придерживая болтавшийся на боку меч, подбежал служака из Драконов. Обратился к начальству, докладывая и подозрительно косясь на пуантенцев.   
– Ваших людей разместят в Соколиной башне, – сообщил Мастрана, спрыгивая со своей вороной кобылы. – Вашу светлость приказано сопроводить прямиком к его величеству.   
Леопард благодушно кивнул, бросив поводья оказавшемуся рядом гвардейцу. Сейчас все и разъяснится. К Конану наконец-то вернулось его природное варварское здравомыслие. Он выслушает давнего друга и союзника, они выпьют в память усопшей королевы Дженны и поскорбят о утратах. А потом, как и прежде, они вместе решат, что делать со взбунтовавшимся Пуантеном и впавшей в отчаяние Аквилонией.   
Он размашисто шагал следом за сотником Аррунсом, размышляя, как будет лучше выстроить предстоящий нелегкий разговор с королем и мимолетно отмечая признаки запустения во дворце. Предметы обстановки казались окутанными тонким облаком серой пыли. Картины и фрески потускнели и растрескались. Цветные витражные стекла утратили радующую глаз ослепительную яркость переливающихся красок. Многие из памятных Леопарду драгоценных безделушек исчезли со своих мест или валялись на полу, безжалостно расколотые и растоптанные тяжелым каблуком. Похоже, прислуге настрого запретили наводить порядок и даже прикасаться к сломанным вещам.   
В озлобленности на судьбу Конан дошел до того, что невесть зачем сокрушил прекрасную модель «Вестрела», корабля, на котором с верной командой некогда бороздил просторы Закатного океана. Лишенный высоких мачт и расколотый вдоль корпуса стремительный парусник из зингарской сосны теперь выглядел жертвой свирепого кораблекрушения. Просперо внезапно захотелось поднять ни в чем не повинный «Вестрел». Отправить слуг за искусным мастером-краснодревщиком, чтобы тот восстановил искалеченный кораблик.   
Топотавший впереди и звякавший шпорами Мастрана распахнул очередную дверь, отбросив в сторону висевшие изнутри тяжелые занавеси. Занятый своими мыслями Просперо шагнул в проем, слишком поздно уловив краем глаза промельк летящего сверху чего-то темного. Леопард шарахнулся в сторону, отчего нацеленный ему в затылок удар пошел боком, угодив в висок. Просперо шатнуло из стороны в сторону, он привычно бросил руку к бедру и отсутствующей шпаге – но тут его настиг второй удар, куда более сильный. Падая, Золотой Леопард еще слышал голос орущего на кого-то Мастраны – а потом вокруг сгустилась наполненная кровавыми вспышками липкая темнота.   
…Ему выплеснули в лицо ведро затхлой воды. Уплывшее в неведомые темные глубины сознание вернулось долгим тошнотворным рывком. Просперо затряс головой, потянулся утереться ладонью – прежде чем обрушить на неведмых противников испепеляющую милость высокопробного герцогского гнева.   
Рука дернулась и застыла на месте. Леопард озадаченно сморгнул, с некоторым затруднением осознавая, что случилось и где он находится. Настораживала и незнакомая жесткая тяжесть, сомкнувшаяся вокруг запястья, и то странное обстоятельство, что ему было непривычно холодно и жестко.   
Рассудок Просперо Форальера наконец полностью вернулся к нему. Вместе со слухом, обонянием и прочими чувствами. Золотой Леопард повел головой влево-вправо, не вполне доверяя своим глазам.   
Он находился в камере. В тюремной камере, достаточно просторной, чтобы вместить с десяток заключенных. С влажными каменными стенами и совершенно без окон, освещенной парой трещащих в сыром воздухе факелов и яркой масляной лампой, стоявшей на массивной скамье. Он сидел, привалившись спиной к стене. Кто-то содрал с него богатый дорожный наряд, оставив только исподнее. Перстни, украшения и браслеты исчезли. На виске и щеке тянущей коркой запеклась кровь. Его руки были скованы. Он машинально поднял соединенные вместе ладони ближе к лицу, и тогда предостерегающе звякнула цепь, тянувшаяся от наручников вниз, к ногам.   
Всякое случалось в бурной жизни Золотого Леопарда Пуантена, но приходить в себя в застенках ему никогда не доводилось. Похоже, он опять недооценил серьезность угрозы. Что ж, тюрьма так тюрьма. Из любой тюрьмы рано или поздно сыщется выход, особенно если вы герцог пуантенский. Осталось узнать, за какие провинности он сюда угодил и кто его тюремщики.   
Черная тень неподалеку шевельнулась и неловко попятилась, гремя жестяным ведром. Похоже, именно этот человек только что окатил обеспамятевшего Леопарда водой, дабы тот поскорее очухался.   
– Эй! – рявкнула в темноту разъяренная пуантенская светлость. – Я в вашу клоаку на постой не напрашивался! Кто старший в этом вонючем крысятнике?..  
Тень с ведром спешно угромыхала вдоль по стеночке, уступив место кому-то высокому, почти достигавшему макушкой нависающего потолка.   
– Я старший, – сухим, надтреснутым басом обронил верзила. Вместе с ним к закованному в цепи пленнику приблизились с десяток вошедших в помещение человек. Один из них, невысокого росточка и слишком тонкого для мужчины сложения, поднял лампу повыше. Качающиеся лучи света выхватили из темноты очертания знакомого лица.   
Не ведавший страха Пуантенский Леопард содрогнулся.   
На него сверху вниз смотрел давний друг, верный союзник и боевой товарищ. Тот, с которым они всегда были заодно. С кем Леопард делил радости и горести, успехи и поражения. Конан Канах, уроженец далекой полуночной Киммерии, лучший из мечей по найму в пределах Закатного материка, король Аквилонии и сопредельных земель. Варвар выглядел осунувшимся и изрядно постаревшим. Прежде ярко-синие глаза поблекли изнутри, став пустыми и бесчувственными. Разум непобедимого в битвах короля пребывал вовне, странствуя по известным только ему глухим, окольным тропам.   
– К-конан, – растерянно пробормотал Просперо. – Конан. Что все это значит?   
– Воздаяние, – медленно, точно слова скользкими змеями увертывались от него и не давались в руки, сказал король. – Ты предал меня. Предал Аквилонию. Ты заговорщик, умышлявший на основы королевства. Развратник и мужеложец.   
Просперо облизнул ставшие сухими губы. В былые времена он рассмеялся бы, беспечно отмахнувшись: «Да, как есть развратник, и что в этом дурного?». Но теперь его положение с каждым мгновением становилось все хуже и хуже. Он заточен в каменном мешке, неизвестно, что с его людьми – может, они все мертвы? – и пребывающий не в себе король обвиняет его в том, чего он не совершал.   
– Допустим, – Леопард заставил свой голос звучать твердо. – Тогда по законам королевства и праву своего происхождения я требую суда. Пусть предстанут свидетели и соучастники моих преступлений. Пусть неподкупным судьям будут явлены доказательства моего отступничества от вассальной клятвы и дан ответ – ради чего я предал своего сюзерена?   
Показалось или нет, в глазах Конана мелькнуло некое подобие понимания? Он нахмурился, склонил массивную голову. Бык на ристалище, внезапно упустивший из виду верткого противника с алым плащом в руках.   
Тонкий силуэт с лампой подался ближе к королю, слегка коснувшись его плеча. Теперь Просперо был убежден, что Конана в темницу сопровождала женщина. Женщина в мужском одеянии, но тем не менее – женщина.   
– Конан, – попытался воззвать к здравому смыслу варвара Леопард, – ты отлично знаешь, я не совершал и не мог совершить ничего подобного. Мы всегда были заодно. Больше всего на свете я сейчас сочувствую твоему горю. Нет ничего горше, чем утратить близкую душу. Ты в скорби, и эта скорбь замутила твой рассудок. Не знаю, кто нашептал тебе о заговорах в Пуантене, но клянусь честью и всем, что было между нами – это ложь. Ложь от первого до последнего слова. Нацеленная лишь на одно – посеять раздор между Аквилонией и Пуантеном. Мы не должны этого допустить.   
– Не должны, – отсутствующим, далеким голосом повторил Конан. – Да. Не должны.   
– Прикажи расковать меня и мы поговорим, – Просперо украдкой перевел дух, взывая ко всем богам, дабы те улучили мгновение подать ему помощь и окончательно вразумили короля. – Ты расскажешь мне, что тут творится. Кто клевещет на Пуантен и на меня…   
Таинственная спутница Конана, взволновавшись, привстала на цыпочки и зашептала в ухо варвару. Не дослушав, он мановением руки отстранил даму, едва не сбив ее с ног.   
– Умолкни! – взревел он с яростью былых времен, заставив факелы затрепетать. – Ни единому твоему слову нет веры! Даже в названные сыновья ты избрал себе шлюху мужеска пола! Ты не достоин суда! А твоих треклятых соучастников назовешь сам, прямо здесь и сейчас! Взять его!..  
Даже со скованными руками и ногами Просперо отбивался от напавших со всех сторон тюремщиков, как зверь, изображенный на его фамильном гербе. Он орал до хрипоты, взывая к королю, напоминая обо всем, что они пережили вместе. Тщетно – его распластали ничком на скамье, и перед лицом Золотого Леопарда возникло ведро, до краев полное грязной, мутной жижи.   
– Нет! – выкрикнул он за мгновение до того, как жесткая рука сгребла его за волосы, ткнув лицом в воду. Задыхаясь, ощущая, как горят раздираемые без воздуха легкие, он вдруг всецело осознал леденящий, безрассудный ужас всего, что с ним случилось. Никто не знает, что он здесь. Никто не придет ему на помощь. Он думал, что едет на встречу с охваченным горечью потери другом, а угодил в темницу к одержимому безумцу. По слову короля его будут терзать до тех пор, пока он не признается в том, что пожелает услышать Конан.   
Или не умрет. 

 

В Плоэрмеле неотступно преследовавший смешанный кортеж из пуантенцев и Черных Драконов Льоу Майлдаф отстал. Чалая кобыла из герцогских конюшен потеряла подкову, захромала на правую переднюю и наотрез отказалась скакать по тракту дальше. Когда Льоу наподдал ей каблуками в бока, кобылица заартачилась и снова скинула всадника в канаву, полную грязи.   
Леопард и его конвой проследовали дальше на Полдень. Лиессин заметался по городку в поисках новой лошади. Чалую он продал местному кузнецу, слишком поздно смекнув, что зря не стал торговаться и в итоге здорово продешевил.   
Убегая из охваченного мятежом города, Льоу не озаботился прихватить с собой кошелек. И, если кобыла вполне соглашалась жевать придорожную траву, то проголодавшийся темриец с грустью вспоминал роскошь накрытых столов в Ферральбе. В пути ему повезло натолкнуться на бродячих торговцев, согласившихся за пересказ новостей из Гайарда поделиться хлебом и сыром. В другой раз он перекусил со смешливыми девицами, собиравшими виноград. Одна из них, милая толстушка с узлом роскошных волос, напропалую строила глазки, намекая, что сарай с прессом для давки ягод сейчас как раз пустует. Но Льоу было не до девиц, пусть даже таких доступных.   
С виноградарницами он встретился минувшим вечером, а сейчас предстояло решить, какую часть выручки за лошадь допустимо потратить на утоление ноющей пустоты в желудке. Будь у него анриз, он заглянул бы в ближайшую таверну и через час-другой обеспечил себе и добрый обед, и конягу, способную шустро домчать его до столицы.  
Но анриза нет. Анриз остался в Гайарде. Драгоценная арфа вряд ли когда-нибудь вернется к законному владельцу. А до Тарантии еще два дня пути.   
Льоу вздохнул, сынова раз пересчитал монеты и свернул к трактиру под вывеской «Золотая курочка». По здешней традиции часть столов разместили под полосатым навесом прямо на улице. Лиессин присел за одним из пустующих столов, окликнул разносившую подносы служанку и спросил чего-нибудь из местной кухни, да пошустрее. Женщина средних лет закивала и неторопливо уплыла в дом. Майлдаф тоскливо смотрел на пустую, выжженную солнцем улицу городка, спрашивая себя, на кой ляд он сломя голову несется в Тарантию. Он не в силах помочь Просперо в его бедах. Он вообще никому не в силах помочь. Вряд ли Золотой Леопард вообще пожелает снова услышать имя барда из Темры. Но Льоу не мог поступить иначе. Может, в горячности он и наговорил лишнего, но у него больше не оставалось сил держать все в себе. Порой ему казалось, что его сердце сейчас разорвется напополам, и это будет лучшим исходом из всех возможных. Он не может любить Просперо. Не должен. Это порочно и запретно.   
Вот так, предаваясь самоуничижению, Льоу едва не упустил из вида всадника, появившегося в дальнем конце улицы. Всадник ехал на упитанном сером коне, ведя в поводу заводную лошадь, и озирался по сторонам в поисках достойного места, где можно передохнуть и перекусить. Лиессин без труда узнал грузного господина с цепким взглядом – мессир Хальк Юсдаль, отец Меллис. Успевший своевременно отбыть из Гайарда до того, как там заварилась каша из неприятностей. Но барон Юсдаль вроде как уехал в Бельверус? И куда подевалась барышня Меллис?   
Поколебавшись, Лиессин высунулся из-под навеса, окликнув:  
– Мессир барон!   
– Майлдаф? – Юсдаль выглядел не менее изумленным столь неожиданной встречей. – Я думал, ты в Гайарде… – он оглядел трактир, утер пот со лба и решительно полез вон из седла. Основательно устроившись широченным седалищем на скамье и спросив для начала кувшин местного вина, барон решительно потребовал:   
– Ну-ка излагай. Как тебя сюда занесло?  
– А где Меллис? – первым делом спросил Лиессин. – Мне… мне так жаль, что я не сумел ее защитить.   
Хальк утробно вздохнул и как-то обмяк:  
– Парень, если б не ты, она вообще бы живой не выбралась. Так что теперь за мной должок. А Меллис… Приехал друг ее матери и увез мою девочку в Ианту. Врачевать разбитое сердце. Понимаешь ли, – Юсдаль обреченно сунул нос в кружку, – Меллис по юности лет малость не разобралась, в кого ее угораздило влюбиться. И запуталась. Я ничем не могу ей помочь. Вот и отправил ее в Ианту. Пусть поживет у сестер Иштар, они-то знают, как бороться с эдакой напастью… Решил, незачем таскаться следом за ней и хлопать крыльями, как наседка. Она ведь почти взрослая. Я не хотел этого замечать, думал, у меня еще есть год-другой, пока она маленькая… А она выросла. Моя крошка Меллис выросла. Зачем ей теперь дряхлый сварливый папаша? Помахал им на прощание и свернул на Полночь. Навещу старых друзей в Танасуле да Галпаране, загляну последний раз в столицу и будет с меня. Все кончилось. Уеду я в Юсдаль. Буду сидеть и писать воспоминания… Так чего ты здесь околачиваешься в гордом одиночестве, а?   
– Добираюсь в Тарантию, – признался Льоу. – У меня в дороге лошадь охромела, а другую купить не на что…   
– И чего ты там позабыл?   
– А. Точно. Вы же не знаете, – сообразил темриец. – Герцог сумел вырваться из Гайарда и ехал в Орволан за подмогой. На тракте неподалеку от Звездного моста его арестовали.   
– Кто? – оторопел барон Юсдаль.   
– Черные Драконы с королевским указом.   
– Врешь! – раненым кабаном взревел Хальк. Посетители за дальним столом недоуменно оглянулись на его крик, и побагровевший барон перешел на яростный шепот: – Не может такого быть!   
– Я все видел собственными глазами.   
– О-о, боги мои, боги, – застонал Хальк. Схватился обеими руками за голову и заколыхался из стороны в сторону, как старый шемит на молитве. – Что ж такое творится в королевстве, прах вас всех побери!.. Что за напасть, кого из богов мы прогневали?.. Неужто мало того, что мы уже пережили?.. – он оборвал причитания, буравя Льоу пристальным, нехорошим взором: – Так. Сейчас доставят обед, и я немедля отправляюсь в Тарантию.   
– И что вы там намерены делать, в одиночку штурмовать королевский дворец? – уныло съязвил бард.   
Хальк сурово ткнул в его сторону пальцем:  
– Ты. Придержи-ка язык. Знаю, Просперо тебе благоволил, но его здесь нет. Я прошел с герцогом огонь и воду, и я этого не оставлю. Ты не видел короля в последние месяцы, а я видел. С него станется содрать с Леопарда шкуру себе на сапоги и даже не понять, что он творит. Я этого не допущу. Еще не знаю как, но не допущу, – он накинулся на принесенную служанкой тарелку с жарениной. Лиессин смотрел на него, недоумевая. Грузный, нескладный, шумливый бывший архивариус всерьез намеревался ехать выручать Пуантенца, пока он сидел тут, тоскуя о своей погубленной жизни и горестных неудачах.   
– Лошадь не одолжите? Я расплачусь, как доберемся до столицы.   
Барон Юсдаль прищурился:  
– Ага. Вот мы как заговорили. Но у меня хотя бы сыщутся знакомцы в королевском дворце, а у тебя что?..   
– Я могу быть вам полезным. И вы передо мной в долгу, – торопливо напомнил Лиессин. – Возьмите меня с собой. Помогите добраться до столицы.   
Хальк устало прикрыл глаза. Смешная штука жизнь. Вот сидят напротив двое амантов Золотого Леопарда. Былой и нынешний. Старый и молодой. Он, облысевший и седой, злоязычный и разочарованный. Майлдаф из Темры, юный, полный сил и бьющего через край таланта, мгновенно переходящий от отчаяния к надежде, с сияющими зеленью глазами. Как Хальк Юсдаль не пытался искренне возненавидеть молодого человека, у него ничего не выходило. Может, оттого что Майлдаф, как и он сам, был сочинителем? А может, потому что где-то в потаенных глубинах души Хальк Юсдаль одобрял выбор герцога?  
– Едем, – принял решение Хальк. – Дожевывай – и в седло. 

 

Вышедшая из Чандара маленькая армия на удивление споро одолела извилистое Зеленопутье. Как было условлено, в форте Тусцелан ожидали дополнительные силы; объединившись, пехота и конница двинулись к пределам Боссонской марки. По указанию префекта Тарсина, подорожные заставы Боссонии и Таурана они обошли по холмам и лесам, таясь и соблюдая скрытность. Коннахар без труда смекнул – это разумная мера для того, чтобы избежать преждевременного распространения слухов. Армия перемещалась по стране, по удачному стечению обстоятельств оставаясь невидимой для королевских соглядатаев.   
Они вышли к истокам Алиманы и обещанному новому тракту, плотно усыпанному светлым битым камнем. Здесь префект Рул скомандовал разбить лагерь и дать передохнуть людям и лошадям, прежде чем выдвинуться дальше, к Гайарду.   
Армейские дела шли превосходно, чего нельзя сказать о состоянии разума баронета Ротана Юсдаля. Ротан пребывал в смятении чувств, основным из которых были с трудом сдерживаемая ярость и стремление прикончить Кламена Эйкара.   
Суть тайны, связавшей на морском берегу Коннахара и молодого путаненца, Ротан постиг на второй или третий день похода. Подошел к концу его черед исполнять обязанности ординарца при префекте. Дело шло к ночи, и, сдав пост следующему порученцу, Ротан в надежде крепко вздремнуть прямым ходом направился к палатке, которую они с Конни делили на двоих. Одной из немногих привилегий принца было разрешение ночевать отдельно, а не в большом шатре на десяток человек – но в остальном его походное жилище ничем не выделялась. Обычная холщовая палатка на четырех опорных шестах, изрядно потрепанная ветрами и дождями, прожженная в нескольких местах и заштопанная лично Коннахаром. Чтобы не спутать ее с прочими в армейском хранилище Чандара, следопыты намалевали на входном полотнище оскаленную волчью пасть.   
Без труда отыскав палатку, Ротан развязал шнуры и юркнул внутрь – в спертое тепло и желтоватый сумрак масляной плошки. Он хотел окликнуть Конна, спит тот или еще нет, но прикусил язык.   
На сваленных в кучу спальных мешках удобно устроились двое. У Ротана не возникло ни малейшего сомнения, чем они так самозабвенно заняты, что не заметили объявившегося в палатке человека. Юсдаль завистливо хмыкнул: пройдоха Конни даже на марше умудрился найти девчонку и скрытно протащить ее через многолюдный лагерь в палатку. Отлично, им не впервой делить одну красотку на двоих. Сон подождет, раз появился неожиданный шанс развлечься.   
На взгляд Ротана, ерзавшая под усердно работавшим бедрами Конни чернявая девица выглядела довольно симпатичной, хотя и излишне крепкого сложения. Сам он предпочитал девчонок попышнее, чтоб в постели было за что подержаться. Конни же вечно искал подружек, фигурой и повадкой смахивающих на Ашореми в ее ипостаси лесной охотницы. В Чондаре у них была как раз такая – дочка старого следопыта и сама недурная лучница. После бурных ночей с ней Ротан всякий раз чувствовал себя объезженным жеребцом, а Коннахару она нравилась.   
Кудрявая девчонка расслабленно повернула голову, подставляя шею под настойчивые губы Конни, и Ротан встретился с ней взглядом. Все слова, которые он намеревался сказать, мерзлым ледяным комом застряли в горле.   
Кламен диа Эйкар-и-Форальер послал ему ленивую, полусонную улыбку. Мягким шепотом, округляя яркие губы, произнес какие-то слова. Может быть, «уйди отсюда», хотя с равной вероятностью это могло быть «иди сюда».   
Ротан оцепенело таращился еще несколько долгих ударов сердца. В память невольно впечатались раскаленным клеймом странные, нелепые мелочи. Напрягшееся плечо Конна, его изогнутая поясница и капельки пота, скатывающиеся по бедру. Широко раскинутые в стороны ноги Кламена, и впрямь длинные и стройные как у девушки. Запрокинутое лицо пуантенца и застывшее на нем выражение яростной сосредоточенности. Размеренные, сильные движения, которыми Коннахар вбивал себя в чужое податливое тело – и готовность распластанного на спине Кламена дать Конни все, что тому будет угодно пожелать.   
Закусив губу, Ротан стремглав выскочил из палатки. Молясь о том, чтобы Коннахар не узнал о его кратковременном присутствии. Хотя Кламен заметил его и наверняка разболтает. Может, они вместе посмеются над тем, каким законченным идиотом выглядел Ротан Юсдаль, потрясенно таращась на них.   
Ротан и Коннахар оба родились в покоях тарантийского двора с разницей в полгода: Конни увидел свет на зимний Самхайн, Ротан – в начале лета. Они пришлись друг другу по душе, еще когда были неразумными пацанами, способными удариться в рев из-за невозможности поделить приглянувшуюся игрушку. Сын короля и сын хранителя архивов росли и взрослели рядом, деля радости и горести открытия нового мира. Они всегда были вместе. Ротан даже не мог представить себе такой ситуации, в которой Коннахар скроет от него что-то. Они ведь лучшие друзья.   
А судьбе было угодно столкнуть их с этим смазливым юнцом с Полудня. Который явился незваным и испортил все, что было хорошего между ним и Конни. Теперь-то понятно, какого ляда они столько возились в море. Плавали наперегонки, ха. Именно тогда Кламен коварно соблазнил простодушного Конни. Все они там, в Пуантене, такие – все равно где, все едино, с кем, лишь бы по-быстрому утолить похоть.   
Ротан несся по дремлющему лагерю, не разбирая дороги и чувствуя, как от удушливого стыда полыхает лицо.   
Ротан Юсдаль ведал секрет. Маленькую грязную тайну, которой не собирался делиться ни с кем.   
Собственно, первой на эту тайну наткнулась Меллис. Несколько дней сестрица выглядела, как самодовольная кошка, разорившая огромное мышиное гнездо, и держалась загадочно. Ротан выспрашивал и так, и эдак, но Меллис стойко хранила молчание. В конце концов Ротан нанес сестре коварный удар в самое сердце: заявил, что Меллис наверняка втюрилась в какого-нибудь проходимца, понесла и скоро притащит в подоле вопящий комок. Любящая сестра обозвала его дурнем, взяла нерушимую клятву молчать и повела в дворцовые архивы.   
Оба отпрыска барона Юсдаля знали, что их родитель на досуге увлекается сочинительством. Под настроение отец рассказывал им на сон грядущий удивительнейшие сказки, после которых дети видели самые яркие сны. Подрастая, Ротан, Меллис и Коннахар с увлечением читали книги Гая Петрониуса и с нетерпением ожидали появления новых романов.   
Рыская по огромной библиотеке замка, Меллис нашла секретный архив отца. Разумеется, она немедля сунула туда свой любопытный нос.   
– Когда вырасту, научусь писать так же. Или лучше, – серьезно и решительно заявила она брату, распахнув потаенный шкафчик с десятком томиков. – Выносить их отсюда я боюсь. Читай, я покараулю. Если кто сунется в библиотеку – свистну.   
Ротан прочел книги из тайника от корки до корки. Они были хороши – как и все, что выходило из-под пера их отца. Они были романами о любви – да только совсем не такой, о которой привык читать и слышать Ротан Юсдаль. В этих книгах любовь представала в тысяче разных обличий. Она была порочной и возвышающей, запретной и желанной, извращенной и дурманящей разум. Ради обладания предметом своих страстей герои этих книг убивали и предавали, ставили на кон свои души и совершали множество недостойных деяний. Прекрасные женщины пренебрегали рыцарями, совершавшими подвиги во имя своих дам, предпочитая упасть в объятия чудовищ. Мужчины делали выбор в пользу верных соратников и очаровательно-порочных юнцов, разбивая сердца подругам и вызывая ненависть родни. Демоны странствовали по миру, прикидываясь людьми в поисках взаимных чувств – и находили отклик лишь в сердцах продажных женщин, отдающихся любому, но способных преданно хранить верность и чистоту. Боги играли людскими судьбами, ставя их на кон и безжалостно растаптывая тех, кто правдой или ложью умудрялся одержать верх в этом изначально несправедливом состязании.   
В мире этих книг все было не так. Все искажалось, как в кривом зеркале.   
Будучи постарше сестры и чуть более проницательным, Ротан прежде Меллис догадался о том, что под красочными масками персонажей отец скрыл имена и поступки реальных людей. Ротан без труда распознал его королевское величество и Золотого Леопарда Пуантена, главу Департамента добрососедских отношений и конфидентов немедийской тайной службы, королеву Чабелу Зингарскую и некогда великого, а ныне покойного мага Тот-Амона. Узнал он и собственного отца – и после долго не мог отделаться от ощущения, что страницы прочитанных книг измазаны в невидимой, но липкой, приставучей грязи. Как он не тер руки твердой пемзой и даже едкой щелочью, противная скользкая липкость не исчезла.   
Ротан поругался с сестрой, восхищавшейся творениями из тайного собрания. Ему приходилось постоянно сдерживать свой язык и следить за всяким словом, чтобы ненароком не проболтаться в разговорах с отцом. Ротану хотелось проорать обвинения в лицо Хальку и посмотреть, как тот выкрутится с оправданиями. Теперь он понимал: именно из-за этого матушка оставила Халька. Утонченная, опытная леди Цинтия Целлиг быстро раскусила недостойного супруга, поняв, что тот никогда ее не любил. Должно быть, вечно нуждавшийся в средствах архивариус позарился на щедрое приданое. Хальк еще в юности потерял разум от Просперо Пуантенского и всегда видел только его одного. Наверное, Хальк даже спал с герцогом – ну, или грезил этой надеждой во снах и наяву. Ротану становилось противно только от одной мысли, что его отец мог находить удовольствие в объятиях мужчины.   
Скандал в королевском семействе и вынужденный отъезд на закатные границы Ротан воспринял как истинное благословение небес. Тончайшая ниточка его терпения совсем истрепалась. В присутствии отца он едва мог вымученно процедить сквозь зубы два-три слова, а Хальк Юсдаль никак не мог взять в толк, что стряслось с любимым отпрыском и постоянно лез с расспросами.  
В Пущах к Ротану вернулись душевное равновесие и утраченная бодрость духа. В Пущах все было просто и понятно. Они с Конни вели незамысловатую жизнь следопытов-разведчиков, учились выживать в бескрайних лесах, смеялись и сражались рядом. Пущи не ведали искушений и двусмысленностей. Там не было и следа написанных отцом книг, бурлящих пьянящим развратом. Ротан мечтал о том, чтобы так оставалось всегда. Не нужны им никакая Тарантия и трон Льва, с них достаточно форта Чандар на берегу океана.   
Все было хорошо, пока не прискакал Кламен. Ядовитая гадюка, затаившаяся в траве и вонзившая клыки в ногу беспечному Конни, вот он кто, эта подлая сволочь Эйкар. Убить его мало. Зачем, зачем Конни поддался на его уловки?   
С того дня баронет Юсдаль начал избегать принца и неотлучной тенью следовавшего за ним Эйкара. Коннахар вел себя, как и раньше, исполнял обязанности в штабе командующими и ни словом не заикался о произошедшем. Возможно, Эйкар струхнул и придержал язык за зубами – и Конн пребывал в искреннем неведении, не догадываясь, что другу все известно.   
Ротан больше не ночевал в палатке, отмеченной знаком волчьей пасти. Он забрал оттуда свои вещи, перебравшись в отрядный шатер. Ноги его не будет там, где околачивается Эйкар. Он даже выбросил свой спальник, на котором барахтались эти двое.   
Помяни демона к ночи – и тот немедля престанет пред ясные очи. Около походного шатра третьего десятка нарисовался Кламен Эйкар, умудрявшийся даже после долго изнурительного перехода выглядеть так, словно отлучился с бала в королевском дворце.   
– Конн спрашивает, куда ты запропастился, – невозмутимо заявил пуантенец. – Он решил, что префект Рул погнал тебя куда-то с поручением.   
– А я здесь, как видишь, – раздраженно буркнул Ротан. Эйкар оценивающе покосился по сторонам:  
– Понимаю, тут тебе больше по душе. Знакомая обстановка и все такое. Однако Коннахар невесть по какой причуде желает видеть тебя рядом.   
– Передай, я занят, – отрезал Ротан. – Приду, когда освобожусь. Или не приду.   
– Принцам крови так не отвечают, – осуждающе покачал головой Кламен. И добавил вполголоса, словно рассуждая сам с собой: – В Гайарде я не раз встречал твоего отца, барона Юсдаля. Он произвел на меня впечатление человека образованного и весьма умудренного жизнью. Жаль, что ты не унаследовал его лучших качеств. Не понимаю, что в тебе находит Коннахар. Видимо, принц склонен слишком ценить нежные воспоминания детства. Даже не замечает, что его давний приятель вырос совершеннейшим деревенщиной, – Эйкар хмыкнул. – Попомни мои слова, недолго ты продержишься при дворе, коли не научишься вести себя подобающим образом.   
– Тебя забыл спросить, кому и как мне подлизнуть.  
– О, – Кламен изящным движением заломил бровь, – мне послышалось, или здесь подает голос банальнейшая ревность? Остынь. Смирись с тем, что по счастливой случайности остаешься рядом с принцем. Взрослея, люди склонны отправлять друзей детства той же дорогой, которая суждена старым игрушкам – на свалку.   
Ярость, смешанная в равных долях с бешенством и досадой, дурной волной ударила Ротану в голову. Все, о чем он мог сейчас думать – дотянуться до пуантенца и кулаками стереть с его смазливого лица эту снисходительную ухмылочку. Вбить язвительные словечки Кламену обратно в глотку вместе с осколками зубов.   
Он не слишком отчетливо помнил, как взвился с бревна, ринувшись вперед и плечом врезавшись в Эйкара. Ему удалось сбить не ожидавшего нападения Кламена с ног. Упав вместе с пуантенцем, Ротан сгреб его за шиворот, заламывая руку – но поганец, извернувшись как болотная змея, вывернулся. Когда Ротан вскочил на ноги, Кламен уже стоял наготове, скалясь и перебрасывая из руки в руку кинжал с листовидным широким лезвием. Вокруг них быстро рос круг из обрадованно гомонящих зевак. Пуантенцев из свиты Эйкара, ринувшихся на выручку, немедля взяли в тумаки и отшвырнули назад:  
– А ну, не суйтесь под руку, не мешайте парням! Схлестнулись, значит, дело решают! Юсдаль, врежь ему! Юсдаль, ножа дать?..  
– С-свой найдется, – прошипел Ротан, выдергивая из ножен клинок старой боссонской ковки, ставший за год жизни в лесах ему надежным другом. Значит, вот как? Пуантенский выкормыш, дворцовый прихлебатель вздумал, якобы способен продержаться против следопыта из Пущи? Не бывать тому. Никогда в жизни не бывать!   
Ротан пригнулся, отведя руку с ножом чуть вправо и ринувшись в атаку. Багровый туман ненависти застилал ему глаза, отчего Ротан пару раз промахнулся, не дотянувшись до противника. Кламен ловко выскальзывал из круга досягаемости, держась у самой его незримой границы, на расстоянии длины шага и вытянутой руки с клинком. Он уходил от бешеных выпадов Юсдаля, легко и грациозно вытанцовывая пляску смертоносной стали. Скрещиваясь на мгновение и плюясь искрами, взвизгивали кинжалы. Ротану удалось достать пуантенца, полоснув клинком по щеке и оставив глубокую, заплывшую кровью царапину. Кламен отомстил, стремительно пройдя впритирку с Ротаном. Кинжал в его руке метнулся вперед и вверх, взрезая одежду над ребрами. Мимолетное касание лезвия обожгло кожу ледяным кусачим огнем, и Юсдаля невольно повело влево.   
Плюнь на раны, мысленно заорал на себя Ротан. Они не имеют значения. Все, что ему нужно – добраться до ненавистного выродка. Взрезать ему горло и с облегчением смотреть, как вытекает на зеленую траву алая пузырящаяся кровь. Тогда все станет по-прежнему.   
Рыча и кособочась, Юсдаль разъяренным медведем попер на верткого противника. Крутанувшись вокруг себя как заправская танцовщица, Кламен пропустил его мимо. Перехватил клинок, ударив по хребту не острием, но тяжелым округлым навершием. Ротан взвыл от острой боли, молнией пронзившей хребет, неуклюже развернулся, вслепую полосуя воздух крест-накрест – и отлетел назад, сметенный могучим ударом. Протестующе вскрикнул Кламен – его тоже отшвырнули, прямо под ноги к зрителям.   
– Прекратить, – Конн, озлобленный и гневный, пронесся сквозь толпу глазеющих солдат, вмешавшись в поединок. – Немедля. Не сметь! – он ударил Эйкара по руке, сжимавшей нож, и клинок рыбкой нырнул в смятую траву. – Довольно, я сказал! Эйкар, ступай к своим. Ты… ты пойдешь со мной, – он рывком поднял упавшего Ротана и, выворачивая руку, потащил к ближайшему шатру. Откинул полотнище, сухо рявкнув замешкавшимся гвардейцам: – Вон отсюда.   
Тех как ветром сдуло. Коннахар толкнул Ротана на жалобно скрипнувший парусиновый табурет и встал над ним, ткнув руки в бока.   
– Какого демона ты вытворяешь, бабушку твою вперехлест? Пьян, что ли?  
Юсдаль прижал локоть к ребрам. По боку щекочуще стекало влажное и теплое, пропитывая складки одежды.   
– Ротан! – рявкнул на него Коннахар. – Язык отсох?  
– Я… – с трудом выговорил Ротан. – Я не хотел… Он все испортил, я должен был убить его… – его опять шатнуло из стороны в сторону.   
– Чтоб тебя вспучило, – с чувством произнес Конн, сообразив, что приятель не вышел из схватки целым и невредимым. – Сиди, не дергайся.  
Он содрал с Ротана порезанную куртку и рубаху, позаимствовал у ополченцев широкий бинт, и сквернословя сквозь зубы, натуго перетянул рану – так, как обучал лекарь в Чандаре и как им доводилось делать уже не раз. Закончив, Конн набросил на плечи приятеля сложенный плащ и уселся напротив на краю чужой койки.   
– Ну зачем ты это сделал? – теперь его голос переполняло не бешенство, но искренняя горечь и недоумение. – Чем тебе Эйкар досадил?  
– Ты спишь с ним, – выдохнул Ротан. – Я видел.   
– Да, ну и что с того? – дернул плечом Коннахар. – Это мое дело. И не повод учинять безобразную драку посреди лагеря.   
Ротан беспомощно открыл и закрыл рот, не зная, что сказать. Он приготовился к тому, что Конни будет яростно все отрицать, и не ожидал, что принц вообще не сочтет свой поступок заслуживающим какого-то обсуждения.   
– Но это же… это грязно и мерзко! Это недостойно тебя! – он наконец нашел подходящие слова.   
Коннахар долго молчал, пристально разглядывая холщовый пол палатки. Когда он наконец заговорил, Ротан вздрогнул от свинцовой тяжести его слов.   
– Ротан. Я никогда тебе этого не говорил, а надо было давно сказать. Ты мой лучший друг. Нет, ты мне как брат. Ты как часть меня, без которой невозможно жить. Но даже самые преданные друзья и братья однажды вступают на перекресток, на котором их дороги могут разойтись. Мне нравится Кламен. В нем есть то, чего нет в тебе – но что меня волнует и занимает. Ты – мой друг. Он… он – это нечто иное, неужели ты не замечаешь разницы? Но дело даже не в этом, дружище… Совсем не в этом.   
Конн вскинул голову, поймав взгляд Ротана и не отпуская его.   
– Если верить пуантенцам, наши дела совсем хреновы. Мы ввязались в опасное дело – а когда и если доберемся до столицы, нам придется сплясать на острие меча. Ротан, мне жутко. Я опасаюсь, что скоро весь мой привычный мирок обрушится в пропасть. Что мне придется принять корону Аквилонии не спустя пять-шесть лет, как я надеялся, но еще до конца этого года. Вероятно, то же самое ждет и Кламена с венцом Пуантена. Мой отец правил долго и успешно, но я-то не мой отец! Мне позарез нужны союзники. Я должен знать, что Кламен Форальер не передумает и не отступит, когда мне потребуется его помощь. Пусть наш союз будет закреплен не только росчерками на пергаменте, но и клеймом на наших душах. Он мне необходим, Ротан. Он и верность пуантенцев. Понимаешь меня, Ротан?   
Юсдаль зажмурился, вынудив себя склонить голову. Такие соображения совершенно не посещали его голову. Кламен в первую очередь признанный наследник Просперо Пуантенского, а уж потом все остальное. А он сам, если называть вещи своими именами, как это сделал сегодня язва Эйкар – всего лишь сын мелкопоместного барона из гандерского захолустья. Он не в состоянии привести в армию принца могучую дружину или снабдить его золотом. Зато все это в избытке имеется у Кламена Эйкара. Он готов отдать это Конни – потому что там, на морском берегу Пущ, их угораздило влюбиться. Это не похоть и не соблазн. Наверное, именно об этом пытался рассказать в своих книгах Хальк Юсдаль, а его сын был слишком молод и неопытен, чтобы понять. Треклятая сука любовь, что хохочет над чужими бедами.   
– Кто мы теперь друг другу, Ротан? – тихо и требовательно вопросил Коннахар. – Друзья или нет?  
Ротан облизнул пересохшие губы. Рана под бинтом ныла, словно в крови растворилась частица яда. Коннахар ждал его ответа, разумного и взвешенного. Ответа, который был бы достоин мужа, а не взбалмошного юнца.   
– Принц и верный подданный, – отчетливо выговорил баронет Юсдаль.   
– Хорошо, – кивнул Коннахар. – Как верный подданный, ты сознаешь, что если вы опять затеете свару, Кламен вызовет мое сугубое неудовольствие, но вот тебя я буду вынужден отослать прочь? Мне бы очень этого не хотелось. Я нуждаюсь в твоей смекалке и твоих советах. Но свое мнение о том, с кем мне проводить дни и ночи впредь, пожалуйста, держи при себе. И наведайся к лекарю, пусть осмотрит рану.   
Он развернулся и ушел, не дожидаясь ответа. Ротан смотрел ему вслед, борясь со странным, зыбким ощущением – только что он увидел Коннахара таким, каким принц станет лет через десять.   
В сумерках Кламен тайком проскользнул в палатку, готовясь к долгим извинениям. Он же не намеревался всерьез устраивать поединок с давним приятелем Коннахара. Просто хотел слегка его подразнить, а баронет Юсдаль как с цепи сорвался…   
Разговора толком не вышло – Конн с порога толкнул Эйкара на спальные мешки, уложил ничком и содрал штаны. Обычно принц был немного грубоватым, но чутким и понимающим, но не сегодня. Когда Эйкар в голос взвыл от боли и задергался, пытаясь вырваться и отползти, Конн ткнул его лицом в колючие шерстяные пледы, зло прошипев на ухо:  
– Из-за тебя я сегодня утратил друга. Так что или выметайся, или молчи и терпи.   
Смирившись, Эйкар прикусил запястье, давя в горле судорожные всхлипы и вскрики, пока Конн тараном раз за разом врывался в его несчастную задницу. Когда все закончилось, Коннахар отвернулся и то ли сделал вид, что спит, то ли и в самом деле сразу заснул. В темноте палатки Кламен с трудом на ощупь отыскал свою одежду, натянул на себя и выполз наружу. Часовые неподалеку прикинулись слепыми и глухими, когда он, горбясь и отворачиваясь, прошмыгнул мимо.   
Любовь требовательна. Она многое дарует, но многое и спрашивает взамен. 

 

После дневного перехода армия достигла знаменитых лавандовых холмов Лагардена – этот город издревле славился мастерами по изготовлению душистых масел и разнообразных притираний для женщин. Лилово-синяя, оранжевая и белая лаванда находилась в поре цветения, над холмами колыхалось теплое духовитое марево. 

 

Встреча с легатом Касталиуса и переход до Гайарда. 

 

 

 

 

 

Умчавшиеся вперед разъезды дозорных вернулись со странными донесениями.  
– По дороге движется толпа, направляясь к городу. С полтыщи душ, а может, и больше. Держатся подобием колонны. В городе бьют в набат.   
– Что за толпа? – уточнил префект Рул.   
– Да тут такое дело, ваша светлость, – замялся вестник. – Не разобраться. Это точно не чья-то разгромленная дружина и не разбойничья шайка. На мятежных вилланов тоже не смахивают. Однако ж у одних мечи на поясе, некоторые идут с копьями, а другие тащат косы на пиках. Бредут без порядка, как овцы за вожаком – то рассыплются по холмам, то снова сойдутся на тракт. Маркитантского обоза при них нет, военных машин нет, и конных в сопровождении тоже нет. Эти люди выглядят городскими обывателями, согнанными с места войной, и они тащатся на закат огромной оравой. Мы приметили среди них раненых, а вот женщин – ни одной. Ни гулящих девиц, ни торговок.   
– Любопытно, – высказался префект, обращаясь к ехавшему слева от него Коннахару. – Полагаю, стоит взглянуть, что там за сборище странников.   
– Паломники? – высказал догадку Кламен.   
– Могила святого Абергина находится в двадцати лигах отсюда к полудню, – уточнил Ротан. – Однако групповые паломничества туда чаще устраивают ранней весной, в дни кончины святого. Тому же у паломников обязательно должна быть при себе большая статуя святого или стяги с его изображением. Над колонной несут какие-нибудь знамена или гербы?  
– Не приметили…   
Коннахар чуть натянул поводья, отстав от префекта и послав ободряющий взгляд обоим своим спутникам. Примириться Кламену и Ротану не удалось, но стараниями Конна между ним установилось нечто вроде хрупкого перемирия. Безмолвное соглашение о том, что они не станут отравлять жизнь друг другу, но будут стараться ради единой общей цели – помогать Коннахару.   
С потаенным злорадством Ротан отметил, что Эйкар теперь тоже смотрит на Конни с опаской и не спешит врываться в разговоры со своим драгоценным мнением. Видимо, на долю языкатого пуантенца тоже выпала добрая выволочка от принца. Кламен присмирел и сделался почти терпим.   
По приказу мессира Тарсина пехота замедлила шаг, а конница выдвинулась вперед. За следующим плавным изгибом дороги открылась просторная котловина между холмами, куда неспешно вливался черный поток странствующей толпы.   
Пропел рожок, и конная лавина устремилась вперед, широкой петлей охватывая непонятное сборище. Люди заметались, некоторые попытались собраться в защитное каре, но почти треть бросилась наутек через холмы. Петля неумолимо сжималась, вынуждая всех убегающих повернуть обратно, скатываясь в долину. Люди толкались и орали, сбивая друг друга с ног, кто-то пытался организовать сопротивление, но его никто не слушал. Всадники неслись бешеным смерчем, вытаптывая лавандовые кустики и сбивая людей, как овец, в паникующий и блеющий гурт. С вершины холма это выглядело как кишащее руками и головами темное месиво, порой вскипающее грязными водоворотами. Кое-где Ротан заметил робкие попытки замахнуться на конников, но те вовремя пришпоривали лошадей, оказываясь вне досягаемости копий и примотанных к древкам от грабель молотильных цепов.   
– Вот теперь посмотрим, что к чему, – префект тронул коня с места, направляясь вниз по склону. Когда он подъехал ближе, толпа исторгла из себя долговязого плешивого типа в изодранном балахоне. Судя по темно-лиловому цвету рваного одеяния, некогда оно вполне могло быть рясой служителя Митры. Агрессивно выставив вперед крючковатый, как клюв хищной птицы, нос, плешивец раскатисто вопросил:  
– По какому праву вы чините препоны мирным путникам?   
– Что-то не больно ваша орава смахивает на путников, тем более мирных, – с высоты конской спины мессир Тарсин окинул взором колышущуюся людскую массу. – Кто такие и куда путь держите?   
– Несем господне воздаяние нечестивым и неправедным! – отчеканил предводитель диковинной орды.   
Озадаченно хмурившийся Кламен Эйкар при этих громких словах подпрыгнул в седле и, пнув каблуком недовольно заржавшего коня, сместился ближе к Тарсину и Конну.   
– Брат Джеролано, – вполголоса заявил он. – Точно, как я сразу его не признал? Это он. Тот самый неумеренно болтливый брат, из-за чьей хулы и клеветы вспыхнул мятеж в Гайарде.   
– И куда ж вы шагаете с божьим воздаянием наперевес? – префект Рул кивнул, показывая, что слышал Кламена. Коннахар подобрался, вглядываясь в физиономию яростного проповедника. Тот казался весьма грозным и устрашающим, когда б не оттопыренные уши.   
Брат Джеролано замялся с ответом. Это его и сгубило. Из гомонящей толпы бочком выдвинулся пожилой бородатый мужчина с дубинкой наперевес. Ловко замахнувшись, он обрушил свое оружие на затылок митрианца. Брат Джеролано всхрапнул и рухнул носом вперед, как падает подрубленное дерево. Мужчина, смахивавший на разорившегося купца в бегах, испуганно глянул на дело рук своих, отбросил дубинку и поднял руки.   
– Вы чьих будете? – нерешительно спросил он. – Королевская армия или наемники с Боссонии?   
– Вообще-то мы – пограничная стража Пиктских Пущ, – снисходительно растолковал префект Тарсин. – В данный миг выступаем под рукой принца Аквилонии. Коннахар, покажись будущим подданным. Ты сам-то кто будешь, добрый человек?   
– Симоном меня кличут, – назвался бородач. Со всех сторон его подталкивали под бока, пытались нашептывать в уши, но он решительно отстранил непрошеных советчиков. – Симон Лавелья. Золотых дел мастер из Гайарда… бывший. Ваша милость, нам бы того… нам бы сдаться. Вашему высочеству или все едино кому. Будет с нас, постояли за веру истинную, непорочную. Мы завсегда были герцогскими людьми, покуда он нам головы не заморочил, – мастер Лавелья злобно пнул под ребро поверженного проповедника. – Заберите его, а? Вот вернется его светлость, сгоряча объявит всех пособниками и заговорщиками, и развесит вдоль дорог в назидание. Мы как в наваждение впали, Митрой клянусь, э-э, ваше высочество! Не погубите, а? Жены дома плачут, дети безотцовщиной станут, по миру с сумой пойдут!   
– В наваждение впали, ага, врите больше. Ферральбу кто восстанавливать будет? – со сварливыми интонациями скаредного шемитского ростовщика вдруг вопросил Кламен Форальер. – Разнесли герцогское фамильное владение по камешкам, а теперь плачутся, мол, простите их! Коннахар, не поддавайся. Никакого милосердия гнусным мятежникам!   
– А это, извольте видеть, наследник Просперо и ваш будущий герцог, – с едким смешком представил Кламена обществу префект. – Мой вам совет, запомните этого юношу, да получше.   
– Ваша светлость! – взвыл окончательно сдуревший от обилия звонких титулов Лавелья и грузно рухнул на колени. Кое-кто из толпы счел весьма разумным быстренько последовать его примеру. Оглушенный брат Джероламо пришел в себя, кряхтя, стеная и ощупывая разбитую голову. Клочья его редких пегих волос окрасились в ржаво-красный. – Слово даю, отстроим мы Ферральбу! Краше прежнего будет! Только пощадите!   
– Коннахар? – мессир Рул повернулся к принцу. В прищуренных глазах префекта коварно взблескивали искры едва сдерживаемого смеха. – Решите уж с мессиром Эйкаром что-нибудь. Простите этих бедолаг или казните. Хотя где мы их вешать будем? В округе на десять лиг не сыскать ни единой приличной дубовой рощи. Одна лаванда распроклятая, – он сдавленно чихнул.   
– Проповедника взять, связать и поместить под стражу, – медленно, взвешивая каждое слово, распорядился Конн. – Мастер Лавелья, встаньте. Мы принимаем ваше добровольное раскаяние и вашу сдачу. Постройте ваших людей в колонну и ведите к городу. Разобьете там лагерь. Господин префект, выделите охрану для сдавшихся. Не позволяйте никому уйти от правосудия, но чтоб никакого рукоприкладства, я ясно выразился? Мастер, завтра мессир Форальер выслушает ваших представителей и решит вашу участь.   
Кламен скорбно закатил глаза. Что ж, его предупреждали: ремесло правителя что тяжкое ярмо на шее. Потом он представил, как будет сидеть на склоне холма, подобно древним королям верша правый суд, и развеселился. Опять же, Коннахар в доброте своей не покинет его на растерзание толпе и наверняка задержится в Лагардене на денек-другой.   
Мэр провинциального городка, ошарашенный таким внезапным явлением именитых гостей, безропотно вручил префекту Тарсину ключи от здания ратуши для размещения там принца Аквилонии и его сопровождающих. Некоторые сложности возникли с проповедником. Бросать его в темницу было как-то неловко. Какой-никакой, а все-таки служитель Митры Добросердечного. Помощник мэра предложил запереть брата Джеролано в пустующем чулане, благо там имелась крепкая дверь.   
– Кламен, Ротан, бросайте все и за мной, – заявил Коннахар, едва перешагнув порог мэрии. – Потолкуем с непримиримым братом Джеролано. Хочу знать, какими ветрами его занесло в Лагарден, если, по твоим словам, он торжествовал победу в Гайарде.   
Схлопотавший дубинкой и напрочь утративший доверие последователей митрианский проповедник изрядно подрастерял былой боевитости и скорчился в углу, как побитое животное. Узрев входящих к нему молодых людей, брат Джеролано задергался, тщетно пытаясь втиснуться в каменную стену, и вскинул руку, защищаясь.   
– Я не хотел! – с привизгом выкрикнул он. – Не думал, что все так обернется!   
Коннахар переглянулся с друзьями. Эйкар украдкой сделал жест, мол, дай мне сказать, и Конн слегка повел подбородком.   
– Не думал, значит, – вкрадчиво начал Кламен, подходя ближе к брату Джеролано и присаживаясь на пустой бочонок с клеймом лагарденской парфюмерной мастерской. – А о чем же ты думал, святой брат, придя в Гайард и злобно клевеща на его правителя? О чем помышлял, когда твои подручные поджигали храм Милостивого сердца? Поведай, мы тоже хотим знать!   
– Слушайте, ну мы же все люди и понимаем друг друга, – из вдохновенного проповедника, каким его видели на улицах и площадях Гайарда, брат Джеролано вдруг непостижимым образом преобразился в жуликоватого мелкого торговца, схваченного за руку при попытке обсчитать покупателя. – У всех нас есть слабости. Все допускают промахи. Ну не знал я, что она не дева, а вовсе мужняя жена, клянусь! А ее супруг, оказалось, вхож к самому мессиру Касталиусу, тарантийскому первосвященнику. Напел ему в уши, мессир Касталиус сгоряча и повелел вышвырнуть меня из города. Мол, я позорю чистое имя веры. А у меня долги и кредиторы, в столице-то на жалование и подаяние особо не протянешь!  
Должно быть, что-то в выражении лица Коннахара неуловимо изменилось, потому что брат Джеролано зачастил быстрей:  
– Я ее не искал, она сама меня нашла!   
– Кто? – тихим, невыразительным голосом спросил Коннахар.   
– Одна благочестивая высокорожденная дама. Не знаю я ее имени! – с привизгом выкрикнул монах. – Не ведаю, хоть огнем палите и на части режьте! Она не назвалась, я не выспрашивал!   
– Так. Дама. Все ясно, – вмешался Ротан. – Что хотела от тебя эта особа?  
– Чтобы я, проповедуя, отправился в Пуантен. Чтобы порицал на каждом перекрестке его герцогскую милость и возжигал в сердцах простых людей ненависть к нему, – просто ответил брат Джеролано. – Я хотел отказаться – ну кто в здравом уме отважится дергать за усы Золотого Леопарда? – но дама была очень щедра, а ее спутники – весьма настойчивы. Так что я с благодарностью принял ее пожертвование. Митра не обделил меня даром вдохновенного слова, я благополучно добрался до Гайарда, обретя в пути верных последователей. А дальше все пошло не так, – он с извиняющимся видом развел руками. – Я возмутил народ, как она того желала. Дама обещала обо всем позаботиться. Просперо отзовут в Тарантию, откуда он больше не вернется. Я получу остаток обещанного вознаграждения. Герцог исчез из Гайарда, это так, но леди больше не присылала ко мне весточек. Я остался один-одинёшенек в горящем городе. Пытался управлять мятежом, но люди разбегались. А потом заявились бароны Пуантенца и выбросили меня… нас из Гайарда. Ну, что мне оставалось делать? Я повел оставшихся верных к границе Аквилонии, а гончие Леопарда гнались за нами по пятам…   
– Гончие, значит, – со вкусом повторил Эйкар. – Конн, да этот проходимец просто-напросто смазывал пятки салом!   
– Тихо, Кламен, – отмахнулся принц. – Значит, твоя благодетельница уверяла, что Просперо не вернется из Тарантии?   
– Примерно так она и выразилась, – осторожно подтвердил брат Джеролано.   
– И это случилось почти три седмицы назад, – без труда подсчитал Ротан. – Пока Кламен добрался до Пущ, пока мы собрали армию и дошли сюда…   
– Кламен, тебе придется управляться с Пуантеном одному, – торопливо выдохнул Конн. – Стоянка с отдыхом отменяется. Мы сегодня же отправляемся в Тарантию – уповая на удачу и то, что мы не опоздаем.   
– А с ним что прикажешь делать? – Кламен махнул рукой в сторону чуть воспрявшего духом проповедника.   
– Что хочешь, – Коннахар потерял всякий интерес к брату Джеролано. – Брось его митрианскому ордену, пусть тамошние служители осудят его по своим законам. Или скорми псам. Идем к префекту, Ротан, пусть трубит срочный сбор.   
Но, прежде чем принц и его маленькое войско успели покинуть Лагарден, на подернутом лиловой дымкой горизонте возникли очертания конного войска и воздетых над ним знамен. Прищурившись, Кламен распознал знакомую с детства виноградную гроздь Консейранов, белого оленя семьи Уэльван и сплетенные в венок пурпурные соцветия шиповника, герб рода Сауселье. Следуя зову присяги вассалы Золотого Леопарда, объединившись, шли за головой удравшего проповедника.   
«Отдать митрианцам, как бы не так», – размышлял Кламен после знаменательной и непредвиденной встречи аквилонцев и пуантенцев под стенами Лагардена. Было много взволнованных расспросов, удивленных восклицаний, дружеских объятий и клятв верности. По слову Эйкара часть так вовремя появившихся пуантенских отрядов последовала за принцем к Тарантии. Мало ли что.   
Конн умчался по тракту на Полночь, наскоро пообещав держать Кламена в курсе развития событий – и непременно встретиться снова. Умчался в столицу, оставив Кламена с горьким ощущением утраты, болезненно отдающимся под ребрами. Судьба подарила ему несколько головокружительно счастливых дней – и безжалостно разлучила. Он так наделся провести рядом с Конни хотя бы еще одну ночь, но дела королевства, как всегда, оказались неизмеримо важнее личных привязанностей. Что ж, Ротан Юсдаль отомщен, он опять станет довереннейшим спутником Коннахара Канаха. Он, Кламен Эйкар-и-Форальер, должен во исполнение данному герцогу обещания заботиться о благе Пуантена.   
И первое, что он сделает по возвращении в Гайард – распорядится спалить брата Джеролано на площади Цветов перед разрушенным и разграбленным чернью замком Аскалрен. Может, истошные вопли проповедника послужат смягчающим бальзамом для его страдающего сердца. А забывшимся обывателям казнь наглядно докажет, что даже в отсутствие Леопарда в Пуантене сыщется твердая рука, способная призвать народ к порядку.   
Бесстрастно смотря на обугливающееся в жадном пламени тело брата Джеролано, Кламен Эйкар вспоминал ночь на далеком морском берегу и сияние тысяч холодных звезд, отражавшихся в серых глазах Конни. 

 

Глава седьмая. Тарантия: Ламмас.

 

Владелец лавки у Бронзового моста был шемитских кровей и потому, опасаясь погромов, спешно сворачивал семейное дело. Привлеченный криво намалеванной вывеской о распродаже Лиессин заглянул внутрь. Побродив по темной, старой лавке и перебрав расставленные на полках образчики товара, Льоу наткнулся на подержанную цистру хорошей аргосской работы. Время было немилостиво к ней – золотистый лак на корпусе и коротком широком грифе облупился, два колка сломались, струны верхнего лада отсутствовали. Но торговец охотно согласился убавить цену сразу на десяток талеров – причитая и уверяя Льоу, что с порога распознал знатока своего дела. Мол, сразу видно: человек ищет справный инструмент для дела, а не для баловства или на растопку.   
Пять двойных рядов изрядно ослабших струн цистры не шли ни в какое сравнение с двумя дюжинами безупречно натянутых струн оставшегося в Гайарде анриза. Голосок у нее был слабоват и глуховат, а при попытке скользящего аккорда с зажатыми нижними тонами она взвизгнула кошкой с прищемленным хвостом. Старая цистра показалась темрийцу схожей с вульгарной накрашенной девкой, безуспешно пытающейся сойти за благородную леди.   
Однако ее бренчащий напев как нельзя лучше подходил для шумных портовых кабачков и трактиров в зажиточной части города. Цистра в руках придавала Лиессину уверенности. Теперь бард мог целыми днями шататься по аквилонской столице, заглядывая в приунывшие таверны, играя и распевая. Король покамест не издал рескрипта, запрещающего уличные представления и странствующие театры, но, наученные горьким опытом, циркачи и музыканты предпочли заранее оставить негостеприимную Тарантию. Обыватели маялись тревогой и неизвестностью, и Льоу со своей цистрой оказался на удивление уместен. Его охотно слушали, щедро платили за песни и не отказывались отвечать, когда бард осторожно пытался расспросить слушателей.   
Вызнать пока удалось немногое. О пропавшем подростке-темрийце никто ничего не слыхал. Те немногие, кто еще отваживался иметь дело с живым товаром, дружно заявляли: они покамест не сошли с ума. Сегодня ты выгодно продаешь туранским перекупщикам смазливого варварского юнца, а назавтра к тебе в дом вламывается целый клан его сородичей с топорами наголо, и крошит тебя на мелкие кусочки. Спасибо, не надобно нам такого счастья.   
Подобные новости успокаивали. Дарили робкую, трепещущую мотыльком надежду на то, что Лоан не покинул столицу. Он затерялся среди множества каменных домов, в сыром тумане речных испарений и горьком дыме множества очагов. Если он здесь, значит, его можно отыскать. Переходя из трактира в трактир, заставляя латунные струны рыдать и смеяться, снова и снова задавая одни и те же вопросы: «Не доводилось ли вам около двух месяцев назад слышать про пропавшего подростка из Темры? Его похитили где-то в Тарантии. Родные готовы щедро оплатить любые сведения. Пусть вы всего лишь краем уха уловили в рыночный день обрывок сплетни, не имеет значения. Расскажите, что вам известно?».   
Но мальчишки пропадают в Тарантии ежедневно. Кто убегает на поиски лучшей доли, кому не посчастливилось в темном переулке, кто и в самом деле угодил в жадные руки торговцев рабами. Мальчишек ищут и порой находят. Иногда живыми, иногда – мертвыми.   
А вот то обстоятельство, что в столице Аквилонии бесследно сгинул пуантенский герцог, не лезло ни в какие ворота.   
Майлдаф и барон Юсдаль проследили путь отряда, конвоировавшего Пуантенца, до самых Речных врат. Хальк разыскал стражников, несших в тот день караул и подтвердивших, что мимо них проследовал Леопард собственной высокородной персоной. Вполне живой и здоровый, готовый в любой миг отразить вражеский удар. Его сопровождали Черные Драконы, числом около пяти десятков. Миновали ворота и удалились вверх по улице, явно направляясь к королевскому дворцу.   
Лиессин обошел трактиры вдоль улицы Процессий. Столичные обыватели знали герцога в лицо. Они видели его проезжающим с эскортом через площадь Звезды и подъезжающим к вратам королевской резиденции.   
Дальше была тишина и пустота. Просперо вступил в замок и исчез, словно канул в бездонный омут. Никакого следа, никаких упоминаний, никаких слухов, выпорхнувших из-за высоких стен алого камня. У служителей во дворце имелась родня и близкие в городе, дворцовые секреты рано или поздно просачивались на улицы Тарантии, но касательно судьбы герцога молва стойко хранила молчание. Словно никогда и не существовало Пуантенского Леопарда, соратника короля и правителя одной из богатейших провинций страны.   
Хальк спал с лица, осунулся и завел привычку кружками тянуть забористый черный эль, не пьянея. Льоу вновь начали посещать дурные сны о полыхающем Гайарде.   
Бард стал задерживаться в тавернах допоздна и петь, пока не охрипнет. Пару раз его пыталась задержать городская стража за нарушение порядка. Однажды подкатил местный смотрящий квартала, намекая, что невесть откуда взявшемуся чужаку надо бы честно поделиться долей заработка с местной Ночной гильдией. Если только бард не горит желанием повстречать в темном переулке двух-трех мрачных парней с дубинками. Косточки в пальцах, говорят, так легко ломаются, а струны певучей цистры рвутся. Льоу безропотно высыпал на стол полусотню ассов, спросил разом подобревшему смотрящему выпивку и задал свой навязший в зубах вопрос.   
Смотрящий задумчиво покрутил пальцем в ухе и отрицательно покачал головой. По указу короля городская стража и дознавательский приказ за десять лет почти под корень вывели местных работорговцев и их пособников. Заграничным перекупщикам, навроде туранцев и офирцев, вбили в голову простую мысль: в Аквилонии им не будет ни поживы, ни спокойной жизни. Если пацана пытались вывезти из Тарантии, он непременно мелькнул бы на заставах. Тамошняя стража дело свое знает туго, подкупить ее не удастся. Они непременно бы вмешались, особенно если мальцу достало бы ума поднять шум и крик. Говоришь, где стоило бы поискать в городе? Прежде столица могла похвалиться весёлыми заведениями, где оказывали услуги подобного толка и чьи хозяева охотно принимали в штат смазливых юнцов, а порой и не брезговали кражей подростков. Но сейчас двери этих гостеприимных домов накрепко заколочены. Разве что кто-нибудь втайне содержит маленький бордель для узкого круга клиентов. Можно поспрошать знающих людей, особенно если мессир бард готов раскошелиться…   
Увесистый кошелек перешел из рук в руки. Смотрящий ушел, Майлдаф остался, обнимая верную цистру и размышляя. Думать – вот все, что ему теперь оставалось. Думать об участи Лоана и сгинувшем Золотом Леопарде. Гнев, обида и ненависть за время пути в столицу сгорели, поглотив сами себя и обратившись жгучими углями неизбывной тревоги.   
«Я просто хочу знать, что с ним все хорошо, – повторял Льоу. – Убедиться, что он жив и цел. Демоны с тем, что случилось в Ферральбе. Было и прошло, наплевать, забыть, оставить в прошлом. Это меня не убило. Просперо – хороший человек… и хороший правитель. Он необходим своему маленькому королевству. Особенно сейчас, когда там беда. Но его нет. Его нигде нет. Он где-то в замке. Значит, придумай способ попасть туда».   
– Нам позарез нужно оказаться в королевском дворце, – заявил Хальк Юсдаль. Они с Лиессином встретились в обусловленном месте, на площади короля Сигиберта, у большой лавки древностей под названием «Кристаллы и книги». Лавка на этом месте существовала столь давно, что обыватели полагали ее едва ли не ровесницей столицы. Хальк озабоченно щипал себя за бородку, делая это с такой яростью, что бороде в скором времени предстояло быть подчистую уничтоженной собственным хозяином. И бритвы никакой не понадобится.   
Пока темриец носился по городским трактирам, барон Юсдаль проводил собственные изыскания. Бывший хранитель архивов ничуть не преувеличил, утверждая, что сохранил в Тарантии множество полезных дружеских связей. Сейчас он, словно истинный последователь Затха Вездесущего, Всезнающего Паука, расчетливо использовал каждое из множества знакомств: от содержательницы дома свиданий до осведомителя ночной стражи, от поставщиков дворцовых кухонь до печальной камеристки покойной королевы Дженны, до сих пор носившей траур по своей госпоже.   
– Я опросил всех, кого мог, и ровным счетом ничего не узнал. Глухая стена и тупик, в который мы бьемся головой, – Юсдаль с трудом сдерживал раздражение, готовое прорваться криком. – Все следы ведут в замок и исчезают там. Но в замке Леопарда нет. Король не принимал его – ни по полному регламенту, ни уединенно в своих покоях. Король не призывал его на суд, не обвинял, не изгонял из города. Ничего, сплошное ничего!   
– А люди из Пуантена, сопровождавшие герцога? – спросил Льоу. – С ним из Гайарда уезжало по меньшей мере два десятка человек. Они добрались до столицы, это мы знаем точно. Но куда они делись потом?   
Хальк удрученно пожал плечами:   
– Их тоже нет. Может, от них отделались. Или бросили в темницу, хотя откуда темницы в коронном замке? Те, что остались былых времен, давно замуровали и ходы туда позабыли. Я на пару с друзьями как-то пытался отыскать в замковых подвалах вход в пресловутые узилища Нумедидеса. Бродили в темноте целый день, сожгли ящик факелов, едва сами не заблудились и ровным счетом ничего не нашли.   
– А Железная башня? – Майлдаф вспомнил слышанные в тавернах жуткие предания о былых временах.   
– Ее же снесли до основания! Ровнёхонько после того, как Конан стал королем!   
– А люди болтают, якобы подвалы под ней все еще целы. И что в нынешние смутные времена там может бесследно сгинуть кто угодно.   
– До какой низости мы докатились, – Юсдаль перестал терзать несчастную бородку и, досадливо скривившись, оглянулся через плечо на долетевший истошный вопль. Небольшая толпа, собравшаяся под надзором гвардии на площади Сигиберта вокруг деревянного возвышения, испуганно качнулась влево-вправо. На помосте наглядно осуществлялось королевское правосудие. Обыватели, уже успевшие отвыкнуть от подобных кровавых зрелищ, ежились, переступали с ноги на ногу и явно помышляли только о том, как бы поскорее улизнуть прочь. Никто не голосил, не швырялся гнилушками и не давал советов палачу. Гвардейцам, похоже, тоже было не по себе. Наказуемый, которому только что раздробили тяжелым молотом кости ног, тонко и безысходно завыл. Пронзительный звук ввинчивался в уши, устремляясь к равнодушному летнему небу, подернутому серыми облачками.   
По дороге на площадь Лиессин остановился послушать уличного глашатая, с высокой тумбы с усталым усердием громко оповещавшего горожан о вынесенном королем приговоре и назначенном наказании. Имя обвиняемого Майлдафу ничего не говорило, но барон Юсдаль признал в нем внучатого племянника канцлера Публио Руфия. Сам великий Руфий, начавший карьеру при Нумедидесе и успешно продолживший ее при Конане Канахе, давно упокоился в семейном склепе. Хальк буркнул, канцлеру несказанно повезло. Публио вовремя удалился в Поля Забвения и не видит кошмара, в который неумолимо повергает страну человек, которому он четверть века назад помог взойти на трон Льва. Многочисленные родственники и потомки досточтимого Публио служили в различных департаментах, ведая столичной и королевской казной, пограничной управой, речными перевозками, виноторговлей и еще множеством доходных предприятий.   
Глашатай прокричал, что сей выходец из клана Руфио винится в растрате казенных денег и умышлении злодейства против трона. Однако люди на улицах шептались: из всех провинностей на бедолаге лишь излишняя тяга к юным и смазливым писцам, которую он не сумел укрыть от посторонних глаз. Теперь доносчикам отойдет дом молодого Руфио со всем движимым имуществом. Повезло кому-то. Или не повезло, ибо нет удачи во владении добром оклеветанного.   
Казнимый издал еще один слабый, затихающий вскрик и замолчал. Похоже, он умолк навеки, чрезмерно великой ценой расплатившись за свои маленькие слабости.   
– Нечего нам тут делать, – Хальк потянул Льоу прочь с площади, носившей имя короля-завоевателя. – Итак, дворец. Туда ведет множество незаметных входов, помимо торжественных Львиных врат, да вот беда – кто распахнет нам укромные двери и поможет войти? И, даже если мы попадем внутрь, что нам делать – бегать с истошными воплями по замку, разыскивая Просперо?   
– Можно прикинуться кем-нибудь, кто сопровождает поставки во дворец, – предложил Майлдаф. – Подмастерья, возницы, слуги, порученцы, грузчики, в конце концов. Я узнавал, туда каждый день доставляют множество всякого добра. Зелень и дичь, заказанные в городе наряды, ящики с вином, даже быки, овцы и лошади!   
– Здраво мыслишь, – одобрил Хальк. – Однако стоит иметь в виду, что стража дворца хорошо знает и помнит тех, кто частенько проезжает мимо них. Незнакомцев, пусть они даже заявятся с нужными бумагами, все равно тщательно проверят. Будут выспрашивать, откуда мы такие взялись. Ошибемся хоть словечком, вызовем подозрение – и все, пиши пропало. А если кто-нибудь опознает меня в лицо, тоже выйдет неловко. Оно конечно, я вроде как в почетной отставке, но подумай сам…  
– Бывший королевский летописец тайком пробирается во дворец через ворота для поставщиков провизии, – понимающе кивнул Лиессин. – Нас выкинут прочь, но сперва больно отпинают. Ногами по лицу. Или потащат к дознавателям, мол, не умышляем ли чего коварного против трона и короны?  
– Я мог бы попросить мою знакомую фрейлину пригласить тебя для увеселения, – раздумчиво протянул барон Юсдаль. – Король не жалует менестрелей, но придворные скучают и находят способы потихоньку развлечься. Дамы упросят старшего дворецкого, а тот изыщет способ незаметно провести гостя во внутренние покои. Беда в том, что у тебя нет громкого имени, известного в столице. Дворцовые леди переборчивы, кого попало слушать не пожелают. А ты, уж извини, покамест никто и звать тебя никак…  
– Я знаю, к кому обратиться, – внезапно перебил темриец. – К Ойсину.  
– Ойсин? – Хальк прижмурил веки, перелистывая обширную книгу своей памяти в поисках упомянутого имени. – Ты имеешь в виду Ойсина Мабидана, одного из капитанов Дикой Сотни?   
– Именно его, – закивал Лиессин. – Этой весной я играл на свадьбе его младшего сына. Вдобавок он мой родич со стороны матушки…   
– В вашей Темре каждый забор соседу троюродный плетень, – обреченно сказал Юсдаль.   
– Есть немного, – признал Льоу. – Но суть не в этом. Дикая Сотня почти безвылазно живет в казармах при дворце. У них там целое удельное княжество со своими законами и порядками. Они несут службу у покоев короля и беспрепятственно ходят по всему замку. На наше счастье, скоро грядет Ламмас, угасание лета. Мне говорили, Ойсин подыскивает толкового певца, потому как без доброй песни пирушка не в праздник. Отмечают Ламмас три дня и три ночи. Если я предложу Ойсину спеть на гулянке, он не откажет и проведет нас в казармы.   
– Мы сможем остаться там на целых три дня, – на лету подхватил мысль Хальк Юсдаль. – А за три дня можно многое успеть.   
– Расспросим тех, кто часто служит во дворце. Кто-нибудь из них наверняка что-нибудь видел, слышал, догадывается или подозревает, – Льоу поскреб в затылке и озадаченно вопросил: – Какого ляда мы сразу это не сделали, а, мессир барон?   
– Наверное, позабыли, что простые решения обычно оказываются самыми верными, – удрученно пожал плечами Хальк. – Такое случается даже с самыми умными людьми. Вернее, как раз с умниками вроде нас и случается чаще всего. Пошли, нанесем визит мессиру Мабидану. 

 

Между серой прослойкой сумеречных облаков,  
нависших облаков,  
тяжелых облаков,  
я проснулся, и в уши мне ударил хриплый зов,  
хриплый зов рогов,  
тяжелый зов рогов.  
Я сбросил одеяло, я рубаху натянул,  
рубаху натянул,  
кольчугу натянул,  
встал и поехал на великую войну,  
на великую войну,  
великую войну…

Старая цистра больше подходила для исполнения развеселых куплетов про мужа-рогоносца и жену-пройдоху, или для трогательных виреле со слезой и надрывом, чем для грохочущей маршевым ритмом походной песни наемников, но цистра очень старалась. Майлдаф добыл новехонькие струны и чуть не порезал пальцы, до едва различимого тонкого звона натягивая их на широком грифе. Теперь цистра зазвучала громче и решительнее, без труда перекрывая немолчный ор и гомон казарм Дикой Сотни. Бравые вояки орали в такт, устрашающе молотя оловянными кружками и обухами топориков по столам. В дальнем углу кого-то лупцевали, во дворе прыгали через огромный костер, ходили по качающемуся бревну с грузом камней, метали в цель подковы и кинжалы.   
Первая ночь летнего Ламмаса шла своим чередом. Служащие королю Аквилонии наемные мечи из холмистой Темры, скалистой Киммерии и закованного в льды Асгарда отмечали поворот солнечного колеса к осеннему сезону. Погруженный в темноту королевский замок выглядел притихшей и настороженной громадой с редкими вкраплениями светящихся окон, зубчатой линией крыш и башенок нависшей над островком жизнерадостной молодецкой удали. Только что выбили клепки у очередной бочки нордского снежного эля, и золотистый напиток пенистой струей разливался по множеству подсунутых кружек.  
Сложившийся в бойком воображении Лиессина план отлично удался. Вместе с Ойсином Мабиданом они беспрепятственно вошли во дворец – пусть не в личные покои короля и его близких приближенных, а всего лишь в один из дальних внутренних дворов, отведенный Дикой Сотне. Но теперь они находились за ало-золотыми стенами, так хорошо скрывающими свои тайны, и могли приступить к расспросам и поискам. Пришедший как бы за компанию с темрийцем барон Юсдаль незаметно растворился в веселой толчее подле установленных на открытом огне вертелов и сложенных штабелями бочонков.   
Льоу не сомневался, что, пока он тут рвет глотку, распевая про тяжкую судьбу волонтеров бесконечной войны, проницательный мессир Юсдаль уже встал на след и отыскал тех, кто может дать им ключи к разгадке тайны исчезновения Просперо Пуантенского. 

В сером небе пылает темная звезда,  
странная звезда,  
глубокая звезда,  
в мокром сером тумане я еду в никуда,  
еду в никуда,  
я еду в никуда.  
Грудью раздвигая сырую пелену,  
сплошную пелену,  
тумана пелену,  
я еду и еду на великую войну,  
на великую войну,  
великую войну… 

Финальный аккорд раскатисто уплыл из-под пальцев, затерявшись в бархатистой темноте летней ночи. Лиессин спрыгнул со своего возвышения – поставленного на попа бочонка. К нему потянулись руки с наполненными чашами. Чья-то симпатичная жена не то подруга чмокнула его в щеку и спросила, не откажется ли бард из Темры потом сплясать с ней. Ойсин одобрительно стукнул его по плечу, заявив, что доводилось ему слыхать певцов и получше, но молодой Майлдаф почти не уступает им в искусстве. В иное время Льоу искренне порадовался бы такому признанию, но сейчас он сумел только выговорить парочку приличествующих вежливых фраз. В глотке у него пересохло, и эль оказался как нельзя более кстати.  
С пенящейся кружкой в руках и цистрой за плечом Лиессин обошел многолюдный двор, выискивая невесть куда запропавшего барона Юсдаля. Подметив, что среди круговерти крашеной в яркую клетку шерсти, холста и льна, вываренной и блестящей от масла кожи доспехов порой мелькают струящийся шелк, дорогое сукно и расшитый золотыми нитями бархат. Придворные кавалеры и дамы не устояли перед искушением хоть одним глазком взглянуть на шумное варварское празднество. Женщины выглядели заинтересованными и крайне оживленными, мужчины расхаживали со столь спесивым видом, будто сделали огромное одолжение, явившись туда, куда их не приглашали. Льоу немедля захотелось высмеять этих заносчивых петушков, и в его голове уже неотчетливо зазвучал первый куплет будущей похабной песни…  
– Вот ты где. Иди сюда, – его с силой дернули за рукав, увлекая прочь от общего веселья. – Тут кое-кто очень хочет потолковать с нами.   
Обеспокоенно хмурящийся барон Юсдаль шагнул в отдаленный закуток, образованный крепостной стеной и одной из башен, безлюдный и укрытый глубоким сумраком. Льоу последовал за ним, невольно вздрогнув, когда одна из теней шевельнулась, обратившись фигурой в просторном темном плаще. Неизвестный отбросил капюшон, явив взорам прическу, украшенную бледно сверкнувшим венцом, и тонкое, нежное девичье личико. Красотка чем-то походила на Ашореми Хранительницу Тайн: такие же уложенные кольцом светлые косы и диадема в виде лунного полумесяца.   
– Мое имя Айрена Лаурис, – тихо представилась девушка, опасливо, как дикий зверек, косясь на мужчин. – Графиня Кейран, нареченная невеста принца Коннахара. Полагаю, вопреки страстному желанию моей матушки женой ему я так и не стану. Мы не представлены, но я вас знаю. Вы Хальк Юсдаль, прежде библиотекарь и хранитель архивов короны. Ты – Лиессин Майлдаф из Темры, сын давнего друга короля. Мессир Юсдаль, я читала все ваши книги… и прежде всего должна задать вам один очень важный вопрос: вы разбираетесь в Искусстве? Хотя бы в простейших его законах, не требующих посвящения и статуса адепта?   
Недоумевая, Льоу исподтишка ткнул Халька локтем – мол, о чем это она? Мессир Юсдаль изобразил пальцами некий мудреный жест и важно кивнул:  
– Да, разбираюсь, хотя и осознаю всю скудость своих познаний…   
– Отлично, – перебила леди Айрена. – Значит, вам известно заклятье Ключа.   
– Оно настолько простое, что его невозможно обмануть. Прочесть его может даже полный неуч. Его действие всегда однозначно и не допускает двусмысленных толкований, – единым духом отбарабанил бывший архивариус.   
– Протяните руки, – непререкаемым тоном потребовала дева. – Сожмите в кулаки и сомкните их, – она положила холодные ладони поверх мужских рук, опустила веки, сосредотачиваясь, и тщательно выговорила несколько коротких, обрывистых слов. Уши Льоу уловили в ее произношении напевный, убаюкивающий ритм – очень похожий на тот, в котором ткала заклятья старая Меб-знахарка в Темре.   
Над тремя парами сомкнутых рук вспыхнула и зависла бледно-золотая искра навроде покачивающегося над бездонной трясиной болотного огонька.   
– Мессир Юсдаль, я все сделала правильно? – потребовала ответа Айрена.   
Хальк закивал, часто тряся головой, и шепотом растолковал Лиессину:  
– При любой изреченной нами тремя лжи цвет огня сменится. В принципе, заклятье Ключа можно обойти, однако для этого потребен чрезмерно извращенный ум и тончайшая работа с потоками магической силы…   
Колдовской огонек восхитил Льоу. Он сделал попытку слегка коснуться парящей искорки кончиком пальца, но та плавно отодвинулась в сторону, избегая соприкосновения.   
– Слова и клятвы могут лгать, но Ключ правдив всегда, – выдохнула юная леди Лаурис. – Мне так нужно кому-то довериться, но я боюсь, что никто не поверит мне… Вы должны поверить! – она судорожно прижала руки к горлу. – Пожалуйста, вы моя последняя надежда!   
– Леди, мы выслушаем все, что вам угодно будет сказать, – заверил ее Хальк. – И поможем в любой вашей беде.  
Айрена опасливо оглянулась по сторонам, не шатается ли кто поблизости, и быстро, захлебываясь словами, заговорила:  
– Понимаете, я вроде как невеста принца. Но его высочества здесь нет и вероятность нашего брака с каждым днем уменьшается. В общем, на меня почти никто не обращает внимания. Вдобавок я владею основами чародейства, и могу сделаться совсем незаметной. Я как дворцовая кошка: хожу где вздумается и слушаю, о чем болтают люди… Слежу за моей матушкой и его величеством, – она скривилась, в раздражении притопнув ножкой. – О боги, я не должна об этом говорить! Сплетни недостойны истинной леди, но у меня нет другого выхода!.. Это все из-за моей матери, госпожи Мианны Кейран. Она куда искуснее и могущественней меня, и она сочла, что наконец-то подвернулся благоприятный случай для ее замысла.   
– Но в чем именно кроется замысел вашей почтенной матушки? – голос барона Юсдаля звучал мягко и спокойно, точно он обращался к нервной и пугливой лошади, боясь испугать ее неосторожным громким звуком.   
– Она… – Айрена прикусила губу. – Ох, как же мне вам растолковать… Когда умерла королева Дженна, его величество сделался совсем плох. Но это была понятная, человеческая скорбь. Чувство, свойственное любому человеку, простолюдин он или венценосец, утратившему того, кого он любил всем сердцем. Король тосковал по своей королеве, велел сохранить в неприкосновенности ее покои, пытался найти забвение в вине и дикой скачке. Он думал только о своей потере и его разум стал… – она щелкнула пальцами, – как ткань с прорехами. Но дырки можно заштопать, а моя матушка взяла и поднесла к ветхой ткани огонь. Она сотворила призрак Дженны, дала королю возможность его увидеть и говорить с ним. Собственно, ей и не надо было особенно стараться, воссоздавая характер покойной госпожи – король все сделал сам. Кому, как не супругу, знать привычки своей жены… Вы меня понимаете?   
Хальк молча кивнул. Золотистые отблески чародейского огонька качнулись на его лице, сделав его старше и значительней.   
– Потом вы заподозрили неладное, – девушка слегка поклонилась старому архивариусу. – Потребовали беседы с королем. Вы были очень убедительны, почти достучались до его рассудка, и матушка обеспокоилась. Употребила все свое влияние, чтобы удалить вас прочь из дворца. Вообще-то она добивалась, чтобы вас выставили с позором, но король не позволил – видимо, его разум сохранил память о временах, когда вы преданно служили трону. Вы уехали. Паутина, что сплетала моя мать, день ото дня становилась все крепче. Да, вы наверняка хотите спросить, зачем ей это нужно? Я не знаю. Поначалу она мечтала выдать меня замуж за принца Коннахара, но постепенно утратила интерес к этой идее, – Айрена пожала плечами, широкие складки плаща колыхнулись. – Я не могу разобраться, чего она добивается. Возможно, ей просто нравится творить вокруг себя хаос, разрушая былой уклад. Одно я знаю точно: она ненавидит Леопарда из Пуантена. У Шамара, сколько существует наш город, никогда не случалось войн и судебных раздоров с Гайардом. Причина и не в том, что Просперо возражал против моего брака с принцем – Мианна ненавидела само имя герцога и раньше. Едва мы перебрались в Тарантию, матушка отыскала языкатого монаха, которого намеревались изгнать из столицы за неподобающее служителю Митры поведение. Посулила ему денег, если он отправится в Пуантен и начнет порочить Леопарда.   
– Брат Джеролано, – одними губами выговорил Лиессин.   
– Да, он, – подтвердила Айрена. – Король все больше погружался в безумие, матушка ждала вестей из Пуантена. Наконец, гонцы добрались. Привезли послание о том, что в провинции волнения, леди Адалаис умерла, а герцог своей волей избрал себе преемника. Вот тогда она потребовала, чтобы король призвал Леопарда к ответу. Говорила, в Пуантене заговор, мятеж и брожение. Король не стал возражать. Выслал Черных Драконов и приказал им доставить Просперо живого или мертвого.   
– И они приехали, – размеренным, холодно-спокойным тоном произнес барон Юсдаль.   
– Да, – согласилась Айрена. – Приехали. Спутников герцога было велено поместить в Соколиной башне, но никого из них там нет. Они где-то в подземельях. А Леопард – в Железной башне.   
Хальк с силой выдохнул через нос, как разъяренный жеребец фыркнул. Льоу показалось, кто-то сыпанул ему пригоршню битого льда за ворот рубахи – и колкий, стылый лед просыпался вдоль спины, обжигая.   
Айрена испуганно попятилась, уткнувшись лопатками в массивные камни стены. Огонек парил над ее головой, чуть задевая волосы и отблескивая золотом в мелких камнях венца.   
– Он там, – почти простонала она. – Леопард в застенках, словно дикое животное. Мне было жутко страшно, но я пробралась туда. Говорила с ним, пытаясь ободрить… Он упоминал ваши имена. Они всякую ночь спускаются туда и задают ему вопросы. Требуют признания. Король и моя мать. Спрашивают, он не отвечает. Они спрашивают снова, а он молчит. Он сильный человек, мужественный, но есть черта, за которой теряют значение любая сила духа и мужество. Прежде никто никогда не обходился с ним так. Он никак не может смириться с тем, что говорит не с Конаном Канах, а с кем-то, нацепившим облик короля. Это сводит его с ума быстрее и надежнее, чем любые муки. Они вскоре добьются своего. Он признает все, что от него требуют. Признается вслух, при свидетелях и судьях. Заговор, измену, мятеж, умышление на трон Льва. Тогда они расправятся с ним и бросят вразумляющую армию на Пуантен.   
– Боги, – с трудом вытолкнул из себя Хальк Юсдаль. – Девочка моя, ты… ты уверена в том, что говоришь? Ты… этого же просто не может быть!   
Льоу сглотнул. Некая неуловимая мысль билась рыбкой на мелководье, зудела комаром подле уха, не давала покоя, напоминала, напоминала... Заброшенный парк, похожий на дикий лес, неизвестность, что выматывает душу сильней очевидности, неспешная речь старого ловчего…   
– Леди Айрена, – быстро проговорил он, – вы барышня умная, родословную свою наверняка насквозь знаете… Среди ваших предков не затесалось никого именем Глейрио? Княжий род из Пуантена, у них гербом был ястреб в языках племени, они правили там до Форальеров…   
– Есть семейное предание, что прабабушка якобы была из Глейрио, – маленькая графиня Лаурис взглянула на Лиессина со смешанным, непонятным выражением – уважением к знатоку, сдобренным щедрой долей сожаления и потаенной печали. – Только ее увезли из Пуантена совсем маленькой.  
– Ястребиный бунт, – обрел дар речи многоученый барон Хальк, явственно пораженный тем, что Майлдафу ведома тайная и темная страница истории Пуантена. Опытному хронисту не составило труда мгновенно сложить воедино разрозненные кусочки мозаики. – Глейрио против Форальеров. После разгрома Ястребков женщинам и детям побежденных сохранили жизнь. Видимо, прабабушку леди Кейран выдали замуж за кого-то из шамарских графов. Она была мала годами, но сохранила пламя ненависти в сердце своем и сумела передать его детям. Месть, черной стрелой летящая через годы, от прадедов к правнукам. Ваша мать – ядовитое острие, наконец-то вонзившееся в цель. Потомок ее давних врагов – в ее руках. В руках короля, которого она сводит с ума своими чарами. Милосердное небо, за что караешь?..   
– Спасибо вам, барышня, за честность и храни Морригейн ваше отважное сердце, – проговорил Лиессин. Хальк Юсдаль и Айрена, не сговариваясь, повернулись к нему. – Мы должны что-то предпринять. И быстро, пока не стряслось непоправимое. Что в наших силах?   
– Отписать принцу Коннахару. Пусть как можно скорее мчится в Тарантию, – предложил барон Юсдаль. В призрачном свете колдовской искры было заметно, как он побледнел и осунулся. – Я знаю человека, который держит почтовых воронов. Ворон крепче и сильнее голубя, он долетит до Пущ всего за день или два…   
– Но принц – не ворон. Понадобится седмица или больше, прежде чем он объявится здесь, – разумно возразила девушка. – Пусть он приведет с собой армию, что он сможет изменить? Конн – принц и сын своего отца. Он будет вынужден покориться королевской воле. С короля, подталкиваемого моей матерью, вполне станется назначить объявившегося Коннахара главой вразумляющей армии!  
– А в Пуантене, разумеется, не будут сидеть сложа руки и смотреть, как гибнут их города и виноградники. Мессир Кламен, которого приблизил герцог, показался мне весьма решительным юношей, – пробормотал Хальк. – Проклятие. Не думал, что доживу до подобного и увижу, как лев и леопард грызутся промеж собой!   
– Значит, все должно решиться здесь, – высказал свое мнение Майлдаф. – В этих стенах. Может, леди Лаурис протянет нам руку помощи и поможет скрытно добраться до темниц?   
Поразмыслив, Айрена с сожалением покачала головой:  
– Там стража. Увы, но я недостаточно опытная магичка, чтобы укрыть невидимостью трех человек. То, что мне удалось проникнуть туда и вернуться обратно – скорее шальная удача, нежели результат владения Искусством.   
Хальк затеребил многострадальную бороду:  
– Вдвоем мы не справимся. Нужна поддержка. Нужны союзники. Приобретенные за золото или объединенные во имя высокой цели…   
– Например, ради спасения души короля, – осторожно, словно пересекая глубокую и опасную трясину, произнес Льоу. Леди Айрена хотела что-то спросить, но Хальк предусмотрительно дернул молодую графиню за край плаща и выразительно поднес палец к губам. Девица понятливо затихла, а Льоу продолжал говорить, пристально глядя на танцующий в воздухе комок золотого света: – Мы провели здесь почти десять дней, так? Я говорил с обывателями Тарантии и слушал их речи. Говорил с теми, кто служит в Дикой Сотне. Они напуганы, все без исключения. Мабидан даже праздник этот затеял только ради того, чтобы воодушевить своих людей. Горожане в недоумении и ужасе. Конан столько лет правил ими, и они не видели от него ничего, кроме хорошего. Да, они украдкой посмеивались над его варварством, но любили своего короля. Теперь они страшатся его, как вырвавшегося на свободу бешеного зверя. Некоторые с оглядкой поговаривают о том, что на троне Льва вовсе не Киммериец. По замку разгуливает подмёныш, шепчут они. В горестные дни, когда умерла королева, демоны завладели умом и телом короля. Он больше не является к народу, не проезжает по столице, не раздает милостыню и не сражается на турнирах. Он издает указы, один другого путаней, и казнит подозреваемых в вымышленных заговорах…  
– Двойник, – подхватил Хальк. – Опасный и коварный. Находящийся под властью злой колдуньи…   
– Моя мать никакая не колдунья! – возмутилась Айрена. – Она чародейка с патентом Гильдии!   
Юсдаль сочувственно глянул на девушку:   
– Надобен виновный. Тот, на кого можно указать пальцем, и в кого полетят камни. Мне очень жаль, леди, но госпожа Мианна слишком хорошо подходит для этой роли.   
– Но ведь ее убьют! – в ужасе воскликнула Айрена.   
– Не исключено, – согласился барон Юсдаль. Судя по выражению лица и голосу, Хальк не испытывал к графине Кейран ровным счетом никакой жалости, полагая, что жестокая казнь – именно то, что нужно. – Зато вы уцелеете. Леди Лаурис, неужели вы всерьез полагали, что после эдаких новостей мы проявим снисходительность к вашей родительнице? Госпожа Мианна заварила это ядовитое варево, ей его и расхлёбывать, – он помолчал с пару ударов сердца и нехотя добавил: – Примите мое сочувствие.   
– Когда мы жили в Шамаре, она не была такой, – настойчиво повторила Айрена. – Да, она была строгой и подчас суровой в решениях, но не злоупотребляла своей властью. Никогда не применяла Искусство к людям. Она занималась ворожбой только ради познания тайн мироустройства. Нет, – она быстро подняла руку, прерывая заговорившего Халька, – я не скажу ей ни слова о нашей встрече. Но предостерегу, потому что узы крови и родства святы. Мианна – моя мать. Она дала мне жизнь и хотела для меня лучшей участи. Возможно, она просто не сумела удержаться от искушения осуществить давно лелеемую месть. Так ее воспитали. Это было сильнее её.   
Леди Айрена приподнялась на цыпочки и дунула на золотистый огонек, точно задувала свечку. Вместо того, чтобы потухнуть или рассыпаться, искра светлячком легко взвилась вверх, к зубчатым бастионам крепостной стены. Еще несколько мгновений она отчетливо различалась на фоне каменной кладки, а потом исчезла. То ли перелетела через стену королевского замка, то ли все-таки истаяла, как положено недолговечным колдовским наваждениям. 

 

Глава восьмая. Тарантия: Ложь и истина. 

 

Времени всегда недостаточно, особенно когда оно позарез необходимо.   
– Да, нас всего двое, – признал мессир Хальк. – Но два целеустремленных человека способны на многое. Ступай в город.   
Майлдаф забросил цистру на плечо и отправился навстречу окутанным сырым утренним туманом улицам Тарантии. К её тавернам, постоялым дворам и дешевым забегаловкам, где порой не было даже скамей и посетители жевали стоя. Он шел по городу, ощущая себя смутьяном и разносчиком чумы – а может, предвестником грядущего очищения.   
Мысли об очищении потянули за собой воспоминания о брате Джеролано и объятом чадным пламенем Гайарде. Свирепствует ли еще непримиримый радетель за веру и чистоту, или потерпел сокрушительное поражение от воспрянувших духом пуантенских баронов? Значит, монах явился туда совсем не по зову разгневанного божества, как он кичливо уверял доверчивых горожан, но лишь заради обещанного вознаграждения. Брат Джеролано ничуть не отличался от пронырливого мошенника, обдирающего на углу доверчивых раззяв в «три скорлупки». Но ему удалось пошатнуть незыблемость герцогской власти и возмутить город против своего правителя.   
«А я смогу поступить так, если понадобится? Сумею увлечь людей за собой?»   
Мысли об угодившем в коварную ловушку Леопарде обжигали сердце сильнее раскаленного железа. Лиессин никогда не бывал за решеткой, но знал, что ничего хорошего там нет и быть не может. Беспомощность и обреченность, темнота, сырость и муки. А он косвенно причастен к тому, что произошло с Просперо. Всю оставшуюся жизнь ему нести на плечах незримый груз вины, эту постыдную тайну. Если б ему достало силы духа признаться во всем! Может, ничего тогда бы не случилось – или Просперо, человек, искушенный в дворцовых интригах, сумел обернуть ситуацию в свою пользу.   
Но он промолчал. Ну почему боги сотворили его таким болваном! В наказание семье, что ли?   
От размышлений о судьбе пуантенского герцога Майлдаф, как следующий проторенным путем усталый ломовой конь на шахте, возвращался к участи Лоана. Одно не вязалось с другим. Барышня Айрена уверяла, что проходимца Джеролано снарядила и отправила в Пуантен ее мать. Это было правдой, что подтвердила чародейская искра. Но кто похитил Лоркана и велел отправиться в Гайард самому Льоу – еще один неведомый враг Леопарда? Или барышня была не до конца честна и умолчала о чем-то? Неужели при всей своей осведомленности Айрена не знает о роли, отведенной в этой зловещей истории Лиессину Майлдафу?   
Сколько вопросов – и ни одного ответа. Льоу не решился рассказать барону Юсдалю о похищенном брате, опасаясь, что архивариус отругает его, на чем свет стоит – за тупость, непредусмотрительность и нерешительность. Хальк не стал возражать, когда Льоу вновь собрался во дворец. Мол, надо выполнить данное обещание и спеть на проводах Ламмаса.   
Добравшись до казарм Дикой Сотни, Лиессин так и не придумал способа увидеться с барышней Айреной, да чтобы никто о том не проведал. В ночь праздника она сама отыскала их. Конечно, можно рискнуть попросить о помощи Ойсина, но у того достанет ума заподозрить неладное. Или решить, что младший сородич совсем страх потерял и тайком охмуряет невесту принца, пока Коннахар в отъезде.   
А ему позарез нужно потолковать с Айреной!   
Лиессин несколько раз обошел просторный двор, где шло празднество, стараясь показаться в самых освещенных уголках. Если барышня так наблюдательна и проницательна, может, заметит его и смекнет, что он не просто так сюда притащился?   
Где-то после полуночи, когда даже разгулявшиеся вояки притомились, а добрая часть костров и факелов погасла, слуха темрийца коснулся легчайший шепот:  
– Сюда. Поднимайся по лестнице.   
Ступеньки в крытой галерее были стершимися до разной высоты и узкими. Карабкаясь на едва различимый призыв, Льоу пару раз едва не загремел вниз. Слух его не подвел: Айрена и впрямь скрывалась там. Юная графиня Кейран спряталась за толстой колонной. Высунулась на мгновение, взмахом руки подозвав Лиессина ближе, и юркнула в глухой закуток. Там было так сумрачно, что Майлдаф с трудом различал бледный овал ее лица.   
– Я надеялась, кто-нибудь из вас сегодня появится, – торопливо выдохнула она. – Заплатила слугам на празднике, чтобы сразу оповестили меня, если наткнутся на тебя или мессира Юсдаля. У меня скверные новости.   
– А у меня вопрос, – перебил девушку Лиессин. – Новости могут обождать пару мгновений? Всего один вопрос, очень важный для меня. Барышня Айрена, раз ты все тут знаешь, тебе не доводилось слышать о пропавшем подростке из Темры по имени?..  
– Лоркан Майлдаф, – отчетливо выговорила Айрена. – Ты обдумал все, и догадался. Я не хотела говорить при бароне Юсдале. Не знала, насколько вы доверяете друг другу. Да, моя матушка сочла, что одного проповедника недостаточно. Она рассчитывала замарать репутацию герцога. У нее много верных людей повсюду, и кто-то поведал ей о вас, братьях из Темры. Она велела похитить мальчика и спрятать в подвалах под Железной башней. У меня ушло несколько дней, чтобы найти, где его содержат. Видимо, в эти дни ты и приходил – и Мианна велела тебе ехать в Пуантен, угрожая убить брата, так?  
– Лоан жив? – Льоу схватил девушку за руки, не обратив внимания на испуганный вскрик. – Он жив? Скажи, что он жив и до сих пор в Тарантии!   
– Он в Тарантии, – Айрена слабо трепыхнулась, пытаясь вырваться.   
– Можешь провести меня к нему? Можешь помочь ему бежать? Ты должна нам помочь, слышишь?!   
– Отпусти меня, – тихо, но твердо потребовала графиня Кейран. – Отпусти и обещай, что будешь держать себя в руках, что бы тебе не пришлось выслушать. Клянись, не то я уйду и ты никогда больше меня не увидишь. Клянись!   
– Обещаю, – Майлдаф на всякий случай убрал руки за спину и чуть попятился. – Я не причиню тебе вреда, только умоляю – скажи, что с моим братом?   
– Я разыскала его в подземельях, – быстро заговорила леди Лаурис. – Пошла к матери и заявила: низко и недостойно последовательницы Искусства использовать ребенка в своих замыслах. Мы поссорились, но я настояла на своем. Мианна обещала отпустить Лоркана. Сказала, что известит тебя, мол, сделка расторгнута и вы оба свободны. Но прежде она хотела привлечь твоего брата к участию в некоем ритуале. Чтобы успокоить мятущуюся душу короля, так она уверяла. Я спросила, зачем ей ребенок для заклятия. Она сказала – мол, детский разум чист и открыт. Я предложила себя, ведь я дева и вдобавок чародейка, но ей непременно требовался мальчик. Мы… я… – она начала запинаться, – я все равно настояла на своем участии. Мы провели обряд вместе. Но все пошло не так. Мы не сумели прорваться сквозь стену. Не смогли достучаться, невзирая на все наши усилия…   
– Лоан, – с нажимом повторил Майлдаф. – Что с ним? Он пострадал? Да неважно, я отвезу его домой, он поправится, мы непременно выходим его…   
– Он умер, – всхлипнула Айрена. – Твой брат умер. Что-то случилось, и он умер. Седмицу назад мы похоронили его. Достойно, как положено. Если хочешь, отведу тебя на могилу.   
– Что? – растерянно переспросил Льоу. – Что ты сказала?..  
– Он умер! – девушка повысила голос и немедля зажала себе рот ладонью. – Он умер, и мы в свой час оплачем его, но нужно думать о живых! Выслушай же меня! Леопард, твой герцог – он не выдержал! Признался во всем, что от него хотели услышать! Теперь ему остался день или два жизни, неужели ты не понимаешь?  
– Барон Юсдаль говорил, его непременно должны судить, – вялым, заплетающимся языком выговорил Лиессин.   
– В прежние времена – да, несомненно. Но сейчас все решается желанием короля, а он… он не в себе и склонен внимать уговорам моей матери. Та добивается смерти герцога. Его казнят, и все рухнет! Будет смута, будет война!..  
– Понял, – кивнул Льоу. Натянутая до отказа струна с неслышным звоном лопнула, хлестнув обрывками по душе и оставив на ней глубокие кровоточащие следы. Барышня Айрена, будь она проклята вместе со своей матушкой-ведьмой, говорила чистую правду. Мертвым ничем не поможешь, а вот живым – еще возможно. – Теперь я все понял. Спасибо тебе. Возвращайся обратно и будь осторожна.   
– Я всегда осторожна, – девушка выпростала руку из складок плаща и осторожно, как невесомым холодным перышком, коснулась виска Льоу. – Ты тоже береги себя, певец. Может, судьба будет милостива к нам, и мы встретимся – но не так, как сегодня. Прости, что принесла тебе горе.   
Она ускользнула по галерее, растворившись в чередовании света и теней. Темриец какое-то время стоял на месте, сунув ладони за пояс и покачиваясь с пятки на носок, а потом решительно сбежал вниз по крутым лестничным ступенькам.   
Все, что он совершил потом, Льоу проделывал в состоянии холодного, взнузданного железной уздечкой бешенства. Оно вытеснило все прочие чувства – осторожность, былую робость и жалкие обрывки страха. Остались только ярость и гнев, породившие незнакомую прежде, кристальной ясности расчетливость. Словно Льоу перестал быть собой, странствующим бардом Лиессином из Темры, и стал иным человеком. Озлобленным, решительным и точно знающим, что и как делать, чтобы добиться своего.   
Он начал с трактиров, расположенных поблизости от королевского дворца и открытых до самого утра. Пил, не ощущая вкуса хмеля, пел, наплевав на каноны искусства и затверженные с детства правила. Наставники твердили ему, что бард не имеет права вмешиваться в чужие дрязги, разве что с целью остановить раздор. Бард не должен принимать чью-либо сторону в споре, руководствоваться гневом либо обидой. Да, любому барду и филиду ведомы песни, служащие для прославления битвы и пробуждения в людях тяги к пролитию чужой крови. Но такие песни – разящее оружие. Как добрый меч, они не должны извлекаться из ножен без нужды. Суть ремесла барда кроется в успокоении нравов и примирении враждующих.   
Так обучали бессчетные поколения певцов, что бродили по земле зеленых холмов и быстрых рек до появления Лиессина Майлдафа.   
И все это не имело ровным счетом никакого значения.   
Льоу волновало и заботило только одно. Заставить людей, коротающих ночь в таверне в обнимку с кружкой эля, безоговорочно поверить его словам. Вселить в их сердца хоть каплю мужества. Пусть, вернувшись домой, они поделятся этим странным, непривычным чувством с родней и соседями. Пусть, как горящие искры, разнесут свой гнев дальше, на улицы, в соседние кварталы. Ему необходимы души этих людей. Их решимость, их вера в то, что им предстоит совершить подвиг во имя короны.   
«Перо и слово в опытных руках куда опаснее меча», – так однажды обмолвился барон Хальк Юсдаль. Вряд ли старый книжник подозревал, насколько окажется прав.   
Под утро Льоу разрешил себе немного подремать на лавке в одной из таверн – иначе к вечеру он начал валиться бы с ног и заговариваться, а ему требовался ясный рассудок. Еще толком не проснувшись, Лиессин прислушался к разговорам посетителей.   
Посеянные в отчаявшихся и смятенных душах ядовитые семена дали пышные всходы. Обыватели Тарантии уже не перешептывались украдкой, но говорили в полный голос. Говорили об оборотне в короне, о нарастающем безумии короля, готового ввергнуть страну в военный хаос, о Леопарде в застенках, о дружинах Пуантена, наверняка спешащих на выручку своему герцогу. Немедля из темных углов выбрались старики, что помнили последнюю осаду Тарантии немедийским войском, случившуюся почти лет тридцать тому, и охотно делились воспоминаниями о пережитых ужасах. Враги тогда перегородили реку ниже по течению, и Хорот вышел из берегов, затопив прилегающие к порту кварталы. Мертвецы плавали прямо по улицам, их негде было хоронить. Запасы провианта на складах оказались подмоченными и испорченными. Начался голод. Люди шли к стенам дворца, умоляя дать им еды, но Нумедидес приказал страже стрелять по горожанам горящими стрелами. Еще немного, и вдобавок к осаде в столице вспыхнул бы мятеж против короля. Остановило его только своевременное появление войска под знаменами Золотого Леопарда. Пуантенцы, коих вел его светлость Троцеро, дядюшка нынешнего герцога, прорвали осаду, спася Нумедидеса от неминуемой гибели. Как потом признавал в беседах с доверенными друзьями сам Троцеро, зря они так усердствовали. Надо было обождать денек-другой в виду столицы, дав горожанам возможность свершить правосудие. Дурной поступок, но от скольких последующих бед он уберег бы страну!   
«Хорошо, – отстраненно похвалил сам себя Лиессин. – Но недостаточно».   
Он отправился к барону Юсдалю, отмечая по дороге, как в городе нарастают недовольство и волнения. Хальк тоже провел тревожную ночь, беспокоясь за исчезнувшего невесть куда темрийца, и с порога спросил, что такое у Льоу с лицом.   
– Ничего, – равнодушно подивился вопросу Майлдаф. Провел ладонью по щеке, отметив, что надо бы сбрить отросшую щетину. – Лицо как лицо. Мессир Юсдаль, прошлой ночью я виделся с Айреной. Леди говорит, Просперо приговорен к смерти. Это случится сегодня или завтра. Не будет никакого суда королевской скамьи, ничего. Только публичная казнь, чтобы любой и всякий осознал безжалостность власти трона Льва.   
Он ждал, что архивариус опять разохается, призывая богов и честя судьбу за немилость к Аквилонии, но Хальк мрачно кивнул:  
– Так и думал, что этим закончится. Надо действовать. Идем во дворец. Чем ближе к центру событий, тем лучше. Полагаю, ночь ты провел не зря?   
– Достаточно швырнуть в костер первый факел, и Тарантия заполыхает, – уверил хрониста Лиессин. Подумал и добавил: – Надеюсь, что заполыхает.   
Львиные врата, как водится, стояли запертыми, караульные у потаенных Черных врат долго не хотели впускать подозрительную парочку. Помогло только упоминание Ойсина Мабидана – связываться с капитаном Дикой Сотни, известным своим бешеным нравом, никому не хотелось. Ойсина удалось сыскать в казармах, но меч по найму был сильно не в духе.   
– Во дворце минувшей ночью стряслось что-то неладное, – нехотя буркнул он. – Что именно – никто толком не знает. То ли король в гневе опять крушил все направо и налево, то ли ворожил кто из придворных, а кто именно – хрен дознаешься. Видели вспышки в окнах, слышали крики, но и только. Все молчат, словно воды в рот набрали. Майлдаф, чего в такую рань притащился? Праздновать завершение Ламмаса ввечеру собирались, хотя нынче какие праздники…   
– Мы обязаны поведать тебе кое-что, – начал Льоу. Ойсин вопросительно поднял бровь, и бард веско добавил: – По требованию чести и верности короне.   
– Излагай, – Мабидан махнул свободным от несения службы воинам, чтоб отошли подальше к входу и не мешались при важном разговоре.   
– Говорить буду не я, а мой товарищ, – предупредил Лиессин. – Его имя – Хальк Юсдаль. Прежде он служил королевским хронистом и лучшим другом его величества. Хальк свидетельствовал вступление Конана на трон и проживал во дворце до весны минувшего года.   
– Да знаю я мессира Юсдаля, – не дослушал Ойсин. – Не раз замечал при дворе, пока он не… не отбыл из Тарантии. Ходил слух, якобы он устал от забот, получил отставку и укатил в Ларвик, выращивать свиней.   
– Почти истинно, за исключением свиноводства. Никогда не испытывал тяги к деревенской жизни, – барон Юсдаль откашлялся и начал говорить. Рассказ вышел кратким, зато на удивление ёмким и почти не требующим дополнительных пояснений. Когда Хальк закончил свою повесть, Ойсин поскреб в затылке и озадаченно крякнул:  
– Вот оно как. И вы, вы оба, готовы поклясться именем и могилами предков, что сказываете чистую правду?  
– Да, – почти в один голос произнесли Хальк и Льоу.   
– Выходит, король – не король? – дотошно уточнил Мабидан. – И это устроила Мианна Лаурис, почти королевская теща? А под Железной башней втайне содержат пуантенского герцога?   
– Да, – снова повторил Хальк Юсдаль.   
– В другое время я кликнул бы пронырливых молодцев с дознавательского приказа и предложил бы вам объяснится с ними… но не сегодня, – Ойсин, сделав над собой изрядное усилие, понизил от природы громкий и рокочущий голос почти до шепота. – Да, наше дело маленькое, стой на посту, глазей вокруг, примечай важное и необычное. Прежде, когда король еще выезжал в город, мы сопровождали его. Может, нас и кличут варварами с севера, но мы не глухие и не слепые. Кое-кто из моих людей приметил гербы со златым леопардом. А потом пуантенцы, числом не меньше двадцати душ, сгинули. Пропали без вести, вместе со своим герцогом. Мы знаем его в лицо – сколько раз видели, а кое-кто из наших так и вовсе служил в Пуантене под его началом. Пошарили по дворцу, но не нашли никаких следов пребывания пуантенцев. Только в подвалы под башней нам не пришло в голову сунуться. Там давным-давно все заперто и заложено кирпичом. Но вы-то откуда об этом прознали?   
Барон Юсдаль и Майлдаф переглянулись. По дороге они не успели обсудить, как правдоподобно солгать в ответ на этот вопрос, напрашивающийся сам собой.   
– Ладно, – отмахнулся Ойсин. – И так понятно, что у мессира Юсдаля во дворце имеется уйма старых знакомых. Кто-то из ваших друзей оказался достаточно сметливым и отважным, чтобы пошарить вокруг Железной башни. Так и быть, я не стану выспрашивать имен. Лучше скажите, чего вы хотите от нас? Учинить бунт против короля? Мои люди никогда не такое не пойдут.   
– Даже если станет ясно, что деяния короля неумолимо влекут страну к погибели? – ввернул коварный вопрос Лиессин. – И что король не способен отвечать за собственные поступки?   
– М-м… – Ойсин замялся. Он был лихим и бесстрашным рубакой, отличным командиром для своих людей, но честно признавал, что кое-какие стороны жизни во дворце слишком трудны для его понимания. Гвардейцы Дикой Сотни служили королю Конану и брали его золото, клялись ему в верности и преданности, сражались там, куда его величеству было угодно их отправить… но они не нанимались исполнять приказы невесть кого, выдающего себя за короля, и женщины-чародейки! – Мне нужно поразмыслить над тем, что вы сказали. Посоветоваться с теми, кому доверяю.   
– Время уходит, – нетерпеливо напомнил Хальк. – Время утекает меж пальцев, как вода. Завтра может оказаться, что совершенные нынче ошибки неисправимы.   
– Знаю, – огрызнулся Мабидан. – Но я столько лет ел хлеб короля и был его мечом. Воинская клятва не драный сапог, чтобы запросто вышвырнуть ее за порог и позабыть!   
– Есть вещи превыше клятв, – настаивал Юсдаль. – И потом, я же не призываю к убийству короля. Напротив, мы должны спасти его, избавив от скверного влияния госпожи Мианны. Может, тогда он опомнится и все наладится…   
У дверей казарм возникло некое бурное волнение. Подбежавший с улицы гвардеец настойчиво втолковывал караульным, размахивая руками и явно добиваясь разрешения немедля доложиться капитану Сотни. Сообщение сочли достаточно важным, чтобы пропустить внутрь.   
– Капитан, капитан! – взывал гвардеец. Судя по акценту, клочковатой рыжей бороде и плетеному кожаному доспеху, он был из колена нордов, вот только Льоу не мог определить в точности, равнинных или горных. – Тут примчался гонец с распоряжением для Драконов и для нас. Им велено в составе роты немедля выйти на Старый рынок под стенами, ну тот, что прозывают Голодным Брюхом. Разогнать к демоновой матушке торговцев и встать в оцепление. Потом их сменим мы. На площади всю ночь будет работать артель плотников, чтобы к утру смастерить помост. Для казни четвертованием.   
– Кого казнят? – барон Юсдаль на удар сердца опередил вопрос Ойсина. Льоу промолчал, ибо не сомневался в том, что им ответят.   
– Пуантенского Леопарда, – в полнейшей растерянности вымолвил гвардеец. – Якобы за заговор против его величества и другие великие вины. Герольдов с оглашением приговора велено попридержать. Их отправят в город ближе к вечеру, чтоб горожане не взволновались… Капитан, что ж деется-то, а? 

 

Расчет на тайну и секретность не оправдался. Для начала дружно возмутились торговцы и торговки Голодного Брюха, изгоняемые королевской гвардией с законных мест. От бранных слов и поношений почтенные купцы быстро перешли к делу. В Черных Драконов полетели метко запущенные булыжники, гнилье, дохлая рыба, поленья и все, что подвернется под руку. Гвардейцы были вынуждены перегруппироваться и вызвать подмогу. К закату две конные роты расчистили и окружили площадь.  
Загрохотали кованые копыта – тяжеловозы везли телеги с бревнами и штабелями досок. Подгоняемые угрозами гвардейцев плотники начали работу по сооружению помоста, но завершить ее не удалось. В сумерках площадь обступило множество возмущенных горожан, только что услышавших от герольдов о назначенной на утро казни. Темноту прорезали горшки с раскаленными углями, факелы и кувшины с горючей смолой. Артельные, переглянувшись между собой, сочли весьма разумным поступком захватить инструмент и лошадей, и потихоньку смыться. Наполовину возведенный помост и сосновые доски жарко заполыхали. Толпа, невзирая на приказы Драконов немедля разойтись по домам, и не думала никуда уходить. Напротив, с каждым отбитым курантами колоколом людей прибывало и прибывало. Старший над гвардейцами предпочел снять оцепление, выстроить Драконов в колонну и с достоинством отступить в замок.   
Стоило воротинам затвориться за кавалеристами, как в них ударил первый булыжник. Камни застучали по дереву, подобно частому осеннему граду. Люди громко и разноголосо требовали к ответу короля, канцлера, справедливости, снижения налогов, открыть бордели и вернуть отнятые у города привилегии. Гордый замок под знаменем Льва оказался взят обывателями в плотную крикливую осаду.   
Признаться по правде, стойкость осаждающих поддерживалась не только единством идеи и пламенными призывами некоего барда с севера, но и бочками с вином, доставленными к Голодному Брюху неизвестным доброжелателем.   
– Вино при бунте лишним никогда не бывает, – веско заявил Хальк Юсдаль. Барон без всякого сожаления взглянул в последний раз на переливчатое сияние рубинов ордена Малого Льва с мечами, прежде чем королевская награда перешла из рук законного владельца в руки ростовщика, обратившись в десяток мешочков со звонкими солидами. Хальк пожелал Льоу удачи и ушел – закупать бочонки и исполнять свою часть плана.   
Ночь тянулась и тянулась. Больше всего Льоу страшился, что горожане струхнут и разбегутся, если на площадь заявится Дикая Сотня или конная гвардия с копьями наперевес. Но в замке, похоже, не сыскалось никого, способного отдать приказ рассеять сборище под стенами. Ворота стояли закрытыми и лишь слегка вздрагивали при гулких ударах камней. Лиессин пел, убеждал, обращался к каждому, кто был готов слушать – с легким удивлением выслушивая в ответ собственные недавние россказни, успевшие стать в умах горожан непреложными истинами. Почти все без исключения обыватели Тарантии крепко уверовали в то, что последний год ими правил не подлинный король, но злобный демон в облике Киммерийца. Не сходились горожане лишь в причине, по которой могло приключиться эдакое горе-злосчастье. Кто говорил, все из-за смерти королевы, кто ссылался на предсмертное проклятие Тот-Амона, кто с пеной у рта уверял – всему виной происки зловредных немедийцев, заславших колдуна али ведьму в королевское окружение. Майлдаф охотно поддерживал любую из этих баек, лишь бы народ оставался на площади и не терял бодрости духа.   
К рассвету старая цистра не выдержала выпавших на ее долю суровых испытаний. Жалостно хрустнув, широкий гриф сорвался со шпеньков и отвалился, закачавшись на растянутых жилках струн. Льоу показалось, в его руках мертвым холодным грузом обмяк издохший по старости верный пес или ястреб. Только что он был рядом с тобой, а вот его нет. Душа его устремилась в край Вечной охоты, где трубят рога и скачет со своей свитой Лугг, хранитель всей живых тварей.   
Над крышами и башнями Тарантии растекалось бледное розовое зарево пробуждающегося солнца. Поравнявшись с одним из костерков, сложенных из обломков торговых палаток, Майлдаф опустил цистру в объятия неярких язычков пламени. Он не стал задерживаться и смотреть, как с округлого корпуса тягуче потечет расплавившийся лак, как завьются от жара струны и певучая цистра обратится в наполненную огнем скорлупку. Она исполнила свой долг и упокоилась с честью. Его дела очень далеки от завершения.   
Львиные врата распахнулись. Узрев сверкающий доспехами строй гвардейцев и десятка три воителей Дикой Сотни, горожане невольно отхлынули назад, прекратив швырять камни. Образовался длинный извилистый проход, выводящий как раз к обугленным останкам помоста для предстоящей казни. Выстроившиеся полукругом Черные Драконы и Сотня начали оттеснять горожан назад, освобождая пространство подле ворот. Суровые воины Полуночи не пустили в ход оружие, предпочитая рыкать на замешкавшихся, отпугивая людей своим зловещим видом и частым стуком топоров по щитам.  
– Король, король!.. – тревожно загудели над ухом. В отличие от барона Юсдаля, придворного до мозга костей и кончиков ногтей, Льоу никогда не сталкивался с правителем Тарантии. Вовсю работая локтями, темриец протолкался ближе и даже привстал на цыпочки, стараясь из-за колышущегося моря голов разглядеть хоть что-нибудь.   
Он увидел восседавшего на крупном вороном коне мужчину внушающего уважение телосложения, облаченного в черное с серебром. Через плечо был перекинут шерстяной шарф в черно-алую клетку, цветов клана Канахов. Лицо с крупными, словно вырезанными из камня чертами казалось слегка отсутствующим и не имеющим возраста, набрякшие веки прикрывали глаза. Полагавшейся по титулу короны на челе правителя не имелось вовсе, и налетавший с реки ветер свободно развевал длинные волосы – некогда черные, а сейчас выцветшие до тусклого оттенка соли с перцем.  
Обок с королем на гнедой кобыле ехала стройная женщина. Алое платье, богато расшитое золотой канителью, свитые в тугой узел светлые косы и полупрозрачная вуаль, укрывавшая лицо дамы от посторонних взглядов. Как утверждал Ойсин, привилегией ехать подле короля пользовалась только Мианна Кейран, так что это наверняка была графиня из Шамара. Чародейка с патентом, убившая Лоркана.   
Лиессин перевел взгляд дальше, на медленно выкатившуюся из ворот телегу, запряженную парой мулов. Обычнейшая скрипучая подвода, на которой крестьяне перевозят всякий скарб, бочки с пивом, свиные туши и тысячу иных полезных в хозяйстве вещей. Мулов вел под уздцы кто-то из Дикой Сотни. На телеге был установлен высокий шест, а к шесту привязан человек. Телега подпрыгивала на булыжниках, человека мотало из стороны в сторону. Он пытался поднять голову, чтобы отважно взглянуть в лицо грядущей смерти, но всякий раз обессиленно ронял ее. Льоу был слишком далеко, чтобы опознать приговоренного, но ему и не требовалось подбираться ближе.   
«Я уже потерял одного, кому принадлежало мое сердце. Если потеряю и второго, останется дорога только в петлю».   
Мрачная процессия не доехала до помоста, остановившись в перелете стрелы от замковых стен. Черные Драконы замкнули круг, развернув лошадей головами к горожанам и держа наготове длинные копья. Варварская Сотня оказалась внутри, образовав малое кольцо подле телеги. Сборище обывателей Тарантии волновалось, гудело морским прибоем, грозно раскачивалось туда-сюда, выжидая, кто первым рискнет возвысить голос. К чему призовет – бежать или сражаться.   
– Сегодня мы вершим правосудие, – наверное, прежде король Аквилонии был способен без особых усилий переорать целое вражеское войско. Но и теперь, на закате дней, он не нуждался в глашатаях, чтобы донести свое слово до каждого, явившегося к Голодному Брюху. Толпа испуганно притихла, внимая правителю – так свора прекращает лаять и поджимает хвосты при виде хозяина. – Правосудие над коварным изменником, что долгие годы прикидывался верным другом. Кто выжидал момент для удара в спину. Кто погряз в грехах и разврате, и наконец замыслил страшное злоумышление на сами основы власти…   
Конан говорил ровно и не сбиваясь, точно зачитывал незримый лист с подробной росписью приговора. Голос его казался напрочь лишенным выразительности, происходящее словно нагоняло на него немыслимую скуку – а может, он толком не сознавал, кого и зачем приговаривает к смерти. На протяжении его речи женщина в алом несколько раз протягивала руку к Киммерийцу, но всякий раз быстро отдергивала, словно обжегшись.   
– Взвесив дела и помыслы изменника, мы приняли решение своеручно предать его смерти…   
Толпа сдавленно охнула. За двадцать с небольшим лет правления король-варвар приговорил к смерти только участников Мятежа Четырех, что задумывали скинуть варвара с трона Аквилонии. Да и тех потом помиловал, заменив казнь лишением титулов и ссылкой. Конан никогда и никого не казнил собственными руками, тем более под стенами собственного дворца. В страшном сне никому не могло прийти в голову, что однажды правитель трона Льва поднимет карающий меч на вернейшего друга и союзника, Просперо Пуантенского.   
Стоявший в толпе Лиессин Майлдаф набрал побольше воздуху. До чего все-таки непредсказуемая штука жизнь.   
– Ложь! Ложь на устах твоих, от первого до последнего слова, ты, отродье демонов! Ты не наш король! Тебе неведомо милосердие и верность, ты просто лживая тварь, алчная до крови!   
Льоу показалось, что-то лопнуло у него в горле, наполнив рот соленой горечью. Он захлебнулся недосказанными словами, но первый отчаянный выкрик сделал свое дело.   
Сомневавшаяся и устрашенная было толпа с утробным воем качнулась вперед, без труда смяв и опрокинув конную цепочку Драконов. Рядом с подводой вскипело маленькое сражение. Дикая Сотня, приняв решение, обернула мечи в защиту герцога, не подпуская к телеге никого – ни королевских гвардейцев, ни горожан.   
Вороной конь взметнулся на дыбы, визжа и молотя копытами воздух. Окружённый десятком конных, король устремился к замку. Дама в алом платье, сумев удержаться в седле и безжалостно нахлестывая лошадь, устремилась за ними. Толпа хлынула следом, неостановимым бурным потоком ворвавшись в распахнутый настежь зев Львиных врат. Кого-то сбили с ног, и Лиессин был уверен, что пробежал по дергающемуся человеческому телу.   
В иное время он постарался бы остановиться и помочь бедняге, хотя бы оттащив того в сторону. Но не сейчас. В Гайарде толпа была против него и он стоял против толпы. Теперь же он был на ее гребне, и она стремительно влекла его вперед, как щепку в половодье. Темриец проклял бы себя до конца дней, если б хоть на миг упустил из вида платье цвета свежей крови с золотыми искрами. Он мчался за Мианной Лаурис, неотвратимый, как смерть, отшвыривая любого, кто неосторожно вставал у него на пути.   
Женщина пронеслась через широкий двор, лихо соскочила с лошади, и, высоко подернув подол и спотыкаясь, устремилась вверх по крутой лестнице. Вокруг надрывно орали, призывая сражаться за короля и проклиная демонов, лязгало железо, пронзительно свистнула стрела. Мианна потеряла вуаль, легким облачком спорхнувшую на каменные плиты, ударилась плечом в дверь, но та оказалась заперта. Лаурис алым вихрем помчалась по длинной галерее дальше – но тут Лиессин прыжком настиг ее, мертвой хваткой вцепившись в локоть.   
– Помоги мне! – кажется, женщина сгоряча приняла его за воина Дикой Сотни. – Надо спрятаться, пока все не закончится!..   
Она осеклась. Лиессин некстати подумал, что она и впрямь очень красива. Может, даже красивее дочери. Лицо, как кошачья мордочка, высоко вздернутые брови, вытянутые к вискам нежные серые глаза, в которых плескался страх и запоздалое понимание. Ее губы округлились – но вместо того, чтоб завизжать, позвать на помощь или умолять о пощаде, Мианна Кейран выдохнула:   
– Ты. Милосердные боги, это ты – Майлдаф из Темры. Ты пришел за мной.   
Она попятилась, беспомощно вытянув перед собой тонкие руки в жестких облачках кружев. Прическа развалилась, и завитые прядки болтались по обе стороны лица. Тонкий голос срывался и дрожал, умоляя:  
– Выслушай меня. Ради всего святого, выслушай! Я виновата перед тобой, но я не хотела! Не хотела, чтобы все обернулось так! Не желала смерти твоему брату! Не знаю, как ты отыскал меня – но если кто-то направил тебя, не верь, но сперва выслушай!   
– Говори, – с трудом разомкнул губы Льоу. Надо было прикончить ведьму, но Лиессин Майлдаф никогда прежде не убивал женщину. И, прежде чем забрать ее жизнь, он хотел узнать – зачем, ради чего она сотворила то, что сделала? – Я знаю, ты из Глейрио. Поэтому ты мстила Просперо – за своих предков.   
– Я не добивалась его казни! – с неожиданной силой и мукой в голосе выкрикнула Мианна. – Да, я мечтала увидеть Леопарда поверженным. Я устроила возмущение в провинции против него и отправила к нему тебя, чтоб ему было чем заняться. Даже посоветовала королю вызывать Просперо сюда – но и только! Я рассчитывала, что здесь его будут судить. Суд наверняка будет милостивым, а я великодушно приду к нему на помощь. Просперо вдовец и всегда платит свои долги – так почему бы ему не взять в новые супруги ту, что помогла ему в трудный час?  
– Врешь, – хрипло припечатал Льоу.   
– Нет! – взвыла Мианна. – Нет, клянусь Иштар Милосердной! Я хотела выдать Айрену за принца и стать женой Пуантенца! Но все пошло наперекосяк, а король после смерти Дженны сошел с ума!   
– Еще б ему не сойти, с твоей-то помощью.  
– Да нет же! – Мианна обхватила себя за плечи, с тоской глядя на молодого человека. – Нет! Он терял рассудок, придворные попрятались по углам, и только я пыталась что-то сделать! Да, я сотворила призрак Дженны – чтобы он хоть немного отвлекся от своей скорби. Потом у барона Юсдаля, архивариуса, достало запоздалого мужества явиться к королю и заговорить с ним. Конан хотел казнить его, я еле уговорила короля ограничиться отставкой, надеясь, что барон догадается быстр покинуть столицу. Юсдаль уехал, а я осталась одна! Одна, понимаешь ты! Призрак королевы больше не сдерживал короля – Конан просто перестал его видеть. Он стал замкнутым и подозрительным. Я так боялась его! Надеялась на приезд Пуантенца, как на избавление!   
– Если ты знала, что творится в Тарантии, зачем завлекла Леопарда в змеиное гнездо?   
– Король… Конан вроде бы пришел в себя. Обещал, что не тронет Просперо и пальцем, но справедливо рассмотрит его провинности со всех сторон, – бесслезно всхлипнула Мианна. – Я поверила. Вместо этого он бросил приехавшего Леопарда в каменный мешок и требовал, чтобы тот оговорил сам себя. Я ходила с королем в подвалы, убеждала прекратить, твердила, что Просперо невиновен, но он оставался глух ко мне. Ему просто нравились чужие мучения! Нравились, будь я проклята! Он пребывал в здравом уме, и ему нравилось пытать Леопарда!   
– Как тебе нравилось пытать моего брата? – отстраненно спросил Льоу.  
– Я пальцем не прикоснулась к твоему брату! Только в день, когда пригрозила тебе!   
– А теперь ты скажешь, что не использовала Лоркана ни в каких ритуалах?..  
– Использовала! – в ярости прокричала женщина. – Да! Тогда я еще полагала, что на Конане порча и пыталась снять ее. Мальчику ничего не грозило! Ничего! Но что-то отразило мои чары и ударило в него! Он умер, умер у меня на руках, можешь ты это понять?! В тот день я осознала, что король не безумен, не проклят и не одурманен. Не безумие разъедало его душу, а власть. Победитель чудищ сам превратился в чудовище, и не нашлось героя, способного встать у него на пути. А я – я просто женщина, не рыцарь и не герой!   
– Лжешь, ведьма, – ожесточенно затряс головой Лиессин.   
– Я говорю правду! Ну подумай сам, зачем мне лгать тебе? Правду в обмен на правду – кто оклеветал меня? Кто назвал меня ведьмой? От кого ты узнал о ритуале?  
Майлдаф отмолчался, но Мианна и сама оказалась в силах догадаться. Она застонала, как подстреленное влет животное, бессознательно рванулась в сторону, пытаясь не убежать, но спрятаться от себя и своих догадок. Вскинувшиеся руки Льоу сомкнулись вокруг ее шеи, безжалостно скомкав пышный воротник. Мианна вцепилась в его предплечья, сражаясь за лишний глоток воздуха, разевая перекошенный рот, хрипя и задыхаясь. Ее прекрасные глаза расширились, а зрачки стали крошечными. Борясь, они переступали с ноги на ногу, раскачиваясь и словно бы танцуя, пока не оказались напротив полукруглого окна галереи. Внизу с криками метались люди. Острые ноготки леди Лаурис полосовали кожу, как если бы она и впрямь была разъяренной дерущейся кошкой. Лиессин отпихнул ее, в растерянности увидев, как женщина боком ударилась о каменное ограждение. Она перевалилась на другую сторону и упала, только кружевные юбки и туфли мелькнули. Льоу метнулся следом, выглянул – Мианна распростерлась внизу на камнях, нелепо изогнувшись и отбросив правую руку в сторону.   
Наверное, он должен был что-то почувствовать. Хотя бы удовлетворение от гибели врага. Но на душе было пусто. Там гулял, завывая, пепельный серый вихрь, и, отчаянно крича, пробивалась к сознанию единственная здравая мысль: отыскать Халька Юсдаля.   
Пошатываясь, Льоу Майлдаф заковылял по галерее, выглядывая в оконные проемы и пытаясь сообразить, в какой части дворца разворачивается основное сражение. Там, где на руках кровоточили тонкие царапины от ногтей Мианны, надсадно болело.   
Она лгала. Конечно, лгала. Всякий трус, загнанный в угол, лжет, пытаясь спасти свою жалкую никчемную жизнь. Вдобавок она была ведьмой, значит – лгуньей вдвойне. В ее словах не нашлось и капли правды. Она пыталась выставить себя невинной жертвой обстоятельств, только и всего. Айрена говорила правду, а ее мать, даже глядя в лицо смерти, врала. У нее не было ни мужества, ни отваги дочери. Она солгала – а что ей еще оставалось делать? 

 

Изрядно утратив с возрастом в былой ловкости и хватке, барон Юсдаль по-прежнему оставался крепок и вынослив телом. Когда воодушевлённая призывом толпа рванулась на приступ коронного замка, Хальк постарался пробиться в первые ряды, предоставив Лиессина собственной участи. Парень молодой, крепкий, жизнью битый – выкрутится как-нибудь сам. Он не нанимался Майлдафу в няньки, у него своя цель.   
Мельком Юсдаль бросил взгляд на позорную телегу. Кто-то уже вскарабкался на нее и рубил веревки, освобождая приговоренного. На Дикую Сотню можно положиться: уж если варвары что решили, то будут стоять на надуманном твердо. Они защитят Просперо. Ничья враждебная рука больше не коснется Леопарда… а на все остальное – промысел небес. Если боги окажут милость и поскорее отыщется толковый лекарь, Просперо выживет.   
Хальк бежал по дворцу, знакомому до последней выщерблины в плитах, укромного закутка и путаницы внутренних переходов. Тарантийский замок был стар, не раз горел и перестраивался. Новые владельцы добавляли флигеля, эркеры и башенки, надстраивали этажи и ломали стены, объединяя соседствующие старые здания. Летописец отлично изучил огромный лабиринт из древних и новых построек, и гордился тем, что мог пройти по обширному дворцу с закрытыми глазами, ориентируясь только по шероховатости стен и тому, какой формы камни ощущаются по ногами.   
Хлынувшая во дворец толпа бестолково рассыпалась по трем расположенным веером узким нижним дворам, столкнувшись с Черными Драконами, дворцовой стражей и схватившейся за оружие дворней. Никто ничего толком не понимал. Где орали о мятеже, где призывали спасать корону, где истошно блажили, что сбылось проклятие Тот-Амона и на Тарантию напали демоны во плоти. Одышливо пыхтя, Хальк спешил следом за вороным конем, уносившим прочь человека в черном и серебряном. Он готов был отдать годовой доход за то, чтобы скинуть хотя бы десяток паршивых лет и полсотни отягощавших плоть фунтов.   
Свою душу вкупе с талантом Хальк Юсдаль с легкостью пожертвовал бы тому из богов, кто обладал бы властью обернуть время назад. Четверть века назад испуганный, но не утративший любопытства юный хронист своими глазами наблюдал свержение одного короля и приход нового правителя. С той поры хронист успел возмужать и состариться, но замок оставался прежним, а король – тем же самым человеком, которому он присягнул на верность.   
Тем же – или теперь он был другим?   
На лестнице, ведущей в Верхние дворы, Хальк неловко перешагнул через плавающий в луже крови труп гвардейца с гербом золотого льва. Человека развалил почти надвое некто, отлично владеющий полуторным мечом. А вот и вороной конь – скачет боком вдоль бежево-алой стены Рыцарского дома, разъяренно фыркая, но седло с высокой лукой пустует. Прислушавшись, Хальк различил звуки разворачивающейся неподалеку яростной стычки. Дрались где-то выше ярусом, ближе к королевским покоям и тронным залам. Никто из горожан еще не успел добраться сюда, а придворная челядь в страхе попряталась.   
– Юсдаль! Эй, Юсдаль! Стой!..  
Оглянувшись, Хальк с изрядным облегчением узрел Ойсина Мабидана вкупе с парочкой соплеменников. Прыгая через две-три ступеньки, горцы из Темры с клинками наизготовку резво бежали наверх. Взошедшее над крышами солнце ослепительно блеснуло на начищенном и отполированном металле.   
– Где король? – на бегу спросил Ойсин.  
– Чтоб я знал…  
– А молодой Майлдаф?   
– Был на площади и тоже куда-то задевался…   
– Ясно, – подвел неутешительный итог Ойсин. – Все за мной.   
Следовать за опытными вояками было малость поспокойнее, чем в одиночку храбро мчаться навстречу неизвестности. Один за другим они проскочили под аркой с нависающей над головами тяжелой железной решеткой, оказавшись в коротком и широком Парадном дворе. В дальней его стороне три низкие ступени белого мрамора плавно сходились к высоким бронзовым дверям с литыми барельефами героев и былых правителей Тарантии. Двери вели в Малую тронную залу, а перед ними шел бой – самый нелепый и невообразимый из множества сражений, виденных Хальком Юсдалем. С полдюжины Черных Драконов отбивались от собственного правителя, и еще с десяток раненых лихорадочно пытались отползти подальше, укрываясь за контрфорсами.   
Король-варвар был в своей стихии. Хальк не был в том уверен, но ему показалось – Киммериец смеялся, отражая и нанося удары собственной страже. Резко, надрывно скрежетала соударяющаяся сталь. На обрызганных водой камнях плясали пронзительно-синие тени. Воздух, судорожно втянутый Хальком, был на удивление чистым и свежим, с вяжущим ароматом близкой осени. Ламмас прошел, годовое колесо покатилось от лета к зиме.   
– Ну, и что теперь прикажешь делать? – удрученно вопросил Ойсин, отнюдь не горевший желанием выйти на мечах против собственного нанимателя. – Вязать его, что ли?   
– Дайте я поговорю с ним, – с мужеством отчаяния заявил Хальк.   
– А коли там и впрямь демон в королевской шкуре?   
– Все едино, – отмахнулся барон Юсдаль. – Я верю, воля Конана сильнее любых чар. Если настоящий король заточен в тюрьме этого обличья, он как-нибудь да даст знать о себе. В общем, не поминайте лихом.   
Трясущейся рукой затолкав вытащенный было эсток в ножны, Хальк на подгибающихся ногах отважно зашагал к литым парадным дверям. Темрийцы и горожане уверовали в байку о коварном подменыше, но барон Юсдаль отлично знал, где заканчивается правда и начинается вымысел. Любому демону, если он не совсем сдурел от жара преисподней, достанет сообразительности держаться подальше от правителя Аквилонии. Безумие, особенно принимая во внимание слова леди Айрены – вполне может статься. Но демоны? Не смешите мой гульфик. Нет никаких демонов, кроме тех, что мы заботливо взращиваем в темных уголках своей души.   
– В сторону, господа, в сторону. Дайте пройти посланцу здравого смысла, прах вас побери. Мечи прочь!..  
Внезапно Хальк осознал, что вокруг него никого не осталось. Он стоял напротив короля, и острый кончик летящего меча просвистел в каких-то двух пальцах от его лица, обдав смертельным холодком.   
– А-а, Хальк, – клинок в руке Конана описал две слитые воедино окружности, похожие на туранский символ бесконечности, и звонко ударился острием в каменные плиты. – Ты откуда взялся? Я ж вроде выгнал тебя из города.   
– Ну, а я вернулся, – барон Юсдаль очень старался не дрогнуть голосом и лицом.   
– И на кой ляд, позволь узнать?   
– Помешать тебе.   
Как Хальк не вглядывался, он не мог различить в облике короля ничего, наводящего на мысль о безумии или одержимости. Да, Конан изрядно постарел за минувший год, но и только. Ярко-голубые глаза с возрастом приобрели оттенок стали, но их выражение осталось прежним – спокойным и чуть насмешливым. Варвар словно не замечал раненых и убитых, и напрочь забыл о недавнем намерении лично оттяпать голову давнему соратнику.   
– Выходит, это твоими стараниями предатель улизнул от заслуженной кары?  
– Просперо никогда не изменял клятве верности, – горячо возразил Хальк. – Ему это и в голову бы не пришло.   
– Да? А вот у меня есть подписанная им самим бумага с признанием в том, что он изменник, предатель и собирался отторгнуть Пуантен от Аквилонии в пользу Зингары… или Аргоса, не помню точно, – с добродушным смешком сообщил король. – Пришлось сломать ему левую руку, чтобы правой он наконец нацарапал своем имя, но какая разница? В нынешние времена накарябанному на пергаменте верят куда больше, чем сказанному слову. Некоторые уверовали даже в истинность твоих книг, хотя мы с тобой отлично знаем – там нет ничего, кроме лжи. Признаюсь, я совершенно не рассчитывал на твое появление… но так вышло даже забавней. Ладно, будем считать, эта партия осталась за тобой. Хватай свой покалеченный выигрыш и проваливай, пока я буду отечески вразумлять моих ополоумевших подданных. Ишь, чего удумали – бунтовать!   
Барон Юсдаль ошеломленно потряс головой. Конан, которого он знал, никогда бы не сказал ничего подобного. Да, за четверть века на троне Киммериец неплохо изучил сложное искусство политических интриг, но ему совесть и честь не позволили бы приравнять жизнь Леопарда к брошенной на кон ставке.  
– Ну, что выпучился, ровно жаба под колесом? – ехидно осведомился варвар. – Небось, гадаешь, какая вражина наслала на меня порчу и не рехнулся ли я, случаем? Нет, дорогой мой Хальк, я, как это говорится, пребываю в здравом уме и трезвой памяти.   
– Но тогда… тогда почему? – заикнувшись, выдавил Хальк. Растерянным жестом он обвел двор вокруг себя, раненых и умирающих гвардейцев, по доспехам которых прыгали солнечные зайчики. Краем глаза барон Юсдаль заметил, что за спинами вояк из Дикой Сотни нарисовался взъерошенный Лиессин Майлдаф. Бард из Темры выглядел потерянным и словно не осознающим до конца, каким шальным ветром его сюда занесло. – Нумедидес хотя бы воистину был безумен… Что случилось с тобой, коли ты следуешь его примеру?  
– Скука, – коротко и емко ответил правитель Аквилонии. – Можешь верить, можешь не верить, но все из-за треклятой суки скуки. Дженна меня покинула, достойных врагов не осталось. Каждый день я в нетерпении ждал, что хоть кто-нибудь поднимет голос против меня. Но нет, на старости лет мне выпала судьба править тупым овечьим стадом. Я думал, хоть Просперо хватит решимости плюнуть мне в рожу. Но у Леопарда на старости лет выпали и клыки, и когти. Все, что он мог – умолять о пощаде да причитать о том, какими закадычными приятелями были мы в прошлом. К демонам свинячьим прошлое! Оно было и прошло. Пусть дряхлые развалины навроде тебя трясутся над быльем, а я всегда жил днем сегодняшним. Я еще не старик, у меня все впереди. Приструню Тарантию, потом займусь Пуантеном. Там, глядишь, дойдет черед до Аргоса. Вижу, ты рвешься спросить, мол, как же бедный малыш Коннахар? Ну, сколько лет он, как истинный принц, прожил на всем готовеньком. Пусть сразится за место под солнцем. Выживет – хорошо, станет сильнее. Помрет – туда ему и дорога. Возьму молодую жену, хотя бы ту же Айрену Лаурис – или, как Леопард, усыновлю кого-нибудь. Или ничего не стану делать – пусть дожидаются моей смерти, а потом всласть грызутся за корону, – он хохотнул. – Старый добрый Хальк. Тебе так хотелось, чтобы твоя сказка о могучем и великодушном короле завершилась в сиянии славы. Ан нет. Будет так, как я захочу. Ибо я есть король и венценосец, а ты – выдумщик в отставке. Сыщется другой, помоложе и с таким же бойким пером – и люди поверят ему, а не тебе. Уходи, Хальк. Убирайся, пока не поздно. Возвращайся в свой Ларвик, или в Гайард, или куда тебе будет угодно, только подальше от меня.   
– Нет.  
– И что ты собрался делать? – с искренним любопытством осведомился варвар. Он без труда отбил выпад барона Юсдаля, затем второй. Поединок со столь неравным по силам противником быстро ему надоел – и вылетевший из руки Халька эсток запрыгал по камням, звякая, как брошенная нищему монета. Барон Юсдаль попятился, споткнувшись о ногу мертвого гвардейца, и неловко шлепнулся задом на мостовую. Хальк не раз писал, как в подобные моменты перед глазами сраженного героя пестрой каруселью пролетела вся жизнь, но в его собственной голове возникли только две мысли: с Цинтией и Меллис все будет в порядке. Тейз ван Кайпере должным образом позаботится о своей новой супруге и о падчерице, иначе Хальк Юсдаль его и с того света достанет. Вот с Ротаном в последнее время он не сильно ладил. Может, оно к лучшему – мальчик не будет так сильно скорбеть по утраченному папаше. Но почему же все так глупо обернулось?   
Наверное, стоило закрыть глаза, чтобы не видеть падающего вниз клинка.   
Хальк не сумел зажмуриться. Никогда в жизни он не бежал от опасности, пусть она даже грозила неминуемой гибелью. Он слишком стар, чтобы трусливо убегать сейчас. Он примет свою кончину с достоинством.   
Не ведающий промахов меч Киммерийца рассек возникшее невесть откуда пепельное облачко, бессильно чиркнул по плечу Халька и вильнул в сторону.   
Барон Юсдаль отчетливо увидел их – двух женщин, словно сотканных из прядей серебристо-голубоватого зимнего тумана над Хоротом. Та, что слева, была статной и на удивление высокого роста, доставая головой до плеча короля. На ее плечах лежал призрачный плащ с меховой оторочкой, и порой, сгущаясь, туман обращался то в длинный расшитый рукав платья, то в сверкающую чешуйчатую кольчугу.   
Вторая, справа, была невысокой и стройной. Хальк различил ниспадающую со склоненной к плечу головы длинную косу и то, как туманные пряди окутывают ее струящимися полотнищами шелка.   
Руки обоих женщин покоились на широких плечах короля. Он рванулся было прочь, но призрачные дамы оказались сильнее. Неумолимо и невесомо они увлекали варвара к дверям малой тронной. Он что-то говорил своим незваным спутницам, но Хальк не слышал ни слова, видел только, как быстро шевелятся губы. Вот Конан поднялся по ступенькам, толкнул тяжелую дверь и вошел внутрь. Высокая дама оглянулась, прежде чем последовать за королем, и приязненно кивнула Хальку Юсдалю – а может, он самонадеянно вообразил, что мимолетный наклон головы призрака был адресован именно ему. Вторая женщина вскинула руки к лицу в изломанном жесте скорби и отчаяния – и исчезла, словно темная щель между створками втянула ее в себя.   
Двери с лязгом сомкнулись. Кто-то из гвардейцев тихо, но забористо выругался. Ойсин шагнул к дверям малой тронной, вряд ли понимая, что именно намерен делать – и был остановлен выкриком Халька Юсдаля:  
– Нет! Стой! Да помогите же встать, прах вас всех подери!..  
Майлдаф протянул ему руку, одним резким и сильным рывком вернув барона в прямостоячее положение. Оказавшись на ногах, Хальк мертвой хваткой вцепился в темрийца, сдавленно рыча:  
– Ты ведь не глухой, ты же все слышал, да? Но этого не должно быть! Ради нас всех, ради блага Конни, ради будущего королевства – этого не должно быть! Коннахар не должен всходить на престол с клеймом наследника безумца!   
– Да, – у барда что-то случилось с голосом. Прежде звонкий и четкий, теперь он звучал тихо, глухо и надтреснуто, словно Лиессин разом постарел на полсотни лет. – История не должна завершаться… вот так. Но равно или поздно нам придется открыть двери и войти.   
– Нам нужна леди Айрена, – прохрипел Хальк. – Ойсин. Ойсин, ты должен нам помочь. Отправь своего человека разыскать Айрену Лаурис. Пусть хоть из-под земли ее достанет и приведет сюда, целой и невредимой. Если она побоится идти, скажи, что ее зовет Хальк Юсдаль. Мы выполнили ее просьбу о помощи, теперь ее очередь вернуть долг.   
– Девчонка-то зачем вам сдалась? – не понял капитан Дикой Сотни. Майлдаф развернулся к нему, с усилием выговорив короткую фразу на языке, полном раскатистых шипящих и прищелкивающих созвучий. Фраза показалась барону Юсдалю смутно знакомой. Много позже он вспомнил, что пару раз слыхал ее от короля и не преминул спросить, как она переводится. Конан нехотя ответил, что это его родное наречие, а выражение можно переложить на аквилонский как приказание совершить нечто во имя молота Крома и гнева его. Такого призыва нельзя ослушаться, и потому им стараются не злоупотреблять: Кром из могильных курганов не любит, когда его имя поминают всуе.   
Ойсин кивнул с такой силой, что отчетливо хрустнули косточки в его бычьей шее. Один из его сородичей умчался на поиски. Развивший бурную деятельность Хальк Юсдаль потребовал, чтобы всех раненых и убитых перетащили из парадного двора на лестницу, после чего опустили арочную решетку и задвинули засов. Остававшиеся на ногах гвардейцы возражали, твердя, что их долг – быть рядом с королем… ну, или хотя бы с бароном Юсдалем, мало ли что может случиться. Хальк упрямо гнал всех прочь.   
Бронзовые двери по-прежнему стояли накрепко закрытыми, из них не появился ни человек, ни дух.   
Отправленный с поручением темриец вернулся на удивление скоро. Он привел молодую госпожу Кейран – на сей раз не закутанную в неизменный просторный плащ, но затянутую в платье светлых оттенков. Айрена беззвучно плакала, торопливо вытирая слезы с лица рукавом, но ни словом не возразила, когда барон Юсдаль сказал: ей предстоит войти в малый тронный зал – и будь он проклят, если знает, что им предстоит там увидеть.   
Они взошли по мраморным ступеням и, навалившись, распахнули тяжелую литую дверь. 

 

Глава девятая. Остров Эгьер: Корабли в открытом море. 

 

Предвестьем грядущего сезона штормов над гаванями Кордавы закружил сухой, дерущий горло ветер – либечча из Черных королевств. Косяки серебристой мерлузы потянулись на Полдень, к более теплым водам. На смену им пришли желтобрюхая кефаль, луфари и неутомимо преследующие их дельфиньи стаи. Никуда не делись акулы, облюбовавшие обширное устье Черной реки и круглый год жадно пожиравшие любую гадость, что выносило в море могучим течением.   
Известные всему миру гавани Кордавы Зингарской раскинулись вдоль по берегу огромного полукруглого залива. С западной стороны их защищал Старый волнолом и три его дозорные башни, с восточной – крепость Эскуальо. Всякую ночь ослепительно вспыхивал маяк на скале Робкар, разрезая темноту вращающимся лучом и посылая всем заплутавшим в океане знакомый сигнал – два длинных проблеска и два коротких.   
Величественная и гордая Кордава, город, рожденный морем. Город корабельщиков, моряков, ловцов рыбы и жемчуга. Город неугомонных искателей приключений и предприимчивых торговцев. Древняя, возникшая на месте самых первых поселений на Закатном материке, основанная как бы не альбами или атлантами, и вечно юная, вечно стремящаяся к недосягаемым горизонтам. Огромная, раскинувшаяся по окрестным холмам, насквозь пропахшая соленой рыбой и апельсинами, вонью разлагающихся ракушек-пурпурниц и черным виноградом.   
Морская дева в корсаже крепостных стен, в кружевах белой пены, с надеждой взирающая на солнце, что всякое утро встает из морских глубин – вот такой была Кордава, столица Зингары, владычицы морей. Кордава Неприступная, ибо еще ни одному войску не удавалось штурмом овладеть ею – ни с океана, ни с суши. Кордава, неустанно богатеющая и не страшащаяся вкладывать доходы в новые рискованные предприятия. Кордава, на гербе которой красуется встающая из волн Золотая башня.   
Шумный, прекрасный, запутанный и древний приморский город, овеянный тысячами легенд. Таверны здесь называют в честь прославленных кораблей, улицы мостят булыжниками разобранных древних зданий. Призраки сгинувших в океане капитанов частенько заглядывают на огонек в трактир. В ночь весеннего новолуния любой зевака может своими глазами увидеть выходящую из гавани «Белезу» – судно, чей экипаж триста лет тому дал клятву добраться до края света и заглянуть за окоем.   
У пристаней семейства Карико, заслуженно считавшихся кордавскими старожилами, вот уже месяц скучала выкупленная двухмачтовая фелюка. В начале осени покупатель исправно внес плату за приобретение судна, однако «Летучая рыба» до сих пор не покинула своего места у причала.   
«Летучая рыба» была хорошим, добротным суденышком, для управления которой требовалась малая команда из пяти-шести человек. Шустрые, быстроходные и верткие фелюки отлично подходили для перевозки малых партий скоропортящегося и дорогого груза, для доставки срочных и секретных посланий и людей, которым требовалось за пару дней добраться до Мессантии. Фелюки очень жаловало Береговое Братство – за скорость, низкую осадку и поразительную маневренность, проявляемую в случаях поспешного бегства от сторожевых судов.   
Дни утекали, а за «Летучей рыбой» никто не приходил. Странно. Зачем выкладывать кругленькую сумму за корабль, которым не пользуешься?  
Однако в середине второй осенней луны на борту фелюки наметилось изрядное оживление. Несшие дозор на пристанях сторожа немедля сунулись к объявившимся на «Летучей рыбе» незнакомцам. Те честь по чести предъявили заверенные печатями бумаги о договоре с домом Карико. Старший над ними сказал, что через пару-тройку дней они отчалят – как только установится хороший полуденный ветер.   
– Странная там компания подобралась, – высказал мнение сторож. – Не простые рыбаки, зуб даю. Человек семь будет. Смахивают на ребят из Братства, но спеси поменьше, а деловитости побольше. Вроде как наемники в отставке и при хороших деньгах, решившие на старости лет податься за удачей к дальним берегам. По наречию вроде аквилонцы, но среди них затесалась парочка то ли из Асгарда, то ли из Нордхейма. Верховодит у них тип с Полуночи, сущий варвар.   
Заинтригованный Карико решил сам прогуляться до пристани и взглянуть на команду «Летучей рыбы». Сторож говорил сущую правду: на фелюке вовсю готовились к выходу в море. Подошедший и назвавшийся Карико был немедля приглашен на борт, где имел приятную и познавательную беседу с бароном из Гандерланда по имени Хальк Юсдаль. Общительный и бодрый Юсдаль выполнял в команде роль счетовода и каптенармуса. Из слов барона выходило, что на «Летучей рыбе» и впрямь собрались бывшие вояки и тарантийские придворные в отставке. Заняться им особо нечем, дети пристроены, служба завершена, но кровь все еще бурлит в жилах и в сердцах не исчерпалась отвага. Так отчего бы не выйти под парусом на поиски приключений?   
– Вы давно покинули Тарантию? – спросил Карико, до которого доходили будоражащие воображение слухи о таинственных и непонятных происшествиях в столице Аквилонии. – Не слыхали, что там такое стряслось?   
Выяснилось, что господа аквилонцы отлично все знают и готовы поделиться новостями с мессиром корабельщиком. Юсдаль кликнул в каюту мрачного великана, представив его как Мабидана из Темры, бывшего телохранителя Конана Киммерийского. На столе немедля появился кувшин местного вина и связка копченой кефали.   
Мабидан неторопливо и обстоятельно поведал изумленно ахающему Карико, что король-варвар после смерти жены слегка двинулся рассудком. Натворил много чего, доброму королю неподобающего. Даже пытался казнить Леопарда из Пуантена – ага, того самого, с которым они свергали Нумедидеса и столько лет были не разлей вода. Тут королю случилось видение его покойной жены, госпожи Дженны – и все это ни единым словом не вранье, ибо Мабидан сам лицезрел сотканную из солнечных и лунных лучей королеву, в чем готов поклясться могилами предков и верным мечом. Достопочтенный Касталиус, глава митрианцев Аквилонии, нынче издал указ, по которому королева приравнена к лику святых и объявлена хранительницей столицы.   
Как леди Дженна исчезла, сделав строгое внушение супругу, короля сразу попустило. Он вышел к разгневанному народу, собравшемуся на площади, и заявил, что пребывал не в себе, а потому отменяет все свои повеления минувшего года. Среди горожан начались великая радость и ликование, а на следующий день в столице объявился принц Коннахар с воинством из пограничной стражи и пуантенцев. Принц осознал, мол, с отцом беда, и рванул из Пиктских Пущ на выручку. Король принял сына со всем почетом и рассудил, что сие есть знак свыше – пора уступить дорогу молодым. И Коннахара короновали, да-да. Не было ни шумного празднества, ни гулянок с фейерверками – Конан просто вручил сыну корону и велел достойно править, не повторяя его ошибок. Скоро по всем окрестным странам разлетятся вести о воцарении нового короля и торжествах в честь этого.   
– А сам-то король – он что? – спросил Карико, представляя, как нынешним вечером изумит поразительными известиями собратьев по гильдии. – В Тарантии остался, при сыне век коротать? Или подался в эту свою, как ее… Киммерию?   
– А ты высунься на палубу, только осторожно, – с ехидцей предложил барон Юсдаль.   
Карико послушно выглянул. Увидел деловито возившегося на носу человека – мужчину кряжистого сложения и варварского обличья, с гривой седых волос и глазами пронзительно-синего цвета. Варвар штопал прохудившийся парус, толстая игла так и летала в пальцах. С подводы, стоявшей на пристани, на фелюку таскали сундуки и мешки с провиантом.   
– Чтоб мне провалиться, – ошарашенно пробормотал Карико, сложив воедино слухи и сплетни касательно аквилонского правителя, и добавив к ним собственные умозаключения. – Мессиры, вы это серьезно?   
Барон Юсдаль и Мабидан из Темры дружно закивали.   
– Он решил: не подобает герою встречать закат своей жизни, пуская слюни перед очагом, – вполголоса сказал Хальк. – А мы – мы согласились. Мы пойдем за ним, куда бы он не вздумал нас повести – искать Стеклянный остров, воевать с уцелевшими атлантами или ловить кракена на удочку.   
Карико открыл рот, не нашелся, что сказать, и отхлебнул вина. М-да, король варварской крови всегда славился неожиданными решениями и тем, что не искал проторённых дорог. С него вполне станется уплыть с малой командой соратников за закатный горизонт на поиски неведомого.   
– Удачи вам, – наконец выдохнул Карико. – И благословения всех богов, сколько их ни есть.   
– Боюсь об заклад, он начнет рассказывать новости встречным еще по дороге, даже не дотерпев до дома, – Ойсин и Хальк смотрели вслед торопливо уходящему по набережной корабельщику.  
– Что ставишь? – Конан отложил парус и присоединился к ним.   
– Солид против дырявого сапога. Ага, я выиграл – наш гость уже зацепился языком со знакомым, – хихикнул барон Юсдаль.   
– Мы сделали все, что могли, – протянул Ойсин. – Обратили на себя внимание во всех кабаках по тракту от Тарантии до Кордавы. Повздорили со стражниками на воротах и с матросами в таверне. Осыпали новостями болтливого судовладельца. Может, все-таки стоит нанести визит королю Оливарро?   
– Эй, я больше не король и не обязан таскаться по приемам! – возмутился Конан. Заговорщицки понизил голос, спросив: – Как обстоят дела с Чабелой?   
– Упреждена, ответила согласием, прибудет, – доложил барон Юсдаль. – А как там с нашей отправкой в дальнюю дорогу?  
– Да хоть завтра с утренним приливом, – пожал плечами Конан. 

 

Малый островок Эгьер входит в группу пользующихся скверной славой Черных островов. Вытянувшиеся длинной разрозненной цепью, эти острова имеют дурную привычку исчезать с назначенного им картографами законного места, внезапно вырастая под днищем не ожидавшего такого подлого коварства корабля. По слухам, на Черных островах располагается одно из тайных прибежищ Берегового Братства – поскольку от них рукой подать до Барахас, древнего и неприступного логова корсаров.   
На Эгьере ничего толком не растет. Зато в изобилии гнездится морская птица, а в одной из укромных бухточек обосновалась колония пятнистых тюленей. Больше ничего примечательного на островке не сыскать, разве что затянутые белесым мхом останки фундамента некоего сооружения – то ли маяка, то ли сторожевой башни.   
Ясным осенним утром пролетающая в небесах над Эгьером чайка была весьма поражена видом аж пяти кораблей, объявившихся подле острова. Чайка не владела грамотой и способностью распознавать человеческие суда по виду и оснастке, а то она удивилась бы еще больше.   
Невесть по какой причине у Эгьера собралась весьма пестрая компания, и некоторые из присутствующих были овеяны весьма громкой славой – как дурной, так и доброй.   
Здесь был основательный, внушительный когг «Старый морж», китобоец и бесстрашный покоритель неведомых просторов, ходивший под командой Сигурда Асира, Убийцы троллей. Подобрав паруса, кокетливо покачивалась черная «Никея», неуловимая и стремительная гроза морских путей и пузатых аргосских торговцев, чьим капитаном был лихой корсар Жайме Фрашку. По соседству расположился крутобокий пинкас под названием «Лань», несший стяг Пуантена. Рядом бросила якорь нарядная каракка «Жемчужина». Над её высокой кормой гордо развевалось знамя с Золотой башней под короной, что непреложно означало присутствие на борту особы королевской крови.   
У борта «Лани» стояла пришвартованная фелюка «Летучая рыба», казавшаяся на фоне соседей маленькой и невзрачной.   
Неловко цепляясь за провисающий леер и переступая по крутым ступенькам трапа, Хальк Юсдаль спустился в гулкое подпалубное пространство фелюки, исполнявшее роль кают-компании. Под мышкой барон Юсдаль держал некий сверток и большой короб, то и дело норовивший выскользнуть.   
Хальк аккуратно водрузил свою ношу на подвешенный на цепях стол, за которым сидел один-единственный человек – бывший правитель Аквилонии Конан Канах.   
– Все готово, – уважительно понизив голос, произнес Хальк, адресуясь к широкой спине короля. – Можно начинать. А это передали тебе от пуантенцев.   
Не оборачиваясь, Конан кивнул. Протянув руку, бережно коснулся пальцами порыжевшей и треснувшей на сгибах кожи, которой был обшит объемистый короб:  
– Он решился приехать? И как он?  
– Лучше, чем можно было ожидать, – помявшись, Юсдаль добавил: – Сказал, хочет увидеть тебя. Считает, теперь он обязан тебе жизнью.   
– Ничем он мне не обязан, кроме неприятностей, – огрызнулся варвар. Шумно и глубоко втянул воздух и обеими руками осторожно снял висевшую на шее тяжелую золотую цепь из звеньев в виде чередующихся фигурок фениксов и львов. На цепи, весело выстреливая в стороны багряными отблесками, покачивался крупный рубин, огранённый как капля или слеза. В росписи коронных драгоценностей Аквилонии алый самоцвет обычно числился третьим, после венца и скипетра, под именем Камня Королей. Легенды гласили, что рубин редкостного огненного окраса есть то ли часть отколовшегося в незапамятные времена навершия посоха Митры Светоносного, то ли чудом сохранившийся кристалл из семицветия Великой Радуги, творения Старых Богов.   
Ложась на стол, цепь нежно звякнула, в три кольца обернувшись вокруг рубина златочешуйной змеей.   
Рассыпанные по спине седые волосы Конана стали снежно-белыми. Киммериец словно бы ужался в плечах и слегка уменьшился ростом, став стройнее и легче в кости. Покрытая шрамами и сетью морщин кожа на лице и руках натянулась, разглаживаясь и молодея. Неуловимо и неузнаваемо изменились черты, знакомые всякому, кто держал в руках аквилонскиий золотой солид. Последними сменили оттенок глаза – из льдисто-голубого на прозрачно-зеленый цвет прихваченной ранним морозцем травы.   
Льоу часто думал, каким оно будет – чувство, с которым тебя покидает чужая личина? Оказалось, это как плеснуть чистой пресной водой в лицо, на котором много дней подряд осаждалась толстой бугристой коркой морская соль. Несколько мгновений вся кожа горела и саднила, а потом это чувство схлынуло, оставив по себе горькую растерянность и недоумение. Словно тебе по невероятной случайности довелось узнать и понять нечто важное – но ты отвлекся на пропорхнувшую мимо птицу в ярком оперении и все позабыл.   
– Ты отлично справился, – Хальк смотрел на него со смешанным выражением недоверия и уважения. – Порой я даже забывал, что ты – не он.   
– Главное, теперь мне самому запомнить: я – это я, и никто другой, – Лиессин Майлдаф с нажимом провел обеими руками по лицу, пытаясь уловить, какое оно теперь – все еще чужое или уже его собственное? – И дело вовсе не во мне, а в талисмане. Леди Айрена сказала, рубин столько лет провел рядом с королем, что насквозь пропитался ощущениями его души и рассудка. От меня не требовалось ничего особенного, только прислушиваться к подсказкам Камня.   
– Я бы так не сумел, – честно признался Хальк. – Ну, идем?   
– Сейчас, – Майлдаф развернул принесенный бароном Юсдалем сверток, оказавшийся плотно сложенным шерстяным шарфом в красно-зеленую клетку. Не брейкен, но вполне сойдет, чтобы перекинуть через плечо и напомнить себе, кто ты есть и откуда ты родом. В коробе, куда мимоходом заглянул Льоу, мирно покоился уцелевший в передрягах анриз с лебединой головой на грифе. Бард не стал его вытаскивать. Сегодня он не будет петь. И завтра – тоже. Он обречен на молчание, пока не исчезнет незримая петля, охватившая горло, и не вернется утраченный в Тарантии голос. Может статься, он не вернется никогда. Льоу покрутил жутковатую мысль так и эдак, равнодушно пожав плечами – что ж, жизнь на этом не кончится, придется осваивать другое ремесло.   
Барон Юсдаль кончиками пальцев благоговейно поднял золотую цепь. Они взошли по трапу на палубу «Летучей рыбы», пустую и безлюдную, если не считать единственного предмета, стоявшего на небольшом деревянном возвышении. Предмета, которого барон Юсдаль сотоварищи тайком вывезли из Тарантии и провезли несколько сотен лиг, чтобы доставить сюда, к берегам острова Эгьер, к мерно вздыхающей океанской глади.  
Простой гроб черного дерева, последнее пристанище Конана из клана Канах – искателя приключений, бродяги и вора, наёмного меча и убийцы чудовищ, на склоне лет завоевавшего себе собственный трон. 

 

У подножия этого трона его и нашли. Хальк, дотронувшийся до его руки, с рыданием выдохнул, что еще чувствует уходящее тепло.   
Они не услышали от короля никаких последних слов. Когда они осторожно вступили в малый тронный зал тарантийского замка, правитель страны лежал на красно-черных плитах пола. Король был мертв, безнадёжно и очевидно мертв – как был бы мертв любой человек, недрогнувшей рукой вогнавший себе кинжал между пятым и шестым ребром. Он выглядел спокойным, словно не испытывал в свой последний миг никакой боли – а что вернее, не позволил ей завладеть собой. Широко распахнутые глаза остекленели, пристально взирая на нечто, доступное теперь только ему одному. Может, он видел Дженну, ожидавшую его подле входа в чертоги Крома. Может – Равнины Мертвых или Великое Ничто.   
Король умер, принц был на границе с Пиктскими Пущами, а они стояли вокруг тела и внимали Хальку Юсдалю. Летописцу и сочинителю, с упорством безумца твердившего, что жизнь Конана Аквилонского не должна завершаться вот так – мятежом обывателей и лужей крови на мраморе. История его восхождения на трон была прекрасна и исполнена доблести. Значит, и финал ее должен быть достойным. Сияющим и звенящим, как гордая медь войсковых труб. Конан должен сохраниться в памяти потомков правителем без страха и упрека, и сын его взойдет на незапятнанный кровью трон! Да, они творят из лжи легенду, но так нужно! Людям нужен зримый пример, на который они могли бы равняться. Кем бы восхищалась молодежь и кому стремилась подражать. Нужен герой. Всегда и во все эпохи нужен герой!   
В конце концов они уступили его доводам и его бешеной настойчивости.   
Хальк не зря требовал отыскать леди Айрену – в конце концов, она была единственной чародейкой в тарантийском замке и ведала все тайны последних месяцев правления Конана. Айрена боязливо сняла с мертвеца золотую цепь с алым рубином, пошептала над ней и оглядела мужчин, взглядом вопрошая: кто отважится принять на себя эту тяжесть?   
– Я, – отозвался Льоу Майлдаф прежде, чем кто-либо успел опередить его, и предвидя, что Хальк сейчас начнет с пеной у рта отстаивать свое законное право сослужить сюзерену последнюю службу. – Барон Юсдаль, вас многие знают и многие видели в городе. Будет трудно объяснить, куда вы так внезапно и бесследно сгинули. Вы должны быть рядом с королем – как символ дней прежней славы и верности. И мне очень пригодится ваша помощь.   
Хальк скривился, с величайшей неохотой признав правоту барда. Льоу пришлось склонить голову, чтобы Айрена сумела надеть на него цепь. Темриец различил легчайший шепот: «Вот мы и встретились снова».   
«Ты еще не знаешь, что я сделал, – мысленно ответил ей Льоу. – А я не знаю, верно ли я поступил, или мы все обмануты».   
Король Аквилонии и следовавший за ним тенью Хальк Юсдаль вышли к захватившему замок народу Тарантии, пока остальные участники заговора тайными коридорами вынесли из тронной залы тело настоящего короля. Они положили его в гроб и укрыл в дворцовых подвалах.   
Как нельзя вовремя вернулся Коннахар – мимоходом успевший навести порядок в Пуантене и подтвердивший, что провинция находится под верной рукой наследника Просперо. Обрадованный Хальк заявил, что трудно найти другой более подходящий случай торжественно вручить власть преемнику. Оживление барона Юсдаля было вызвано еще и тем, что вместе с Коннахаром из Пущ вернулся баронет Юсдаль-младший. Пребывание на границе здорово изменило характер молодого человека. Отцу с сыном удалось найти общий язык и хотя бы на время забыть о былых размолвках.   
На коронации все исполнили свои роли с блеском, ни в чем не уступив лицедеям из лучшего столичного театра. Но, произнося нужные слова и глядя в серые глаза принца Коннахара, Льоу не мог отделаться от ощущения исходящей от молодого человека подозрительной настороженности. Коннахар понимал: с его отцом что-то не так, хотя и не мог точно сказать, что именно. Следуя наставлениям Халька, Лиессин старался держаться подальше от него и прочих придворных, якобы нуждаясь в уединении. Барон Юсдаль взвалил на себя тяжесть переговоров с принцем и царедворцами Конана, уговаривая, успокаивая и заверяя всех в том, что скверные времена миновали и больше не вернутся.   
Три самые длинные седмицы в его жизни. Они тянулись и тянулись, бесконечные, наполненные ожиданием и тревогой.   
Дознание о кончине графини Мианны Лаурис завершилось печальным выводом: указать виновного не представляется возможным. Госпожа графиня трагически погибла во время краткой вспышки народного гнева. Возможно, испугавшись разъяренных горожан и пытаясь убежать, леди Мианна по собственной неосторожности упала с галереи, а потом по ее бесчувственному телу проскакали вырвавшиеся из гвардейских конюшен лошади.   
Осиротевшая Айрена оплакала мать и снарядила погребальную процессию в Шамар. Она не подозревала, что, воспользовавшись суматохой и трауром, Ойсин Мабидан с доверенными соратниками пристроились в хвост колонны и благополучно вывезли из столицы гроб, где якобы покоился один из придворных графини Кейран.   
Хальк Юсдаль вел бурную переписку с Кордавой, договариваясь с былыми друзьями Конана по веселым корсарским годам о покупке корабля.   
Больше всего темрийский бард, изображавший аквилонского правителя, хотел увидеть Золотого Леопарда. Спасенный Дикой Сотней, изломанный телесно и искалеченный душой в подземельях Железной башни, Просперо с упрямой стойкостью продолжал цепляться за жизнь. Вокруг герцога хлопотали лучшие из лекарей Аквилонии и соседних стран. Его люди, выпущенные из заточения, заботились о своем правителе, пытаясь исполнить малейшее его желание. Коннахар навещал его при каждом удобном случае, но вот королю вход в отведенные Пуантенцу покои был заказан.   
– Лучше не стоит, – покачал головой Хальк, когда Льоу спросил, нельзя ли ему хоть недолго повидаться с Просперо. Лиессин немедля захотел узнать, почему, и Юсдаль горестно вздохнул: – Все это так скверно на нем сказалось. Врачеватели опасаются, что, увидев короля, Леопард может не поверить в избавление. А вдруг он решит, что по-прежнему находится в камере и спасение ему только примерещилось? Если ты не желаешь ему зла, не старайся увидеться с ним. Подожди. Ему нужно время, чтобы заново собрать себя по кусочкам. Ты встретишься с ним, когда он встанет на ноги и вернет себе здравость рассудка. Встретишься как Льоу Майлдаф. Это будет лучше для вас обоих.   
– Мы расскажем ему правду? – осторожно спросил Лиессин. Хальк нахмурился и подергал себя за бородку, в которой пробилось немало новых пепельных прядей.   
– Придется. Но не сейчас. Позже.   
Просперо явился на коронацию Коннахара – в кресле, которое таскали слуги, угрюмый, постаревший и совсем седой. Лиессин старался не смотреть в его сторону. Через пару дней пуантенцы раздобыли огромный покойный экипаж, запрягли шестерку лошадей, на руках перенесли туда герцога – и отбыли на Полдень, домой, к Гайарду.   
Вместе с ними уехала юная Айрена Лаурис, графиня Кейран.   
Коннахар все-таки расторг навязанную ему отцом помолвку, с помощью отца и сына Юсдалей подыскав благовидный повод, не задевающий достоинство леди Айрены. Новоиспеченный молодой король объявил, что принимает трехгодичный траур по скончавшейся матери. Разумеется, в дни скорби заключение брака невозможно. Леди Айрена вольна остаться при дворе под королевской опекой, вольна вернуться в родной Шамар и принять там бразды правления… но леди вполне может проявить свойственную ей рассудительную разумность и задуматься о том, что Кламен Форальер, молодой наследник Просперо, в скором времени тоже начнет поиски супруги. Среди предков леди Лаурис есть Глейрио, бывшие владетели Пуантена – так отчего бы не связать воедино судьбы потомков двух враждовавших семей? Золотой Леопард породнится с Огненным Ястребом, навсегда положив конец давней распре и образовав крепкий союз против общего врага, Немедии.   
Леди Айрена выслушала лестное предложение и благосклонно кивнула.   
– Вот теперь пора и нам по коням, – изрек Хальк Юсдаль на следующий день после отъезда пуантенцев. Коннахар попытался отговорить отца от сумасбродного замысла, но было ясно – он сделал это исключительно из вежливости, в глубине души признавая: такой исход будет наилучшим для всех. Герой, утомившись правлением, оставляет корону сыну и уходит в свете немеркнущей славы навстречу новым приключениям и подвигам. Финал, достойный завершающего романа Гая Петрониуса.  
Малым отрядом и почти не привлекая внимания горожан, они покинули столицу и отправились в путь. В условленном месте их ожидал Ойсин и его люди с фургоном, где под двойным дном был укрыт гроб. Они пересекли Хорот и двинулись по дороге на Закат, пока не достигли Ширки, водной границы провинции Тауран. Наняли барку и спустились вниз по течению до слияния Ширки с Громовой рекой. Оттуда начинался старый, широкий и мощенный красным дробленым камнем оживленный торговый тракт, ведущий прямиком к Кордаве.   
Согласно замыслу Халька, путники постарались привлечь к себе внимание во всех придорожных трактирах – и везде поведали одну и ту же байку. О короле, одолевшем безумие и решившем в последний раз бросить вызов морской стихии. Посетители кабаков, хозяева постоялых дворов, слуги и служанки украдкой изумленно таращились на седого, но не выглядевшего дряхлым и старым варвара, недоверчиво ахали, расспрашивали – и спешили разнести новости дальше, постояльцам и проезжим, гулящим девицам и случайным приятелям, женам и мужьям, соседям и знакомым.   
Своими руками они творили легенду, пока не добрались до Эгьера. Туда, где в назначенный срок собрались давние знакомцы Конана Канах. 

 

Перед отъездом из Тарантии леди Айрена сплела заклятье, оберегающее тело короля от разложения. Ее чары оказались действенными. Когда Хальк и Майлдаф отщелкнули замки и откинули крышку, на них не пахнуло зловещей вонью мертвечины. Барон Юсдаль опустил в гроб золотую цепь с сияющим рубином – здесь будет последнее пристанище алого Камня Королей – и застыл, обеими руками вцепившись в край домовины, не в силах сделать шаг в сторону. Стойко державший свои чувства в узде Хальк Юсдаль не мог справиться с мыслью о вечной разлуке с тем, кого он почитал своей путеводной звездой, господином и наилучшим другом. Он плакал, сам не замечая того, с судорожными всхлипами втягивая воздух и дрожа всем телом. Льоу пришлось бережно взять его за плечо и увести прочь с качающейся фелюки. Ослепленный горем Хальк едва не сорвался с веревочного трапа, перекинутого на борт «Лани». Спасло его только проворство моряков, вовремя подхвативших бывшего хрониста аквилонской короны.   
Сгорбившегося Халька отвели в сторону от борта, где скорбящего барона Юсдаля немедля взяла под опёку величественная пожилая дама в бирюзовых шелках и серебряных украшениях. Даже в преклонных годах эта женщина сохранила следы яркой южной красоты. В ее манерах и речах безошибочно угадывалась впитавшаяся в кровь привычка повелевать, ни мгновения не сомневаясь в своем праве отдавать приказания. Такова была королева-мать, до сих пор сохранившая за собой гордый титул Королевы моря и суши, такова была Чабела Альмендро – некогда любовница, а затем верная союзница и подруга Конана из Киммерии. В последние годы Чабела, неохотно уступившая престол достигшему совершеннолетия сыну, проживала в уединенном замке-крепости, вдалеке от шумной столицы. Однако, получив весточку из Тарантии, зингарская королева решительно взошла на борт «Жемчужины» и прибыла к одинокому островку Эгьер.   
Чабела негромко заговорила с расстроенным Хальком, успокаивая и утешая. На Льоу никто не обращал внимания, чему темриец был только рад. Отойдя подальше и найдя укромный уголок, он присел на свернутую бухту каната. Он исполнил то, что требовалось, но на этих похоронах он чувствовал себя лишним. Вот его отец неплохо знал Конана, но для Лиессина аквилонский король бы всего лишь устрашающей фигурой. Человеком, которого он считанные мгновения видел живым, и потом – только мертвым. Тех, кто встретился на Эгьере, связывали множество воспоминаний, общие беды и радости, к которым Льоу из Темры не имел ровным счетом никакого отношения.   
С «Никеи» спустили ялик, замахавший веслами и шустро направившийся к «Летучей рыбе». Корсары поднялись на фелюку, отвязали канаты, крепившие ее к «Лани» и подняли паруса на двух высоких мечтах. Поймав устойчивый и сильный ветер и развернувшись носом к Полудню, фелюка, точно застоявшаяся норовистая лошадь, нетерпеливо устремилась вперед. Моряки попрыгали в лодку, предоставив «Летучей рыбе» с намертво заклиненным рулем самой выбирать курс.   
Легкая и стремительная, фелюка как по ниточке шла вперед. Вот она миновала последний мыс Эгьера, запрыгав на длинных пологих волнах. Она уходила, становясь все меньше, растворяясь в голубизне неба и синеве моря – пока не вспыхнула золотом и багрянцем. Лиессин невольно вздрогнул, щурясь от ослепительных бликов на воде и до рези в глазах вглядываясь в танцующий над волнами огонь. Померещилось или нет, якобы «Летучую рыбу» на миг объяла наполненная звездами тьма и что-то стремительное, сияющее золотом, рванулось вверх с ее палубы? Может, просто порыв свежего ветра подхватил обрывки горящего паруса?   
– Плачь, мое сердце, плачь. Пой, мой сердце, пой…  
Голос одновременно низкий и хриплый, мелодичный и царапающий слух. Речь женщины из числа тех, кому седло и меч неизмеримо ближе и роднее, чем уют домашнего очага и детская возня. Из женщин на борту «Лани» была одна госпожа Чабела, но проникновенный и берущий за душу голос зингарской королевы больше походил на бархатное воркование горлинки.   
Льоу торопливо опустил глаза на чисто выскобленные доски палубы, сознавая, как опасно даже по случайности взглянуть в лицо незваной гостье. Хотя у нее-то вполне есть законное право явиться на погребение – умер герой, умер киммериец, и она пришла за его душой.   
Рядом с бардом нетерпеливо переступали с места на место ноги в разношенных сапогах для верховой езды, перехваченных по голенищу кожаными ремнями. Даже не глядя на воинственную деву, Майлдаф знал: у нее взъерошенные огненно-рыжие волосы, косо срезанные до плеч. Клановые цвета ее брейкена – черный и белый, цвета вождей, продернутые золотой нитью. Пряжка на поясе – оскаленный лошадиный череп с рубинами вместо глаз. Она невысокая и гибкая, в серых очах пляшет веселое и хмельное безумие схватки, а имя ее – хруст вонзающегося в плоть клинка и звон струны. Морригейн Полуночная, богиня ярости и покровительница бардов.   
– Я больше не пою, – одними губами выговорил Лиессин. Женщина рассмеялась, коротко и резко, как плетью хлестнула:  
– Ты всегда будешь петь. Это твоя судьба, от нее не убежишь. Спой для уходящего героя, которому нет и не будет равных.   
– Не могу, – сдавленно выдохнул Льоу. Незримая жгучая петля на горле опять затянулась, взрезая кожу изнутри. Лиессин невольно вскинул руку к горлу, тревожно взглянул на пальцы, ожидая увидеть размазанные следы крови, но рука осталась чистой. Наверное, такова его расплата за отнятую чужую жизнь. Ведомый местью и утратой, он убил Мианну Кейран и лишился голоса.   
– Тогда спой ради своей любви, – повелела богиня-воительница. – Спой для того, кому принадлежит твое сердце.   
– В моем сердце только ветер, – отозвался Майлдаф, как наяву представив раздраженную гримаску на лице огненно-рыжей девы.   
– Вот сколько раз твердила папаше: творя живое, не лупи молотом с такой силой, – удрученно поделилась с морем и ветром Морригейн. – Так нет же, побоку разумные советы, я нарочно жахну посильней! И что мы теперь имеем, спрашиваю я вас? Самых тупых, упрямых и бестолковых созданий на всем Закатном материке! Богиня снизошла до разговора с ним, а этот юный наглец даже на колени упасть не подумает! Повернулся спиной и ворчит в ответ!   
– Ну, извини, – покаялся Лиессин. – Упаду в следующий раз, ладно?   
– В следующий раз я еще подумаю, являться тебе или нет, – отрезала дева в черных и белых цветах, и снисходительно рассмеялась: – Эх, ты. Лиессин из рода Майлдафов, ты даже не догадываешься, что ждет тебя в будущем, но готов пасть духом от первого же препятствия на твоем пути. Что ж, я позабочусь, чтобы этих препятствий набралось было как можно больше. Очень уж старательно ты их преодолеваешь, приятно посмотреть. И обещаю, я не пропущу того мгновения, когда ты снова споешь для меня. Никогда не забывай об этом.   
Морригейн исчезла. Может, ее никогда и не было, и воительницу с Полуночи породило разыгравшееся воображение Льоу или огромный мир вокруг. Она пропала, но осталась здесь, растворившись в шуме ветра в позванивающих снастях, в плеске волн, разбивающихся о борта кораблей, в протяжных криках чаек, в догорающей вдалеке ослепительной огненной искре.   
Лиессин вскинул голову, посмотрев на людей, вставших вдоль резных перил «Лани». Синие и лазурные шелка одеяний Чабелы, раздуваемые ветром, сделали королеву Моря и Суши похожей на фрегат под всеми парусами, отважно идущий в атаку на врага. Широкоплечий асир, чьи ноги в огромных рыбацких сапогах с отворотами уверенно попирали доски палубы, обнимал за плечи поникшего Халька. По другую сторону стоял, ловко покачиваясь в такт движениям корабля, высокий человек, гибкостью фигуры и легкостью движений издалека смахивавший на юношу. Поначалу Лиессин тоже принял его за ровесника и осознал ошибку, только заглянув королевскому корсару в лицо. Мессир Фрашку оказался немолод годами и изрядно потрёпан суровой морской жизнью – что ничуть не мешало ему управлять своей маленькой эскадрой и отчаянно ухлестывать за госпожой Чабелой, повергая почтенную даму в нешуточное смущение.   
Нынешним утром Жайме предложил леди Чабеле бежать вместе, благо теперь она свободна от обременительной обязанности управлять Зингарой. Сигурд заржал морским конем, а королева укрылась за трепещущим веером и обещала подумать. Фрашку оскорбленно напомнил, что именно так леди отвечает ему последние лет двадцать. Сколько можно колебаться? Пора бы решиться на что-нибудь, не то выпадет ей судьба коротать век в неприступном замке старой девой!   
Но сейчас корсар отринул легкомысленные смешки и вместе со всеми провожал в последний путь давнего друга. Одновременно наравне с Сигурдом успевая приглядывать за стоявшим крайним справа человеком в одеяниях черного и зеленого цветов. За Просперо Пуантенским, неловко опиравшимся на тяжелую трость, и постоянно терявшим равновесие, ибо вторая его рука бессильно висела на перевязи. Фрашку и асир всякий раз оказывались рядом, ненавязчиво подставляя плечо, стоило герцогу опасно пошатнуться. Собственно, Просперо не было никакой нужды стоять, слуги в любой миг могли выволочь на палубу его кресло, но гордость и упрямство не позволяли Золотому Леопарду проявить хоть каплю слабости. Он стоял на собственных ногах, всматриваясь в горизонт, пока не истаял последний отблеск пожара над фелюкой, и лишь тогда неспешно и без посторонней помощи сошел с палубы в каюту.   
Эпоха закончилась. Наверное, скоро в портовых тавернах по всему побережью Закатного океана моряки начнут рассказывать байки о встреченном в открытом океане двухмачтовике, что не страшится бурь, никогда не бросит гибнущего в беде и укажет верную дорогу сбившемуся с курса.   
Жайме Фрашку, как заправский придворный, склонился в низком поклоне перед Чабелой, отмахнув вместо шляпы с перьями цветным наголовным платком. Язвительно пожелал Сигурду влететь однажды в глухую полночь прямо в задницу неуловимому белому киту и следом за матросами лихо спрыгнул в ялик. Корсарская «Никея» расправила паруса, черной быстрокрылой птицей заскользив прочь от берегов Эгьера. С подошедшей вплотную к пуантенской «Лани» «Жемчужины» перекинули крепкий трап, по которому, трепетно поддерживаемая под локотки восхищенными моряками, перебралась на свое судно госпожа Чабела. Каракка выбрала якорную цепь и неспешно тронулась в путь, держась на Полночь, к побережью Зингары.   
Барон Юсдаль надолго скрылся в недрах корабля. Поднявшись обратно на палубу, окликнул загрустившего Льоу:  
– Ты как, с нами?   
– А куда вы?   
– Сигурд уходит в Мессантию и берет нашу компанию на борт, – Хальк с кряхтением присел на узкий выступ бортового ограждения. – Оттуда по Хороту и Красной реке мы без труда доберемся до Офира. Мабидан и его сородичи намерены предложить свои мечи какому-нибудь из тамошних торговых домов. В теперь Офире всегда есть нужда в верных бойцах. Аквилонцы частью кружным путем вернутся домой, по родовым поместьям. Те, кому скучно торчать в провинции, отправятся поискать удачи в дальних краях – и заодно понесут дальше историю о последнем плавании Конана Канах. Что же до меня… – Хальк умолк, и Лиессин внезапно остро понял, как ему будет недоставать барона Юсдаля. Невзирая на его беспрестанное ворчание, недовольство и то, как откровенно хронист поначалу терпеть не мог некоего Майлдафа из Темры. – Я поеду в Ианту, навещу Меллис.   
Он смущенно хмыкнул:  
– Я все грозился создать последнюю книгу Гая Петрониуса с разоблачениями сильных мира сего, да слишком поздно осознал, какой пустой и напрасной была моя затея. Так что лучше напишу о прекрасном закате великих дней, а Меллис мне поможет. И о тебе тоже напишу, не надейся.   
– Не надо, – отмахнулся обоими руками от предложенной чести темриец. – Ну что хорошего можно сказать обо мне? Что я вел себя, как полный дурень?  
– Молодость – единственный недостаток, который неизбежно проходит, – с важным видом изрек господин королевский летописец. – Так ты идешь или остаешься? Если остаешься, то не сиди как чурбан, а первым делом спустись вниз и поговори с Просперо… Храни тебя небеса, Лиессин Майлдаф. Надеюсь, голос к тебе вернется. И, знаешь… если это ты прикончил Мианну Кейран, то я тебя не виню. Это было правильно.  
Хальк выбросил вперед руку с сжатым кулаком, и Льоу ударил в него костяшками пальцев. Он помог барону Юсдалю перебраться через борт и спуститься вниз, в ожидавшую их лодку, ушедшую к «Старому моржу». С мачты когга, раскручиваясь, упал квадратный парус, сшитый из белых, красных и черных полос ткани. Зажурчала морская вода, расходясь двумя упругими бурунами из-под носовой фигуры оскалившего пасть хищного зверя. Китобой уходил, унося с собой Халька Юсдаля, стареющего выдумщика и создателя легенд, которым предстояло пережить своего творца.  
– Его светлость спрашивает, не могли бы вы навестить его? – за плечом Майлдафа, смотревшего вслед удаляющемуся коггу, беззвучно вырос валет из окружения Пуантенца.  
– Конечно, – кивнул Льоу. – Уже иду.  
Следуя за посланцем, он спустился вниз, к герцогской каюте. Судя по тому, как начал плавно выскальзывать из-под ног пол, «Лань» тоже снялась с якоря. «Наверное, надо было уйти вместе с Хальком, – запоздало подумал темриец. – Хотя какая разница? Нельзя вечно бегать от того, чего не избежать».  
Он вошел, наклонив голову под слишком низкой притолокой, и перешагнув высокий, окованный медью порог. Под ногами лежал ковер с толстым ворсом, глушащий шаги. В каюте царила уютная полутьма, разгоняемая неяркими светильниками с цветными стеклами. Льоу мельком увидел тяжелые сундуки вдоль стен, откидной стол на цепях и размещенную в неглубокой стенной нише узкую кровать с решетчатым ограждением. Рядом стояло кресло с колесиками, закрепленное ремнями, чтобы не перекатывалось во время качки туда-сюда, и обычный дубовый табурет на разлапистых ножках. Молодой человек осторожно присел, с печалью глядя на Золотого Леопарда – тот успел задремать, неловко привалившись плечом к изголовью в ожидании, когда вернется отправленный за бардом слуга. Герцог Пуантена больше не походил на ослепительного, излучающего жизнерадостное очарование человека, которого Лиессин увидел среди поющих фонтанов Ферральбы. Он осунулся, вокруг глаз залегли синевато-багровые тени, в углах твердо очерченного рта медленно подживали язвы. Кто-то нанес ему удар, от которого по виску протянулся извилистый глубокий след.   
– Льоу, – не открывая глаз, глухо произнес Просперо. – Ты?  
– Я. И мне… – Лиессин невольно кашлянул, пытаясь избавиться от застрявшего в горле колючего комка, мешающего внятно произносить слова, – я очень сожалею о том, что наговорил тогда. Я не по злобе, я сгоряча.   
– Ты нашел своего брата? – спросил герцог.   
– Да. Но слишком поздно. Лоркан погиб. Я прикончил того, кто это сделал.   
– Хорошо, – Леопард осторожно приподнялся, опираясь на здоровую руку в попытке сесть поудобнее. Льоу метнулся помочь, но наткнулся на обжигающе раздраженный взгляд черных глаз: – Сиди! Я пока еще не умираю и в силах справиться сам.   
Майлдаф покорно вернулся на табурет.   
– Хальк рассказал мне о ваших подвигах. Правда, каждое слово приходилось тянуть из него раскаленными клещами, – похоже, к Леопарду возвращались бодрость духа и свойственное ему едкое чувство юмора, – в конце концов он во всем признался. Я предложил ему достойное вознаграждение, а он в ответ заявил, что все замыслы принадлежат тебе и напрочь от всего отказался. Он уже уплыл, верно?  
– Сигурд обещал доставить его в Мессантию, а оттуда Хальк собирался ехать в Ианту, к дочери.  
– Понятно… Сейчас ты тоже скажешь, что тебе ничего не надо, я попробую настоять на своем, ты встанешь и уйдешь, так?  
– Куда мне идти, вокруг же море, – напомнил Лиессин. – И мне, в отличие от барона Юсдаля, кое-что надо. Добраться до ближайшей гавани. Я должен вернуться в Темру. Рассказать моей семье о том, что случилось с Лорканом, и поддержать их в дни скорби.   
– А затем? – чуть подался вперед Просперо.   
– Не знаю, – честно ответил Льоу. – Наверное, останусь там. Я… у меня что-то случилось с голосом. Может, потом пройдет, но сейчас я не могу петь.   
Леопард сочувственно прищелкнул языком, озабоченно присоветовав:  
– Непременно наведайся к лекарю. У вас в Темре есть хоть какие-нибудь врачеватели?  
– Конечно, – пообещал Майлдаф, зная, что ничего подобного не сделает. Разве лекарям под силу излечить проклятие, которое он сам призвал на свою голову? Разве что Меб-знахарка с этим справится, но до Меб и ее хижины на Пустом холме еще добраться надо…   
– Врешь, – Леопард знакомо прищурился, на миг став похожим на себя прежнего. – Можно бесконечно ходить вокруг да около, но давай напрямую. Я не гневаюсь на тебя и не желаю, чтобы ты взваливал на себя несуществующую вину. Мне все едино, поёшь ты или нет. Навестить родню в тяжелый час – это святое, с этим не спорю. Но ты не должен хоронить себя в глухомани. Возвращайся. Когда-то ты сказал, что не оставишь мой дом, пока хозяева не укажут тебе на порог. Может, это было красивой ложью, но сейчас я прошу тебя – вернись. Против твоей воли мы стали любовниками. Может, теперь мы сможем быть друзьями?   
Он протянул руку, нашарив ладонь Майлдафа и накрыв ее своею, тяжелой и холодной.   
– Ответь хоть что-нибудь. Обещаю, больше ни словом, ни делом я не напомню тебе о тех днях. Ты мне бесконечно дорог просто потому, что ты есть на свете. Только не вынуждай упрашивать тебя, ладно? Один раз я смогу это сделать, больше – нет. 

 

Ранним утром из маленького городка Ивелин, что расположен на берегу реки Алиманы в провинции Пуантен, выехал всадник на гнедой кобыле. Он направлялся к Полуночи, следуя прихотливым извивам бегущего среди невысоких холмов тауранского тракта. Всадник был молод и довольно-таки привлекателен собой, если не обращать внимания на спокойную, усталую печаль, притаившуюся в глубине зеленых глаз.   
Судя по облику, переброшенному через плечо шарфу клановой расцветки и выговору, молодой человек был родом из крохотной провинции Темра, славной своими красавицами, воителями и певцами. К седлу всадника был приторочен прочный кожаный короб из тех, в которых странствующие барды перевозят инструменты.   
Лиессин Майлдаф возвращался домой. Каждая пройденная лига открывала его взгляду его полузабытые приметы. Вот накренившаяся сосна над трактом, вот причудливая скала, что зовется Великаньей Могилой, вот старый каменный мост, переброшенный через бурную речку. Да, он возвращается из странствий не с радостными известиями, и в доме Майлдафов будет много стенаний, зубовного скрежета и плача. Лоркан не заслуживал такой участи. Он должен был прожить долгую и счастливую жизнь. Но боги рассудили так, а не иначе, и Лоан упокоился в земле аквилонской столицы. Женщина, что совершила это, мертва – может, это послужит отцу и матери слабым утешением. Он поступил согласно законам своей страны, требовавшей крови за пролитую кровь.   
Кобыла резво трусила вперед и вперед. Льоу покачивался на ее спине, вспоминая то, как плавно и важно приподнимает на длинных пологих волнах корабли океан. Вот он и увидел эту огромную синюю бесконечность, дышащую простором и покоем – и, наверное, увидит снова, потому что в его душе поселилось непреодолимое желание вернуться на побережье.   
Он ехал, охваченный двойственным чувством утраты и ликования. Сам не замечая того, что начал напевать вполголоса, подбирая слова к рождающейся песне: 

– Воистину ничем не дорожа  
За этим легкомысленным занятьем,  
Мы верим, что не будет платежа,  
Но если он и будет, мы заплатим.  
Чего бояться нам – тюрьмы, тоски,  
Ущерба очагу, вреда здоровью?  
Но это все такие пустяки  
В сравнении со смертью и любовью… 

Голос его, ставший ниже и чуть грубее, лился легко и свободно. Лиессин сам не понял, как это случилось – просто в один из дней он проснулся, осознав, что опутывавшая его горло колючая цепь ослабла, проржавев и распавшись.   
Нынешним вечером он будет петь в придорожном постоялом дворе, поведав случайным слушателям завораживающую историю о кораблях – вечных странниках на зыбких морских дорогах.   
Ему хотелось верить, что Морригейн насмешливо улыбается, глядя на него с вершины погребального кургана, и обветренные губы воительницы чуть шевелятся, подпевая.   
Он знал, что там, на Полудне, ждут его возвращения.

 

Спб, 2011 - 2015 год.


End file.
